Conqueror of Darkness
by Mugen no Tenma
Summary: Kisah Sang Penakluk Kegelapan, dimana dia harus terlibat dalam konflik diantara lima ras berbeda yang saling bertentangan. Pihak manakah yang harus dia pilih? Pilihannya akan menentukan segalanya...! Bleach x Naruto Chara Crossover. Warning: OOC. AU. AN: Chapter 1 Revisi.
1. Chapter 1 : Crimson Eyes

**Chapter 1 : Revision**

**Mugen no Tenma, hadir~**

Ada sedikit pergantian nama di chap awal ini, karena ternyata nama itu diperlukan di chap yang jauh nanti.

Udah cuma itu doang~

1∇Conqueror Of Darkness∇1

_**Ketika Gerbang Kekacauan Terbuka**_

Prologue #1 :

Diatas menara emas yang paling tinggi, di pusat kota itu...Berdirilah sebuah sosok yang memakai jubah dan penampilan serba hitam. Matanya yang merah darah berkilat penuh misteri dan tipu muslihat ketika ia menunduk menatap pemandangan kota di bawahnya dengan tatapan misterius. Dia tahu, yang diinginkannya ada di bawah sana, yang sudah dia awasi sejak lama, sampai prosesnya telah matang...

Sosok itu tersenyum lebar, bahkan mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Akhirnya Sang Kepompong telah menetas menjadi kupu-kupu...**Sang Gerbang**..." bisiknya.

Setelah berdiam diri selama beberapa saat, sosok hitam itu melompat bagai tanpa bobot dari menara itu, menuju kota yang diselimuti kegelapan malam di bawahnya...

_**Kebangkitan Sang Penghancur**_

_**Tidak akan dibiarkan**_

_**Sang Ancaman tanpa pendirian**_

_**Pasti akan dihapuskan**_

_**Pertahankanlah keberadaan kita**_

_**Dari kekeraskepalaan murni Sang Kejahatan**_

_**Jika jiwa kita goyah**_

_**Maka Kita akan menghadapi Altar Sang Iblis.**_

**Chapter 1**

**"Crimson Eyes"**

—Ichigo POV—

Pandanganku terpancang pada cermin besar yang ada di hadapanku. Kudapati sepasang bola mata yang sangat kukenal balas menatapku. Tidak seperti mata manusia pada umumnya, kedua mata itu beda warnanya, berwarna ungu gelap pada sebelah kiri dan hijau terang pada sebelah sang pemilik bola mata yang aneh itu masih muda. Belum dewasa, tapi sudah jelas bukan anak-anak lagi. Remaja berumur belasan itu memegang kerah jaket—yang mirip jubah—hitam yang ia kenakan. Terlihat amat gothic. Jari-jarinya yang putih menarik tudungnya sampai kedua matanya yang ganjil pun terhalang dari pandangan. Rambutnya yang oranye seperti warna jeruk sekarang setengah tertutup, hanya poninya yang panjang yang terlihat dari celah tudung jubahnya.

Ya, sudah cukup gayanya.

Kualihkan pandangan dari cermin itu, dan kulirik bagian dalam kantong jaketku. Semua yang harus kubawa sudah lengkap.

Kulirik arloji hitam di tangan kananku. Masih belum waktunya untuk pergi, tapi aku sudah siap. Aku masih punya seperempat jam sebelum pergi...Ah, apa salahnya bersantai sejenak?

Kuputuskan untuk segera berangkat. Segera kusambar tas soren hitamku dan bergegas keluar pagi yang segar menyambutku ketika aku berjalan keluar, sungguh sambutan yang menyenangkan dari dunia ini. Matahari belum terlalu tinggi, namun bagian utara dari kota Karakura ini, kotaku, sudah cukup ramai dari yang seharusnya. Orang-orang, baik para pekerja kantoran, pelajar ataupun orang tak jelas sudah berlalu-lalang di jalan, mengurusi urusan mereka sendiri.

Kota kelahiranku yang tercinta, di sebuah pulau kecil yang dikelilingi pantai berpasir putih, bernama Ruino, satu-satunya kota disana, juga ibukotanya. Pulau ini berada tak terlalu jauh dari Jepang. Nah, konon katanya, pulau ini merupakan pecahan dari pulau Jepang. Kenapa bisa begitu, sebab, menurut sejarah dunia, berabad-abad yang lalu, dulu sekali, pernah terjadi suatu bencana alam yang amat dahsyat, dinamakan Gempa Darkcrack. Karena saking dahsyatnya, terjadilah pulau ini.

Sekarang soal kotanya. Kota Karakura ini dijuluki sebagai Kota Modern Amerika. Sebab, di kota ini banyak sekali unsur budaya yang berasal dari negara Paman Sam tersebut, seperti perkelahian antar geng mafia, klub malam untuk mabuk-mabukan, kasino untuk judi, dan masih banyak lagi macamnya. Aku malas mengingatnya lagi, terlalu merepotkan.

Dulu, pendiri kota ini berasal dari bermacam-macam suku, bangsa, dan negara. Seperti Spanyol, Jerman, Inggris, dan tentu saja, Jepang. Karena itu jangan heran jika bisa ditemukan beragam bahasa dan budaya di pulau ini.

Oh, aku lupa satu hal. Tentang salah satu pihak pendiri kota ini yang paling berpengaruh. Aku lupa darimana asal mereka, tapi mereka menamakan diri mereka "HIKARI", padahal mereka bukan orang Jepang. Yaa, mungkin karena mayoritas penduduk di pulau ini orang Jepang...Seakan untuk menanamkan pengaruh mereka, mereka mendirikan sebuah menara emas tinggi dengan ujung runcing di pusat kota. Entah apa niat mereka melakukan itu, dan entah kenapa juga tak ada yang protes. Well, apa itu sudah cukup banyak?

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap langit yang menaungi Kota Karakura. Matahari masih belum sepenuhnya bangkit. Kulirik lagi arlojiku. Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum waktunya aku pergi.

Mataku memperhatikan sekeliling. Campuran dari berbagai macam bangunan dari gedung megah sampai rumah yang sederhana tampak memenuhi alun-alun Kota Karakura bagian utara. Meskipun modern, tapi disini selalu dibiarkan pohon-pohon dan tumbuhan tumbuh secara natural. Ini salah satu yang kusuka dari kota ini. Semuanya berusaha menekan polusi seminimal , jika ada yang sengaja mempolusi alam secara berlebihan, bisa jadi akan dihukum dengan berat. Itu hukum di kota tanaman yang menjalar dibiarkan tumbuh begitu saja, merambat pada dinding-dinding gedung. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya, dan banyak lagi makhluk kecil lainnya dimana-mana. Pemandangan yang menyejukkan.

Di antar pemandangan-pemandangan itu, salah satunya berhasil menarik perhatianku. Sebuah papan kayu bertuliskan "MAGNOLIA" besar dengan tulisan yang lebih kecil dibawahnya : Menu Spesial Hari Ini—Nasi Goreng Magnolia+++. Dan tak jauh dari papan kayu itu tergantung, ada plang yang dipaku dengan ukiran yang bertuliskan "Magnolia".Orang-orang tampak berlalu-lalang dan memenuhi tempat itu, mau pagi, siang, sore, malam selalu saja ada pengunjungnya. Magnolia, nama kedai itu sekaligus nama pemiliknya, adalah salah satu tempat makan paling populer di Kota Karakura. Tidak hanya di bagian utara saja, di bagian selatan, timur, barat pun ada cabangnya.

_Kruuuuk~_

Ugh, perutku memberi sinyal.

Aku memang belum sarapan hari ini. Aku bangun lebih pagi daripada adikku yang biasanya memasakkan makanan untuk kami berdua, dan bodohnya aku, pergi tanpa makan dulu. Kalau begitu...Tercetus dalam pikiranku untuk mampir. Bukan ide yang buruk... sepiring Nasi Goreng Magnolia kurasa cukup untuk membuat perutku berhenti protes, sebelum aku dibuat kesal dengan rutinitasku yang menyebalkan.

Ini bukan kali pertamaku makan disini. Malah, tempat ini favoritku kalau adikku tidak biasa, aku duduk di tempat favoritku di pojok ruangan. Kenapa di pojok? itu urusanku...

Aku menatap orang-orang yang keluar masuk kedai Magnolia, memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka. Memang kelihatan tidak ada kerjaan, tapi menurutku ini cukup menghibur sebagai pengisi waktu luang...Sembari melihat-lihat, aku melepaskan tudung jaketku dari kepalaku.

Mataku masih memperhatikan sekeliling ketika seorang pelayan bertubuh sintal datang menghampiri mejaku. Bagus aku datang saat gadis berambut oranye gelap ini giliran jaga, soalnya dia favoritku. Ia menyodorkan selebaran menu kedai ini padaku, sambil tersenyum ramah :

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Apa yang akan anda pesan?" sapanya lembut.

Sengaja aku berlama-lama menatap mata hijaunya sebelum menjawab :

"Menu Spesial Hari Ini, Inoue. Dan teh manis hangat." Aku tersenyum.

Aku sudah mengenal gadis ini. Sudah akrab malah. Tapi disini dia harus profesional sebagai pelayan, makanya dia memanggilku "Tuan" seperti pada pelanggan lainnya. Yah, aku tak ambil pusing sih...

"Baiklah, Tuan. Mohon ditunggu..." Inoue tersenyum manis.

Saat dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhiku untuk memberitahu pesananku, seorang pemuda jangkung dan kekar memasuki Magnolia. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang berantakan itu melihat sekeliling, lalu berhenti saat ia menyadari kehadiranku. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah tempatku duduk.

"Hey, Ichigo!" sapanya dengan penuh semangat. "Makan disini juga rupanya. Sengaja ulur waktu supaya tak usah dengar pidato si paman,ya?"

Pidato si paman. Ya, itu adalah sebutanku dan temanku ini untuk kegiatan yang menguras habis kesabaran kami ini, Yaitu pidato pembukaan oleh kepala sekolah kami. Ya, hanya tersenyum mendengar sindiran temanku ini. Dia memang selalu pintar melucu, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Naruto Uzumaki. Salah satu orang yang kuanggap sebagai sahabat. Pemuda yang tingginya sampai 180 sentimeter ini adalah teman sekelasku. Bahunya bidang dan badannya lumayan atletis, membuat beberapa wanita muda di kedai itu berbisik-bisik melihatnya.

Temanku sejak SD ini adalah orang yang kelewat riang dan sifatnya memudahkan semua masalah dengan gayanya yang ribut, seringkali membuat orang jengkel karenanya, termasuk aku. Dia juga keras kepala. Dulu—waktu SD—kuingat-ingat dia itu anak yang gendut, dan sering diejek anak-anak berandalan karena itu. Dan dia juga tidak takut untuk membalas ejekan mereka, bahkan sampai menantang mereka. Tapi lihat sekarang... sejak SMP, dia sering fitness dan latihan karate, efeknya adalah tubuhnya yang atletis sekarang ini.

Saat kami sedang berbincang-bincang tentang hal tak penting, Inoue kembali dengan membawa sepiring nasi goreng yang harumnya menggoda selera makan. Perutku, kalau dia punya mulut, kurasa ia akan menjerit kesenangan. Aku memasukkan suapan nasi pertama ke mulutku saat Naruto juga memesan Nasi Goreng Magnolia pada Inoue. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga...

"Hey...senyum dong..."

"Memangnya kenapa, Tuan?"

"Soalnya di pagi hari yang cerah ini, serasa mendung tanpa senyumanmu..."

...Menggombali pelayan itu. Kebiasaannya. Bukan dengan Inoue saja, melainkan juga dengan banyak gadis yang dia kenal maupun yang tidak. Kelewat edan.

"Tumben kau makan disini, Ichigo." Kata Naruto sambil melirik nasi gorengku. "Ada angin apa?"

Dia berusaha menciduk nasi gorengku dengan tangannya yang kekar, tapi aku yang sudah hafal kebiasaannya dari dulu itu secepat kilat menjauhkan piringku dari jangkauannya.

"Nghak aha. Ahu cuma hupa hakan." Kataku tak jelas sambil mengunyah nasi di mulutku.

"Kalau bicara jangan sambil makan."

Kutelan nasi di mulutku.

"Nggak ada. Aku cuma lupa makan." Ulangku.

"Ooh..."

"Sok peduli, kau." Desisku, sambil menyuap sesendok nasi lagi.

"Nggak juga sih, sebenarnya."

Sudah kuduga. Aku sudah kenal dia bertahun-tahun. Aku sudah kenal wataknya. Kapan dia akan melucu, kapan dia serius, dan kapan dia akan jadi idiot. Kalau kubuat persen, kira-kira hidupnya itu 70% melucu, 20% idiot, dan 10% serius. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kacaunya dia. Saat nasi gorengku sudah tinggal separuh, Inoue datang mengantar pesanan Naruto. Pemuda itu cengar-cengir tak jelas saat gadis pelayan itu menyodorkan piringnya padanya.

"Terima kasih, manis..."

"..."

Profesionalitas Inoue pun terbungkam. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum minta maaf pada Inoue sebelum ia beranjak pergi dengan salah tingkah.

Kuperhatikan tingkah Naruto yang menatap gadis pelayan itu berjalan pergi dari belakang.

"Aku suka gadis itu dari dulu. Bagaimana denganmu, Ichigo?" celetuknya tiba-tiba. "Badannya mantap juga."

Mata biru Naruto memperhatikan bagian belakang tubuh gadis pelayan itu. Memang tubuhnya terlihat high-class untuk seorang pelayan, ataukah memang itukah kriteria seorang pelayan disini?

"Lihat badannya..."

Aku tidak mengacuhkan celetukan mesum aku tak tertarik, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli pada hal seperti itu.

"Hmph, untukmu saja." Aku menghentikan kegiatan makanku sejenak. "Kau gombali saja sampai dia mau jadi pacarmu. Aku tidak suka repot-repot."

Naruto malah tertawa.

"Kau ini, Ichigo Kurosaki yang tidak pedulian dan cuek. Gadis mana sih yang tidak perlu repot untuk didapatkan, menurutmu? Bisa-bisa kau tidak akan dapat pacar selamanya."

Aku hanya angkat bahu mendengar aku bisa menjadi kekasih orang kalau aku tak menyukainya? Jika aku ingin menjadi kekasih seorang wanita, tentunya wanita itu haruslah orang yang bisa merubah hatiku. Saat ini belum ada wanita seperti itu, itu saja.

Temanku sering salah mengartikan ini sebagai ketidaknormalan. yah, aku tak pernah memedulikan kata-kata orang lain terhadapku, bahkan sahabatku sendiri, karena itulah aku. Buat apa mengikuti keinginan orang lain? Itu hanya membelenggumu saja.

Aku terus menggasak nasi gorengku dalam diam, malas bicara. Diam itu lebih baik daripada bicara yang tidak penting, menurutku.

"Jadi..." Naruto memulai percakapan. "Apa kau sudah dengar berita hari ini?"

"Berita apa?" tanyaku.

"Berita buruk."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tentu sudah dengar mengenai—"

Pembicaraan kami terpotong sesaat. Seorang pelayan wanita mengantarkan minuman pesananku, teh manis hangat. Kali ini bukan Inoue yang manis tadi, melainkan seorang wanita bertubuh kurus kerempeng. Wow, bahkan Naruto tidak ada minat untuk melihatnya. Ya ampun. Aku sudah tahu seleranya sejak dulu, dan kalau dia saja sudah malas melihat wanita ini, tak perlulah aku menjelaskan bentuk wanita ini lebih lanjut. Naruto mulai serius rupanya, kelihatan dari tampangnya saat ia bicara.

"Kau sudah dengar mengenai pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi belakangan ini, kan?"

"Oh...itu rupanya."

Kota kami sebenarnya sedang dilanda oleh sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang mengerikan, dimulai dari dua bulan yang lalu. Pembunuhan berantai ini telah memakan banyak korban, sudah ada sembilan belas orang yang telah kehilangan nyawanya di tangan sang pembunuh. Tak ada yang tahu siapa dia. Kurasa pembunuh ini super psikopat. Karena korban dari pembunuhan ini kondisinya selalu sama : Mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar dan matanya membelalak shock, seakan tak percaya apa yang telah membunuhnya.

Dan selalu—di leher sang korban—ada dua lubang yang besar seperti bekas gigitan taring hewan buas. Bajunya compang-camping berlumuran darah. Mengerikan. Apa pembunuh ini sedang berusaha melakukan ritual ilmu hitam? Aku tak ingin percaya hal itu, tapi kulihat hal serupa di film tentang ilmu hitam, seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa berharap itu hanya binatang buas atau orang gila...

"Ada orang yang terbunuh lagi." Ujar Naruto. "Di gunung belakang sekolah, kemarin."

Aku nyaris tersedak.

"Yang benar?"

"Kau sama sekali belum dengar?"

"Eh...belum."

"Coba lihat ini."

Sahabatku mengulurkan sebuah koran ke depan wajahku.

"...! Ini..."

Mengerikan.

Orang yang terbunuh itu adalah salah satu dari guru yang mengajar di sekolah kami, guru fisika yang namanya Rizec Sanchez. Kondisi kematiannya tak jauh berbeda dengan korban-korban sebelumnya, wajah mati yang penuh horor dan luka bekas taring di leher. Pembunuh ini lagi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Mengerikan, kan?"  
"Tidak terlalu..." Aku berusaha tak terpengaruh. "Tapi apa polisi tidak bertindak melihat ini? Sudah banyak korban. Apa mereka sudah punya petunjuk siapa pelakunya?"

"Justru itu. Polisi nggak dapat petunjuk apapun..."

"Susah juga, ya..."

"Hey, apa menurutmu yang melakukan ini benar-benar manusia?"

"Entahlah...menurutku sih binatang buas atau psikopat..."

Hening. Aku iseng-iseng melirik arlojiku dan langsung terkejut.

"H-hey! Kita sudah terlambat lima menit!"

Sudah jam tujuh lebih dua puluh menit. Kelas kami dimulai lima menit yang lalu. Dalam ketergesaan, kami segera menghabiskan makanan dan minuman kami. Aku dan Naruto segera bangkit dan meninggalkan sejumlah uang di atas meja. Aku menarik tudung jaketku menutupi kepalaku lagi, meninggalkan Magnolia yang makin ramai seiring meningginya matahari dan bergegas menuju sekolah kami di Kota Karakura bagian utara.

Pelajaran kelas kami adalah fisika, dan gurunya, seperti yang tadi kusebutkan, adalah korban pembunuhan. Jadi otomatis tidak ada yang mengajar di kelas kami. Aku ingin bilang ini keberuntungan, tapi rasanya tak pantas bilang begitu kalau gurunya -siswi yang lain berkeliaran kesana kemari, dan beberapa malah asyik berdiskusi tentang pembunuhan itu, seperti yang dilakukan Naruto dan beberapa anak lain. Aku? Aku sih tidur siang di bangkuku, sedikit terganggu karena diskusi anak-anak itu yang begitu hebohnya. Aku paling benci diganggu saat tidur, tapi apa boleh buat...

"Hey,bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita cari pelakunya sama-sama?"

"Nggak mau! Aku takut, ah! Bagaimana kalau nanti kita terbunuh juga?"

"Tenang saja! Kita keroyok saja, dia pasti kalah!"

Tidak mungkin. Apa mereka serius?

Telingaku mulai panas.

"Betul kata Kiba!"

"Masa?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau—"

Aku tak tahan lagi.

"Nggak lah! Bodoh kalian, apa mau gali kuburan sendiri?"

Seruan terakhir itu berasal dariku. Aku bangkit dan berdiri dari bangkuku, menatap orang-orang yang ngerumpi itu dengan tajam. Mereka langsung diam, keheranan. Soalnya aku terkenal jarang bicara pada siapapun di sekolah ini, kecuali seperlunya. Diantara orang-orang itu ada Naruto juga. Dia memang sangat ahli dalam bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, tidak sepertiku. Tapi kurasa dia heran juga melihat tingkahku yang di luar kebiasaan ini.

"Hey, Ichigo, kenapa sih kau—"

"Sudah cukup! Tenang semuanya!"

Kami semua menoleh mendengar seruan berwibawa itu. Pemuda berambut coklat, yang adalah Ketua Kelas kami, Naito, telah memasuki kelas setelah sebelumnya ia dipanggil ke ruang guru.

"Ada pengumuman penting." Katanya tegas. "Karena semua guru akan rapat untuk memutuskan sekolah akan dihentikan sementara atau tidak, hari ini kita pulang lebih awal!"

Biasanya, ada pengumuman pulang lebih cepat seperti ini akan membuat semua orang berseru kegirangan. Tapi khusus kali ini, karena ketegangan yang mencekam, tak ada yang berkomentar. Semuanya dikuasai kengerian.

"Jangan mampir kemana-mana, sekarang keadaan bahaya!" Nasihat ketua kelas kami. "Dan semuanya, hati-hati di jalan!"

Keluar dari gerbang sekolah, aku dan Naruto bercakap-cakap tentang masalah mengerikan yang meneror kota ini. Karena jalan menuju rumah kami masing-masing searah, kami bisa mengobrol dulu sebelum berpisah.

"Kau aneh sekali, di kelas tadi." Ujar Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Aneh apanya?" tanyaku, walau tahu apa yang ia maksud.

"Nggak biasanya kau sudi menyahut obrolan orang."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku sedang kesal tadi."

"Oh, begitu..." Naruto angguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong..."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tertarik untuk menyelidiki kasus itu juga?"

Aku langsung menoleh padanya.

"Ya ampun, nggak." Aku menggelengkan kepala spontan. "Aku tidak mau cari mati. Lagipula, menyelidiki seperti detektif itu sangaaaaat merepotkan." Kataku dengan enggan.

"Hah, sudah kuduga." Naruto menghela nafas. "Tapi, apa kau nggak khawatir, tuh?"

"Nggak kok. Asalkan aku dan Yuzu baik-baik saja, aku lebih baik nggak melakukan apa-apa."

"Justru itu. Bagaimana kalau misalnya pembunuh itu mengincar adikmu?"

_DEG!_

Spontan aku berhenti melangkah.

Gagasan itu sama sekali tak terpikirkan sebelumnya olehku. Setelah keterkejutan, kengerian mulai melanda diriku. Benar, bagaimana kalau...?

"Hey, kenapa malah diam? Ayo jawab." Tanya Naruto yang sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkanku seakan tanpa dosa.

"Itu...benar juga...katamu..."

Keheningan yang tak enak melanda kami. Sampai...

"Hai, Kakak~!" Sebuah suara yang kedengarannya manis menyapa kami.

"Oh, Yuzu." Aku berbalik.

"Baru pulang, ya?"

"Begitulah."

Gadis berambut coklat, adikku yang masih mengenakan baju sekolah itu—di sekolah kami, murid SMP dan tingkat kebawahnya wajib mengenakan seragam sekolah, sedangkan murid SMA bebas mengenakan baju apa saja, asal sopan—mendekatiku. Bajunya adalah kemeja dalaman berwarna putih bersih dan sweater luar berwarna hitam tanpa lengan baju, sementara roknya yang berwarna ungu hanya sepanjang sepertiga paha, yang kukhawatirkan akan terbuka kalau ada angin kencang, tapi ia sendiri tak ada masalah dengan itu (Oh, tapi awas saja, kalau ada yang berani mengganggu adikku, akan kuhajar mereka).

"Pulang bareng yuk, Kak~"

"Tentu saja."

Yuzu Kurosaki, adalah nama gadis manis nan imut ini. Dia adalah adik perempuanku, sekaligus satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih ada.

Ibu kami sudah meninggal lama sekali, dan ayah kami menghilang entah kemana setelah pemakamannya. Kami yang masih kecil, dulu diurus oleh teman keluarga kami... sampai umur tiga belas tahun, aku memutuskan untuk hidup tanpa uluran tangan orang lain.

Meskipun ada harta warisan dari keluarga, tapi aku tak berpangku tangan saja. Bagaimana kalau harta itu habis? Karena itulah aku mencari pekerjaan. Bekerja sambilan di kafe, jadi tukang antar barang, sampai jadi tukang pukul di sebuah kasino, semua pekerjaan serabutan kujalani demi hidup kami kelak. Itu cukup melatihku menjadi orang yang mandiri. Sedangkan Yuzu, ia yang mengurus semua pekerjaan rumah tangga. Memasak, mencuci, membersihkan rumah ia lakukan. Sementara aku membawa pulang uang untuk biaya hidup. Uang warisan akan kami gunakan saat perlu saja. Hidup yang aneh bukan? Tapi begitulah hidupku, hidup seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Kami berjalan bertiga, mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang jauh dari topik pembunuhan yang mengerikan itu. Tak ada yang mau merusak suasana yang nyaman ini dengan membicarakan hal itu. Tak ada yang tahu kalau dalam hati aku sudah bertekad untuk menemukan pelaku pembunuhan itu apapun caranya.

Demi Yuzu. Dia harus tetap hidup...dia satu-satunya harapanku.

"Bye, Aku duluan ya!"

Kami berpisah dengan Naruto di sebuah pertigaan. Ia melambai kepada kami dengan antusiasme yang berlebihan. Yuzu membalasnya dengan riang, sementara aku hanya melambai seperlunya.

Selepas Naruto, kami melanjutkan perjalanan pulang menuju rumah.

"Nanti di rumah, kali ini biar kakak yang cuci pakaiannya ya." Kataku tiba-tiba.

Yuzu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kak? Tumben..."

"Nggak apa-apa. Kakak kasihan saja melihatmu capek terus."

"Biasanya kakak nggak mau kalau kuminta tolong...aneh deh kakak hari ini."

"Masa?"

"Pasti ada maunya!" Cetus Yuzu kesal. "Nanti pasti mau—"

Wajah adikku itu, sungguh manis dan imut. Aku membelai kepalanya.

"Nggak kok. Biasanya kakak kamu suruh kalau lagi capek sih. Sekarang kan kakak kosong, jadi biar kakak saja..."

Yuzu terdiam, tapi setelah beberapa saat ia bicara lagi.

"Kalau kita cucinya sama-sama saja, bagaimana?" tanyanya, dengan wajah yang agak merona merah.

"Ahaha, baiklah, baiklah..."

"Janji ya?"

"Iya, kakak janji." Aku tersenyum.

Yuzu mengaitkan lengannya pada lenganku sementara kami terus berjalan. Seperti orang pacaran saja, kami ini. Orang yang tak kenal kami bisa berpikiran begitu.

Kami itu...yah, bisa dibilang kami ini kakak beradik yang mesra. Begitulah menurut orang-orang yang mengenal kami dengan baik.

Memang, Yuzu adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa kuajak bicara tanpa canggung, dan bisa tertawa lepas bersamanya.

Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun merenggutnya dariku.

Dialah satu-satunya yang kumiliki.

Harapanku...Cahayaku.

Lagi mesra-mesranya begitu, serentetan teriakan dan jeritan terdengar dari tempat yang jauh.

"Tolong, ada yang dibunuh!"

"Disini ada mayat!"

"Panggil ambulans! Polisi!"

Bulu kudukku mendadak merinding.

"Apa?"

"M...mayat?"

Ini bukan lelucon, teriakan itu terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Ditambah lagi, terdengar banyak langkah kaki yang menuju tempat itu. Aku merasa takut sekaligus penasaran, maka aku juga berlari menuju sumber suara itu, Yuzu mengikutiku. Kami berlari-lari melewati dua belokan, mengikuti beberapa orang yang juga mendengar teriakan tadi dan datang untuk menghampiri tempat itu, akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah kata 'mayat' sebelumnya, aku berjalan didepan Yuzu, memastikan ia tak melihat apapun yang tak pantas dilihatnya.

Firasatku tidak salah. Saat aku mendekati kerumunan itu, gumaman orang-orang yang disuarakan dengan suara rendah membuat perasaanku makin tidak enak, apalagi setelah beberapa dari mereka menjauh dari kerumunan itu dan muntah di pinggir jalan.

"Maaf, tolong beri jalan..." Ucapku pelan.

Setelah berhasil menyeruak melewati kerumunan yang diselimuti ketakutan itu, pada akhirnya aku bisa melihat pemandangan mengerikan macam apa yang membuat banyak orang di sekitarku mual dan muntah. Secara otomatis aku menutupi mata Yuzu dengan tanganku, hal seperti ini akan terlalu mengerikan tragis lelaki itu tersandar di sebuah tiang listrik, darahnya yang sudah mengering menodai warna metal tiang itu. Kondisinya begitu mengerikan...

Lehernya tidak berlubang seperti digigit taring...malah lebih tercabik seperti digigit binatang, bahkan aku mulai merasakan sensasi tak enak di perutku. Luka di leher, tapi agak berbeda dari yang ini sang pembunuh yang sebelumnya? Kalau iya, kenapa kali ini berbeda?

Apa mungkin ia memutuskan untuk sedikit mengganti gayanya? Ataukah yang melakukan ini bukan dia? Tapi siapa?

Awan gelap tiba-tiba menyelimuti langit di atas kami, seakan langit pun merasa takut akan kejadian ini. Sinar matahari pun terbendung, dan tiba-tiba saja petir pun menyambar.

Jantungku serasa nyaris copot saat itu, namun bukan petirnya yang sebenarnya membuatku kaget. Dalam sekilas sinar kilat yang menerangi gelapnya langit, aku bisa melihat seseorang...Atau _sesuatu_.

_'Sesuatu_' itu sedang merayap seperti cicak di dinding sebuah gedung. _'Sesuatu' _yang berada di bawah bayangan gedung itu berkulit pucat kehijauan, matanya merah seluruhnya dengan rambut kelabu dan darah menetes dari mulutnya yang bertaring. Pandanganku terpancang pada _'sesuatu' _itu, dan diapun memandangku. Tapi itu hanya sekejap. Saat aku memejamkan mata, _'sesuatu'_ itu lenyap tanpa bekas, seakan ditelan kegelapan.

Apa...itu?

"Hey, kalian tahu ada orang yang terbunuh lagi kemarin?!"

"Aku tahu, menakutkan sekali!"

"Kudengar lehernya tercabik-cabik!"

"Masa? yang kemarin-kemarin cuma lubang di leher!"

"Iya, kali ini beda!"

Esoknya di sekolah, topik hangat, kalau harus kukatakan, mendidih, ini tak henti-hentinya dibicarakan. Banyak orang berspekulasi tentang siapa yang melakukan pembunuhan itu, tapi tak seheboh saat yang terbunuh adalah salah satu guru kami.

Ada yang berpendapat kalau pembunuhnya adalah iblis atau setan, hewan buas seperti serigala atau macan, atau orang gila. Pokoknya berbagai teori gila dan tak masuk akal keluar dari imajinasi mereka.

Di bangkuku, aku kembali berdiam diri sendirian. Tapi kali ini aku sama sekali tak niat tidur, sebab aku masih terbayang dengan _'sesuatu' _yang kuihat kemarin, mata merahnya yang menakutkan itu.

Sebenarnya apa itu? Siapapun atau apapun...aku yakin itu bukan manusia.

"Oi Ichigo, katanya mayat yang kemarin itu ditemukan di dekat rumahmu ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendekati bangkuku dan bertanya. Tapi aku, yang sedang sibuk berpikir, sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Kuanggap suaranya itu suara parade semut, alias tak kedengaran.

"OI!"

"Eh, apa katamu?"

"Kau ini! Kalau ada yang tanya, jawab dong!" seru Naruto. "Makanya punya kuping itu dipasang!"

Eh, berani juga kata-kata anak ini. Buat kupingku panas.

Aku bangkit dari bangkuku.

"Coba, ulang lagi yang tadi."

Lihat, dia mulai takut...

"Eh, nggak kok, bro..."

"Ulangi. Yang Keras." Aku mengertakkan kepalan tanganku.

"Cuma bercanda, kawan...sori..."

"Ulangi." Aku memasang senyum jahat. "Kau bisa dengar aku, kan? Ulangi kata-katamu yang tadi..."

Ini tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah, Naruto...

"He...Hey...ampun..."

"Ooo, tidak bisa..."

Kejadian yang terjadi sesudahnya, dengan amat disayangkan, harus disensor karena serangkaian bahasa kasar dan tindak kekerasan yang tidak pantas untuk diceritakan.

Sore harinya, kudapati diriku berjalan sendirian di jalan dimana aku biasanya pulang. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, hanya sedikit semburat merahnya yang masih terlihat di ufuk barat. Kebanyakan orang sudah pulang ke rumah mereka, mau anak sekolah atau pekerja, semuanya sudah menyelesaikan aktivitas mereka. Kali ini, entah kenapa aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Entah sebabnya apa, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Yuzu. Perasaanku luar biasa tidak enak saat ini.

Tapi saat aku sampai rumah, pintunya terkunci. Hari ini aku pulang telat, jadi harusnya adikku itu sudah ada di rumah. Pergi kemana dia? Ah, iya, aku punya kunci cadangan. Yuzu pasti lupa tidak membuka kuncinya, jadi pasti dia ada di dalam...

Tapi ternyata, rumah kami gelap gulita.

Hatiku mencelos, dan mulai berdebar kencang dengan kecemasan yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Firasat buruk mulai merayapi diriku, apalagi saat melihat notes berupa kertas kecil diatas meja mengambil kertas itu dan kubaca apa yang tertulis disana.

_Kak, aku ada kerja kelompok sama teman dan guru, aku mungkin pulang agak malam. Kalau kakak mau makan, tinggal ambil saja di kulkas._

Entah kebetulan atau apa, suara petir menyambar terdengar tepat saat aku selesai membaca tulisan dari adikku itu. Padahal sebelumnya tidak ada awan hitam sama sekali. Bayangan _'sesuatu'_ yang kemarin kulihat kembali terlintas di benakku. Mata merah bagaikan darah menghantui pikiranku, hingga tanpa kusadari tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Tanpa kupikir lagi, aku segera keluar rumah, kukunci lagi, dan mulai berlari dengan panik ke jalanan yang sudah mulai gelap karena matahari telah lenyap sepenuhnya ke peraduannya di barat.

Yuzu...dimana kau?

Kalau adikmu keluar malam-malam ketika ada SESUATU yang mengerikan berkeliaran bebas di luar sana, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Mencarinya dengan panik seperti orang kebakaran jenggot? Kalau kau melakukan itu, berarti kau sama denganku, karena aku juga sedang melakukan itu. Aku bertanya pada orang-orang yang kutemui di jalan dan para tetangga, nihil. Kucari disana-sini, hasilnya pun tak jauh beda. Yuzu tak terlihat dimanapun. Ugh, kenapa saat begini saja kau sulit untuk ditemukan, Yuzu?

Setelah menyerah mencari di kota, aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya di hutan belakang sekolah. Kini, aku sedang berkeliaran di tengah pepohonan yang lebat, sambil terus memanggil adikku. Kau bisa bayangkan, seorang pemuda berambut oranye berantakan berteriak-teriak tak jelas di tengah hutan. Aku bisa dikira penunggu hutan kalau begini terus...ah, masa bodoh lah!

"Yuzu! Yuzuu! Yuzuuu! Dimana kau?!"

Aku teriak-teriak sampai tenggorokanku serak, tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku semakin cemas saja...

Oh, iya...! kalau di hutan, ada kemungkinan mereka memakai tenda...dan biasanya disekitar tenda itu ada asap api unggunnya. Aku baru sadar sekarang...

Aku memanjat pohon cemara yang paling tinggi disana dengan tangkas. Di atas, aku bisa melihat sekeliling hutan dengan mudah.

Itu dia. Aku menemukannya...di dekat sebuah sungai.

Segera, aku turun dari pohon dan berlari lagi. Aku sadar hari sudah malam dengan cepat, dan malam ini bulan purnama. Sinarnya begitu terang sampai menerangi jalanku. Ini sedikit membantu, tapi sekali lagi perasaanku tidak enak. Kupercepat lariku seraya sesekali menoleh ke belakang, untuk jaga-jaga.

Segera, aku sampai di tenda itu. Sambil terengah-engah kehabisan nafas, aku melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tanda-tanda ketidakwajaran apapun. Dengan kelegaan yang luar biasa, aku melihat Yuzu di tepi sungai itu...ia sedang membasuh mukanya.

Ia dengan cepat menyadari kehadiranku.

"Kakak? Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya saat melihatku datang.

"Yuzu!"

Aku berlari mendekatinya. Langsung kupeluk adikku yang beda tiga tahun dariku itu, sungguh leganya perasaanku sekarang. Kau tak bisa bayangkan...

"Eh...kak?"

Aku memeluknya semakin erat, sampai yang dipeluk pun heran dibuatnya.

"Kakak kenapa sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kesini mau menjemputmu. Mana guru dan temanmu? Kita pamit dulu, setelah itu kita pulang..."

Mataku memandang tenda beberapa meter di belakang Yuzu, dan saat itu juga aku tersentak kaget.

Di balik celah di pintu masuk tenda, sepasang mata balas memandangku.

Sepasang mata yang merah darah.

Chapter 1 END

Yap~ revisi chapter 1 selesai~

Sadar siapa yang diganti? Kurang penting juga sih~ :v

**Mugen no Tenma, sekian~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Destiny, My Power

Mungkin ini telat, tapi harusnya kuberitahukan ini secara lengkap di chapter 1...gomenasai...

Cerita ini non-canon. Cerita ini original selain characternya. Cerita ini AU, sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Bleach Universe atau Naruto Universe. Kekuatan yang akan setiap tokoh tampilkan pun berbeda dari canonnya. Karakternya pun bercampur padu, dan peran mereka juga tidak sama dengan canon...

Ah sudahlah, ucapanku ini bikin bosan saja.

**Read and Review, Minna :)**

**Chapter 2**

**"****Destiny, My Power"**

**(Aku)**

Mata merah itu berkedip dalam temaram lampu tenda, lalu lenyap begitu saja.

Pelan-pelan aku berjalan mundur, sambil menarik tangan Yuzu. Kini bukan lagi kecemasan yang melanda diriku, melainkan ketakutan yang mencekam.

Yuzu menatapku dengan bingung, dia sadar ada yang aneh dari tingkah lakuku.

"Kak..."

Aku tak menjawabnya.

"Kak, kenapa—"

"Sssh!" aku mendesis sambil menekap mulut adikku.

Setelah memberinya isyarat agar diam di tempatnya, aku pelan-pelan bergerak menuju tenda. Dengan hati yang berdebar tak karuan, aku mengintip ke dalam celah tenda itu.

Nafasku tertahan, jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak saat aku melihat pemandangan penuh horor di dalam tenda.

Darah dimana-mana, tubuh tak bernyawa bergeletakan disana-sini, dan yang paling mengerikan...

Sesosok makhluk pucat sedang memunggungiku, kelihatannya ia sedang menggigiti salah satu tubuh yang ada disana seperti macan kelaparan. Bunyi sedot yang membuatku mual menyadarkanku..._Makhluk itu sedang menghisap darahnya_.

Naluriku mengatakan, saatnya untuk lari. Saat aku kembali pada Yuzu, terdengar bunyi desis yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya dari makhluk manapun di dunia ini.

Yuzu akhirnya sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya mencengkram kemeja hitam yang kukenakan, ketakutan. Berusaha untuk tak menunjukkan ketakutan yang sama, kupegang tangannya yang gemetar.

"Yuzu, dengarkan kakak. Sekarang kau harus lari, langsung pulang ke rumah. Kunci pintu, dan jangan biarkan siapapun masuk sebelum kakak pulang. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Yuzu mengangguk cepat, tapi ia tak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia masih menempel padaku dengan ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Yuzu? Cepat la—"

Aku berniat untuk sedikit membentaknya agar ia cepat lari dari tempat ini. Tapi niat itu langsung pupus seketika saat aku melihat air mata mengalir di wajah adikku.

"Yuzu, kenapa...?"

"Kakak tidak boleh pergi... kakak harus pulang..." Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. "Tolong jangan pergi kak, aku nggak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kakak..."

Semenjak orangtua kami dua-duanya meninggalkan kami, Yuzu tidak pernah lagi bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang cengeng seperti sebelumnya, melainkan menjadi sangat dewasa. Beban ditinggal oleh orangtua kami membuatnya menjadi wanita yang matang cara berpikir dan bertindaknya.

Tapi, kini ia menangis seperti anak kecil yang tak mau ditinggal sendiri.

Sebuah tekad menyala dalam hatiku.

"Kakak akan pulang...Kakak janji."

Aku menyeka air matanya dengan tanganku. Ketakutan di hatiku lenyap entah kemana, digantikan oleh sebuah keinginan. Aku takkan pulang sebelum aku bisa menghabisi makhluk yang mengancam keselamatan adikku! Aku takkan berakhir seperti korban-korban yang sebelumnya.

Sekaranglah saatnya.

"Sekarang! Larilah, Yuzu!"

Teriakanku ini pasti akan menyadarkan si makhluk penghisap darah—yang masih saja menghisap darah mangsanya di dalam tenda—akan kehadiranku.

Dia belum bergerak. Siluetnya masih terlihat di dalam tenda.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Yuzu sudah tak kelihatan lagi diantara rimbunnya pepohonan hutan yang gelap. Dia takkan tersesat, hutan ini adalah tempat dulu kami biasa bermain, pasti ini bagaikan halaman rumah baginya.

Nah, sekarang aku hanya perlu memikirkan nyawaku. Hebat sih kata-kataku barusan, tapi memang lebih mudah berkata-kata daripada bertindak. Bagaimana nih selanjutnya.

Kulihat lagi tenda itu,dan—

Siluetnya telah lenyap.

Oh,oh, ini buruk.

Desisnya yang menyeramkan makin terdengar di telingaku, dan hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah—

Lari! Naluriku mengatakan, aku bukan tandingannya. Meskipun di kota aku sudah terkenal bisa mengalahkan semua berandalan dengan mudah, kurasa ini beda lagi ceritanya.

Karena lawanku bukan manusia.

Aku harus memikirkan siasat yang tepat kalau tidak mau berakhir seperti orang-orang di tenda itu!

Hmm, coba kuingat. Di ujung sungai ini ada air terjun besar, dan dibalik air terjun itu ada gua yang cukup luas, kalau cepat mungkin aku bisa sembunyi di dalamnya.

Keringat dingin mengaliri wajahku selagi aku berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju air terjun itu.

Tahu kenapa? Soalnya kudengar langkah kaki yang tak manusiawi mengiringi setiap langkahku. Maka dari itu, tanpa menoleh ke belakang, kupercepat lariku.

Bingo! Akhirnya aku mencapai air terjun itu. Dengan panik aku langsung bergerak ke baliknya.

Sesaat setelah aku memasuki gua itu,suara desis yang mengerikan mengejarku.

Secara refleks aku menoleh, dan kulihat wajah bermata merah yang penuh gigi taring hanya beberapa meter di hadapanku!

Makhluk itu menerjangku, dan murni karena refleks lagi, kusambut wajahnya dengan tinju kananku.

Ia terjatuh, namun langsung bangkit lagi seperti serigala yang kelaparan, tak lebih tepatnya, ia sama sekali tak terluka. Kekuatan pukulanku yang mampu menjatuhkan berandalan terkuat kota ini dengan sekali pukul tak meninggalkan bekas apapun di wajah pucatnya.

Dia menerjangku lagi sambil mendesis menyeramkan. Dengan cakarnya yang kurasa lebih tajam dari belati, ia berusaha merobekku.

Kali ini aku hanya menangkap tangannya, lalu melempar tubuhnya sekeras yang kubisa ke dinding gua. Hempasan yang terjadi cukup kuat sehingga meruntuhkan sebagian langit-langit gua dan menimpanya.

Meski begitu aku tahu betul ia makhluk yang takkan mati dengan hanya seperti itu. Aku bisa mendengarnya bergerak-gerak dalam reruntuhan, berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya.

Lebih baik aku cari aman saja.

Aku masuk lebih jauh kedalam gua itu.

Lorongnya agak gelap dan penuh stalaktit, jadi harus hati-hati untuk memasukinya. Tapi dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya bisa kulewati rintangan itu.

Di ujung lorong itu, aku menemukan sesuatu yang mencengangkan.

Sebuah pintu baja hitam yang kokoh.

Dengan ukiran huruf V yang aneh dalam ukiran lain berbentuk oktagon, aku merasakan kalau ini bukan hal sembarangan. Aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh dari balik pintu ini. Seakan ada suatu bagian dari diriku yang hilang di balik pintu ini.

Terdengar suara berisik dari belakangku. Rupanya makhluk itu masih mencoba untuk mengejarku. Baiklah, tak ada jalan lain...

Kalau terlalu lama membuang waktu untuk berpikir, aku bisa mati tanpa kusadari.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera membuka pintu baja itu, yang ajaibnya begitu ringan di tanganku, dan langsung kututup kembali setelah masuk kedalamnya.

Setelah masuk ke dalam pintu itu, aku mendapati pemandangan yang serba aneh. Ruangan dalamnya tampak seperti laboratorium berteknologi tinggi, dengan banyak tabung besar yang ukurannya cukup untuk menampung tubuh manusia, berisi cairan biru terang. Entah apa itu.

Mengikuti instingku, aku berjalan cepat menyusuri ruangan itu, menjumpai tabung-tabung berisi cairan biru sampai aku tiba di penghujung ruangan. Disana ada tabung besar yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Cairan dalam tabung ini berwarna ungu gelap.

Di dalamnya ada bola cahaya ungu yang lebih gelap daripada cairan yang menyelubunginya.

Untuk sejenak aku melupakan bahaya yang mengancamku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku kembali merasakan suatu perasaan aneh saat memandang tabung itu. Perasaan seakan bagian diriku yang hilang ada di dalam tabung itu. Ada juga perasaan rindu yang aneh, aku tak bisa menggambarkannya.

Kuulurkan tangan untuk mennyentuh tabung itu. Kurasakan tanganku gemetar, lagi-lagi aku tak tahu karena alasan apa.

Tabung itu sangat hangat, di luar dugaanku. Sebelumnya kupikir ini akan sedingin es, tapi ini...hangat. Seperti hangatnya tubuh makhluk hidup...seperti tubuh manusia.

Perasaan rindu yang sebelumnya kurasakan kini menggelegak tak terkendali dalam jiwaku, di dalam relung hatiku, sebelum berubah menjadi suatu perasaan sukacita, seakan diriku telah menemukan bagiannya yang hilang.

Lalu tanpa peringatan, cahaya ungu yang luar biasa terang memenuhi seluruh ruangan laboratorium itu, menyilaukan mataku sampai aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

Saat aku membuka mataku, cahaya terang itu sudah lenyap, hilang begitu saja.

Begitu pula dengan isi tabung besar di hadapanku. Cairan dan bola cahaya di dalamnya sudah tak ada, tanpa sisa. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa...?

_BRAAK!_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam ruangan itu, aku teringat kalau aku ini sebenarnya sedang diburu oleh makhluk penghisap darah yang tak jelas asal-usulnya. Penemuan ruangan yang aneh inilah yang membuatku melupakan segalanya.

Setelah berbalik aku mencoba bergerak untuk menyusuri ruangan itu, siapa tahu ada senjata untuk melawan monster itu, namun mendadak—

Kekakuan dan lumpuh menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Aku sama sekali tak bisa bergerak, hanya bisa berdiri tanpa bisa menggerakkan satu otot pun.

Kenapa ini?! Ada apa dengan tubuhku?!

Di kejauhan aku bisa melihat, pintu baja itu disentakkan sampai lepas satu engselnya, hanya disangga oleh engselnya yang satu lagi.

Sedetik kemudian, dengan satu gebrakan lagi, pintu baja itu benar-benar lepas, dan menghantam lantai dengan bunyi dentang yang memekakkan telinga.

Akhirnya, monster itu menemukanku.

Matanya yang seluruhnya merah darah terpancang padaku, mangsanya yang masih terpaku di tempat. Cakarnya menggores pintu yang dirobohkannya dengan bunyi derit yang tak mengenakkan, dan ia menyeringai lebar memamerkan giginya yang semuanya taring.

"Grrrr!"

Makhluk itu berlari menyebrangi ruangan penuh tabung itu, menerkamku seperti binatang pemangsa yang kelaparan menerkam mangsanya.

Menerkamku yang tak bisa bergerak...

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku tak mau mati konyol seperti ini!

Makhluk itu tinggal 200 meter lagi dariku...

"_Akhirnya kita bertemu juga..._"

Tiba-tiba suara jernih seorang wanita bergaung dalam kepalaku. Aku tak pernah mendengar suaranya, tapi entah kenapa aku punya perasaan kalau aku SEHARUSNYA mengenalnya.

150 meter lagi...

"_...Ichigo Kurosaki._"

Suara wanita itu kembali berbicara dalam benakku.

Sosokku yang diam, kaku dipantulkan oleh sepasang mata merah. Mulutnya yang bertaring semua terbuka, siap untuk membenamkan semua isinya kepadaku.

"_Aku akan memberimu..._"

Aku bisa mendengarnya lagi...

100 meter lagi...

"_Kekuatanku._"

Begitu jelas.

50 meter lagi.

Bunyi desis yang menyeramkan sekarang bisa kudengar dari mulut si makhluk bermata merah. Mulutnya meneteskan air liur, dan ia terus mempercepat larinya yang seperti hewan buas untuk mendekatiku.

Dengan suara desis yang menyeramkan, makhluk itu menerjangku dengan tangannya yang bercakar tajam, siap mencabik-cabikku.

"_Master._"

Suara itu berbisik lirih.

Dan makhluk itu menggeram saat ia sudah berada di hadapanku, cakarnya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari wajahku—

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHH!"

Teriakanku yang nyaring bergema keras di gunung, merobek keheningan malam penuh mimpi buruk itu.

~V~

Tinggal kurang seinci lagi dari wajahku sebelum cakar makhluk itu menjangkauku, saat akhirnya tubuhku mau bergerak menuruti perintah. Dengan tangan kanan, kutepis tangan bercakarnya yang terjulur, dan kulancarkan pukulan balasan yang bersarang telak di dadanya.

_DUAGH!_

Seranganku kali ini efektif! Makhluk penghisap darah itu menggelepar-gelepar di lantai laboratorium yang putih sambil menggeram kesakitan. Tapi dia langsung bangkit lagi, seranganku rupanya belum cukup untuk merobohkannya.

Kekuatan yang hebat terasa mengalir dan bergejolak di seluruh tubuhku. Apakah ini karena benda yang tadi kusentuh, yang bercahaya dan menghilang begitu saja? Dan sebenarnya apa suara wanita misterius yang terdengar dalam benakku itu?

Entah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Grrr..."

Tapi dengan kekuatan baru yang kudapat ini, aku yakin akan satu hal. Aku takkan berakhir dengan tragis seperti korban-korban lainnya yang dibunuh oleh makhluk ini.

Kini penglihatanku terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih tajam, begitu pula dengan pendengaranku. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri dan hembusan nafas monster di hadapanku itu dengan amat jelas.

Singkat kata, kemampuan inderaku meningkat secara ajaib.

"Grrrraaaahhh!"

Makhluk itu kembali menerjang, namun aku mengelak ke samping dan balas menyepak wajahnya yang pucat sampai ia terlempar menabrak salah satu tabung berisi cairan biru yang langsung hancur berkeping-keping, membuatnya bermandikan cairan aneh itu.

Makhluk itu bangkit lagi, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Kelihatannya dia heran kenapa orang yang tadi dikejarnya sampai ketakutan setengah mati tiba-tiba menjadi sekuat dan segesit ini sekarang.

Dia menerjang lagi.

Dalam gerakan yang terasa seperti gerakan lambat, aku mengelak dari sabetan cakarnya yang mematikan, tusukan tangannya, dan caplokan rahangnya yang bertaring. Sesaat ia lengah, dan kumanfaatkan momentum itu untuk melancarkan tinjuku sekuat tenaga ke ulu hatinya.

Hasilnya, ia terpental sampai menembus langit-langit laboratorium itu.

Aku sendiri tercengang, bukan hanya inderaku yang bertambah tajam sekarang, tapi juga kekuatan fisikku meningkat sangat pesat sampai tak bisa dipercaya!

Aku jadi penasaran sampai dimana batas kekuatan baru ini bisa mengejutkanku. Maka, aku melompat untuk menyusul makhluk itu melalui lubang yang tadi ditembusnya, dan langsung terkejut. Aku bisa melompat sekitar...tujuh meterkah?

Kuhentikan dulu kesenanganku. Di ruangan baru ini, dimana di langit-langitnya ada banyak stalaktit yang tajam, dan pijakan yang kurang stabil dan agak rapuh, makhluk bermata merah itu masih hidup.

Dengan geraman, ia sekali lagi menerkamku. Di ruangan ini cahayanya remang-remang, tapi dengan keadaanku sekarang, aku masih bisa dengan mudah menghindari serangannya. Serangan demi serangan kuhindari dengan tangkas, bahkan aku sendiri tak percaya aku bisa bergerak seperti itu.

Perasaanku aneh. Entah senang, entah tak percaya, entah takut. Hanya saja, bisa kurasakan kepuasan tersendiri ketika kulancarkan pukulan yang kembali membuat makhluk itu terpental, kali ini sampai tertusuk stalaktit yang tajam di langit-langit.

Yang membuatku kecewa, ia tidak tertusuk di bagian yang fatal. Jadi ia masih hidup, dengan darahnya yang hitam pekat, berbeda dari darah manusia menetes ke lantai.

Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan tanganku sendiri.

"_Gunakanlah...ini._"

Bersamaan dengan kembalinya terdengar suara wanita misterius itu di dalam kepalaku, muncullah sebilah pedang _katana_ yang panjang di genggaman tanngan kananku. Pedang itu berkilat-kilat penuh semangat seakan ingin segera digunakan. Aku bisa melihat pantulan wajahku di permukaannya yang mengilap.

"Keren." Gumamku pelan.

Ini dia. Sosok bermata merah yang mengerikan itu berhasil melepaskan diri dari stalaktit yang menusuknya , dan langsung turun menerjangku seperti tak peduli akan rasa sakit di lukanya, yang kukira pasti menyiksa. Dia menyabetkan tangannya yang bercakar dan—

_CRASSH!_

Kupotong lengannya yang tadi ingin meraihku dengan satu tebasan. Kenapa aku bisa seahli itu dalam berpedang, jangan tanya. Tanganku bergerak seperti pendekar pedang kelas atas.

Monster itu menggerung kesakitan, mencoba membendung darah yang mengucur dari lengannya yang terpotong dengan hasil yang sia-sia.

Oke, sudah cukup. Saatnya kuakhiri.

"Waktunya untuk mati..." kataku penuh kemenangan. "Monster!"

Kali ini, giliranku untuk menerjangnya. Entah karena kaget atau apa, ia sama sekali tak bereaksi. Dengan satu ayunan vertikal yang kulakukan dengan penuh tenaga, aku membelah makhluk bermata merah itu jadi dua.

Dalam sekejap...kedua potongan tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu dan menghilang. Lenyap seluruhnya.

Ini sudah berakhir...

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, saat menyadari kalau episode hidupku masih ditakdirkan untuk bersambung.

~V~

Tepat saat Ichigo Kurosaki meninggalkan gua di balik air terjun itu setelah menyelesaikan pertarungannya, sebuah sosok berjubah hitam, berambut coklat, dan bermata merah muncul dari dalam kegelapan hutan, mengamati setiap langkah pemuda itu dengan cermat.

Bibirnya yang pucat melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan...

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana..."

Dalam sekejap, sosok itu kembali ditelan kegelapan.

~V~

(Ichigo)

Entah kenapa, setelah pertarungan itu aku jadi merasa sangat letih, ingin roboh rasanya. Tapi kupaksa tubuhku yang kepayahan itu menuruni gunung, melalui hutan, menuju rumah kami...pulang.

Ah, apakah Yuzu sudah pulang, aman di rumah? Kuharap begitu, soalnya...aku tak bisa membayangkan hidup di dunia ini tanpa kehadiran adikku yang sangat kusayangi. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus kehilangannya.

Dia adalah satu-satunya harapanku.

Aku akhirnya berhasil menyeret tubuhku sampai ke depan rumah kami. Syukurlah, Yuzu selamat. Dia membuka pintu, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena pandanganku sudah mengabur. Senangkah ia? Marahkah?

Tubuhku sudah sampai batasnya. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan...

Namun ketika tubuhku ambruk, ia menangkapku. Dalam pelukannya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menetes ke wajahku.

Ternyata dia menangis.

Aku tak bisa mempertahankan kesadaranku lebih lama lagi. Perlahan mataku terpejam dan kegelapan nyaris menyelimutiku, namun tidak sebelum aku mengucapkan dua kata:

"Kakak...pulang..."


	3. Chapter 3 : My Name Is Sasuke Uchiha

Well, maaf kalau telat update, soalnya kehidupan kuliah ini membunuhku.

Ditambah lagi cerita ini perlu banyak editing...makin lama juga.

Maaf ada curcol author, nih ceritanya aku persembahkan sebelum basi (?)

Warning: OOC, OC, AU

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**"****My Name is ****Sasuke Uchiha****"**

**(Aku)**

Pagi itu aku terbangun oleh suara kicauan burung di luar jendela kamarku. Sinar matahari yang hangat membuat tempat tidurku bermandikan kehangatan yang menyenangkan. Dengan segera kugeliatkan badan, rasanya sungguh nyaman melakukan hal itu.

Bangun di pagi hari yang indah seperti ini, dengan langit biru yang cerah menyambutku saat aku membuka jendela, wah sungguh luar biasa.

Setelah menikmati angin pagi yang hangat, aku melangkah pergi untuk berganti baju.

Di depan cermin, aku terperangah.

"Apa...?"

Di dadaku, sebelah kiri, tepat diatas jantungku, terlukis sebuah tanda berbentuk huruf V yang aneh, terlihat seperti tato hitam di dadaku. Penasaran, kucoba untuk menggosoknya agar hilang, kukira itu hanya coretan aneh. Tapi tak hilang-hilang, sedikitpun tidak. Setelah kuperhatikan dengan seksama, gambar seperti tato itu juga mengeluarkan pendar cahaya ungu yang gelap, redup.

Hm, aku ingat. Bentuk gambar ini sama dengan benda aneh yang kulihat di laboratorium misterius itu semalam. Dari yang bisa kusimpulkan, benda itu masuk ke dalam tubuhku, pastinya itulah yang memberiku kekuatan baru yang tak kusangka-sangka. Kekuatan untuk mengalahkan monster penghisap darah yang belakangan ini telah mengakibatkan kematian banyak orang di kota ini. Tapi aku bingung, sebenarnya itu makhluk apa? kenapa tiba-tiba ada makhluk seperti itu di kota Karakura ini? kenapa makhluk itu membunuh orang-orang? Dan...sebenarnya, kekuatan apa yang kudapatkan ini?

Setelah agak lama bercermin, gambar tato aneh itu menghilang. Lenyap, meresap kedalam tubuhku seperti air meresap ke dalam tanah.

Hm, tak apalah. Aku tak ambil pusing. Yang penting, aku sudah mencium bau harum dari dapur. Pastinya Yuzu sudah selesai memasak sarapan pagi ini. Dan tentu saja, hei, aku takkan melewatkannya! Yuzu tersenyum manis ketika ia melihatku memasuki ruang makan. Dia sudah ceria sekarang, karena itu kubalas senyumnya dengan setulus hati.

"Pagi, kak~!" Dia menyapaku duluan.

"Pagi."

"Kakak sudah baikan?" tanyanya dengan cemas.

"Tentu saja, dong!" Aku berusaha berlagak jengkel. "Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kakakmu ini!"

"Eeh?"

"Soalnya siapa dulu dong, adiknya..." Aku mengelus rambut coklat adikku dengan penuh sayang. "Kalau kau tidak ada, siapa yang bakal merawat kakak?"

Rona merah muncul di wajah Yuzu.

"Ah, kakak...jangan ngomong gitu, aku jadi malu..."

Ahaha, betapa manisnya adikku ini.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Toh aku ini kan kakakmu." Kataku dengan nada datar. "Nggak usah malu seperti itu..."

"Eh...iya juga..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana sarapannya, Yuzu?" kataku mengganti topik.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar ya..."

Hari ini berlangsung dengan biasa, damai. Seakan tak ada hal mengerikan yang terjadi kemarin. Kami bersikap biasa saja, dan aku juga tak mau membahasnya. Merusak suasana saja, Yuzu juga pasti sependapat denganku.

Tapi mau tak mau aku jadi kepikiran lagi. Makhluk apakah yang menyerang kami, yang membunuh orang-orang di tenda itu. Itu jelas-jelas bukan manusia. Apa dia manusia yang bermutasi jadi monster karena eksperimen aneh? Apakah ia terkena virus yang membuat tubuhnya jadi berubah? Atau dia berubah karena digigit oleh seorang...

Nah, jelas sekali aku kebanyakan nonton film.

"Pagi, Kurosaki-san!"

"...Pagi."

Kubalas sapaan dari teman sekelasku dengan lambaian tangan. Cukup kaget juga sih, soalnya selama ini aku jarang disapa oleh siapapun. Malah sebelum ini, aku hampir selalu dianggap tidak ada. Soalnya sebagai 'penakluk' yang bahkan para berandalan sekolah ini saja sudah kabur melihatku, aku merasa dianggap cukup 'berbahaya' oleh teman-teman sekelasku, dan murid seluruh sekolah. Makanya, selama ini aku seperti dikucilkan. Walau sebenarnya aku tak peduli dikucilkan atau tidak. Kalau mereka mau meninggalkanku, silahkan. Tapi kalau mereka mau menemaniku, aku takkan menolak. Itulah aku.

"Oi, Ichigo." sapa Naruto pendek saat aku duduk di bangkuku.

"Yo." Aku hanya membalas dengan sapaan yang lebih pendek.

Lupa kuberitahu. Aku dan Naruto itu duduk bersebelahan. Karena cuma dia yang bisa jadi teman yang cocok untukku. Sejak dulu selalu begitu.

"Heh, tumben datang pagi." Komentarnya saat aku melepas tas soren hitamku di bangku.

"Terserah dong." Jawabku datar.

Ya, aku memang datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tiga puluh menit sebelum bel tanda masuk. Biasanya sih aku datang tepat saat bel berbunyi. Soalnya, aku ini tipe orang yang tidak pernah terburu-buru. Malah kelewat santai, begitulah cara hidupku. Hidup itu dibawa santai saja...

"Hey, kau sudah dengar beritanya?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Berita apa?"

"Jangan kaget. Kemarin ada pembunuhan lagi, katanya." ujar Naruto. "Di gunung belakang sekolah ini. Sekarang seluruh kota sudah tahu kabarnya."

Rupanya soal itu. Sudah kuduga itu akan jadi berita besar. Pasti tak lama lagi akan jadi topik pembicaraan yang panas untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Soalnya, sudah begitu banyak korban berjatuhan, dan si pembunuh tak kunjung tertangkap. Bahkan petunjuknya pun tak ada.

Yah, aku sudah membunuh makhluk itu. Jadi, otomatis pembunuhan pun akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai keadaan jadi normal -ngomong soal keadaan, bukankah hari ini akan diputuskan apakah sekolah akan libur sementara atau tidak? Aku inginnya sih libur, supaya bisa bersantai di rumah. Hahaha...

"Yang benar?" tanyaku berpura-pura penasaran. "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Pokoknya mengerikan. Lebih baik tidak usah tahu..."

Aku menghela nafas berat. Kalau seandainya waktu itu aku tak berhasil membunuh makhluk itu, pastinya sekarang aku sudah senasib dengan orang-orang di tenda itu. Kalau seandainya waktu itu tak kudapatkan kekuatan misterius itu.

Untuk informasi saja, sebenarnya saat ini seisi kelas sedang ramai berdiskusi ribut tentang berita pembunuhan itu, tak hanya aku dan Naruto. Yang sudah tahu memberitahu yang belum tahu, dan yang sama-sama sudah tahu berkumpul, makin gaduh saja situasi kelas kami. Terutama dua teman sekelasku yang tersohor karena hobi mereka dengan _occult _atau hal-hal gaib, Takeshi Yureimaru dan Shizuku Minamoto. Aku cukup mengenal mereka karena mereka dekat dengan Naruto, jadi kutahu sedikit sifat mereka...dan panjang umur, mereka berdua mendatangi bangku kami dan mulai bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto tentang entah apa. Aku terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai tak menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei, Kurosaki! Kau sudah dengar soal itu belum?!" Tanya Takeshi, si cowok berbadan besar dengan perawakan agak seperti gorila. Suaranya pun menggelegar pula. Jadi dia berseru begitu, jelas aku kaget bukan main.

"Hah, apa, apa?" sahutku gagap. "Pembunuhan itu?"

"Bukan, beda lagi." kata cowok berbadan besar itu. "Ini berita yang menyenangkan! Katanya hari ini akan ada murid pindahan baru masuk ke kelas ini!"

"Ah, benarkah?" kataku kurang antusias.

Apa peduliku kalau ada murid pindahan baru? Paling hanya anak berandalan yang bermasalah dipindahkan dari sekolah lain ke sekolah ini. Sudah biasa...aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Tapi...

"Sudah tahu orangnya seperti apa?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Dia orang asing! Sepertinya dia orang Eropa..." Kata Shizuku, si gadis berambut hitam yang poninya panjang hampir menutupi wajahnya, mirip hantu wanita. Kurasa dia akan terlihat manis kalau dia mengganti gaya rambutnya itu.

"Kau sudah lihat dia?"

"Ya, saat dia mengisi administrasi untuk masuk ke sekolah ini..." kata gadis itu. "Dan coba tebak, apa yang kudengar saat para guru membicarakannya?"

"Apa?" tanyaku dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Katanya dia punya garis keturunan vampir! Selain itu, dia cowok yang tampan dan _cool_ juga, hehehe..."

"Oh, begitu..."

Segera saja, ketiga temanku itu mulai bercakap-cakap lagi tanpa aku ambil bagian dalam percakapan mereka. Aku malas...lagipula aku tak tertarik sama sekali.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru... Dia, mulai hari ini akan jadi teman sekelas kalian."

"Mohon bantuannya..."

"Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

Sesuai dengan berita yang dikatakan, seorang murid baru datang ke kelas kami sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Dia adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang membingkai wajahnya dengan gaya seperti pantat ayam dengan kulit yang pucat. Dan dilihat dari hidungnya yang mancung sekali, sepertinya kata-kata Shizuku tentangnya benar—dia orang Eropa.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah—ingat, murid SMA boleh memakai baju bebas— adalah kaos oblong merah darah dengan balutan jas hitam keren, dan celana panjang hitam dengan garis biru. Cukup mengesankan...selera kami mirip. Dia membungkuk sambil meletakkan satu tangan di bahunya, bungkukan khas orang Eropa.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha...!" Ia berseru. "Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian...!"

Uchiha? Bukannya itu lebih mirip nama orang Jepang, ya?

Hmm, jadi katanya ia punya garis keturunan vampir? Melihatnya aku jadi tahu apa yang mereka maksudkan. Saat aku berpikir begitu...kurasakan hawa dingin yang aneh saat mata hitam pemuda itu terpancang padaku.

Kau senang berkenalan dengan kami? Begitukah menurutmu, anak baru? Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa sependapat denganmu, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Salam kenal, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Hey, darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Pada saat jam istirahat pertama, murid baru itu mencegatku saat aku baru saja mau keluar kelas. Sekarang ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum ramah yang aneh, ingin berjabat tangan denganku. Melihatku yang menatapnya dengan curiga, ia segera saja menjawab.

"Itu bukan rahasia besar, Kurosaki-san. Kudengar banyak tentangmu dari banyak orang disini."

"Oh, begitu..."

'Banyak tentangku' itu biasanya tidak terlalu bagus. Soalnya kan, informasi yang beredar tentangku itu biasanya tentang bagaimana berbahayanya diriku, karena terkenal sudah mengalahkan para berandalan di sekolah ini. Atau, tentang diriku yang kuakui bersikap antisosial pada sebagian besar orang disini. Biasanya orang akan menjauh, tapi dengan murid baru ini ternyata beda ceritanya. Maka dari itu, kami berjabat tangan.

Ketika tangan kami bersentuhan, tangannya yang pucat terasa sedingin es. Apa memang tangan orang Eropa seperti ini? Atau benar yang dikatakan orang kalau dia keturunan vampir makanya dingin begini? Ah, itu mustahil. Setelah tangan kami berhenti berjabatan, aku berusaha, untuk kedua kalinya, keluar kelas untuk istirahat. Tapi kali ini pun usahaku digagalkan oleh Naruto yang memblokir jalanku.

"Tunggu, Ichigo." Katanya.

"Apaan?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Coba lihat ini." Dia mengulurkan sesuatu padaku.

Sebuah koran. Berita utamanya berbunyi:

**KASUS KEMATIAN ANEH DI ST. ZWINGER**

"Apa ini? Kematian aneh?" tanyaku.

"Yap." Kata Naruto dengan wajah serius yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya. "Di rumah sakit St. Zwinger disimpan tubuh korban-korban pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini... Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, info kalau tubuh mereka ada disana itu sangat dirahasiakan. Aku saja diberi tahu oleh pamanku yang punya teman polisi disana."

"Terus?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ada beberapa wartawan iseng ingin mencari informasi menyelinap kedalam sana. Tapi pagi harinya, mereka sudah ditemukan tewas dengan mengenaskan di dalam rumah sakit. Di leher mereka ada luka gigitan taring yang besar." Ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah yang diseram-seramkan. "Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi sesudahnya?"

"Apa?" aku berusaha mencerna informasi mengerikan ini secepat yang kubisa.

"Pihak Kepolisian menurunkan lima puluh anggotanya untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi disana...dan saat polisi pertama memasuki rumah sakit itu, ia diseret oleh seseorang, atau sesuatu... langsung saja polisi yang lainnya menyerbu kedalam."

"Lalu?" aku menahan nafas.

"Mereka menemukan polisi itu di lantai terbawah...dalam keadaan mati tragis seperti korban-korban pembunuhan itu."

Baiklah, tak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut. Pasti pelaku kejadian ini makhluk yang sejenis dengan makhluk yang kukalahkan kemarin. Tapi tunggu, mereka itu sebenarnya ada berapa? Apa mungkin pelaku pembunuhan yang sebelumnya berbeda tiap kejadiannya? Jumlah mereka ada berapa? Kalau lebih dari yang kubayangkan...maka, bahaya yang sebenarnya masih belum selesai.

"Aku dan yang lainnya akan kesana untuk menyelidikinya nanti malam." Kata Naruto, menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Kau mau ikut tidak?"

Yang benar saja, anak bau kencur ini.

Sudah tahu ada korban yang mati mengenaskan disana, malah nekat mau pergi mendatanginya. Cari mati saja!

"Oi, jangan bercanda! Kau mau mati ya?" seruku. "Disana itu berbahaya!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Kami kan berempat, jadi pasti amanlah!" sahut Naruto.

"Memangnya pembunuh itu akan takut pada empat orang?" aku mendengus jengkel. "Ayolah, kalian. Pakai akal sehat kalian."

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya kami akan pergi!" kata Naruto keras. "Kalau kau tidak mau ikut...itu artinya kau ini penakut!"

"APA?!"

Enak saja, dibilangnya aku ini penakut! Bukannya takut, aku ini cuma khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada kalian! Aku sudah tahu bahaya apa yang akan datang, dan kalian takkan bisa melawannya! Dan tunggu, soal kalian akan pergi berempat...

"Siapa saja yang akan pergi?" tanyaku.

"Aku, tentu saja..." Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Takeshi, Shizuku, dan..."

"Aku." Terdengar suara di belakangku.

Aku berbalik.

"Aku akan ikut dengan mereka, Kurosaki-san..." Sasuke Uchiha, si murid baru tersenyum tipis padaku. "...Karena aku suka petualangan."

"Lihat, dia saja berani!" Naruto nyengir penuh kemenangan. "Nah, Ichigo...kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Aku memasang muka mengenaskan. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tak mau melakukan hal yang bisa membuatku mati konyol seperti ini. Tapi aku tak bisa menolak, anak-anak sialan ini takkan bisa diajak mundur, apalagi Naruto yang keras kepalanya bukan main. Mereka sama sekali tak tahu bahaya apa yang mengincar mereka. Dan sialnya, aku tak bisa biarkan mereka pergi sendirian ini akan jadi terlalu berbahaya bagi mereka.

"Ya, ampun..."

Aku mengeluh pelan di tempat tidurku, tempatku berbaring untuk tidur siang sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Kini sudah sekitar jam sebelas malam, kira-kira bisa dihitung sudah berapa lama aku tidur. Selain karena hobiku yang sering tidur, sengaja aku istirahat banyak karena firasatku mengatakan malam ini aku akan butuh banyak tenaga. Dan alasan kenapa aku mengeluh, itu karena aku sudah terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Janjinya jam setengah sebelas, tapi santai sajalah...

Setelah berganti baju dengan setelan jaket, kaos dan celana sehitam gelapnya malam perlahan aku menyelinap keluar rumah lewat jendela kamarku seperti perampok ahli. Yah, soalnya Yuzu tak boleh tahu aku keluar rumah jam segini. Kututup kembali jendela kamarku, aku mengendap-endap dalam bayangan kegelapan malam, menuju tempat teman-temanku menunggu.

Di suatu sudut jalan, di dekat sebuah tiang listrik...

"Hey, kau lama sekali! Kan janjinya jam setengah sebelas! Bagaimana sih kau sini?!" Naruto mengomel saat aku datang.

"Maaf. Aku harus tunggu sampai Yuzu tidur dulu, kan." Jelasku singkat, sekaligus mengelak. "Jadi tidak kita piknik, nih?"

"Ya jadilah!" seru Takeshi dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. "Kita-kita sudah menunggumu lama, tahu!"

"Oh, maaf..."

Kulihat semua orang. Hanya Sasuke yang belum datang, yang lainnya sudah siap semua. Jadi kurasa bukan aku yang akan kena marah paling besar. Setidaknya...

"Mana si anak baru itu? Dia belum datang." kataku. "Apa dia takut?"

"Pakai matamu, payah. Lihat disana..."

Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Benar juga, itu dia. Masih mengenakan baju yang sama saat di sekolah tadi, si anak baru itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang tak kukenal tak jauh dari tempat kami, sepertinya sedang berdiskusi serius.

"Hey Ichigo, cepat kau jemput dia." Kata Shizuku dengan nada memerintah. "Kita sudah mau berangkat nih. Cepat."

"Kenapa kau jadi memerintahku?!"

Aku ingin protes, tapi saat kurasakan bahwa ketiga temanku ini sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus akibat keterlambatanku, aku mengurungkan niatku. Bisa kena damprat, dan aku malas mendengarkannya. Tak punya pilihan lain, aku berjalan menuju arah Sasuke dan orang tak dikenal yang sedang bicara padanya. Saat melihat aku datang, orang yang tak dikenal itu memberi isyarat pada Cain. Si anak baru pun menoleh.

"Oi, kita akan segera pergi." kataku. "Ayo."

Mendengarku bicara, si orang tak dikenal ini langsung beranjak tanpa kata. Pemuda tinggi kurus berambut hitam itu mengenakan jas putih panjang yang menutupi badannya seperti jubah, dan ia berkacamata. Agak mirip penampilan seorang profesor...

Saat kami berpapasan, tak sengaja aku menyenggol bahunya. Dengan agak keras pula.

"Ah, maaf..."

Pemuda itu tak menghiraukanku. Ia, dengan lagak seorang yang sombong, menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang tadi kutabrak, seakan bersentuhan denganku membuatnya merasa jijik. Ia terus saja berjalan dengan sok, sampai ia lenyap dari pandangan. Ah, orang yang menyebalkan.

"Kita akan pergi? Baguslah." kata Sasuke dengan ceria. "Dengan begini aku bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan kalian semua. Benar kan, Kurosaki-san?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, tak menyatakan pendapat.

Maka terjadilah. Aku dan teman-temanku, termasuk Sasuke si murid baru, pelan-pelan menyusup ke dalam rumah sakit St. Zwinger lewat pintu belakangnya. Kami tak ambil resiko lewat pintu depan, karena kami tak mau tertangkap basah sedang mencoba masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu. Di lorong gelap setelah pintu masuk itu...

_Prang!_

Tak sengaja kusenggol sesuatu saat berjalan dalam lorong gelap itu.

"Ups!"

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Ichigo? Jangan ribut!"

"Ah, maaf..."

Kami berlima berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang gelap, sambil mencari-cari apapun yang mencurigakan dengan bantuan senter masing-masing. Disana tak ada yang spesial, kecuali—

"Hey, lihat ini teman-teman!" seru Shizuku tiba-tiba. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh!"

Sementara teman-temanku mendekati Shizuku untuk melihat apa yang ditemukannya, aku melayangkan pandanganku ke depan, ke lorong rumah sakit yang kosong. Suasananya sunyi senyap tak menyenangkan dalam kegelapan, tapi sejauh yang kulihat, tak ada keanehan.

"Hey Ichigo! Coba lihat ini!"

Aku menjawab panggilan Naruto dengan mendekati mereka yang sedang membungkuk mengerubungi sesuatu di lantai. Merah dan pekat, itu kelihatan seperti...

"Darah..? tapi darah apa?" gumamku saat menyadari apa itu sebenarnya.

"Entahlah. Tak bisa dipastikan." Kata Naruto. "Tapi, ini berarti sebuah petunjuk!"

"Ini masih basah, jadi pasti masih baru." Timpal Takeshi. "Bagaimana kalau kita bagi jadi dua kelompok dan berpencar untuk menyelidiki rumah sakit ini lebih lanjut?"

Nah,nah. Dia mulai gila. Berpencar? Ide yang sempurna untuk mati dengan konyol! Kelihatannya mereka belum puas dengan semua ini sampai mereka melihat makhluk penghisap darah itu dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri...aku saja sudah merasakan hawa yang tak enak sejak memasuki rumah sakit ini. Aku heran kenapa mereka tak bisa merasakan hal yang kurasakan...kalau sudah begini...

"Aku tidak setu— "

"Itu ide yang bagus, Takeshi!" seru Naruto memotongku. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku, Takeshi dan Shizuku ke arah sini!" ia menunjuk sebuah lorong di sebelah kanan kami. "Kau dan Sasuke kesana!" ia menunjuk lorong lain di sebelah kiri.

"Hey, jangan seenaknya sa— "

"Jangan jadi pengecut!" sergah Naruto kembali memotong ucapanku. "Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Tung—"

Aku berusaha mencegah mereka, tapi mereka sudah berlari ke dalam lorong gelap yang mereka tuju, tak sempat kukejar. Aku hanya menghela nafas berat, pasrah. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Sementara itu Sasuke terdiam disampingku, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi tampak seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan.

"Menurutmu, apa pendapatmu tentang anak-anak itu, Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil menggerutu keras. "Anak-anak itu perlu diberi pelajaran sekali-kali..."

Aku menyuarakan semua kekesalanku sepanjang koridor lorong yang kami lalui. Penelusuranku bersama murid baru itu hanya ditemani oleh gerutuanku yang kesal dan langkah kaki kami. Lorong itu gelap dan suram, tak ada tanda kehidupan apapun disana. Bahkan seranggapun tak ada untuk sekadar mengisi kekosongan...sungguh mencekam.

"...Hn."

"Kalau mereka sebegitu yakinnya pembunuh itu ada disini, kenapa mau saja membahayakan diri untuk datang ke tempat seperti ini? Aku tak habis pikir."

"...Entahlah."

"Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya tidak mau ikut dalam ekspedisi gila seperti ini." Kataku, terus saja curhat pada pemuda pendiam itu. "Tapi aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka, makanya aku ikut... kau juga ikut, menambah bebanku saja."

Sasuke tak menjawab sedikitpun kali ini.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Jangan diam saja, jawab aku—"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan langsung berhenti bicara. Dia sudah tak ada. Lenyap. Padahal, aku yakin dia ada di belakangku beberapa detik yang lalu. Ketakutan mulai merayapiku.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke... ini tidak lucu." Kataku keras, berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutanku. "Oi, Sasuke!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Bulu kudukku mulai merinding. Apa mungkin ini adalah...

Aku segera melesat, kembali menuju arah kami datang sebelumnya. Apa mungkin Sasuke diseret oleh 'makhluk penghisap darah' itu lagi? Dengan begitu cepatnya sampai aku tak menyadarinya? Bagaimana? Sial...aku harus menolongnya! Ditambah lagi, tiga orang yang lain.

_Merepotkan saja! Inilah yang membuatku benci hal-hal yang merepotkan!_

"Lari! Cepat!"

Saat aku membelok menuju lorong yang tadi dilalui Naruto dan dua orang itu, aku mendengar suaranya. Aku merasakan firasat buruk, segera kupercepat langkahku untuk segera menemui mereka. Perasaan waswas dan ngeri mengiringiku saat aku berlari ke arah suara itu. Semakin kupercepat langkahku, aku makin merasa kalau keputusanku ini salah. Aku membelok di koridor yang gelap. Dan firasat burukku terbukti benar saat...

"Lari!"

Naruto yang berlari nyaris menabrakku di belokan koridor itu. Mata kami bertemu, dan dengan melihatnya saja aku bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tak perlu dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, ketakutan terbesarku telah terjadi.

Mata yang merah berkedip dalam kegelapan, membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk sekejap. Tak salah lagi...makhluk ini sama dengan yang sebelumnya kutemui di gunung...Makhluk penghisap darah.

Aku berputar di tempat, menyusul Naruto, Takeshi dan Shizuku yang baru saja melewatiku.

"Hey, dimana Sasuke?!" seru Shizuku sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Entah...! dia menghilang begitu saja...!" jawabku cepat.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Dia kan tadi bersamamu!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!"

Bunyi desis yang mengerikan merendengi langkah kami, dan bisa kurasakan makhluk itu merayap di dinding seperti cicak yang memburu serangga mangsanya. Tidak...ini bukan hanya dia. Ada dua makhluk...tiga, sedang mengejar kami semua, jelas menganggap kami adalah santapan malam mereka yang lezat. Sudah kuduga...mereka ada lebih banyak dari yang kuperkirakan.

"Oi...makhluk apa itu sebenarnya?!" seru Naruto panik. "Mereka..."

"Bicaranya nanti saja! Sekarang kita lari dulu!" balasku. "Ke pintu belakang!"

"Sasuke bagaimana? Dia hilang, kan?" akhirnya Takeshi angkat bicara.

"Biar aku saja yang mencarinya! Kalian lari saja!" kataku seraya menghentikan langkah.

Naruto yang melihatku berhenti malah ikut berhenti.

"Aku ikut." Katanya. "Aku yang mengajaknya...aku punya tanggung jawab untuk—"

"LARI SAJA!"

Sejenak sunyi, bahkan makhluk penghisap darah yang mengejar kami pun berhenti, entah karena kaget mendengar suaraku atau apa.

"Biar aku yang tangani ini..." kataku pelan. " Kalian cepat pergi."

"Jangan ngawur—"

"Serahkan saja ini padaku."

Aku menatap Naruto dengan tajam, berusaha memaksanya untuk menghentikan kekeraskepalaannya kali ini saja. Dan usahaku berhasil.

"Baiklah..." ia mengangguk. "Lakukan apa yang kau mau...tapi jangan sampai mati."

Aku membalikkan badan, menyembunyikan senyumku dari mereka.

"Heh...kau kenal aku kan...aku takkan mati semudah itu."

Mereka yang ada dibelakangku ragu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mereka mulai berlari lagi, meninggalkanku sendirian untuk menghadapi makhluk-makhluk penghisap darah itu. Suara langkah mereka semakin mengecil, dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Kini yang kudengar hanyalah suara-suara tak manusiawi dari monster-monster yang ada di hadapanku. Mereka mendekatiku dengan langkah-langkah perlahan seperti sekelompok serigala yang mengepung mangsanya yang sendirian...

Aku.

Tebak kenapa aku bisa begitu tenang? Itu karena aku sudah pernah mengalahkan satu yang seperti mereka sebelumnya dengan kekuatan misterius yang tak lama ini kudapat. Walaupun mereka ada tiga, tak jadi masalah...tinggal kuaktifkan lagi kekuatanku ini, dan mereka akan—

"Eh?"

Tunggu...aku baru ingat satu hal.

Bagaimana caranya mengaktifkan kekuatan baruku?

"Sialan!"

Bodoh sekali, aku baru ingat kalau kekuatan yang kupakai di gua misterius itu menghilang di pagi harinya. Dan yang paling buruk, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengaktifkannya lagi! Sekarang aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak punya kekuatan dahsyat apapun!

Senyum percaya diriku berubah menjadi keringat dingin yang mengaliri pelipisku. Hal yang dapat kulakukan saat ini, hanyalah mengambil langkah seribu. Aku mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari arah teman-temanku pergi barusan, menuju ke lorong rumah sakit yang lebih gelap dari tempat yang lain disana. Aku sampai di pertigaan. Ada dua jalur...pintu beranda menuju ke lantai atas yang terbuka dan yang menuju kamar mayat yang tertutup...

Pilihanku sudah jelas.

"GRRRAAA!"

Salah satu monster itu menerkamku, dan secara refleks aku menghindar. Kulewati pintu beranda yang terbuka...lalu langsung kututup dan kukunci. Walaupun aku tahu itu takkan tahan lama, tapi setidaknya bisa mengulur waktu sedikit. Aku segera menuju ke lantai atas. Aku harus segera menemukan Sasuke...

Tak berhenti di lantai atas, aku menaiki sebuah tangga besi yang menuju ke atap. Disini aman, kurasa. Aku bisa lolos dari mereka...

Jangan pernah merasa sudah menang sebelum kau yakin dengan pasti kalau kau tidak kalah. Aku pernah dinasihati seperti itu oleh orang, dan sekarang aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Rupanya, dugaanku salah besar.

Makhluk itu menatapku liar dengan matanya yang merah darah seluruhnya. Ada empat makhluk mengepungku...ditambah dengan tiga lagi di bawah sana, semuanya ada tujuh monster di rumah sakit ini. Ini malah jadi semakin buruk saja.

Seandainya...seandainya aku bisa mengaktifkan kekuatanku lagi, aku masih punya harapan.

"Ayolah, kekuatanku..."

Tak ada hasilnya. Sementara aku mencoba dengan sia-sia untuk mengaktifkan kekuatanku, salah satu dari makhluk pengisap darah itu menerjangku sampai terbanting ke lantai atap. Seraya mendesis keras, makhluk itu membenamkan taringnya ke bahuku.

"Uugh!"

Kekuatanku, kumohon bangkitlah...kalau tidak...

Tanpa ampun, makhluk itu mengangkat cakarnya yang setajam pisau dan menikam dadaku. Sakitnya benar-benar menyiksaku, seumur hidup baru kali aku merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Darahku mulai mengucur...

Sungguh mengerikan...aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Apakah aku akan mati disini? Mati konyol...jadi santapan mereka?

Atau lebih buruk lagi, menjadi salah satu dari mereka?

Aku...aku tidak mau!

Aku...masih mau hidup!

Tiba-tiba saja, angin berderu di atasku. Kilatan perak berkelebat, dan tahu-tahu makhluk penghisap darah yang ada di atas tubuhku sudah terbelah menjadi dua dan langsung menjadi debu.

"A..apa yang..." gumamku pelan.

Diterangi sinar bulan, aku melihatnya. Berambut hitam dan bermata hitam _onyx_, sosok itu menggenggam pedang perak bertatahkan batu safir yang berkilau indah dalam gelapnya malam. Sosok itu...tidak salah lagi, dia...

Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-san?"

Dia menyapaku sesantai ia menyapaku disekolah. Tapi hanya sedikit...aku bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda darinya kali ini. Saat ia menatapku...kurasakan kembali hawa dingin yang kurasakan saat pertama kali bertatapan mata dengannya.

"Hah, menurutmu bagaimana?" aku berusaha bangun.

Dia hanya mendengus pelan.

"...Menurutku kau kurang sehat." Jawabnya datar.

Ini mengejutkan, tapi dari awal aku memang sudah merasa ada yang aneh darinya. Pedang di tangannya itu...apa dia juga punya kekuatan yang sama denganku? Tidak, yang lebih penting dari itu...

"Tenanglah disana, Kurosaki-san. Aku yang akan membereskan ini."

Ia berbicara dengan santai, seakan tak menyadari keberadaan empat makhluk penghisap darah yang mengelilingi kami berdua.

_"__Membekulah selamanya, Crissaegrim."_

Sasuke mengayunkan pedang peraknya, dan hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke sumsum tulang menerpaku. Secara naluriah aku melindungi mukaku dengan kedua tangan, sambil memejamkan mata. Sesaat sesudahnya, aku membuka mataku lagi dan melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

Atap itu sudah diselimuti es biru yang memantulkan apa saja seperti cermin, aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri disana. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, empat monster yang mengepung kami sudah membeku dalam bongkahan es biru itu. Selain Sasuke sendiri, hanya aku yang tak tersentuh es itu. Kemudian, bongkahan-bongkahan es biru itu hancur berkeping-keping seperti kaca yang pecah, membawa kehancuran para makhluk penghisap darah di dalamnya. Mereka semua musnah dalam sekejap.

"Bagaimana?" kata Sasuke sambil menurunkan pedangnya.

"Lumayan." komentarku. "Tapi masih ada tiga lagi di bawah sana."

"Sudah kubereskan." Sahut Sasuke segera.

"Hah?"

"Tadi dibawah, aku melihatmu dikejar-kejar mereka...kemudian kau kabur ke atas. Kebetulan saja mereka melihatku, jadi mereka menyerangku duluan...jadi kuhabisi mereka di tempat."

Baiklah, itu menjelaskan kenapa monster yang dibawah tadi tidak mendobrak pintu dan mengejarku. Ternyata mereka menemui kematian mereka disana...

"Dan saat aku mau menyusulmu, kulihat ada beberapa lagi menuju ke atap, menuju ke tempatmu. Jadi aku cepat-cepat kesana untuk menolongmu dari para _Abyss _itu."

"_Abyss?_ apa itu? Apa itu nama makhluk seperti mereka?" tanyaku.

"Ya...atau setidaknya, begitulah kami menyebut mereka."

"Apa yang seperti mereka ada lebih banyak lagi?"

"Begitulah..."

"Tadi kau bilang 'kami', memangnya ada siapa lagi orang seperti kau? Dan ada berapa orang?"

"Hal itu rahasia. Orang luar sepertimu tak boleh tahu."

Begitu,ya? Memang sih sudah kuperkirakan jika ada orang-orang yang mempunyai kekuatan aneh sepertinya dan membuat sebuah perkumpulan, pasti mereka takkan biarkan identitas mereka diketahui oleh siapapun. Mereka akan bilang, 'informasi seperti ini amat sangat dirahasiakan'.

"Ah,tapi kurasa aku bisa memberitahumu satu hal..."

Mendadak,tanpa peringatan, Sasuke melompat tinggi ke udara, dan mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"...Kami adalah _Valkyrie_!"

Sebelum aku bisa mencerna informasi itu, ia menerjangku dari udara, pedang peraknya yang berkilat-kilat terayun padaku...

"_Bertarunglah..._"

Saat tiba-tiba saja segalanya jadi seperti gerakan lambat, suara itu bergaung dalam telingaku. Suara ini, tak salah lagi, suara wanita yang kudengar saat di gua itu, saat aku mendapatkan kekuatan baruku disana...

"_Gunakanlah aku._"

Siapakah pemilik suara ini sebenarnya? Suaranya begitu jernih, begitu terdengar akrab walau aku tak ingat pernah mendengarnya sampai saat ini. Aku merasa amat mengenalnya, tapi disaat yang bersamaan, aku juga sama sekali tak mengenalnya.

"_Aku adalah milikmu...aku adalah kekuatanmu..._" kata suara wanita itu. "_Sekarang, sebutlah namaku._"

_Tapi aku tak tahu namamu,_ aku menjawab suara di dalam hatiku itu.

"_Kau mengetahuinya._"

Dan seakan telah diukir dalam hatiku, aku mengetahuinya. Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, aku mengetahui namanya, tahu tanpa sebab yang jelas. Seperti ide yang tiba-tiba melintas, pengetahuan tentang namanya muncul begitu saja. Kalau dia memang kekuatanku...aku akan memanggilnya dengan memanggil namanya, akhirnya kami bisa benar-benar bersatu.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku.

"_Bangkitlah..._" ucapku. "..._Kaladbolg!_"

Sebilah pedang muncul dalam genggamanku dan memblokir pedang Sasuke.

Pedang itu bukan sekedar pedang _katana_ yang kumunculkan sebelumnya. Kali ini pedang itu berbilah hitam dan berukiran huruf-huruf ungu yang tak kumengerti , tapi gagangnya berbentuk seperti pegangan pistol _revolver _dengan tempat pelurunya, lengkap beserta pelatuknya. Singkatnya, itu seperti pergabungan pedang dengan senapan. Dan, bukan hanya itu saja kejutannya.

Kini kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku. Jauh lebih besar daripada yang dulu. Aku penasaran apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

Lalu, Sasuke yang melihat ini hanya tersenyum dan melompat mundur dariku, seraya menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Selamat, Ichigo Kurosaki." Katanya pelan. "Kau telah lulus."

"Apa yang kaupikir kaulakukan?!" tanyaku keras.

"Aku hanya mau mengetesmu barusan." ujar Sasuke. "Kupikir kau hanya anak pemalas biasa, ternyata rumor tentangmu memang benar."

"Apa maksudmu...?"

Perlahan aku bisa merasakan keramahan yang awalnya ada pada diri si murid baru ini menghilang. Kini ia jauh terlihat lebih dingin dan tak peduli, beda dengan dirinya di sekolah yang sopan dan ramah. Rupanya ini sifatnya yang asli.

"Kau sudah lulus dengan baik, jadi kau akan kuberitahu sesuatu sebagai hadiahnya." kata Sasuke pelan. "Kau ingin tahu tentang kekuatanmu?"

"Apa...?" aku hanya bisa tercengang.

"Kekuatan ini...kami sebut '_Soul Force_'...atau mudahnya bisa kau sebut SF." Ia menjelaskan. "Suatu hal yang bisa memberikan kekuatan jauh melebihi batas manusia. Organisasi kami membuat hal ini untuk menghilangkan kesenjangan kekuatan antara manusia dan makhluk lain."

"Organisasi? Makhluk lain? Apa yang kaubicarakan?"

Semua hal ini membuatku merasa gila.

Kekuatan melebihi manusia...? Makhluk lain...? hal ini makin tak masuk akal. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Kalau iya, aku ingin bangun dari mimpi ini sekarang juga! Aku tak bisa terima semua ini. Pasti...bohong. Semua ini pasti bohong!

"Itu tak mungkin ada!"

"Aneh. Kau sudah menghadapi hal-hal semacam itu sebelumnya, dan baru kau bilang tidak percaya sekarang? Konyol." Kata Sasuke dingin. "Justru pemikiranmu itu yang tak masuk akal."  
"Apa katamu?!"

"Sebaiknya kau hapus keraguanmu itu...aku akan membuatmu percaya." Kata Sasuke. "Akan kutunjukkan kepadamu...diri kami yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke menghunus pedangnya lagi, dan mengacungkannya tepat kepadaku.

"**Kami, Black Lotus!**"

Sebuah mata merah menyaksikan semua itu dari tempat yang jauh...

Dia bisa melihat semuanya.

"Akhirnya..." pemilik mata itu berbisik. "Akhirnya!"

CHAPTER 3 END


	4. Chapter 4 : Invitation

-Konnichiwaaaaaaaaa~-

Maaf sudah lama sekali cerita pertamaku ini hiatus… aku kurang ada waktu untuk meng-update cerita… sooo… gomenasai!

Please enjoy my simple story! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"**Invitation"**

**(Ichigo)**

"Aww, kepalaku..."

Aku terbangun di tempat yang tak kukenal, tapi saat kubuka mataku, aku tak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan yang menutupi pandanganku. Apa aku masih bermimpi? Ah, tidak, ini hanya sesuatu yang menghalangi pandanganku. Tidak berat, tapi juga tidak ringan.

"Lho?"

Tunggu sebentar, benda apa ini yang kurasakan di tanganku? Rasanya lembut dan kenyal... apa mungkin bantal? tidak mungkin...ini pasti benda lain...rasanya berbeda...

"Apa ini?"

Kuremas benda itu beberapa kali, tapi belum juga mengenali apa sebenarnya benda itu. Maklumlah, otakku belum nyambung karena baru bangun tidur. Tapi entah kenapa aku jadi ingin terus mengulangi perbuatanku. Kuremas dua, tiga kali lagi, sampai—

"_Kyaa!_"

Mendengar jeritan dengan nada aneh itu, saklar dalam otakku langsung tersambung seluruhnya.

"Apa-apaaan kau ini?!"

Sesosok manusia yang unik berdiri di hadapanku.

Dia gadis yang umurnya kira-kira sama denganku, masih muda. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung dengan kain hitam tipis sekadar untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang...mantap. Rambutnya ungu gelap, begitu pula dengan kedua matanya. Selain diriku sendiri, belum pernah aku melihat ada orang lain yang bermata seperti itu. Walau cuma sebelah sih...

Gadis itu menunduk memandang lantai dengan malu-malu, sesekali matanya melirikku. Wajahnya mengalami penuh emosi dan seluruh wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinganya, dan kedua tangannya menyilang untuk melindungi dadanya yang besar. Tunggu…dada…? Aku segera sadar apa yang baru saja kuremas dengan tanganku tadi. Pada saat yang sama aku menyadari, walaupun terlambat, aku sudah berbuat sangat salah padanya, siapapun dia.

"Kau ini...siapa?"

Itu adalah kata-kata yang pertama kuucapkan. Bukan permintaan maaf. Aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya...tapi aku merasakan perasaan familiar, seakan aku sebenarnya sudah mengenalnya sejak lama sekali. Rasanya akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

Mendengar pertanyaanku ini, si gadis malah menelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"_Apa Master tidak mengenaliku?_" tanyanya sambil cemberut.

"Master? Panggilan macam apa itu?" aku bertanya balik. "Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?"

"_Kau jahat, Master._" Sahutnya seperti merajuk. "_Padahal Master sudah menyebut namaku._"

Pikiranku mulai bekerja selagi ia mengibaskan rambutnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Gadis itu hanya memejamkan matanya dan diam, tak memberiku jawaban yang kuperlukan. Tunggu. Pikir dulu...

Menyebut namanya? Rasanya aku seperti ingat sesuatu...oh,tentu saja.

Suara gadis itu. Dia mengatakan padaku untuk menyebut namanya. Aku ingat...

"Apa kau ini...Kaladbolg?" tanyaku pelan.

Gadis itu membuka matanya saat kusebut nama itu. Tak salah lagi, ini dia.

"Benar, kan?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia mengangguk.

"Kaukah yang selama ini berbicara dalam diriku?"

Ia mengangguk lagi dengan lebih bersemangat.

"Jadi...kaukah kekuatanku?" aku kembali bertanya.

Ia lagi-lagi mengangguk, tapi lalu ia berbicara.

"_Kau benar. Akulah kekuatanmu, Master._" katanya pelan. "_Namaku Kaladbolg._"

" Kaladbolg..."

Aku menjulurkan tangan dan meraih bahunya, dan senang tanganku bisa menyentuhnya. Hangat...ini bukan ilusi atau khayalanku saja. Dia nyata...dan ia adalah bagian dari diriku. Aku merasa senang sekali. Rasanya seperti bertemu dengan sahabat terdekat yang tak terpisahkan, seperti saudara yang terlupakan...tidak, jauh lebih dari itu. Aku seperti menemukan satu bagian dari jiwaku. Aku menatap matanya yang ungu gelap. Begitu misterius...seperti diriku.

"_Iya...sebutlah namaku terus, Master. Aku adalah kekuatanmu._"

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku.

"Mulai hari ini..." ucapku pelan. "Aku mohon bantuanmu, Kaladbolg."

* * *

Hari ini semua murid diwajibkan masuk sekolah, karena mulai besok sekolah akan diliburkan untuk sementara. Penyebabnya tentu saja kasus pembunuhan yang masih panas-pananya dibicarakan di seluruh penjuru kota Karakura ini. Pada awalnya kukira hari ini sudah mulai libur, tapi pihak sekolah masih menahan kami satu hari lagi. Sungguh menyebalkan...

Tapi tak apalah, lagipula aku masih punya urusan penting dengan seseorang...dengan Sasuke, si murid baru itu.

Aku punya banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan.

Sebenarnya, malam kemarin itu aku terjatuh pingsan sebelum mendengar apapun yang ingin dikatakannya. Pagi itu aku mendapati diriku sudah diperban di banyak tempat seperti korban kecelakaan oleh adikku. Dan dia mengatakan padaku bahwa temanku yang membawa diriku pulang memberitahukan kalau aku baru saja dihajar habis-habisan oleh sekelompok geng berandalan, makanya sampai luka parah begini.

Dasar orang itu, membuat alasan yang merendahkan diriku saja. Aku tak mungkin bisa kalah dari berandalan manapun di kota ini.

Makanya, hari ini aku pergi ke sekolah walaupun Yuzu bilang padaku agar istirahat saja karena aku masih terluka. Aku akan buat perhitungan dengannya. Aku mendatangi bangku tempatnya duduk pada kesempatan pertama.

"Hei, kau. Kenapa kau berbohong?" tanyaku dengan kasar."Yuzu bilang aku terluka karena diserang berandalan, dan dia bilang kau yang memberitahukan itu padanya. Benar,kan?!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, ia nyaris sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh kemarahan dalam suaraku. Ia mulai bicara dengan dingin, dia tahu sikap sopannya sudah tak mempan lagi padaku.

"Apa boleh buat. Kalau kuberitahu yang sebenarnya, pasti dia tidak akan percaya." Kata si murid baru datar. "Lagipula, kau memang _diserang_, kan?"

"Dia takkan percaya itu." Kataku dengan nada berbahaya. "Dia sudah tahu aku pernah mengalahkan semua berandalan di kota ini. Dia pasti curiga..."

"Huh, bisa saja kau sekali-sekali kalah, kan?" sahut Sasuke sinis. "Kau ini manusia,bukan dewa. Wajar kalau kalah."

"Kau...!"

Aku menarik kerah bajunya yang berjubah. Emosiku memuncak.

"Dengar." Bisikku mengancam. "Kalau kau melibatkan adikku kedalam semua hal yang tak masuk akal ini, kau takkan kumaafkan."

"Hah. Memangnya kenapa kalau kau takkan memaafkanku?" balas Sasuke dingin. "Aku sama sekali tak peduli."

"Dasar kau—!"

Sudah terlanjur tak suka dengan sikapnya, aku melayangkan tinjuku ke wajah pucat pemuda itu. Biar dia tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika nyawa adikku sedang dipertaruhkan. Apapun konsekuensinya, aku takkan menyeretnya ke dalam bahaya yang kini telah menjadi bebanku juga.

Pukulanku tak pernah mencapai wajah pucatnya yang menyebalkan. Tangan seseorang yang familiar menahanku sebelum itu bisa mengenainya.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua." Ternyata Naruto. "Kalau mau berkelahi jangan disini."

Karena Naruto memegang pergelangan tanganku tanpa niat sedikitpun untuk melepaskannya, akupun menyerah. Kulepaskan tanganku yang satu dari kerah baju Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Baiklah..."

Naruto melepaskanku. Aku segera berbalik, setelah melempar pandangan tajam pada Sasuke, yang balas menatapku dingin. Aku beranjak dari sana, menuju bangkuku...

"Hei. Ada apa dengan kalian?" Naruto menghampiriku. "Apa sesuatu terjadi kemarin? Untunglah kalian bisa kembali dengan selamat..."

"Tak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya...bertengkar biasa. Jangan cemas..." jawabku berbohong.

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa..." gumam Naruto.

"Apa?" tanyaku, perhatianku teralih.

"Kau lihat sendiri,kan? Ini bukannya tidak ada apa-apa." Bisiknya pelan. "Makhluk-makhluk itu. Ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka...mereka bukan manusia."

"Entahlah...aku juga tidak begitu mengerti..."

Naruto memperhatikanku. Kami sudah berteman sangat lama, jadi dia pasti tahu sifatku seperti aku tahu sifatnya. Kalau aku sedang lebih pendiam dari biasanya, biasanya aku tidak sedang _mood_ untuk diajak bicara apalagi bercanda. Makanya dia juga diam sekarang.

"Nah, coba tebak, Ichigo..." Naruto berubah ceria selagi ia berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Hari ini akan ada murid pindahan baru lagi datang ke kelas kita."

"Eh? Lagi ?"

Jarang-jarang ada banyak murid pindahan ke sekolah kami ini, ke Akademi Fayres. Kebanyakan muridnya orang Jepang, tapi justru karena itulah, saat orang asing bergabung disini, mereka jadi tenar. Biasalah, orang luar selalu terlihat unik dibandingkan dengan orang lokal, menurut pandangan kebanyakan orang. Kemarin dari Eropa, sekarang dari mana?

Aku akui, ini cukup menggugah rasa penasaranku. Padahal biasanya aku sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Asalnya darimana?" tanyaku.

"Ha! Tumben kau mau tahu." Naruto bersedekap dengan gaya sok penting. "Pihak OSIS baru saja diberitahu kalau murid baru ini amat sangat jenius, sehingga ia diperbolehkan memilih kelas manapun yang ia mau. Beruntung kelas kita yang dipilihnya."

Keluar juga besar kepalanya, mentang-mentang dia anggota OSIS yang kedudukannya tinggi di sekolah ini. Yah, dia memang tak pernah terlalu membangga-banggakannya, paling hanya bercanda saja seperti padaku sekarang.

"Dia orang Inggris-kah? Spanyol? Atau—"

"Nggak usah jauh-jauh." Naruto melambaikan tangannya tak sabar. "Dia berasal dari negara timur tenggara yang dekat dengan kita!"

"Eh? Maksudmu—"

"Ya! dia berasal dari Indonesia!" kata Naruto. "Jarang-jarang,kan? Bukan asli orang Indonesia, tetapi orang Jepang blasteran Indonesia yang dibesarkan di Indonesia!"

Indonesia...negara yang terkenal karena banyak hal, baik positif maupun negatif. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang mereka karena aku jarang menonton berita, tapi aku tahu mereka adalah orang-orang yang bisa menjadi hebat saat mereka sungguh-sungguh berniat. Walaupun saat ini belum, tapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti...

"Benar. Jarang sekali..."

"Tidak hanya itu. Kau tahu apa yang paling membuatku senang?"Naruto nyengir.

Aku menatapnya curiga. Pikiran bocah ini takkan jauh dari gadis, aku sudah paham pola pikirnya. Jadi yang pasti membuatnya bersemangat adalah...

"...Dia pasti seorang gadis...kan?"

"Seratus, Ichigo." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Dasar kau ini..."

Aku ingin protes, tapi saat itu Ketua Kelas kami, Naito, menyuruh semuanya duduk, untuk menyambut si murid baru yang jenius. Ia datang bersama wali kelas kami, mungkin untuk diperkenalkan secara resmi. Beberapa murid bahkan sampai mengintip ke luar jendela kelas, sampai Naito harus menyuruh mereka duduk kembali. Aku hanya bisa menahan Naruto agar tidak melakukan hal yang sama...

Setibanya di depan pintu kelas, mereka berhenti. Setelah pembicaraan yang tak bisa kutangkap, hanya wali kelas kami, Pak Lloyd, yang memasuki kelas. Murid baru itu menunggu di luar.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Kelas kita kedatangan murid baru,dia akan bergabung dengan kalian mulai hari ini. Tapi, dia ingin terlebih dulu bertemu dengan seseorang di kelas ini sebelum memperkenalkan diri."

Suasana kelas hening sejenak, lalu mulai penuh oleh bisikan murid-murid yang merasa penasaran terhadap apa yang dikatakan oleh wali kelas kami itu.

"Siapa?"

"...Mungkin kenalannya."

"Wah, beruntung sekali ya dia!"

"Iya, benar...!"

Aku melirik Naruto yang duduk di sebelahku, dan ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Yang benar saja. Pasti bukan aku juga. Tak mungkin ada orang Indonesia yang kenal denganku...

"Kurosaki, sekarang keluarlah."

" Hah?"

"Ya, kau, Kurosaki." Kata Pak Lloyd. "Dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"A-aku?" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri.

Mungkin telingaku salah dengar.

"Ya, Kurosaki. Kau." Ulang wali kelas kami. "Sekarang pergilah keluar. Dia menunggumu."

Aku menoleh pada Naruto minta bantuan, namun setelah ekspresi terkejut yang tidak biasa, dia hanya memberiku pandangan sudah-cepat-lakukan-saja, yang sama sekali tidak membantuku. Aku hanya menghela nafas, tak punya pilihan. Siapa sih dia, si murid baru ini? memangnya dia kenal aku?

Aku melangkah melewati ambang pintu, dan—

Melalui refleks yang terbentuk dari berkali-kali perkelahian, kepalaku mengelak ke samping, menghindari sebuah pukulan yang mengarah padanya.

Belum puas, pemilik tangan itu melakukan gerakan untuk membantingku. Tapi, aku yang sudah siap, bisa menangkap tangannya dan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Oh, kau sudah tambah kuat sejak enam tahun yang lalu." Kata pemilik suara itu. "Aku bersyukur."

Apa? Suara ini...

Ini mustahil, tapi aku tak bisa salah mengenali suaranya.

Tidak salah lagi, dia—

"Tatsuki?!"

* * *

"Salam kenal, aku Tatsuki Arisawa Shabrina. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

Begitulah, dengan sopannya murid baru dari Indonesia ini memperkenalkan dirinya. Tapi, hanya aku yang tidak terkesan dengan perkenalan dirinya...karena aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu. Karena ia teman masa kecilku.

Rambutnya coklat gelap, kulitnya tak terlalu putih tapi juga tidak gelap, dan matanya coklat gelap. Khas orang Asia Tenggara sekali. Baju yang ia kenakan juga sangat bermotif khas negaranya...apa itu namanya? Batik?Dia menempatkan dirinya di bangku yang tak jauh dari bangkuku. Mata coklatnya menatapku dengan menilai, seakan ingin tahu bagaimana diriku sekarang.

Cih, menyebalkan. Aku tak suka dipandangi orang, walaupun itu teman atau sahabatku.

"Merepotkan..." aku menghela nafas.

Gadis itu pernah tinggal di kota Fayres ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku masih umur dua belas tahun...saat diriku masih lemah dan tak mampu berbuat apapun. Gara-gara mataku yang aneh ini, sebelah ungu dan sebelah hijau, aku sering dijadikan sasaran oleh anak-anak berandalan. Aku sering dipukuli dan diganggu...sampai ia datang.

Tatsuki. Ia mengalahkan semua anak berandalan itu dengan tenaga yang sebelumnya aku kira tidak pernah ada pada perempuan manapun. Ia adalah penyelamatku, sejak saat itu kami berteman.

Agar aku tak terus-terusan bergantung padanya, dia mengajariku bela diri untuk mempertahankan diri dari orang yang ingin menyakitiku.

Kami terus bersahabat...sampai hari itu tiba. Ia kembali ke negaranya karena kedua orangtuanya tiba-tiba meninggal , aku sendirian lagi.

"Ukh..."

Selagi berpikir begitu, rasa sakit yang tajam menusuk dadaku. Rasanya seperti ditikam-tikam, sakit sekali.

Efek luka yang kuterima dari pertarungan kemarin masih amat terasa. Wajar, sebab ini baru sehari setelahnya, luka itu belum menutup dengan benar. Aku hanya bisa menekan dadaku dengan harapan rasa sakitnya berkurang sedikit. Awalnya sih manjur, tapi lama-lama aku bisa merasakan sesuatu merembes ke baju kemeja hitamku. Yang membuat ini lebih buruk, luka gigitan makhluk itu di bahuku juga mulai terasa pedih. Panas. Apa seperti di film-film, aku juga akan berubah menjadi makhluk penghisap darah seperti mereka?

"Hei, Ichigo, kau pucat." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. "Kau sakit?"

"Ti...tidak..."

Aku berbohong, jelas. Untung saja kemejaku hitam, jadi darahku yang merembes ke baju tak akan kelihatan. Aku bisa merasakan pandanganku mengabur, entah sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan. Untuk menahan agar tidak mengerang saja sudah setengah mati, rasa sakitnya makin menggila. Kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekati bangkuku...

"Ichigo."

Sebelum aku bisa mengenali suara siapa itu, aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi selain nafasku yang tersengal-sengal dan rasa sakit di badanku. **Dan semuanya jadi** **gelap.**

—

* * *

Ah, bodohnya aku...jadi keras kepala itu benar-benar tidak bagus. Ini badanku terasa kaku, dan tidak bisa membuka mataku, tapi yang bisa kulihat hanya hitam. dalam kegelapan, kenapa terasa begitu sepi dan sunyi ya?

Melelahkan...rasanya aku ingin beristirahat...sebentar saja.

"...go..."

Suara...?

"...chigo..."

Suara siapa ini...?

"Ichigo...!"

Apa aku mengenalnya? Kenapa suara itu makin keras...?

"Buka matamu, bodoh!"

Aku tersentak, kubuka mataku lebar-lebar. Segera saja aku mendapati kalau diriku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, dua kali lipat dari kamarku. Aku sedang berbaring di sebuah ranjang empuk dengan ditutupi selimut merah gelap. Aku masih belum bisa bergerak, tapi bisa kurasakan kalau aku bertelanjang dada **-**yang diperban lagi**\- **dibalik orang yang berteriak tadi...

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ichigo?"

Aku kaget mendengar suara ini. Dia Tatsuki, si murid baru di kelasku. Ia duduk di sebelah ranjangku di sebuah kursi kayu berlengan. Ia mengamatiku dengan cemas, seakan aku orang yang sedang sekarat...ah, iya sih, aku memang merasa seperti mau mati tadi.

"Kalau luka parah, sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri..." kata Tatsuki segera. "Terasa kan, akibatnya."

"Uh...tempat ini..." aku memaksa diri duduk di tempat tidurku. "Kau yang membawaku kesini? Dimana ini?"

"Ya. Tempat ini adalah..."

"Apa?"

"...Markas Besar Black Lotus."

"..."

Perlu waktu beberapa saat sampai saklar di otakku nyambung.

"APA?!" aku berteriak histeris, di luar kebiasaanku.

"Oh, ayolah, jangan _lebay _seperti itu..." Tatsuki menggelengkan kepala.

"Ja...jadi...kau juga?" aku menunjuknya dengan telunjukku yang gemetar. "Kau juga... _Val__kyrie_ seperti Sasuke?"

"Ya, benar."

Ini...benar-benar tak disangka. Pertama, teman masa kecilku, Tatsuki, kembali ke Jepang setelah lama pulang ke tempat asalnya, Indonesia. Kedua, dia masuk dan bergabung sebagai murid baru di sekolahku. Dan terakhir, dia juga _Val__kyrie_, orang-orang organisasi Black Lotus yang bertujuan untuk menhilangkan kesenjangan kekuatan antara manusia dan makhluk lain...

"Kau...tak mungkin serius." Kataku pelan.

"Serius lah." Balas Tatsuki pelan. "Ini semua nyata. Kita harus bertarung."

"Untuk apa?!"

"Melindungi umat manusia!"

Aku tersentak. Melindungi umat manusia...kedengarannya seperti kata-kata karakter film yang penuh khayalan dan imajinasi. Aku ingin membantahnya, tapi lalu kuakui ia benar. Setelah semua hal yang kulihat...tak ada alasan untuk tak percaya. Hanya saja...

"Kau Tatsuki...kan?" aku bertanya penuh keraguan. "Tatsuki...temanku dulu?"

"Tentu saja." Ia tersenyum. "Kau meragukan teman masa kecilmu?"

"Bukan begitu...tapi..."

"_Ehem, ehem._"

Suara batuk yang disengaja itu memotong percakapan kami. Kami berdua menoleh, dan ternyata sumbernya berasal dari Sasuke, yang muncul begitu saja entah darimana. Aku tak tahu dia berada di dekat kami sampai ia bersuara.

"Bukannya aku mau mengganggu reuni kecil kalian..." katanya dengan nada tak peduli. "Tapi bukankah ini saatnya untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, Arisawa?"

Arisawa. Ia memanggilnya dengan nama belakang, jadi artinya mereka berdua tidak terlalu akrab. Tatsuki juga tidak terlihat terlalu senang dipanggil seperti itu oleh si pria dingin.

"Ya. Akan segera kulakukan..." ucap Tatsuki singkat.

Dia menoleh padaku.

"Maaf... Ini akan sedikit sakit."

"Eh?!"

_DUGG!_

Sebelum aku bisa mengatakan apapun lagi belakang kepalaku serasa dihantam dengan amat keras...

**Dan semuanya pun kembali gelap**.

Pingsan lagi, pingsan lagi. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering tak sadarkan diri? Seperti orang penyakitan saja nih.

Kurasa tadi ada seseorang yang tak kelihatan memukul belakang kepalaku sampai pingsan. Bukan Tatsuki atau Sasuke, tapi orang lain. Sampai sekarang sakitnya masih terasa, ditambah lagi kepalaku juga pusing.

"...Sakit..." aku mengerang pelan. "...Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku membuatmu pingsan supaya aku bisa lebih mudah membawamu."

Sebuah suara yang asing berbicara di dekatku. Aku masih belum membuka mata, semuanya gelap. Tapi aku bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata mengamatiku dari berbagai arah.

"Kau terlalu keras memukulnya." Terdengar suara Sasuke. "Bisa-bisa otaknya rusak."

"Tak mungkin. Aku menahan diri." Kata suara asing itu lagi.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" kali ini suara Tatsuki yang bicara.

"Ayolah. Dia takkan mati semudah itu kalau kata-kata Ketua Cort benar." Si suara asing terdengar agak jengkel. "Lagipula, kau sendiri kan yang menyembuhkannya? Kau seharusnya lebih tahu dari kami."

"Kalian bicara apa?"

Aku akhirnya membuka mata. Tapi masih saja gelap. Rupanya ruangan ini memang sengaja digelapkan.

"Ah, kau baik-baik saja, Ichigo?" tanya suara Tatsuki.

"Tentu saja..."

"Hei, Uryuu, tolong nyalakan lampunya..." Tatsuki menyuruh entah pada siapa.

"Tunggu, Arisawa!" suara Sasuke tiba-tiba memprotes. "Kau tahu kami tak suka cahaya..."

"Nyalakan."

"Oh, baiklah..."

Terdengar suara jentikan jari, dan semuanya langsung saja jadi terang. Perlu beberapa waktu sampai mataku bisa terbiasa dengan penerangan mendadak ini...terlalu silau.

Aku bisa melihat Tatsuki...lalu Sasuke, dan seorang lagi...

Seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi dengan rambut coklat dan kacamata persegi. Ia juga mengenakan jas putih panjang yang menutupi tubuhnya, mengingatkanku akan penampilan seorang profesor. Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya...

Aku ingat. Dia orang yang berbicara dengan Sasuke saat kami akan menyusup ke dalam rumah sakit St. Zwinger, yang tak sengaja kusenggol. Jadi, dia salah satu dari mereka juga. Aku tidak heran...

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki lagi.

"Ah, tentu saja..."

Walau agak telat, aku mulai memperhatikan sekelilingku. Ruangan ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, disini lebih pantas disebut bangsal rumah sakit, karena bentuk ranjangnya dan warna putih yang mendominasi pemandangan disana. Tapi selimut putih yang melapisi tubuhku tidak tercium rumah sakit sama sekali. Lebih berbau seperti parfum aku mencermati tubuhku yang sudah sembuh total tanpa luka sedikitpun, aku menyadari satu hal lagi. Ini...hal yang paling penting...!

Aku sama sekali tidak pakai baju...! Ada yang telah melucuti pakaianku! Uh, jangan bilang...

"Dimana...bajuku...?" aku bertanya dengan suara gemetar.

"Wah, kau sadar lebih cepat dari yang kuduga." Kata pemuda yang tadi disebut Uryuu itu. "Kau memasuki cahaya pemulihan Metatron, _Complete Healing_, tentu saja semua bajumu harus dilepas."

"A...Apa kau bilang?!"

Aku menoleh dengan penuh horor pada Tatsuki.

"Eh...Tatsuki..." tanyaku takut-takut. "Kau tidak lihat, kan?"

Walaupun pandanganku masih agak buram, aku bisa melihat wajah Tatsuki merona merah. Dia baru mau membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, akan tetapi Uryuu mendahuluinya.

"Mana mungkin dia tidak lihat! Cahaya pemulihan itu kan berasal dari SF-nya, Metatron!"

"Jadi—"

"I-i-itu tidak benar, Ichigo!" Tatsuki tergagap.

"Apanya yang tidak benar,heh..." Sasuke bergabung dalam pembicaraan. "Kalau kami tidak menutup matanya disaat terakhir, mungkin dia sudah lihat semua." Dia menyeringai penuh maksud.

"APA?!"

"Dan, kau tahu, Kurosaki..." ucap Uryuu. "Dia sepertinya kelewat bersemangat." Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, kelihatan tak cocok dengan imej dirinya yang tenang.

"Kalian!"

Disaat wajahku dan Tatsuki sudah sama merahnya, sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Sasuke dan Uryuu. Pukulan itu berasal dari seorang pria yang baru saja muncul di ruangan itu, sepertinya dimaksudkan hanya untuk menegur saja.

"Sudah bercandanya!" Seru orang itu tegas. "Memalukan sekali melihat _Val__kyrie_ yang bersikap seperti kalian!"

Pria itu sudah dewasa, kuperkirakan umurnya udah tiga puluh lebih. Tinggi badannya menyamai Uryuu yang tinggi, dan ia kekar. Wajahnya seperti veteran perang, penuh bekas luka, dan rambutnya yang agak runcing berwarna hitam. Walau begitu, mata coklatnya tampak ramah ketika ia tersenyum padaku.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Asuma Sarutobi, Komandan Divisi I." Sapanya. "Kau pastilah Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Y-ya..."

Setelah ia memastikan Tatsuki dan Uryuu tak bertengkar lagi, ia menarik mereka berdua menjauh, menuju pintu satu-satunya di kamar itu.

"Sasuke, kau juga keluar. Teman baru kita perlu privasi dengan pakaiannya." Katanya pelan. "Kita punya banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan dengannya setelah itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah..." sahut Sasuke malas-malasan. "Aku juga tak ada minat menontonnya pakai baju..."

Mereka semua pergi, meninggalkanku dalam ruangan serba putih itu sendirian.

Aku mencari-cari pakaianku, dan saat itu juga kutemukan mereka di meja samping ranjangku. Bajuku yang basah kena darah telah diganti dengan baju putih bersih, sedangkan celana, jaket dan yang lainnya masih lengkap. Setelah aku selesai berpakaian, mataku menangkap sebuah cermin di dinding dekat pintu ruangan itu. Kurasa aku perlu melihat bagaimana tampangku setelah semua yang kualami hari ini...

Jantungku serasa mau copot saat kulihat pantulanku di cermin menyeringai penuh taring, rambutku menjadi seputih salju. Bagian putih mataku telah berubah menjadi hitam, seakan diisi kegelapan. Aku menghembuskan nafas, dan pantulanku menghembuskan uap putih yang tebal, membuat permukaan kaca jadi buram...Tak percaya, aku menggosok kaca itu. Setelah kulihat lagi, ternyata itu cuma perasaanku saja. Rambutku oranye seperti biasa, mata dan wajahku juga normal-normal saja. Pasti pikiranku terganggu karena hal-hal sinting yang terjadi padaku hari ini, hahaha...

Suara alarm yang nyaring mengagetkanku yang masih bercermin. Datangnya entah darimana, seakan dinding dan lantai itu sendiri yang mengeluarkan suara itu. Suara derap langkah kaki juga terdengar ramai diluar ruangan ini, dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Kau beruntung, Ichigo Kurosaki." Kata Uryuu, hanya sendirian. "Waktu untuk membuktikan kekuatanmu telah tiba."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Para _Abyss_ mulai menyerang kota ini. Kita harus mengalahkan mereka untuk melindungi kota ini."

"Tapi..."

Aku baru mau protes saat Uryuu melemparkan sebuah kalung dengan sebuah oktagram hitam tergantung di rantainya.

"Terimalah. Itu dari Ketua Tertinggi." Kata Uryuu. "Beliau bilang, sebenarnya itu milikmu sejak awal."

"Sejak awal?"

"Ya. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi..." Uryuu mundur dari ambang pintu. "Kita akan bicara setelah urusan ini selesai...kami akan memberitahumu segalanya..."

Uryuu tersenyum sebelum ia melanjutkan.

"Tentang _Val__kyrie _dan _Vampire_..."

* * *

#Tambahan: Bagi yang mengharapkan aksi Naruto, harap sabar karena gilirannya masih cukup lama :v

CHAPTER 4 ENDS


	5. Chapter 5 : Valkyrie and Vampire

Umm... update, minna! Chapter 5!

Ada yang bilang cerita ini mirip dengan cerita author lain, tapi aku sama sekali tidak sadar ._. Mungkin aku harus ganti cerita?

Well, pokoknya nikmati ini dulu, minna! Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"****_Valkyrie_**** and ****_Vampire_****"**

**(Ichigo)**

"Bagaimana ini?" aku berlari di gang yang gelap. "Aku harus bertarung dulu agar bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu juga." Kata gadis berambut coklat yang sama-sama berlari di sampingku. "Kau mau aku yang memberitahumu?"

"Boleh saja..." aku mengangguk pada orang itu. "Itu lebih baik daripada tak tahu apa-apa!"

"Baiklah." Orang itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tatsuki, tersenyum. "Apa yang mau kau ketahui?"

Aku memikirkan akan bertanya apa saat aku kembali memandang ke sekeliling gang gelap itu. Kulihat berpuluh-puluh pasang mata merah mengintai kami, bersiap untuk menjadikan kami makan malam mereka pastinya. Sosok mereka masih tersembunyi dalam gelap, tapi siapa yang tahu sampai kapan akan terus begitu.

Senjataku, yang berupa pedang hitam dengan pegangan seperti pistol, sudah siap di tangan kananku. Sejak Kaladbolg menampakkan wujud aslinya di hadapanku, aku bisa memunculkan senjata ini kapanpun kumau. Kusebut senjata ini _gunsword_, sederhana memang, tapi kurasa Kaladbolg tak keberatan.

"Beritahu aku tentang _Abyss_ atau entah apalah namanya itu!"

Tatsuki terdiam sebelum menjawab.

"Kalau seorang _Vampire_ menghisap darah manusia, maka manusia itu akan berubah menjadi _Abyss_. _Abyss _tak mempunyai akal seperti manusia, dan insting binatang-lah yang memacu mereka untuk membunuh dan menghisap darah manusia. Mereka perlu ini untuk berevolusi ke tingkat selanjutnya."

"Tingkat...selanjutnya?"

"Ya. _Abyss_ akan berevolusi menjadi _Vampire_ saat ia telah menghisap darah tujuh puluh tujuh manusia. Ada banyak perbedaan setelah mereka berevolusi."

"Contohnya?" tanyaku setengah berbisik.

Saat itu seekor _Abyss_ melompat dari dalam kegelapan, menerkamku dengan raung panjang dari mulutnya.

"Graaa!"

Aku hanya melompat ke atas sebelum ia bisa menjangkauku, dan dengan satu tebasan vertikal dari pedangku, ia terbelah dua dan lenyap jadi debu. Setelah melihat wajah makhluk itu dari dekat tadi, kurasa aku bisa paham apa perbedaan makhluk bagai hewan buas ini dengan vampir penghisap darah di film-film. Gigi mereka semuanya...gigi taring.

"_Vampire _tak punya gigi taring sebanyak mereka." Kataku menyimpulkan.

"Benar. Mereka kembali seperti manusia saat sudah berevolusi." Tatsuki mengangguk.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah senjata yang masih terbungkus kain putih dari udara kosong. Entah bagaimana ia melakukannya. Kini ia melepas kain itu perlahan-lahan.

"Saat menjadi _Vampire_, jiwa manusia mereka akan kembali, dan akal mereka juga." Lanjut Tatsuki. "Tapi tetap saja, insting monster mereka masih sangat kuat sehingga mereka akan berubah menjadi makhluk yang lebih mengerikan. Mereka yang baru saja menjadi _Vampire_, disebut _Instants_, harus membuat sebuah kontrak, disebut _Eternal Night_, dengan Sang Pemimpin _Vampire, Nosferatu_."

Kain penutup senjatanya lepas, dan aku bisa melihat pedang besar dengan dua sisi tajam bertatahkan batu permata putih berada dalam genggaman gadis berambut coklat itu. Pedang itu kelihatannya berat, tapi Tatsuki membawanya seakan itu hanya tongkat kayu yang ringan. Pastilah dia juga mendapatkan tambahan kekuatan dari SF-nya, sepertiku.

Beberapa _Abyss _menyerbu dari dalam kegelapan, dan sebagai hadiah atas kejutan mereka, Tatsuki menebas mereka semua sekaligus dengan satu serangan. Oh,aku harus hati-hati jangan sampai membuatnya marah. Aku bisa mati muda.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" tanya Tatsuki dengan ekspresi puas melihatku bengong.

"Tidak apa-apa..." aku melambaikan tangan. "Tolong lanjutkan penjelasannya."

"Oh, oke."

Rasanya seperti di masa lalu, saat kami berdua dikeroyok oleh anak-anak berandalan. Kami berdua bekerjasama untuk mengalahkan mereka, dan kami saling melindungi punggung satu sama lain. Sekarang pun, walau musuhnya amat berbeda, rasa saat bertarung bersama inipun masih sama seperti dulu.

"Biasanya 'Sang Pemimpin' ini akan memerintahkan sebuah tugas pada calon _Vampire_ untuk membuktikan diri mereka." Kata Tatsuki sambil menghabisi beberapa _Abyss_ yang mendekat. "Kalau mereka berhasil, si 'pemimpin' ini akan memberikan gelar '_Midian_' pada mereka. Itulah titik awal mereka sebagai _Vampire_."

"Oh, begitu..." aku menyerbu sekumpulan _Abyss_, membantai mereka dengan cepat. "Lalu...selain gigi taring mereka, apa bedanya _Vampire_ dengan_ Abyss_?"

"_Abyss _sama sekali tak tahan sinar matahari. Mereka akan hangus seperti debu kalau keluar di siang hari. Sedangkan _Vampire_, mereka punya ketahanan terhadap sinar matahari, walau tidak sepenuhnya kebal. Kekuatan mereka berkurang drastis di siang hari. Itulah sebabnya mereka tetap seperti manusia saat siang hari, mereka menunggu malam hari, saat kekuatan mereka terkumpul penuh."

"Bagaimana dengan kekuatan mereka?"

"_Abyss _mungkin punya kekuatan setara 9-11 kali manusia normal. Sedangkan _Vampire Midian _sekuat 30-32 kali. Yang tingkatnya lebih atas lagi bisa lebih dari itu."

"Mengerikan..."

Kami berdiri saling memunggungi, menghadapi para _Abyss_ yang jumlahnya makin banyak dari waktu ke waktu. Mata merah mereka berkilat-kilat tak sabar ingin mencicipi darah kami, tapi pastinya kami takkan biarkan mereka melakukan itu.

"Tidak hanya itu, masih ada satu hal lagi..." Terdengar Tatsuki menghembuskan nafas. "Hal yang membuat mereka jadi sangat berbahaya..."

"Apa?"

"Mereka bisa menggunakan **ilmu hitam**..." Tatsuki menjawab. "Dengan kata lain...**Sihir**...!"

"Sihir...?!"

Aku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi sebelum aku bisa membuka mulut, terdengar suara tawa yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding hebat. Bukan hanya kami, para _Abyss_ yang mengepung kami pun terdiam, seakan diperintah.

"Hahahahahahaha!" suara itu berasal dari dalam kegelapan. "Mau berburu singa, malah dapat tikus..."

Seorang pria muncul dari dalam barisan _Abyss_ yang diperintahnya minggir dengan lambaian tangan. Ia seorang pria muda dengan kacamata dan rambut putih yang pendek. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya, dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah darah. Orang biasa mungkin akan menganggap dia seorang guru dari gaya berjalannya, namun bagiku yang melihatnya berjalan diantara para makhluk penghisap darah, ia adalah keberadaan yang patut diwaspadai.

"Seorang _Vampire Midian_?!" seru Tatsuki kaget. "Kenapa bisa ada disini—"

Dalam sekejap, pria berjas hitam itu muncul di hadapan kami berdua. Begitu mendadak sampai kami tak sempat bereaksi...

Dengan tendangan ganda, ia menghantamku dan Tatsuki sehingga kami terlempar ke arah yang berlawanan. Tatsuki ke arah para _Abyss _yang mendesis senang, sedangkan aku ke tempat yang tak ada apa-apanya, hanya lapangan kosong yang gelap. Yang membuatku terkejut, pria berjas hitam itu mengikutiku sampai kesini.

"Hehehe...yang perempuan memang terlihat lebih lezat...!" pria itu mendekatiku. "Kau akan kubunuh duluan, karena kau sama sekali tidak terlihat menarik bagiku, Sekirou Arkadim ini!"

"Kau ini..."

Dia mendongak menatapku, dan seketika itu terlihatlah matanya yang merah seluruhnya, tampak benar-benar seperti setan. Giginya yang panjang abnormal pun hanya taringnya saja. Tak salah lagi, dia bukan sekedar _Abyss_...

"Ternyata _Vampire_ yang asli..." aku menghela nafas. "Bakal merepotkan,nih."

Sosok manusia yang juga seperti setan itu mendengus pelan.

"Bisa kita mulai bermain? Aku sudah bosan, hahaha..."

Dia menyeringai lebar, dan saat aku menatapnya, entah kenapa darahku serasa mendidih. Rasanya aku ingin sekali meremukkan wajahnya yang bertaring itu!

"Coba saja!" aku menerjangnya.

"Hahaha..." Sekirou menyambut terjanganku.

Tinju kami beradu dengan bunyi dentum yang bergema keras di lapangan gelap itu.

Kuat...sekali.

Aku menghindari tusukan tangannya yang bercakar tajam, lalu kulancarkan pukulan balik, dan ia bisa menghindari seranganku! Tidak hanya itu, ia menyarangkan pukulan telak yang mengenai ulu hatiku. Dengan sukses aku terjatuh ke tanah. Kusimpan pedangku untuk nanti, sementara aku berusaha bangkit berdiri.

"Kena kau!"

Aku menyapu kakinya dengan tendanganku, tapi dengan ringannya ia melompat.

"Hahaha..._Valkyrie _yang lemah. Punya senjata bukannya dipakai, malah pakai tangan kosong." Katanya selagi melayang di udara.

"Kau!"

Aku melompat untuk menghantamnya. Kulancarkan tinjuku, namun Sekirou menangkisnya dengan mudah. Ia balas memukulku, dan akupun terjatuh lagi ke tanah. Ia melayang turun dengan seringan bulu, mendekatiku yang terkapar di tanah. Ini kesempatanku.

"Mati sajalah kau..." Sekirou mencoba menusukku dengan tangannya lagi.

Kutangkap tangannya yang terjulur, lalu kupanggil pedangku lagi ke tanganku yang satu. Kuhunjamkan pedangku ke jantungnya, kudengar kelemahan _Vampire_ ada di jantungnya.

"Eits!"

Dia menangkap pedangku dengan tangkas. Ia sepertinya kaget, karena ia segera mundur dengan agak terengah.

"Trikmu licik juga ya...itu hampir saja." Katanya selagi aku bangkit. "Aku terlalu meremehkanmu, manusia..."

"Kau masih terlalu meremehkanku." Kataku pelan. "Yang kupunya bukan hanya trik licik."

"Apa?"

"Haaa!"

Aku bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tak sempat diresponnya. Dia hanya sempat menyilangkan tangannya untuk memblokir tinjuku. Kalau sebelumnya pukulanku seperti tak terasa baginya, kali ini ia terpental jauh di tanah lapang itu, menggelincir seperti di atas es saja. Darah berwarna hitam mengalir dari sudut mulutnya, dan wajah bermata merahnya _shock_, melihat betapa cepatnya kekuatanku berubah.

"Ternyata memakai senjata atau tidak..." gumamku sambil menatap _gunsword_ di tanganku. "Pengaruhnya sangat berbeda. Untung aku mencobanya..."

"Jadi..." kata Sekirou tak percaya. "Kau hanya main-main saja sebelumnya?!"

"Yah, begitulah." Kali ini aku yang memberinya seringai lebar.

Sambil melompat ia melemparkan tendangan menyamping yang menyasar wajahku. Dengan satu langkah sederhana ke samping, kaki itu hanya menebas angin, lewat beberapa milimeter di depan wajahku. Kutangkap kaki yang masih belum seimbang itu, dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke udara. Hasilnya, ia melayang sampai tujuh meter di udara, dan menghantam tanah dengan keras. Ia tersungkur penuh penghinaan, akhirnya aku bisa membalas perbuatannya.

"Jadi itu saja yang bisa seorang _Vampire_ lakukan?!" seruku lantang. "Ayo bangun, pecundang!"

Sambil meluruskan diri, makhluk penghisap darah itu balas berseru dengan marah, atau lebih bisa dibilang, cemas.

"Manusia macam apa kau ini?!" ia menggertakkan giginya. "Tak mungkin ada manusia sekuat itu!"

Aku mengacungkan _gunsword_-ku kepadanya, membuatnya terdiam seketika.

"Karena itulah." Kataku tajam. "Kau terlalu meremehkan kami."

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, mata pedangku kuarahkan ke jantung makhluk pengisap darah itu. Menyadari nyawanya di ujung tanduk, makhluk ini mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, keringat dingin karena ketakutan membasahi wajahnya.

"T-tunggu dulu...!" katanya gugup. "A-aku punya penawaran untukmu...! Jangan bunuh aku...!"

"Apa katamu?" aku menurunkan pedangku, berpikir kalau makhluk ini mungkin saja ingin kembali jadi manusia, setidaknya bertobat. Dia berbeda dengan _Abyss_ yang sebelumnya kulawan...dia masih punya jiwa manusia.

"Kau punya penawaran apa, hah?" tanyaku lagi.

Ketika yang kulihat hanya seringai bertaring, kusadari kalau diriku ini masih terlalu naif.

"Bagaimana kalau kubunuh saja kau...?" dia menurunkan tangan kirinya, yang mengeluarkan tanda bintang merah.

Benar-benar terlalu naïf.

" TEMPLAR FIRA!"

Seruan itu mengawali cahaya merah yang kian membesar di tangan kirinya. Terangnya sampai menerangi seluruh lapang kosong itu, menghapus gelapnya malam untuk sesaat. Hawa panas memenuhi indra perasaku, tapi instingku mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah hawa perapian yang akan membuatmu merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman. Cahaya ini akan mengantarmu seketika pada maut.

"Heaaaaaa!"

Seruan Sekirou yang nyaring membuat semua indraku dalam keadaan siaga satu, dan itu terbukti saat cahaya merah di tangannya itu meluncur padaku dengan intensitas panas yang luar biasa. Aku melompat ke samping, dan hanya bisa kusaksikan saat cahaya itu melintas beberapa meter di hadapanku dan...

_DUARRR!_

Cahaya itu meledak tiba-tiba, membuatku terlempar jauh karena kekuatan ledakannya, namun untunglah tanpa luka serius. Kulihat disana sudah hangus, penuh api yang membara, tak ada apapun yang tersisa kecuali tanah yang menghitam. Aku harus menyimpan kekagumanku untuk serangan itu, karena cahaya merah yang lain menuju padaku.

"Rasakan!"

Bukan hanya satu, melainkan serangkaian serangan cahaya merah telah siap menghadangku. Rentetan bunyi ledakan terdengar, memekakkan telingaku selagi aku bergerak kesana kemari untuk menghindari cahaya peledak yang berseliweran kemana-mana itu.

Andaikan aku tidak punya kekuatan ini..._Soul Force_, aku yakin nyawaku sudah lama berpisah dengan dunia ini. Dengan kekuatan yang memperkuat tubuhku ini saja rasanya sekelilingku sudah seperti mendidih, apalagi tanpanya. Jangankan mengalahkan si _Vampire_ biadab itu, untuk menghindar saja sulit. Dan dia sepertinya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghentikan serangannya! Aku terpojok, tak ada tempat lagi untuk menghindar. Segalanya telah dilalap api yang membara, hanya tempatku berpijak saja yang belum. Rasanya panas sekali, keringat membasahi tubuhku, membuat bajuku basah kuyup sampai menempel ke tubuh. Sekirou mengarahkan tangan kirinya padaku, cahaya merah di telapak tangannya mulai bersinar lagi. **Apakah ini akhirnya? Apakah ini hal terakhir yang akan kulihat? Apakah aku akan mati? **Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih...cahaya itu melesat padaku,siap mengantarku pada pelukan kematian.

**Jangan bercanda! Aku belum mau mati!**

Tangan kananku bergerak di luar kemauanku, dan kilatan hitam berkelebat di hadapanku.

"Apa?!"

Cahaya merah itu terbelah dua dengan satu tebasan pedangku. Seketika itu juga hawa panas yang tak terkira di sekelilingku lenyap begitu saja...bagaikan **ditelan oleh kegelapan**. Bukan hanya tak terasa panas lagi...lebih tepatnya aku tak merasakan apapun. Kosong.

Aku sudah bertanya-tanya sendiri kekuatan apa yang akan dimunculkan oleh pedang berwarna hitam. Jawabannya sudah ada di genggamanku.

**Kekuatan Kegelapan**.

Dengan satu tebasan lagi, aku tahu aku telah berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Semua api yang tersisa di sekelilingku lenyap, ditelan energi hitam yang menyelimuti _gunsword_ milikku ini, Kaladbolg.

"Akan segera kuakhiri..." kataku dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik. Diluar kehendakku, aku bisa merasakan sudut mulutku menyeringai.

Wajah si makhluk penghisap darah di hadapanku kembali berkeringat dingin, dari tampangnya yang kepayahan aku tahu kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya. Dengan ketakutan ia berlutut di hadapanku...ia menyembah minta belas kasihan.

"Kumohon, ampuni nyawaku...! Aku masih mau hidup...!"

"Apa katamu?" aku mendekati sosoknya yang berlutut. "Kau harap aku akan tertipu lagi, hah?"

Dia diam, tak melakukan apapun selain gemetar di tanah. Jauh dari apa yang kubayangkan tentang _Vampire_ sebelumnya. Tapi sesuatu mengetuk hati nuraniku saat aku menatap sosok memelas itu. Dia memang pengecut...tapi itu justru yang membuatnya masih memiliki jiwa manusia. Aku tak percaya aku melakukan ini, tapi aku menurunkan pedangku di hadapannya. Ada rasa belas kasihan dalam hatiku. "Baiklah, kau takkan kubunuh..." kataku pelan. "Tapi akan kusuruh teman-temanku menangkapmu..."

Aku berbalik, bermaksud memanggil Tatsuki yang tadi terpisah denganku. Dia pasti masih ada disana, melawan para _Abyss_...aku akan memintanya membawa makhluk ini ke markas.

Saat itulah, aku sadar kalau aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang amat fatal. Lagi, aku masih terlalu, bahkan kelewat naif...

"Dasar bodoh..." Sekirou menyeringai lebar. "TEMPLAR FIRA!"

Dia menembakkan cahaya merah panasnya telak mengenai dadaku saat aku berbalik.

"Uaagh!"

Ledakan yang amat keras membuatku terlempar. Kurasakan tubuhku membentur tanah, terluka amat parah. Rasa sakitnya bukan kepalang, aku terus-terusan muntah darah. Seluruh tenagaku rasanya terkuras.

Di hadapanku, Sekirou tertawa terbahak-bahak, puas telah menipu lawannya.

"Hahahahahaha! Bodoh! Tak kusangka kau masih percaya padaku!" ejeknya, yang membuat telingaku panas. "Sekarang, mati saja dengan tenang!"

"KAU!"

Apa yang kini menggerakkan tubuhku adalah kemurkaan yang bergolak dalam benar-benar marah, dia sudah menipuku dua kali. Rupanya tak ada jalan kembali untuknya! Kali ini takkan kuberi ampun lagi!

"Takkan kumaafkan..."

_BLARR!_

Energi hitam berbentuk spiral yang berasal dari _gunsword_ milikku mengelilingiku seperti ular pembelit, terus mengelilingiku dengan aku sebagai pusatnya. Pusaran angin yang dahsyat membuat rambut hitamku berkibar, tapi itu tak kupedulikan.

"A...apa?!"

Sekirou mundur dengan ketakutan, tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku takkan memberinya ampun lagi. Kalau kudiamkan, ia juga akan membahayakan semua orang di kota. Aku takkan membiarkannya...

**Dia harus mati**.

"**...Bunuh**." sebuah suara dalam diriku berkata.

"HAAA!"

Tebasan horizontal yang kulakukan membuat semua energi hitam pada pedangku seluruhnya tercurah keluar, membentuk sebuah gelombang raksasa seperti bulan sabit hitam yang mengarah pada Sekirou. Pandanganku mendadak mengabur, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selain suara ledakan dan darah hitam yang terciprat ke wajahku. Hanya bisa kusimpulkan kalau makhluk penghisap darah itu sudah menemui ajalnya.

"Ugh..."

Aku menancapkan pedangku ke tanah untuk menahan agar tubuhku yang sudah kelewat lemas tidak jatuh. Pandanganku makin buram, tenagaku makin melemah, dan darah masih mengalir dari luka-luka di tubuhku. Menyakitkan...rasanya aku tak kuat lagi.

Tepat saat aku hampir hilang kesadaran, sesuatu mengusik naluriku.

Indra pendengaranku menangkap bunyi langkah kaki binatang di belakangku. Kemungkinan bahwa itu akan menjadi bahaya baru membuat aku kembali fokus dan berbalik ke arahnya. Pada awalnya, hanya ada segumpal aura hitam yang ganjil disana.

Lalu, kutemukan seekor anjing yang besarnya menyamai beruang. Anjing hitam...bermata tiga. Dua mata normal, dan satu di dahinya.

"Ma...makhluk apa itu...?!" aku berjalan mundur, merasakan sesuatu yang amat mengerikan pada makhluk itu. "Enyahlah kau!"

Anjing itu, bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya, menyeringai padaku dengan ekspresi yang hampir menyerupai manusia. Dan ia mulai berubah wujud.

Menjadi sesosok manusia dengan rambut gimbal hitam, dengan baju berlengan panjang hitam, segalanya hitam. Mata kanannya semerah darah, tapi mata kirinya ditutupi oleh rambut hitamnya, menutupi sebelah wajahnya. Aura hitam dan merah yang mengerikan mengelilingi tubuhnya. Menakutkan. Menakutkan sekali...aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi rasa takut yang mencekik kurasakan di seluruh tubuhku yang gemetaran. Kenapa aku begitu takut padanya?

"Ichigo Isshin Kurosaki..." katanya pelan. "Senang bertemu denganmu..."

"Si-siapa kau?!" tanyaku, berusaha menghentikan tubuhku yang gemetaran.

"Namaku Apollyon Glasya-Labolas...orang yang akan menjadi '**Dewa**'..."

"Apa?!"

Tanpa peringatan, aku menerjang maju dan menebas tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak melawan, akibatnya tubuhnya terbelah dua seketika. Tapi, yang membuatku ngeri, tubuhnya kembali menyatu dengan sempurna, pulih seakan tak tersentuh.

"Hahaha..." tawanya pelan. "Kau takkan bisa membunuhku...**aku abadi**."

Dia menggeser rambut yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, dan saat itu juga bisa kulihat mata kirinya. Hijau, dengan iris merah berbentuk segitiga.

"**Aku, Apollyon Glasya-Labolas memerintahkanmu...**" ucapnya. "**...Bangkitlah dari tidur panjangmu!**"

Sinar merah memenuhi penglihatanku, masuk kedalam pikiranku, kedalam hatiku, terus kedalam jiwaku, merasuki segalanya...

"Ugh..."

Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Hanya kuingat saat mata hijau yang aneh itu menatapku, lalu aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Sekarang...aku ada dimana? Rasanya aku sedang terbaring di tanah yang keras. Apa aku pingsan lagi?

"Ichigo! kau sudah sadar...?"

"Ah...?"

"Jangan bergerak dulu. Lukamu parah..."

Benar juga. Sekujur tubuhku terasa amat sakit, mau bergerak pun susahnya setengah mati. Akhirnya aku hanya membuka mataku pelan-pelan, dan melihat wajah Tatsuki yang cemas tak jauh dariku.

"Tatsuki...?"

Kulihat sekelilingku. Aku masih ada di lapangan kosong yang tadi, rupanya tak ada yang memindahkanku kali ini.

"Akan kusembuhkan lukamu..."

Sinar putih yang memancar dari tangan Tatsuki membuat semua lukaku mulai menutup, bahkan beberapa diantaranya sudah lenyap tanpa bekas, seakan aku tak pernah terluka. Dia menyeka bekas darah di wajahku dengan tangannya yang putih...hangat. Apakah ini karena cahaya di tangannya, ataukah tangannya memang begitu hangat?

"Aku cemas sekali..." bisiknya pelan. "Kupikir kau akan mati..."

"Itu tidak mungkin,kan. Kau tahu aku..." jawabku untuk menenangkannya.

"Apalagi lawannya sekelas _Vampire Midian_ begitu..."

Merasa sudah cukup kuat untuk bangun, aku bangun dari tanah. Hanya duduk saja sih.

"Dia pengecut dan licik, hanya itu kemampuannya." Kataku tenang. "Aku masih terlalu naif rupanya."

"Maksudmu?"

Aku tak menjelaskan padanya tentang bagaimana aku tertipu oleh makhluk itu, dua kali. Itu terlalu memalukan untuk diceritakan. Aku hanya bilang aku lengah saat ia mengeluarkan sihirnya, makanya bisa sampai luka parah begini.

Tapi, rupanya ia tidak begitu saja mempercayaiku.

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengkeret. Tatapan tajam Tatsuki adalah salah satu hal yang tidak ingin kuhadapi di dunia ini, selain adikku. Memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi rasanya mata itu bisa menembus isi hatiku, dan mengungkap apa yang kusembunyikan jauh dalam pikiranku. Karena itulah, aku hanya memalingkan wajah, berusaha agar wajahku serileks mungkin.

"Oh, tentu saja." Kataku tenang. "Tak ada masalah."

Tatsuki menatapku dengan aneh, rupanya aku gagal membohonginya. Tapi kelihatannya ia tidak begitu peduli, sebab gadis itu segera melayangkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Lihatlah kesana."

Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Di seberang lapangan kosong, tergeletaklah sebuah tubuh tak bernyawa yang sudah terbelah dua dari pinggang, darahnya yang hitam tergenang di sekitarnya.

Itu adalah si _Vampire_...apakah aku yang telah melakukan itu?

"Apa itu ulahmu?" tanya Tatsuki cepat. "Kekuatanmu?"

"Ya. Kurasa begitulah..." aku mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin aku yang sudah membunuhnya."

Tatsuki sekali lagi menatapku dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kekuatanmu...**Kekuatan Kegelapan**?"

"Ya." aku mengangguk.

Tatsuki hanya terdiam.

"Ternyata memang benar." Ucapnya sambil berdiri.

"Apanya?"

"Bukan apa-apa...hanya saja, kekuatan kita amat berbeda..." Tatsuki menatap tangannya sendiri. "_Metatron _milikku, mempunyai **Kekuatan Cahaya...**"

Akupun ikut terdiam. Dimanapun, pasti kegelapan dan cahaya akan jadi musuh. Aku sudah sering melihatnya di film-film dan cerita...kegelapan dan cahaya tidak akan pernah berdamai. Mereka akan selalu jadi musuh bebuyutan, itu takdir alam...

Tapi, ini bukan film atau cerita! Ini kenyataan, realita! Kami berdua adalah sahabat...

Aku ikut berdiri, lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Tenanglah, Tatsuki. Ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan." Ujarku. "Kita tidak akan menjadi musuh. Kita sahabat, kan?"

"Sahabat...?"

"Iya...kita sahabat selamanya." Aku tersenyum. "Aku takkan mengkhianatimu."

Dan yang membuatku lega, dia balas tersenyum.

"Terima kasih..."

"Jangan pikirkan itu."

Tak lama setelahnya, kami pun segera berlari menuju pusat kota, tempat dimana terpusatnya kumpulan _Abyss _yang bermata merah. Dalam perjalanan kesana, kami menghabisi beberapa dari mereka yang mencoba menyerang kami. Menghabisi mereka sekarang terasa amat mudah, sama sekali bukan masalah. Setelah ada _Vampire_ yang jauh lebih mengerikan, mereka jadi tak berarti lagi.

"Hei, Ichigo..." kata Tatsuki tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Aku jadi kepikiran..." katanya sambil memandang _gunsword_ di tanganku. "Apa senjatamu bisa menembak juga?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Memang sih, kusebut senjataku ini _gunsword_, gabungan dari pedang dan pistol, tapi kurasa ini tak bisa menembak karena ini tak ada larasnya. Mungkinkah ini hanya untuk gaya saja, ataukah Kaladbolg punya maksud lain dengan bentuk seperti ini?

Entah darimana, aku mendapat dorongan untuk menggenggam senjata itu seperti sebuah senapan yang sesungguhnya, dan mengarahkannya pada para _Abyss_ di sekitar kami. Aku meletakkan senjata itu diatas lenganku yang lain sebagai penyangga, dan menarik pelatuknya.

_DORR!_

Dari ujung pedangku meluncur dengan cepat, sebuah peluru perak yang seketika menghabisi seekor _Abyss_ yang kubidik. Dengan perasaan aneh, seakan tak ada rasa heran karena pedang seperti ini bisa menembakkan peluru, aku menembak lagi...dan lagi.

"Aku tahu itu." Kata Tatsuki. "Kau memang hebat...!"

Aku menembakkan lusinan peluru sambil berputar, membunuh semua makhluk penghisap darah yang bisa kulihat. Anehnya, pandangan mataku serasa jauh lebih tajam daripada sebelumnya, yang menjadi sebab tak ada peluruku tak ada yang meleset dari sasaran.

"_Kau bebas untuk mengunakannya, tapi ingatlah, ini akan menguras tenagamu sedikit demi sedikit._" Suara Kaladbolg berbicara dalam benakku, memberi peringatan.

Aku masih menembaki para _Abyss_ yang mengelilingi kami, ketika sebuah gelombang hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang menerpa. Para makhluk penghisap darah membeku dalam bongkahan es biru dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kalian, mau berpesta tanpa aku,ya?"

Rupanya Sasuke telah bergabung dalam pertempuran kami.

* * *

Lebih pendek dari chapter yang sebelumnya, ya? gomen :p

Masalah Naruto, masih belum. Tunggu aja :v

Arigatou, Minna!


	6. Chapter 6 : Awakening of The Angel

**Yossssh, apdet cepat! Ini untuk mengganti apdet-ku yang telat kemarin!**

**Silahkan dibaca, Minna!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"****Awakening of The Angel"**

**(****3****rd****'s POV****)**

"Bersenang-senang?"

Di tengah sebuah jalan raya yang dikelilingi oleh makhluk-makhluk bermata merah seluruhnya dengan suara desis yang menyeramkan, seorang pemuda berambut hitam menghampiri seorang pemuda lain yang berambut oranye, yang memegang sebuah pedang hitam di tangan kanannya dan seorang gadis berambut coklat. Mereka bertiga terlihat rileks, kendatipun mereka terkepung.

"..." Si pemuda berambut oranye hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang _Valkyrie_ yang sesungguhnya?" Tanya si pemuda berambut hitam.

"...Ini menyenangkan." Jawab Ichigo. "Tapi...kenapa kau ada disini... Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dengan berpuas diri.

"Mangsaku sudah kuhabisi semua. Aku yakin Ishida juga sudah selesai... nah, itu dia!"

Sasuke menunjuk pada seseorang yang berjubah putih di sisi jalan, yang sebelumnya tak ada siapapun disana. Sosok itu membetulkan kacamatanya yang miring ketika ia mengenali ketiga orang itu dengan lagak sok.

"Jadi aku terlambat, huh?" Ia menghampiri mereka.

"Belum, setidaknya belum sekarang." Sahut Sasuke cepat. "Kalau kau cukup cepat untukku, mungkin kau bisa dapat satu atau dua Abyss disini, Kacamata!"

"Heh. Aku penasaran apa kau cukup cepat untuk menghabisi seekor siput." Balas Ishida menantang. "Dasar pria es..."

"Taruhan, kau pasti kalah!"

"Coba saja!"

Melihat kompetisi diantara dua orang ini, Ichigo yang menyaksikan mereka berdebat hanya menghela nafas. Ia ingin bisa mengetes kekuatan barunya sendiri saja tanpa diganggu orang lain, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia tak punya pilihan...

Ia harus menghabisi para _Abyss_ itu bersama mereka. _Abyss _adalah makhluk penghisap darah yang baru setengah jalan menjadi _Vampire_, dan tingkah laku mereka seperti binatang buas tanpa akal. Dengan gigi taring yang panjang dan mata yang merah seluruhnya, kelihatan jelas bahwa mereka sudah kehilangan sisi manusiawi mereka sepenuhnya.

Kulit mereka pucat tanpa darah, dan dari mulut mereka menetes campuran antara air liur dan darah yang menjijikkan, desis geram yang menyeramkan keluar dari pita suara mereka. Mereka bergerak mengepungi ketiga orang itu, bahkan naluri mereka yang seperti binatang bisa merasakan bahwa mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dihabisi dengan asal keroyokan saja.

"Kali ini giliranku, Uryuu Ishida!" seru Uryuu keras-keras. "_Bakar dan kubur abu mereka di neraka, Seth!_"

Sebuah crossbow besar, muncul dan menempel di tangan kanan Uryuu. Ia lalu maju menembus kerumunan _Abyss_ di sekelilingnya tanpa ragu, dan mulai menyerang mereka. Ia menembak tubuh salah satu _Abyss_ itu sampai tembus tanpa ampun. Jerit kesakitan makhluk itu memekakkan telinga, tapi langsung berhenti saat tubuhnya seperti terbakar dari dalam dan hangus jadi abu hitam.

"Semoga _roh_-mu beristirahat dengan tenang." Katanya dengan ekspresi wajah khidmat, seakan sedang berdoa.

Seekor _Abyss_ menyerangnya yang sedang diam, tapi Uryuu hanya diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Ichigo ingin memperingatkannya agar minggir, tapi suara seperti hembusan angin yang berasal dari sebelahnya membuat niat itu batal, saat kilatan cahaya putih-emas menembus si makhluk yang ingin menyerangnya itu.

"Aku tidak suruh kau menolongku, _Jungfrau_."

Gadis berambut coklat di sebelah Ichigo merona merah sesaat, lalu berseru dengan marah,

"Jangan sebut aku seperti itu! Itukah caramu berterima kasih?"

Ternyata Tatsuki-lah yang melepaskan sinar putih-emas itu untuk menolong Uryuu yang diserang, dengan satu ayunan pedangnya. Ichigo bisa mengerti kenapa ia marah dipanggil seperti itu oleh si pemuda berjas putih. Ia selalu benci dipanggil dengan seenaknya—dan '_Jungfrau_' artinya anak perawan dalam bahasa Jerman—, aku bisa mengerti perasaannya.

"Ya,ya, terima kasih." Jawab Uryuu santai. "Tapi kau tahu itu tak ada artinya,kan?"

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, seekor _Abyss_ kembali memisahkan diri dari kerumunannya dan menerjang Uryuu. Ia mengarahkan cakarnya yang tajam pada pemuda itu. Ichigo hanya bisa terkejut ketika tak ada luka sama sekali saat cakar itu mengenai tubuhnya. Cakar itu kena telak, tapi sama sekali tak menimbulkan apapun. Seakan mencoba menusuk dinding baja yang kokoh, yang tak tertembus. Uryuu menangkap lengan makhluk itu, lalu menembakkan sebuah panah berlapis api merah pada jantungnya, membuatnya langsung hangus terbakar.

Melihat Ichigo hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat kekuatan Uryuu, Tatsuki memutuskan untuk memberinya penjelasan.

"_Seth_, SF milik Uryuu memiliki **Kekuatan** **Api**. Dengan itu ia bisa memanipulasi api dalam bentuk apapun dan berapapun jumlahnya. Ia juga bisa membuat api mengalir dalam dirinya, menjadi pelindung tubuhnya."

Saat mulai terdengar jeritan para _Abyss_ di tempat Uryuu bertarung, Sasuke masih diam saja di tempatnya yang tak jauh dari kami. Dia kelihatannya sedang berkonsentrasi penuh, sebelum kulihat aura biru menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"_Gemetar dan menggigillah,Crissaegrim_..." katanya sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di tanah. "_...membekulah selamanya!_"

Gelombang es biru menerpa sekumpulan _Abyss_, membekukan mereka. Beberapa dari mereka yang sempat melarikan diri terlihat lega sudah lolos dari kematian, sebelum gelombang es yang lain menerpa mereka juga. Es yang mengurung mereka semua hancur berkeping-keping, membawa mati mereka seketika.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu tentang _Crissaegrim_ milik Sasuke." Tatsuki bicara lagi. "**Kekuatan Es**. Dia bisa mengatur suhu dan kekuatan es yang dihasilkannya dengan bebas. Ditambah dengan keahlian berpedangnya, dia sangat berbahaya."

Setelah mendengar seluruh penjelasan Tatsuki, Ichigo hanya terdiam mengawasi kedua orang ini melibas para makhluk penghisap darah yang masih saja terus bermunculan. Jika Uryuu bisa membuat selusin _Abyss _mati terbakar dalam sekejap, Sasuke bisa membuat mereka mati membeku dalam waktu yang sama. Kemampuan mereka bertolak belakang, dan mereka seimbang. Melihat mereka, darahnya jadi mendidih.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita juga ikut?" kata Ichigo seraya melangkah maju, pedang hitamnya ia seret di tanah, menimbulkan percikan bunga api. "Masa' mereka bersenang-senang tanpa kita."

"Yaa..." Tatsuki menyiapkan pedang besarnya. "Ayo kita berlomba, siapa yang paling banyak menghabisi makhluk-makhluk itu."

"Boleh." Ichigo tersenyum senang, hampir menyeringai. "Yang kalah traktir yang menang."

"Aku takkan kalah."

"Begitu juga aku."

Sendirian, Ichigo mungkin ragu melawan semua makhluk ini. Tapi bersama teman-temannya ini ia yakin bisa menang, walau musuh mereka ada ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan sekalipun.

"Majulah kalian semua, monster!"

* * *

Ichigo menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah, _gunsword _-nya yang hitam siap terayun.

"Makan ini!" serunya keras-keras.

Gelombang energi hitam seperti bulan sabit raksasa keluar dari pedangnya, menghantam semua _Abyss_ yang berada satu garis lurus dengannya. Semuanya mati seketika, terbelah jadi dua.

"Dan ini juga!"

Ichigo mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan pelepasan energi hitam yang kali ini berbentuk seperti hujan meteor mengenai para makhluk penghisap darah itu satu persatu, melubangi tubuh mereka. Semua yang dihabisinya mengeluarkan darah hitam yang pekat, sebelum hancur menjadi debu yang aneh. Dia sudah mulai mahir menggunakan kekuatannya. Walaupun Tatsuki mengatakan bahwa seorang _Valkyrie_ normal perlu melakukan setidaknya setahun latihan untuk menguasai kekuatannya, ia bisa melakukannya tanpa susah payah. Kekuatan ini...begitu mudah dan menyenangkan untuk dipakai, ada semacam sensasi yang memabukkan setiap kali ia menggunakan kekuatannya. Seperti candu.

"**Matilah kalian**."

Ia mengumpulkan energi hitam di tangan kirinya, dan meninju tanah dengan sekuat tenaga. Pancaran energi hitam keluar dari tanah di sekelilingnya, menghabisi semua _Abyss_ yang sama sekali tidak menduga arah serangannya. Serangan membabi-buta ini bahkan hampir mengenai ketiga temannya, yang berlompatan untuk menghindarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" teriak Tatsuki.

"Kau mau membunuh kami ya?!" Uryuu berseru.

Energi hitam terus mengalir dari tubuh Ichigo.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu menikmatinya..." katanya pelan. "Kekuatan ini...**sangat menyenangkan**."

Seekor _Abyss_ tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Ichigo dan mencoba untuk menebas lehernya. Ichigo tak bergerak...

Dan sebuah gelombang energi berbentuk bulan sabit seperti milik si pemuda berambut oranye menghantam si makhluk penghisap darah, perbedaannya hanyalah energi itu berwarna putih,terang, kontras dengan miliknya. Ternyata itu berasal dari tebasan pedang besar Tatsuki. Gadis itu menghampirinya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Ichigo saat ia mendekat. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa menghabisinya dengan mata tertutup."

Tatsuki hanya menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Jangan terlalu tenggelam dalam pertarungan." Katanya pelan. "Atau kegelapan akan menelan dirimu... dan Ichigo Kurosaki yang kukenal takkan ada lagi."

Ichigo terdiam, energi hitam di sekelilingnya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku takkan seperti itu." Katanya dengan yakin. "Kalau kegelapan itu mau menelanku, akan kutelan ia lebih dulu. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Energi hitam di tubuhnya menyusut, sampai akhirnya terpusat hanya pada tangan kirinya.

"Lagipula, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini..." Ichigo tersenyum. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku..."

"B-bukan..." Tatsuki spontan berpaling. "I-ini tidak seperti aku cemas atau apa—"

"Yah, pokoknya terima kasih deh." Kata Ichigo, sepenuhnya kembali jadi dirinya yang biasanya. "Ayo, ini masih belum selesai, jadi—"

"OI! MASIH SEMPAT-SEMPATNYA KALIAN PACARAN!" Ichigo dan Tatsuki terlonjak kaget saat suara teriakan yang luar biasa nyaring menghantam gendang telinga mereka tanpa ampun. "INI DI TENGAH PERTEMPURAN! TAHAN DIRI SEDIKIT!"

"NIAT BERTARUNG TIDAK, SIH?!" suara Uryuu bergema di seluruh jalanan. Sasuke yang ada di sisi lain jalan juga kelihatannya marah, walau ia tetap _cool_. "KALIAN ITU CARI MATI TAHU!"

Ichigo dan Tatsuki melihat sekelilingnya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa kata-kata Uryuu benar. Gerombolan _Abyss_ yang baru saja tiba entah darimana tahu-tahu sudah mengepung mereka berdua. Setengah dari mereka memisahkan diri untuk menyerang Uryuu dan Sasuke. Jumlah mereka sekarang jauh lebih banyak dari yang menyerang mereka sebelumnya, dan mereka terlihat _amat sangat _kelaparan.

Ichigo hanya menghela nafas, ekspresi sudahlah-aku-tak-peduli-lagi terlihat di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kawan-kawanku yang manis..." ia menyandangkan pedangnya di bahu. "Kenapa kita tidak mulai saja pembantaian ini sekarang?"

Mereka bertarung lagi. Jumlah mereka beratus-ratus, tapi dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang, Ichigo yakin akhirnya ia yang akan menang. Walau nanti pastinya ia akan kelelahan setengah mati dan pingsan lagi, apalah artinya itu untuk menghindari dirinya mati beneran. Kalaupun mati, setidaknya ia akan mati di medan perang.

Kedengarannya keren sih, tapi apa artinya keren bagi orang mati? Lebih baik keren saat hidup. Perang ini sudah memakan waktu satu jam, dan kini Ichigo sudah kelelahan, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Tapi pemandangan para _Abyss_ yang memenuhi jalanan dengan mata merah mereka sudah jauh berkurang. Tubuh-tubuh bergeletakan dengan darah hitam mereka, dan sebagian besar dari mereka sudah mulai berubah menjadi debu. Ichigo sudah menghabisi banyak sekali _Abyss_, tapi dia sudah tak menghitung lagi sejak hitungan keduaratus ratus tujuh puluh tujuh. Ketiga temannya juga sama, walaupun mereka adalah petarung yang handal, mereka tetap punya batas. Mereka juga sudah kelelahan sepertinya.

"Kita sebaiknya selesaikan ini dengan cepat." Kata Tatsuki, bermandikan darah hitam dan keringat.

"Aku setuju..." Uryuu angkat tangan,menyerah.

"Hn..." Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan malas-malasan.

Ichigo juga ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini. _Abyss_ yang tersisa tinggal sepersepuluh dari jumlah mereka sebelumnya, takkan butuh waktu lebih lama. Ichigo yakin, sudah pasti mereka yang akan memenangkan pertempuran ini.

Belum sempat mereka mengambil langkah, sesuatu yang aneh kembali terjadi. Sebuah gelombang seperti riak air muncul di udara diatas mereka semua, dan dari dalamnya sebuah tangan hitam keluar, bergerak seakan untuk memperlebar luas gelombang itu, untuk sang pemilik tangan hitam raksasa itu keluar sepenuhnya.

"A...Apa itu?!" Si pemuda berambut hitam mendongak dengan terkejut.

Sebuah wajah seperti manusia raksasa menyeruak keluar dari dalam gelombang riak itu, menyusul tangannya yang tadi keluar duluan. Mata yang ada di wajahnya hanya satu, hijau, dengan satu kelopak mata, bergerak menyusuri seluruh tempat itu, dan akhirnya terpancang pada si pemuda berambut oranye. Seketika itu juga si pemuda merasakan suatu perasaan yang luar biasa mengerikan. Meskipun makhluk itu hanya menatapnya, tapi seakan ratusan pisau diacungkan padanya, saking hebatnya hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkannya lewat tatapannya belaka.

"Mu...mustahil!" Seru Uryuu. "Makhluk itu..._Devastadas_!"

"Kenapa...Iblis sepertinya bisa ada disini?!" Teriak Sasuke. "Tidak mungkin ini hanya kebetulan! Apa ia tertarik dengan semua pertarungan ini?!"

"U...Ugh!"

Si pemuda berambut hitam tak mampu bergerak, kengerian luar biasa mencekamnya. Perasaan ngeri ini belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya... Rasa takut yang mengakar sampai ke sumsum tulang tak bisa diatasi hatinya yang gemetar, ia merasa seperti ini adalah akhir hidupnya...

"Di-Dia akan menyerang!" pekik Tatsuki.

"Menyingkir dari sini!" Teriak Uryuu.

Mulut si raksasa bermata satu terbuka lebar, dan ia mulai mengisi cahaya merah di sana. Terangnya luar biasa indah namun juga menyeramkan, dan makhluk itu menyemburkan cahayanya pada mereka, dan mereka tak sempat menghindar...

"Menyingkirlah dari sini, Ichigo!"

"Larilah, Kurosaki!"

Cahaya merah itu menelan semuanya di jalan raya itu, dari jalanan, para makhluk penghisap darah, sampai keempat orang itu...

Saat itu juga, kalung oktagram di leher Ichigo mulai bersinar, mengeluarkan kilauan cahaya. Cahaya itu mengelilinginya, dan ia tak bisa melihat apapun lagi selain cahaya itu...

"_Ingatlah siapa dirimu_." Suara itu terdengar jauh dalam hatinya, dalam jiwanya.

"_Ingatlah untuk apa kau ada. Untuk apa kau diciptakan...untuk apa kau hidup_."

Suara itu makin terdengar jelas.

"_Ingatlah dirimu yang sebenarnya_."

Kata-kata itu menggema dalam dirinya, memenuhinya dengan kekuatan.

* * *

Cahaya merah itu tertahan sebelum mengenai mereka semua oleh sebuah dinding penghalang yang tercipta dari energi hitam. Sebagai pusat dari kekuatan dinding penghalang itu, seorang pemuda berambut oranye berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam _gunsword_ miliknya.

Sepasang sayap berbulu hitam seperti sayap burung gagak mencuat keluar dari punggungnya, dan kini jubah sehitam gelapnya malam membalut tubuhnya, menggantikan pakaiannya yang sebelumnya.

Dengan satu ayunan pedangnya, seluruh dinding penghalang hitam dan sinar merah yang menyerangnya hancur dan segera lenyap. Kali ini giliran makhluk raksasa bermata satu di langit untuk menatapnya dengan ketakutan. Ia mengeluarkan raungan yang membuat seluruh tempat itu bergetar, tapi si pemuda yang mengacungkan pedang padanya sama sekali tak bergeming. Ichigo hanya menatapnya dengan matanya yang kini memiliki lambang segitiga terbalik terpatri di pupilnya, bersinar indah.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki berseru dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" Sasuke juga tak kalah kagetnya.

Ichigo hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Tiba-tiba saja jadi begini."  
Mereka berdua makin bingung mendengar jawaban Ichigo, bahkan dia sendiripun kelihatannya tak lebih tahu dari mereka. Tapi Uryuu lain lagi ceritanya, ia hanya menggerakkan kacamatanya dengan gayanya yang angkuh, jelas merasa dirinya tahu sesuatu.

"Sudah jelas kan?" katanya berlagak sok penting. "Itu berkat kalung yang diberikan Ketua Tertinggi."

"Maksudmu...?"

"Serangan datang!"

Ichigo berpaling secara refleks mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Si makhluk bermata satu yang ada di langit membuka mulutnya lagi, dan kembali mengisi cahaya merah. Dia masih belum menyerah.

"Kalian urus _Abyss_nya!" seru Ichigo. "Aku akan tangani yang satu ini!"

Ketiga temannya mengangguk.

Cahaya merah kembali ditembakkan, saat Ichigo mengangkat tangan kirinya. Ichigo menahan cahaya merah yang memiliki kekuatan penghancur luar biasa itu dengan tangan kirinya! Sementara tanah di sekelilingnya mulai amblas dan semua makhluk di sekitarnya—baik itu _Abyss_ atau teman-temannya—terpelanting terkena gelombang kekuatan yang dahsyat, ia masih tetap berdiri.

"Jangan remehkan aku...!" ia menggertakkan giginya.

Tangan kiri Ichigo diselimuti energi hitam, dan cahaya merah itu mulai terhisap olehnya.

"Sudah berakhir!"

Saat cahaya merah itu telah habis dihisap olehnya, Ichigo mengayunkan _gunsword_-nya dalam satu tebasan vertikal, melepaskan gelombang energi hitam yang nyaris membelah si makhluk bermata satu jadi dua. Darah berwarna hijau menyembur dari bahu makhluk itu, membuatnya meraung kesakitan dengan suara yang menyakitkan telinga. Ia menarik tubuhnya masuk kembali ke dalam gelombang seperti riak air di langit itu,yang langsung menutup dan lenyap tanpa bekas. Yang bisa dilihat disana kini hanyalah langit malam yang gelap.

Ichigo tiba-tiba kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Ia mendadak ambruk, sayapnya yang hitam berguguran bulunya bagai daun gugur dari pohonnya dan hilang. Pandangannya mengabur sesaat, lalu semuanya gelap.

* * *

"Uhh..."

Cahaya yang amat terang menyilaukan matanya. Ichigo tak bisa melihat apapun, walau sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Kemudian ia ingat bahwa ia sedang kehilangan kesadarannya, dan suara seseorang terdengar.

"Buka matamu. Kau adalah **Yang Terpilih**."

Lalu, cahaya itu hilang, dan ia kali ini bisa melihat saat membuka matanya. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri saat itu juga, dan sadar kalau ia ada di tempat yang tak dikenalnya. Sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang duduk di kursi kayu, mereka semua mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar yang besar dengan banyak benda dari perak di atasnya. Penerangan yang kurang memadai di ruangan itu datang dari perapian yang menyala-nyala. Di kanan-kiri perapian itu ada rak berisi buku-buku tebal, dan di atasnya ada lukisan burung _phoenix_ hitam yang berbingkai emas.

"Dimana sih ini?" celetuknya agak keras.

Salah seorang yang duduk di kursi kayu itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pemuda itu.

"Ini adalah** Ruangan Takdir**." Katanya pelan, dan Ichigo langsung tahu kalau itu adalah Tatsuki.

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Ichigo, bingung.

"Tidak usah dimengerti. Itu nama ruangan ini, tanya saja pada pemiliknya kalau mau mengerti." Tatsuki menjawab dengan kata-kata yang makin membuat Ichigo bingung.

Terdengar suara pintu yang berat dibuka di belakang Ichigo.

"Ketua Tertinggi sudah datang." Ucap seseorang yang duduk di kursi kayu.

"Ketua Tertinggi? Siapa dia?" tanya Ichigo pada Tatsuki lagi.

"Kau pernah mendengarnya, kan. Dia Ketua Tertinggi, Hashirama Senju...pemimpin kita...Black Lotus."

Seseorang telah memasuki ruangan yang agak gelap itu. Dia adalah seorang pria berambut hitam sepanjang bahu yang tinggi kekar, dengan jubah hitam dan tunik putih bersih sebagai dalamannya. Ia memiliki sepasang mata yang keemasan, sangat aneh namun indah. Ia lalu duduk di kursi kayu yang memunggungi perapian, yang terlihat agak berbeda karena berwarna hitam dan memiliki ukiran seperti gambar bintang yang diapit bulan sabit.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia berkumpul disini, saudara dan saudariku sekalian." Kata Sang Ketua Black Lotus dengan berwibawa. "Hari ini, kita berkumpul untuk menyambut saudara baru kita."

Ichigo merasakan semua mata di ruangan itu tertuju padanya. Agak malu karena diperhatikan orang sebanyak itu, Ichigo berpaling dengan salah tingkah. Untunglah saat itu Hashirama mulai berbicara lagi, dan semua tatapan kembali pada si ketua.

"Duduklah." Kata pria bermata emas itu dengan perintah yang halus.

Ichigo mau saja menurutinya, tapi saat itu tak ada kursi dimanapun yang masih kosong. Menyadari hal ini, si ketua menjentikkan jarinya.

Menanggapi isyarat itu, seseorang bangkit dari kursi kayunya. Ia seorang pemuda yang umurnya sedikit berbeda dari Ichigo, mungkin lebih muda tiga tahun karena tubuhnya yang agak pendek. Rambutnya yang merah disisir rapi, dan ia mengenakan baju pelayan yang rapi dan necis. Ia menghilang dalam sekejap, dan muncul lagi tak lama kemudian sambil membawa sebuah kursi kayu.

"Terima kasih, Komandan Sasori." Kata Hashirama. "Letakkan kursi itu di sampingnya." Ia menunjuk Tatsuki.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, Ketua."

Kursi itu diletakkan sesuai yang diinginkan si ketua, dan Ichigo pun duduk dengan canggung disana. Ia merasa dirinya akan segera jadi pusat perhatian lagi, dan ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti makhluk langka yang aneh. Benar saja...

"Ichigo Kurosaki...pemuda yang menjadi **Sang Terpilih**." Kata Hashirama perlahan. "Kemampuanmu sudah diakui oleh tiga orang Komandan Divisi. Kau berhak dan wajib untuk bergabung dengan kami, Black Lotus."

"Tiga orang Komandan Divisi...?" Ichigo bertanya seraya melihat sekelilingnya. "Siapa?"

"Tentu saja ketiga orang yang bertarung bersama denganmu."

Ichigo menoleh dan melihat Tatsuki, Uryuu dan Sasuke. Mereka mengangguk pada saat yang bersamaan, dan saat itu juga dia tahu kenapa mereka begitu kuat. Ternyata mereka adalah orang-orang kuat diantara orang yang kuat.

"Jadi...begitu..." ia mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus kalau kau cepat mengerti." Ucap Hashirama senang.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kami ingin kau bergabung dengan kami sebagai _Valkyrie_." Kata Hashirama. "Kau akan jadi senjata rahasia kami."

"_Valkyrie_? Apa maumu? Memangnya apa yang begitu istimewa dariku?"

"Kau sudah melihat dan merasakannya sendiri. Kekuatanmu saat melawan _Devastadas_ itu..."

"Apa itu _Devastadas?_ Apa jenis lain dari _Vampire_?" Ichigo terus bertanya.

"Bukan. Dia makhluk yang sama sekali berbeda."

Pantas. Ichigo juga bisa merasakan kalau makhluk bermata satu itu adalah bukan makhluk penghisap darah. Dia sesuatu yang lain, jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Itu mengingatkanku...kalian belum memberitahuku segalanya." Kata Ichigo pelan. "Aku minta kau saja yang memberitahuku sekarang."

"Boleh saja." Kata Hashirama. "Tapi, sebagai imbalannya, kau harus bergabung dengan kami. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Sekarang beritahu aku segalanya."

Nada suaranya yang memerintah membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menyadari kalau pemuda berambut oranye ini takkan mempercayai mereka kalau dia tak diberitahu yang sebenarnya. Karena itulah, Hashirama menghela nafas, ia tahu ini akan jadi cerita yang amat panjang...

"Dahulu kala, dunia ini dikuasai oleh empat makluk terkuat. _Vampire, Lycan, Devastadas, _dan tentu saja, _Manusia_." Hashirama mulai bercerita. "_Vampire_ adalah makhluk penghisap darah. _Lycan _adalah manusia serigala. _Devastadas_ adalah makhluk pengendali roh. Dan _Manusia_ adalah makhluk yang memiliki kehendak, akal, dan hati nurani. Dulunya, mereka bisa hidup berdampingan tanpa mengganggu kehidupan yang lain. Mereka sudah diciptakan untuk hidup harmonis, dengan mengandalkan sebuah kekuatan yang menjadi sumber kekuatan yang cukup bagi mereka semua..."

"Kekuatan apa itu...?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kekuatan itu bernama _dust_. Kekuatan ini bisa berasal dari dalam diri, bisa juga dari alam sekeliling kita. Warna _dust _bisa bervariasi, tergantung dari apa yang memilikinya. Manusia umumnya punya _dust _putih, kelabu atau emas. Kalau _Vampire_ biru, _Lycan _merah, dan _Devastadas _hijau."

Cort sengaja menghentikan ceritanya sesaat untuk memastikan Ichigo memahaminya dengan jelas.

"Namun semua kedamaian itu hancur saat makhluk yang sama sekali berbeda dari mereka muncul entah darimana dan menghancurkan segalanya." Hashirama menatap Ichigo. "Sesosok makhluk kegelapan yang biasa kita sebut '**Iblis**' atau _Across_...ia merusak segala keteraturan di dunia ini...dan ia membenci manusia. Ia mempengaruhi _Vampire_ untuk menghisap darah manusia, Lycan menggigit manusia, dan _Devastadas_ merasuki roh manusia. Ditambah lagi, ia memiliki _dust_ yang seharusnya tak boleh ada di dunia ini..._dust_ hitam...atau _dust _Kegelapan. _Dust_ yang bisa melenyapkan semua kehidupan."

Sesuatu terlintas dalam benak Ichigo. Energi yang berasal dari dirinya berwarna hitam. Mungkinkah dia...tidak, tidak mungkin dia itu Iblis. Pasti bukan, pasti ada penjelasan lain...

"Lanjutkan ceritamu."

Ichigo mendengarkan cerita ini dengan penuh perhatian. Cerita ini tak masuk akal memang, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin mendengarnya. Cerita ini adalah kunci pembebas dari segala ketidaktahuannya.

"Saat itu juga, dunia melakukan perlawanan. Beberapa manusia terpilih, beserta _Vampire_,_ Lycan_, dan_ Devastadas_ yang menyadari kekacauan yang disebarkan oleh Iblis di dunia ini, mengangkat senjata untuk memerangi Iblis dan bala tentara _Across -_nya. Perang itu berlangsung selama 17 tahun."

"Lalu?" Ichigo penasaran.

"Sang 'Pemimpin' manusia yang terpilih mengalahkan Iblis. Tapi, disaat yang bersamaan, Iblis juga berhasil membunuhnya. Pertarungan mereka sampai mati berakhir tanpa ada yang menang ataupun kalah. Walaupun begitu, dunia ini bisa kembali damai...sampai sekarang."

"Sampai sekarang?"

"Ya. Keturunan dari Iblis menyusup ke dalam ras _Vampire_ untuk kembali membuat kekacauan. Kau bisa lihat itu dari banyaknya _Abyss_ yang kalian lawan baru-baru ini."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Karena keturunan dari Iblis itu meleburkan dirinya dengan tubuh _Vampire_, tak ada yang mencurigainya." Ujar Hashirama. "Ditambah lagi, kekuatan mereka memang mirip...**Sihir**."

"Apa ada ciri khusus dari—"

"Sudah cukup." Hashirama tiba-tiba memotong. "Itu saja yang bisa kuberitahu padamu sekarang. Mengetahui terlalu banyak kadang bisa berbahaya."

Ichigo membelalak, kaget sekaligus marah.

"Tapi kau sudah janji akan memberitahuku segalanya!"

Beberapa orang yang duduk di kursi kayu spontan berdiri mendengar suaranya yang meninggi, tersinggung ketua mereka dibentak, namun Hashirama hanya mengangkat satu tangannya dan mereka pun kembali duduk.

"Segalanya yang kau perlu tahu_ sekarang_." Katanya, kembali pada Ichigo. "Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat. Sekarang, kau juga harus menepati janjimu."

Bukannya menjawab, Ichigo malah berdiri dari kursinya dengan marah. Ia merasa diperlakukan tak adil, dan ia tak peduli saat beberapa orang kembali berdiri dari kursinya. Ia baru saja akan protes, saat Tatsuki di sampingnya meraih lengannya, menghentikannya. Gadis berambut coklat itu menggelengkan kepalanya, memintanya untuk tidak melakukannya. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan memohon, dan akhirnya pemuda itupun luluh. Ia kembali duduk, walaupun dengan agak menggerutu.

"Baiklah." Kata Hashirama, saat keadaan sudah kembali tenang. "Sekarang, akan kuberitahukan rencana kita pada kalian semua, saudara dan saudariku sekalian. Kita akan melaksanakan serangkaian misi yang sangat penting. Dengarkanlah..."

* * *

CHAP 6 END

Bagaimana, Minna?

Tolong beri pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini!

Arigatou! :D


	7. Chapter 7 : Lady In Red

**Hohoho, update lagi! :v**

**Sedikit lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya, jadi jangan sampai mata kalian pegal bacanya! #abaikan **

**Daripada aku bikin bosan dengan curcolku, mending kumulai saja ceritanya! :v**

**Warning sekali lagi: AU, OOC :v**

**Chapter 7**

**"****_Lady In Red_****"**

**(Aku)**

Hari itu aku bangun seperti biasa di kamarku sendiri.

Bangun layaknya seorang siswa SMA kelas 3 yang tak punya masalah apapun dengan _Vampire_, _Lycan_, _Devastadas_ ataupun _Across_, Iblis. Aku makan sarapan dan berangkat sekolah dengan adikku seperti biasa juga.

Hari itu Naruto tidak masuk sekolah. Menurut surat yang dikirimkannya, dia izin tidak masuk karena ada keperluan. Jadi, hari ini aku duduk di sebelah bangku kosong...atau tidak juga. Tatsuki memindahkan tasnya ke bangku Naruto yang kosong dan duduk disana, tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanyaku,heran melihatnya tiba-tiba senyum.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa..." dia pasang muka datar.

"Kamu tidak seperti biasanya." Kataku cepat. "Pasti ada alasannya."

"Tidak ada, kok..." dia tertawa pelan.

"Hah, aneh." Aku menatapnya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, lah..." Dia kelihatan salah tingkah. "Aku cuma lagi senang saja kok, hahaha..." dia tersenyum lagi. Dia kenapa sih?

"Senang? Senang kenapa?" tanyaku curiga.

"Rahasia. Hahaha..."

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Karena aku bingung dengan kelakuannya, aku segera saja mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan menatap papan tulis di depan kelas. Putih, bersih, suci...belum ternoda oleh coretan apapun. Walau aku menatap papan tulis, sebenarnya pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Aku masih memikirkan hal yang terjadi kemarin...

Setelah pertemuan itu, Hashirama si Ketua Tertinggi memberiku sebuah HP hitam berbentuk persegi, yang ia bilang akan membantu semua _Valkyrie_ melacakku atau membantuku melacak mereka. Dan itu juga berguna seperti layaknya HP yang sebenarnya. Selain itu, dia juga memberiku sebuah sarung tangan hitam yang berlambang segitiga terbalik dengan lambang lain, seperti huruf V aneh di dalamnya, di bagian punggung tangannya, fungsinya untuk menyegel sebagian besar kekuatanku yang menurutnya terlalu berbahaya untuk dipakai sembarangan. Aku memakai sarung tangan itu di tangan kiriku sekarang.

"Ya ampun, panas banget..."

Hari ini bahkan belum memasuki musim panas, tapi rasa panas yang begitu menyiksa sudah memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan hukumannya sekarang. Pernah masuk ke sauna? Atau sekalian saja, dipanggang? Sekarang ini begitulah yang kurasakan. Sepertinya suhunya sudah lebih dari 40 derajat. Panas, gerah, segalanya membuatku menderita...

Belum lagi siksaan pelajaran. Padahal ini hari terakhir sebelum libur musim panas, tapi tak seorangpun dari guru di sekolah kami yang berniat membebaskan kami dari tugas. Dasar orang-orang kelewat rajin, mereka memberikan kami banyak sekali tugas untuk dikumpulkan setelah libur musim panas berakhir. Kalau begini, apanya yang liburan? Buset deh.

Untunglah pelajaran terakhir hari ini adalah pelajaran favoritku, Biologi. Pelajaran hari ini membahas tentang bab...reproduksi manusia. Tolong, **j****angan banyak komentar**.

Selain membahas tentang materi yang selalu bikin salah tingkah itu, guru kami juga memberikan kami tugas yang BAGUS sebelum jam pelajaran terakhir. Kami harus membuat esai minimal 10 lembar HVS tentang reproduksi.

Yah, memang kuakui banyak alasan kenapa aku harus mempelajari ini. Sebagai makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri, kita tentu harus tahu seluk beluk tentang bagaimana kita mempertahankan keturunan kita di dunia ini agar tidak punah. Aku benar kan?

"Hei, Kurosaki! Jangan bengong saja, cepat lanjutkan tugasmu!"

"Iya, maaf, pak..."

Kujawab guru kami dengan malas-malasan, suasana hari ini sudah tidak mendukung lagi untuk pembelajaran. Walau aku suka materinya, hari yang panas ini membuatku sama sekali tidak bersemangat.

Untunglah, aku tidak sendirian. Setelah melihat sekeliling, beberapa teman sekelasku, termasuk Sasuke, wajahnya merah dan keringatan. Beberapa lagi, malah sudah terkapar dengan wajah merah padam dan ngiler di bangku mereka.

Ganjilnya, kenapa semua orang yang bertingkah agak kelewat batas ini laki-laki semua? Sasuke juga, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini...

"Ada apa sih?"

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan mereka, yang anehnya sama semua. Ternyata mereka semua melihat ke arahku...bukan, tapi orang di sebelahku. Begitu aku menyadari apa yang membuat mereka semua menatapnya, aku ikutan melotot. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal?!

"Hahh...panasnyaaa~..."

Di sampingku, Tatsuki sedang mengipasi dirinya dengan sebuah buku tipis. Rambut coklatnya basah kena keringatnya, wajahnya merona merah karena kepanasan. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tapi kurasa bagi semua laki-laki yang memandangnya –termasuk aku- suaranya terdengar seperti mendesah-desah.

Dan setelah kuteliti lebih cermat, aku menemukan faktor lain yang membuatnya menjadi mangsa empuk bagi tatapan semua laki-laki liar di kelasku. Atraksi visual terbesar yang bisa menarik mata para serigala ini...

Masih belum mengerti juga?

KAMPRET, LIHAT BAJUNYA!

Baju atasan tipis bermotif batik yang dikenakannya, basah kuyup karena keringat dan menempel di tubuhnya. Kuingatkan sekali lagi, di Akademi Karakura ini murid SMAnya boleh pakai baju bebas asal sopan. Tapi kurasa...aturan itu tidak berguna di saat seperti ini!

Hampir seluruh tubuhnya –yang baru saja kusadari eloknya bukan main- ya ampun, tercetak jelas, dan menjadi santapan bagi para makhluk buas yang lapar di kelasku. Aku sendiri tak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darinya, yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak menyadari dirinya sedang menjadi 'pusat perhatian'. Medan magnet yang sangat kuat menarik mata semua lelaki di kelasku, tak terkecuali diriku sendiri.

"Ahh~"

Suara yang lirih menggugah itu menghampiri pendengaranku. Aku tahu dia hanya kepanasan karena hawa panas yang menyiksa ini dan desahannya itu tidak berarti apa-apa, tapi coba lihat apa akibatnya. Setengah dari murid laki-laki di kelasku mimisan parah. Beberapa yang masih menjaga imej, seperti Ketua Kelas kami, Naito dan Sasuke, hanya mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah merah padam. Aku sendiri cuma bisa menelan ludah mendengar suara itu.

Tahan dirimu, itu bukan apa-apa...! wahai diriku, tahan dirimu!

Setelah jam pelajaran habis, akhirnya...

"Baiklah, hari ini pelajaran terakhir—"

"YEAHHH! LIBURAN!"

Memang dasar orang-orang kurang ajar, masih ada guru di depan kelas pun mereka sudah berteriak ramai, beberapa diantara mereka bahkan sudah ada yang berlari keluar kelas dan berseru pada teman mereka yang lain. Keramaian meluas, seisi sekolah sampai gaduh dengan teriakan gembira para muridnya.

Naas, guru yang dipotong kalimatnya itu tertunduk dengan lesu, dan dia hanya bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—sudah selesai..." masih tertunduk, dia berputar dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Selamat menikmati liburan, anak-anak...Sampai jumpa setelah liburan…"

"Terima kasih, Pak guru!"

Nah, aku sedikit terkejut mendengar suara yang sopan itu. Aku juga masih berada dalam kelas, tapi bukan karena hormat pada guru atau rasa disiplin yang tinggi. Aku tidak mau mengikuti anak-anak itu berteriak-teriak dan berlari dengan ramainya karena kupikir itu merepotkan. Hanya aku dan pemilik suara itu yang kini masih ada di kelas.

Lebih baik santai saja. Aku lebih suka hidup tanpa keributan yang tidak perlu. Mungkin terdengar kelewat nyantai, tapi moto hidupku ini 'santai saja, tidak usah buru-buru' tidak pernah lepas dari kehidupanku dimanapun itu. Begitulah aku.

"Ichigo, kau tidak mau ikutan dengan yang lain?"

Suara sopan milik siapa yang kubicarakan ini? Tentu saja, bisa langsung dikenali dari nadanya yang tegas namun masih terkesan terlalu lembut untuk dianggap 'galak', tentu saja suara Tatsuki.

"Heh." Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Kau tahu sendiri kan aku nggak suka yang ramenya kelewatan seperti itu...terlalu merepotkan."

"Ah, aku lupa..." Tatsuki mengangguk. "Semangatmu memang semangatnya laki-laki tua, kan."

"Apa katamu?"

"Nggak, kok."

"Terserahlah..." aku menghela nafas. "Kau sudah ada rencana untuk liburan musim panas?"

"Eh, belum ada." Tatsuki menjawab. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sama."

Saat kami masih berbincang-bincang dalam kelas yang nyaris kosong itu, sebuah suara sirine yang nyaring membahana ke seluruh sekolah, membuat semua keramaian yang ada di sekolah itu terhenti serentak. Hening.

"Kepada semua murid SMA! Setelah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan para guru, kami dari OSIS mengusulkan, sebelum liburan dimulai, kita akan mengadakan acara rekreasi!" suara speaker itu membahana di seluruh sekolah. "Tujuannya sudah ditentukan. Kita akan pergi ke pantai Arclight!"

"YEAHH!"

"BAIKLAH!"

"AKU IKUT!"

"Bagi yang berminat, bawa semua perlengkapan yang diperlukan dan datang kesini lagi besok jam 8! Sebelum liburan, mari kita bersenang-senang!"

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Teriakan setuju yang menggelegar membahana seperti suara ledakan, dan aku cuma bisa menutup telingaku saking kerasnya. Kampret, mau buat telingaku tuli ya?

"Kau mau ikut rekreasi itu, Ichigo?"

Wajah Tatsuki bersinar senang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru, dan kesenangannya menular padaku. Aku juga tersenyum tipis. Kurasa kali ini aku akan mendapat sebuah liburan yang sangat berbeda dari tahun-tahun yang lalu. Firasatku mengatakan itu.

Keesokan harinya, aku tidak langsung pergi ke sekolah. Aku berniat mau mengajak Naruto juga, siapa tahu dia mau ikut. Dia selalu suka acara rekreasi seperti ini, dan kupikir dia tidak tahu pengumuman itu karena dia tidak sekolah kemarin. Walaupun dia anggota OSIS juga, tapi aku coba saja pergi ke rumahnya...

Tapi seorang perempuan muda berambut hijau menyambutku di depan kediamannya. Ia memberitahuku kalau Naruto tidak ada di rumah. Katanya, Naruto sedang ada di pemakaman umum di pinggiran kota.

Perempuan ini bernama Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Orang yang mengurus Naruto setelah orangtuanya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Padahal perempuan ini tidak jauh usianya dari Naruto, hanya beda empat atau lima tahun. Tapi dia bertindak seperti kakaknya sendiri, dan aku tahu dia benar-benar tulus menyayangi Naruto. Entah karena apa ia ingin mengurus Naruto, aku tidak tahu. Lagipula itu bukan urusanku.

"Tolong temani dia untukku, Kurosaki-san." Katanya, tersenyum manis. "Dia membutuhkannya."

"Ah...baiklah."

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjemputnya. Lagipula ini masih pagi, aku tidak akan terlambat. Kurasa tidak apa-apa melihatnya sebentar. Lagipula, aku juga penasaran. Makam siapa yang sedang dikunjungi Naruto? Makam orangtuanya?

Saat aku tiba di pemakaman umum, kulihat Naruto sedang berlutut di depan sebuah makam, dan berdoa dengan khusyuk, matanya terpejam. Aku mendekatinya perlahan, berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggunya. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya sekhusyuk ini.

Di hadapan Naruto, tanah makam yang merah telah disiram dan ditaburi dengan kelopak bunga warna-warni yang indah. Bau harum tercium dari makam itu, dengan batu nisan putih yang bertuliskan beberapa kalimat:

RYUUZETSU

2006 – 2020

Makam seorang perempuan? Jika ia masih hidup sekarang, usianya delapan belas tahun. Sama dengan Naruto sekarang. Siapakah perempuan ini? Umurnya hanya sampai empat belas tahun, usia yang sangat pendek bagi seorang manusia. Tidak sewajarnya.

Naruto akhirnya membuka matanya dan menyadari kehadiranku.

"Hei, Ichigo?" Naruto kelihatan terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau disini? Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Yah, dari siapa lagi kalau bukan si Odereschevank itu." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Oderschvank." Koreksi Naruto.

"Ya itu, Odreschevank."

"O-der-sch-vank." Eja Naruto dengan sabar. "Oderschvank, Ichigo."

"Ya terserahlah apa namanya!" aku jadi tidak sabar. "Kau tahu kan aku tidak pintar mengingat nama orang asing. Mimpi apa kau, bisa diurus sama cewek cantik begitu. Buat iri saja."

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Makam siapa yang kau kunjungi ini?" tanyaku segera, penasaran.

"Ini...kekasihku, Ryuuzetsu." Naruto seketika berubah muram. Ia tertunduk, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya seseorang..."

"Kekasih? Yah, itu dulu sekali, terduga, ya?" Naruto tersenyum, walaupun matanya masih memancarkan rasa kehilangan yang amat sangat mendalam. "Dia...meninggal karena sakit. Sakit parah terkena penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan."

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku terdiam, membiarkan dia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Harusnya ilmu kedokteran di pulau ini sudah cukup untuk menyembuhkan siapapun. Tapi karena ini adalah penyakit jenis baru yang tidak diketahui, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana menyembuhkannya. Saat itu, aku hanya bisa mendampinginya di sampingnya, menunggu saat-saat terakhirnya. Aku selalu berusaha menghiburnya...dan paling tidak aku tahu ia pergi dengan senyum di wajahnya."

Naruto semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihannya, ekspresi wajahnya sekarang adalah ekspresi yang belum pernah ditunjukkannya padaku. Sebuah kesedihan pahit yang tak dapat dihapuskan.

"...Aku turut berduka." Kataku, berusaha bersimpati padanya. "Pasti itu menyakitkan."

Harus kuakui, aku terkejut. Jujur saja, tak kusangka Naruto punya perasaan yang begitu dalam kepada seorang gadis. Yang selalu kulihat selama ini, ia selalu saja berpikiran mesum dan menyukai banyak gadis entah sudah berapa. Tapi sekarang aku tahu, ia tidak seperti itu. Ia melakukan semua itu untuk meredam dukanya. Hatinya sudah jatuh untuk seorang gadis saja. Seorang yang sayangnya sudah dipanggil oleh Tuhan dan mungkin sudah bergabung dengan para bidadari di surga sana.

Naruto kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja. Bukan saatnya meratapi masa lalu, kan?" katanya sedikit lebih ceria. "Ayo, Ichigo! Kita hari ini akan pergi ke pantai Arclight, kan? Masih ada waktu, kita pergi ke Magnolia dulu! Aku traktir apa saja yang kau mau!"

Naruto menepuk bahuku dan mengajakku pergi. Ia tersenyum sekarang, rupanya kesedihannya telah berhasil ia redam, apapun itu.

Naruto Uzumaki. Tak kusangka aku akan melihat dirinya yang seperti ini. Karena itulah, aku balas tersenyum dan menyusul sahabatku yang sudah mendahuluiku berjalan.

Pernah aku ceritakan kalau pulau Ruino tempat kota Karakura berada dikelilingi oleh pantai berpasir putih? Nah, pantai Arclight adalah salah satunya, dan yang paling ramai dikunjungi orang. Karena disana, selain berenang, kita bisa juga _sun-bathing_, diving, berselancar, bahkan sampai memancing. Tempat ini bagaikan Pulau Bali versi Jepang.

Kami sekarang masih di perjalanan dengan menaiki bus milik sekolah. Busnya ada dua puluh satu, satu bus untuk setiap kelas yang jumlah muridnya empat puluh. Jadi, lebih dari delapan ratus orang akan mengikuti acara rekreasi ini. Hebat sekali.

Teman dudukku di bus harusnya Naruto, tapi ia sekarang malah duduk dengan Sasuke. Bukan atas kehendaknya sendiri, melainkan karena dipaksa oleh Tatsuki agar mau tukaran tempat duduk dengannya. Kurasa Tatsuki memang tidak begitu akrab dengan cowok es itu. Naruto sih oke-oke saja...

Dan tentu saja, gadis berambut coklat ini duduk di sampingku sekarang.

"E-eh, Ichigo..."

"Yo."

Aku meresponnya sesingkat mungkin, soalnya aku sedang asyik mendengarkan musik dari headset-ku. Tapi lama-kelamaan, aku jadi menoleh dan melihatnya juga.

Tatsuki memakai kaos oblong putih tipis dengan celana jeans biru sepertiga paha. Memang sih kami akan pergi ke pantai, tapi bagi cewek yang badannya sebagus dia, kurasa dandanannya itu agak...memprovokasi. Well, bukan berarti aku juga tidak suka melihatnya. Dia terlihat cantik.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Tak sadar aku menatapnya seperti binatang yang lapar. Dia pasti merasa risih karena aku memperhatikannya seperti itu. Kurasa aku harus minta maaf...

"Aku tak sengaja, maaf..."

"Apa yang harus kumaafkan? Kau sama sekali tidak membuatku marah." Kata Tatsuki. "Aku cuma tanya, kau lihat apa?"

"Eh, aku dari tadi melihatmu..." kataku jujur. "Kurasa itu nggak sopan, kan?"

"I-itu tidak masalah, kok!" kata Tatsuki, mendadak merona merah. "Aku nggak keberatan!"

"Tetap saja aku jadi nggak enak..."

"L-lupakan saja..." Tatsuki memalingkan wajahnya yang merah, matanya sesekali melirikku. " Jangan dipikirkan...Menurutmu...bagaimana?"

"Hah? Bagaimana apanya?"

"A-aku." Tatsuki menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Menurutmu bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Ah, itu rupanya." Aku merasa wajahku agak panas. "Menurutku...penampilanmu bagus sekali."

"Benarkah?"

"Y-ya..." aku jadi gugup. "Kau...cantik."

Ya, aku mengatakannya. Itu bukan hal yang biasa kukatakan pada teman masa kecilku itu. Biasanya kami malah saling ejek. Entah apa yang menggerakkan mulutku untuk berkata seperti itu. Jujur, aku sangat malu mengatakan hal seperti itu sampai aku juga harus buang mukaku, yang terasa panas dan pastinya memerah.

Ah, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Seperti bukan diriku saja.

Apa saja kegiatan yang bisa kau lakukan di pantai? Tentu saja kau bisa berjemur di tengah teriknya sinar matahari musim panas sampai kulitmu jadi coklat, bermain bola voli pantai dengan temanmu –lebih seru jika dengan cewek, itu nasihatku-, membuat istana dari pasir kalau kau punya niat, atau santai saja di bawah payung pantai yang teduh.

Tapi jika kau seorang laki-laki, kau akan menemukan salah satu kebahagiaan terbesarmu disini. Ya...tentu saja itu adalah bikini...! Disini kau bisa temukan cewek tercantik dengan bikini terseksi, sampai yang terjelek dengan bikini yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Tapi apa sih bedanya bikini dengan pakaian dalam? Kenapa cewek malu kalau dilihat memakai pakaian dalam, tapi malah bangga kalau dilihat memakai bikini? Apa sih bedanya kedua jenis benda itu? Padahal kan tidak jauh berbeda...bentuknya.

Tapi bukan itu juga yang jadi bagian paling menarik. Kalian bisa melihat 'benda' yang 'memntul-mantul' dengan sangat menarik perhatian saat para cewek berlari...

Tunggu, kenapa pembicaraan ini jadi mengarah ke hal yang mesum? Ahh, persetan!

"Baiklah semuanya, sebelum kalian ke pantai, kita ke penginapan dulu dan simpan semua barang bawaan kalian disana!"

Walau kelihatannya murid-murid di sekolahku tidak cukup disiplin, tapi pada kenyataannya semuanya patuh dan menurut mengikuti para panitia dari OSIS menuju salah satu penginapan yang paling besar di Ruino, namanya penginapan Shinkirou, yang seluruhnya sudah dipesan untuk murid sekolah kami.

Saat kubilang seluruhnya, maka sudah jelas artinya kalau tak ada orang lain yang menginap disana. Kata Naruto –yang notabene anggota OSIS- ternyata OSIS sudah ada persiapan dari jauh hari, membuat rencana dengan pemilik penginapan ini agar mengosongkan penginapannya selama kami menginap disana.

Terdengar terlalu mudah, kan? Tentu saja itu masuk akal, kalau kau tahu bahwa sang pemilik penginapan adalah adik dari Kepala Sekolah. Tidak heran.

Kamar yang tersedia di penginapan itu ada sekitar delapan ratus lima puluh, kelebihan sedikit dari jumlah seluruh murid di sekolah kami. Bayangkanlah sendiri seberapa besar bangunan yang bisa memuat kamar sebanyak itu. Anak kelas satu di bangunan sebelah kiri, kelas dua di tengah, dan kelas tiga di kanan. Jadi otomatis aku mendapat kamar di bangunan kanan.

Yang terakhir, kamar anak laki-laki dan perempuan terpisah. Tak perlu kujelaskan alasannya, kan?

Adik kepala sekolah berasal dari Jepang juga, dan ia senang menghiasi penginapannya dengan budaya negaranya. Bagiku yang memang orang Jepang, sudah tak aneh lagi saat aku menemukan _fusuma_, pintu geser dengan dua panel yang dipasang vertikal, rangkanya terbuat dari kayu dengan motif kotak dan dlapisi dengan kain atau kertas, dipasangi pegangan bernama _hikite_. Kertas yang melapisi _fusuma_ ini disesuaikan dengan suasana. Jadi tentu saja ada gambar matahari di kertas _fusuma_, melambangkan musim panas sekarang.

Ada juga _tatami_, tikar yang pada zaman dulu dibuat orang Jepang dari jerami yang ditenun. Tapi sekarang di zaman modern, sudah ada yang membuatnya dengan _styrofoam_, yang lebih lembut dan bagus.

"Ichigo, apa ini?"

Belum sempat aku menikmati ketenangan sesaat yang diberikan kamar itu, Tatsuki tanpa kusadari sudah nyelonong masuk seenaknya. Ia masuk kamarku dan kini menunjuk semacam kasur dengan selimut dan bantal di atasnya. Ini adalah _futon_, tempat tidur khas Jepang. Isinya tidak hanya kapas atau kapuk seperti kasur kebanyakan, tapi juga bulu burung dan wol. Ada juga yang isinya bulu angsa.

Jelaslah orang Indonesia seperti Tatsuki tidak tahu benda khas Jepang begini. Walaupun dia pernah tinggal disini dulu, tentunya dia belum paham semua tentang Jepang.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku. Benda apa ini?" kata Tatsuki penasaran.

"Mau tahu?" tanyaku pelan. "Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget...?"

"Jelaskan saja, jangan lebay seperti itu."

"Ah, baiklah..."

Setelah menjelaskannya panjang lebar lengkap dengan rinciannya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku dan masuk. Ternyata Naruto.

"Hey, kita sudah ada izin untuk main di pantai..." katanya, langsung berhenti bicara begitu melihat Tatsuki di kamarku. "Ini kan kamar anak laki-laki. Ngapain kau disini, Tatsuki?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Tatsuki dingin.

"Ah, jahat sekali." Naruto cemberut. "Bagaimana? Mau main di pantai sekarang?"

"Kalian duluan saja deh. Aku mau istirahat dulu." Kataku sambil menguap. "Aku kurang tidur semalam."

Aku melambaikan tangan pada dua orang itu, yang mengerti kalau aku ingin ditinggal sendiri. Dua orang itu mengenalku sejak dulu, mereka tahu aku takkan mau kemana-mana kalau sudah ingin tidur. Mereka cepat-cepat keluar dari kamarku.

"Ah, ngantuknya..."

Aku membaringkan diri di _futon_ku, lalu segera memejamkan mata dan pergi ke alam mimpi tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

"Hey, kau belum berenang dari tadi, Ichigo?"

Seusai tidur, aku segera pergi keluar kamar, ingin mencari angin segar. Tapi yang muncul di hadapanku adalah Naruto dengan celana pendek selutut dan seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup, bisa kulihat beberapa anak perempuan dari sekolahku mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Sudah jelas bahwa tubuh Naruto yang kekar atletis dan wajahnya yang babyface cukup mengundang perhatian, terutama bagi cewek. Sayangnya bocah ini tidak menyadarinya, dia malah menatapku heran dan bertanya.

"Kau tidak mau main di pantai nih ceritanya?"

Aku cuma mengangkat alis, lalu menghela nafas dalam-dalam dengan ekspresi wajah 'jangan tanya lagi' dan berbalik. Aku mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Maaf saja, aku malas kalau ada banyak orang...kurasa nanti saja deh..."

"Tapi mana mungkin nggak ada banyak orang di pantai seperti ini..."

Tak mendengarkannya, aku terus berjalan menuju sebuah jalan setapak, menuju tempat yang kurasa akan lebih sepi daripada di pantai itu. Ya, aku memang suka tempat yang tenang tanpa keributan, dan damai. Aku lebih suka santai macam begini, mungkin aku akan berenang nanti saja, saat pantai sudah lebih sepi.

Aku memasuki sebuah taman bunga yang sepi, tanpa siapapun disana kecuali diriku sendiri.

Sebenarnya, aku berkeliaran seperti ini juga karena ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Aku kira ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi ternyata tidak begitu. Selalu, saat bercermin, dimanapun itu, aku bisa melihat keanehan di pantulan wajahku...dan itu adalah mataku. Kalau dilihat dari jauh takkan terlihat apapun yang aneh, tapi kalau kau melihatnya baik-baik, kau akan melihat sesuatu. Di kedua mataku yang berbeda warna, akan terlihat iris berbentuk segitiga terbalik. Aku tak tahu apa orang lain bisa melihatnya atau tidak. Tapi perubahan ini kadang membuatku ngeri sendiri saat bercermin.

Apakah ini wajar bagi manusia yang memiliki SF? Entahlah, nanti biar kutanyakan lagi pada Tatsuki.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Tanpa adanya arah tujuan yang jelas, aku mengarahkan langkah kakiku ke pusat taman. Disini sangat tenang, tak ada siapapun...

...atau kupikir begitu pada awalnya. Sebelumnya kupikir taman itu kosong sama sekali, ternyata ada seseorang yang telah mendahuluiku disana. Seorang gadis sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah kumpulan bunga mawar, dengan ekspresi lembut di wajahnya. Rambutnya yang sepanjang punggung berwarna hitam, dan ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah darah. Kuperhatikan dari jauh, ia sepertinya seumuran denganku.

"...kau..."

Mulutku berucap tanpa kusadari, bagaikan digerakkan oleh orang lain, bukan diriku.

Aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi. Bukan dari gadis itu, melainkan dari diriku sendiri. Saat angin tiba-tiba berhembus dengan lembut, dan awan yang bergerak menutupi teriknya sinar matahari sehingga segalanya jadi lebih sejuk, aku merasakan suatu keanehan dalam diriku.

Gadis itu akhirnya menyadari kehadiranku, dan mendongak. Jika tadi kulihat wajahnya penuh dengan kelembutan, kini itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan bagaimana aku menatapnya sekarang. Kami saling bertatapan, dan mendadak saja wajahku terasa panas. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Gadis itu berdiri, dan perlahan berjalan mendekatiku dengan langkah kaki yang anggun.

Dia nyaris sempurna...hidungnya mancung, bulu matanya lentik, dan seluruh wajahnya yang putih mulus tiada bernoda, sangat manis. Tapi yang paling menawan adalah matanya yang ungu seperti batu _amethyst_, berkilau indah. Apa yang bisa kukatakan, itu adalah mata paling indah yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku.

"...Siapa kamu?"

Sambil bertanya, pemilik mata itu menatapku dalam-dalam, dan aku merasa seperti sedang diberi sinar x-ray, yang rasanya seperti menembus tubuhmu dan mengungkapkan segala yang ada di dalam dirimu. Walau ini rasanya sedikit berbeda...ia seperti sedang menyelidiki isi hatiku.

Aku tidak mengerti. Kami terus bertatapan, dan rasanya aku tidak mau mengalihkan mataku darinya sepersekian detik pun. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan, dan aku seakan bisa menatap mata ungu itu selamanya dan tenggelam dalam keindahannya.

"Hey, kamu yang disana. Aku bicara padamu."

Kalimat yang berasal dari bibir tipisnya itu membawa diriku kembali kepada kesadaran. Ia sudah sangat dekat denganku, mata ungunya kini menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, atau curiga...? Mendekatiku saja ia sudah berjalan dengan sangat waspada. Tidak heran, bisa saja dia menganggapku orang mesum. Aku memang datang tanpa angin apa-apa, belum lagi caraku menatapnya barusan.

"Kutanya sekali lagi...kamu ini siapa?"

"Aku ini...bukan siapa-siapa!"

Aku menjawab dengan salah tingkah, tapi sepertinya jawabanku diabaikannya. Karena ia kini menatap wajahku dengan seksama. Seperti dia ingin menelitinya, ia menelengkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan ingin tahu. Dia melangkah lebih dekat lagi, dan mengejutkanku karena ia mendadak menarik wajahku lebih dekat dengan tangannya yang mungil.

"Siapa...kamu?"

Wajah kami cuma terpisah beberapa inci saja, begitu dekatnya sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang lembut, menerpa wajahku. Aroma harum yang berasal dari tubuhnya memenuhi indra penciumanku. Kedua tangannya memegang pipiku, dan rasanya wajahku makin panas dan panas saja. Walau pada kenyataannya sinar matahari masih terhalang, panas masih terasa di wajahku.

Tak bisa berkata ataupun berbuat apa-apa, aku hanya bisa balas menatap matanya yang ungu cerah. Dan seketika itu juga, aku menyadari sesuatu. Matanya yang ungu mengalihkan konsentrasiku, dan kini setelah aku bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, aku seperti tersadar. Irisnya berbentuk segitiga terbalik juga, bentuk iris yang sama seperti iris mataku.

Ketenangan dan kesunyian malam menyambutku. Tenang, itulah hal yang kusukai. Jika melakukan apapun, mau itu bersantai atau belajar, maka suasananya harus tenang. Tenang, pokoknya itulah yang jadi penenangku kalau aku sedang butuh waktu sendiri.

Alasan itu juga yang membuatku sekarang menyelinap dari tempat tidurku dan keluar dari penginapan pada jam dua tengah malam. Para guru dan anggota OSIS yang kebagian jaga malam juga sudah hilang di balik _futon_ mereka masing-masing, terlelap, dan inilah kesempatan yang kumanfaatkan untuk pergi.

Berenang di tengah malam? Ya, itulah rencanaku. Kedengarannya tidak normal, tapi begitulah sekarang keadaanku. Aku hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana renangku saat pergi kesana.

Sebenarnya tujuanku datang kesini bukan hanya untuk bersenang-senang dalam ketenangan. Tapi aku kesini juga untuk menghapus sedikit rasa yang tertanam di hatiku. Kalau kau cukup sensitif untuk membaca perasaanku, tentu kau tahu kalau aku sedang membicarakan gadis berambut hitam yang kutemui tadi siang.

Setelah lama saling bertatapan, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berbalik setelah melepaskan wajahku, membuat wajahnya tersembunyi dari pandangan. Dan sebelum aku bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, ia berlari tanpa sempat kucegah, meninggalkanku sendirian.

Jujur saja, hatiku agak sakit karena perbuatannya itu...

Aku menatap laut biru yang tenang, dengan ombaknya yang sesekali menyapu kakiku. Malam ini begitu sepi dan tenang, tidak adanya kehadiran orang lain selain diriku membuat hatiku tergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ya, aku datang kesini bukan untuk menghilangkan stres saja.

Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang walaupun baru pertama kali kuucapkan, rasanya seperti sudah sering kuucapkan sebelumnya.

"**_Oh Glorious Darkness, Come Forth...Kaladbolg!_**"

Setelah cukup puas berenang, hal pertama yang kulakukan ialah mengatakan kalimat pengaktifan SF-ku SF-ku dan memanggilnya ke tanganku. Aku menghadapkan tubuhku ke arah laut, dan mengangkat _gunsword_-ku tinggi-tinggi. Aku mengumpulkan tenaga _dust_ di senjataku, berniat menguji sampai mana batas kemampuanku sekarang.

Kaladbolg, SF-ku telah mengajariku kalimat pengaktifan kekuatannya. Katanya, SF akan lebih kuat kalau dipanggil dengan kalimat pengaktifannya dibandingkan kalau tidak memakai kalimat pengaktifan. Aku baru saja diberitahu olehnya baru-baru ini, jadi aku belum sempat mengujinya. Dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk itu.

"_Black Distortion_!"

Inilah teknik pertama yang diajarkan oleh Kaladbolg kepadaku. Ini bukanlah teknik menyerang, melainkan hanya menyelimuti seluruh badanku dengan _dust_ hitam. Selain melindungi diriku, ini juga akan menambah kekuatan seranganku beberapa kali lipat. Teknik ini cukup berguna, hanya saja menguras tenagaku. Kaladbolg bilang untuk menggunakannya di saat diperlukan saja.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku yang diselimuti kegelapan di air laut, dan agak merasa ngeri. Aku bagaikan sedang melihat seorang Iblis balas menatapku dari pantulan air laut yang tenang, tapi kurasa aku cuma membesar-besarkan saja. Persepsiku tentang kegelapan adalah mereka itu hitam, buruk, dan jahat. Saat aku ternyata memakai kegelapan itu sendiri, aku jadi menganggap diriku ini mengerikan. Lebih baik aku mulai terbiasa dengan ini sekarang.

"HAAAAA!"

Setelah mengumpulkan _dust_ hitam di _gunsword_-ku, aku mengayunkannya secara vertikal dari atas ke bawah, melepaskan sebuah gelombang _dust_ hitam seperti bulan sabit dari senjataku untuk membelah permukaan air laut yang sebelumnya tenang. Di kejauhan, gelombang _dust_ itu meledak dengan dahsyatnya, suara yang ditimbulkannya seperti suara letusan meriam yang besar.

"Apakah ini kekuatan Kaladbolg...?" kataku kagum. "Ah, sepertinya aku agak kelewatan..."

Aku berniat cabut sebelum ada yang datang karena suara keras itu dan menemukanku, tapi sebelum aku bisa mengambil langkah seribu, seseorang menarik leher kaosku dari belakang dan menghentikanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan takut-takut, dan mendapati kalau orang itu ternyata adalah Tatsuki.

"Kendalikan kekuatanmu itu sedikit..." kata gadis berambut coklat itu pelan. "Kalau sudah ketahuan, bisa gawat kan jadinya? Untung saja aku ada disini..."

"Seperti kau bisa saja!" seruku.

"Bisa, dong."

Tatsuki melepaskan pegangannya dariku. Aku segera mengangkat tangan di atas kepala, seperti layaknya penjahat yang menyerahkan dirinya pada polisi. Bisa berabe kalau dia sudah main pukul-pukulan. Aku masih mau hidup dengan wajah utuh, sori saja.

"Maaf, oke?" kataku, menunduk tanda aku menyesal. "Aku tidak tahu bakalan sedahsyat itu. Sori."

"Maafmu kuterima." Kata Tatsuki, malah tersenyum geli. "Lagian tengah malam buta begini kau malah latihan? Tumben sekali, rajin."

"Aku cuma mau mengetes kekuatanku..." aku menurunkan tanganku. "...Salah, ya?"

"Well, setidaknya tak ada orang yang melihat. Tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Tatsuki.

"Kau sendiri ngapain disini? Jangan bilang kau juga mau berenang di tengah malam sepertiku."

Lihat saja penampilannya. Dia mengenakan bikini putih bersih yang, walau berusaha ditutupinya dengan memakai kaos oblong putihnya, masih bisa kulihat. Dia juga memakai celana jeans biru pendek yang dikenakannya tadi siang. Dandanannya sudah jelas buat orang yang mau berenang.

"T-tidak seperti itu! Aku cuma...cuma mau menikmati angin malam saja!" kata Tatsuki, wajahnya memerah malu. "Kau pikir aku ini maniak mesum sepertimu?!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil maniak mesum?!"

"Tentu saja kau!"

"Aku bukan maniak mesum!" aku balas berseru. "Jangan suka melebih-lebihkan!"

"Itu kenyataannya, kok!"

"Tidak seperti itu!"

"Tentu saja seperti itu!"

"TIDAK!"

Dan kami pun tak henti-hentinya cekcok sampai kami kembali ke penginapan.

Hari selanjutnya, ketika malam sudah kembali datang. Hanya kegelapannya dan kesunyiannya yang menemaniku sekarang, dan itu semua sudah cukup untuk malam ini. Jam malam dimulai dari jam sembilan ke atas, tapi sekarang baru saja jam tujuh. Semua temanku sudah tidur duluan karena kecapekan main di pantai, sedangkan aku malah tak bisa tidur karena siangnya aku tidur lagi...dan agak kelamaan.

Bahkan Tatsuki yang biasanya menempelku kemana-mana pun sudah tidur nyenyak di kamarnya, saat aku mendatanginya. Tak ingin mengganggunya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian saja tanpa ditemani siapa pun.

Suasana di pantai pun sama sekali belum berhenti, karena ini belum terlalu malam. Ada bermacam-macam stand dimana-mana, kafe kecil, bahkan beberapa warung jajanan yang masih dipenuhi banyak orang. Semua tempat-tempat itu seakan mengundangku untuk ambil bagian, tapi dari semua tempat itu, tak ada yang bisa menggelitik hasratku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat yang lebih sepi, lebih tenang...

Melalui jalan setapak yang menuju sebuah taman bunga, taman dimana aku bertemu dengan gadis bermata ungu yang misterius.

Sesampainya aku disana, aku mendapati kalau taman itu sangat gelap dan sepi. Sesaat kegelapan itu mulai sirna, saat awan yang menutupi langit menyingkir, menampakkan sang putri purnama yang menghapus kegelapan dengan cahayanya yang lembut. Tentu saja tidak seterang sinar sang mentari, tapi sudah cukup untuk memperjelas pemandangan.

Dengan suasana hati yang riang, aku berjalan ke arah tempat dimana ada kumpulan bunga mawar, tempat dia pertama kali kulihat. Tapi saat aku sampai disana, bukannya bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik, melainkan bertemu dengan kesialan.

Tidak fokus, aku berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan, dan menginjak sebuah kulit pisang –yang dibuang oleh entah siapa- dan terpeleset, jatuh menghantam tanah.

Ah, bukan tanah. Kalau tanah beneran, pastilah aku sudah pingsan. Ini rasanya empuk...tapi aneh...

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

Suara yang lembut terdengar entah darimana.

"Eh...siapa itu?"

Aku membuka mata, dan menatap bulan purnama yang menyinari tempatku berbaring.

"Aku pikir takkan ada orang lain yang akan datang kesini, tapi ternyata aku malah keduluan sama orang."

Tidak perlu waktu beberapa lama untuk aku menyadari suara siapa ini. Suara orang yang sebenarnya kuharapkan kutemui, alasanku datang ke taman bunga ini. Aku bisa melihat sesosok wanita di dekat tempatnya berbaring. Bayangannya menaungiku sekarang, membuat wajahnya sulit terlihat.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Aku ternyata sedang berbaring di sebuah kumpulan bunga yang indah. Aku meneliti apa yang telah menjadi bantalanku saat jatuh, tampaknya bunga-bunga yang ada di tempatku berbaring-lah yang telah mengurangi dampak dari jatuhku. Setelah menggeliat sekali, aku langsung bangkit berdiri, menghadapi sang gadis yang tadi bicara.

"Ya, kurasa begitu." Aku membersihkan bajuku yang agak kotor, berpikir kalau aku harus terlihat sedikit terhormat di hadapan wanita cantik ini. "Hmm..."

Akhirnya aku bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang pernah kutemui disini, di tempat yang sama.

"Ini adalah taman bunga-ku." Gadis itu menjawab dengan ramah. "Aku kaget sekali saat melihatmu disini. Kupikir tak ada yang akan datang kesini."

"Oh...kau sudah biasa datang kesini, ya?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk.

"Untunglah kamu jatuh diatas bungaku, jadi jatuhmu tidak parah." Ujar si gadis. "Kamu beruntung sekali ya."

"Bunga-bunga ini...milikmu?" Aku bertanya. "Maaf sudah merusaknya."

Tidak apa-apa, kok." Gadis itu menggeleng. "Bunga-bunga disini lebih kuat dari bunga biasa karena tempat ini adalah tempat yang suci."

"Ah? Tempat suci?"

"Ya. Namanya _Eden Afrodit_. Aku yang menamainya sendiri." Kata gadis itu pelan. "Walaupun kubilang ini tamanku, sebenarnya taman ini sudah ada sebelum aku datang kesini. Aku baru saja datang saat kulihat kamu jatuh."

"Jadi, bukan kau yang mengurus ini...?"

"Ya, aku cuma tamu yang datang untuk melihat-lihat." Si gadis memasang wajah minta maaf. "Tadi itu aku hanya bercanda."

"Baiklah..." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku, yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. **Bercanda, ya? tapi kenapa dia menamainya sendiri kalau ini bukan tamannya?** **Ah, sudahlah...**.

"Hey, rupanya kita ketemu lagi disini." Kata gadis itu. "Dan kita belum kenal satu sama lain kan? Aku Rukia, orang yang suka sekali melihat dunia." Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum manis. "Salam kenal."

Dia tersenyum, dan dalam sekejap itu membuatku terpesona. Senyumannya sangat manis dan mendebarkan. Saat dia tersenyum, rasanya suasana di sekelilingku bukan malam lagi, semuanya begitu terang dengan warna-warna cerah yang indah. Aku terpana melihatnya, dan saat aku sadar, rupanya wajahku sudah memerah. Aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah.

"Y-yah," Aku merapikan bajuku yang agak berantakan dengan wajah panas. "Namaku Ichigo. Aku ini cuma...pelajar SMA yang masih bekerja serabutan."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Ichigo-kun." Kata Rukia, gadis itu, masih tersenyum.

_Ichigo__-kun? _Aku tak begitu suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel, tapi rasanya tak apalah kalau dia yang memanggilku seperti itu. Malah aku suka.

"Senang bertemu denganmu...juga." kataku salah tingkah. "...Rukia-san."

"Panggil aku Rukia saja." Kata Rukia, meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya. "Kalau kamu tak keberatan..."

"Ba...baiklah, Rukia."

Rukia menatapku, menatapku terus seperti aku ini sesuatu yang sangat menarik mata. Bukannya aku tak suka, tapi...caranya menatapku itu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya sepenuhnya, sesuatu yang seperti tarikan magnet membuatku menoleh sesekali dan bertemu pandang dengannya. Aku tak tahu apa dia memang tenang-tenang saja atau cuma berakting, tapi ia tak bersuara selagi menatapku.

"K-kenapa kau melihatku terus...?" aku bertanya, akhirnya, dengan risih.

Sebuah tatapan tajam membuatku terdiam.

"Tidak boleh ya, Ichigo-kun...?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi..."

"Kalau begitu, maaf ya." Rukia menunduk sedikit. "Maaf kalau membuatmu tidak suka."

Aku cepat-cepat menguasai diri lagi. Kalau begini terus, mau dikemanakan wibawaku sebagai seorang lelaki? Tingkahku harus lebih baik daripada ini. Bisa-bisa malah dia yang jadi tidak suka padaku. Aku bingung harus bicara atau berbuat apa. Aku tidak begitu paham bagaimana pikiran seorang wanita.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan..."

Tiba-tiba tanganku terasa hangat saat ada tangan lain yang menggenggamnya. Aku terkejut, sekaligus senang juga saat melihat kalau gadis berambut hitam itulah yang memegangnya. Dia tersenyum seraya menarik tanganku dengan lembut, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ayo pergi, Ichigo-kun...!"

"E-eh...? Kemana...?"

Sebenarnya, saat itu bukan masalah dia membawaku kemanapun. Asalkan dia menggenggam tanganku...aku rasa aku tidak keberatan. Kami berjalan dan mengobrol sambil menjelajahi taman bunga itu, sebelum pergi ke tempat lain yang lebih menyenangkan. Tentu saja, pantai.

Pantai sudah jauh lebih kosong dari orang-orang sekarang, palingan hanya beberapa orang yang santai sendirian atau beberapa pasangan yang sedang asyik bercengkrama...seperti kami berdua kelihatannya. Kami menatap laut yang berombak tenang hari ini, menikmati semilir angin malam yang sejuk di malam musim panas ini. Tangan gadis itu tak pernah lepas dari tanganku, sedetik pun. Rasanya sesuatu yang berharga akan hilang kalau kami melepaskannya sesaat saja.

Padahal kami tak ada hubungan apa-apa, bahkan baru kenal saja belum ada setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi ada semacam perasaan bahagia yang menenangkan saat aku menggenggam tangannya, berbicara dengannya, dan menatap wajahnya yang manis, terutama mata biru cerahnya yang indah.

Seperti kisah romantis di film-film, cerita ini begitu tak bisa dipercaya dan aneh. Begitu singkat munculnya, dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berkembang. Apakah perasaan ini, yang kurasakan membuat jantungku berdebar kencang? Aku baru tahu kalau memendam perasaan ini sangat menyesakkan, sekaligus juga menyenangkan.

Apakah dia...apakah Rukia juga merasakan hal yang sama?

"Dunia ini begitu indah, kan...?" Rukia menoleh padaku, tersenyum. "...Ichigo-kun?"

* * *

CHAP 7 END :v


	8. Chapter 8 : The Vampire Betrayer

_**Chapter 8**_

_**"****Vampire Betrayer****"**_

_**(Ichigo)**_

Dalam tidurku malam itu, hanya satu wajah yang ada dalam mimpiku. Seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam, dan bermata ungu cerah, beriris segitiga terbalik. Senyumannya yang manis itu terus terbayang-bayang dalam benakku, tak mau hilang...

Rukia. Gadis itu...

"Oi, mau tidur sampai kapan?"

Aku membuka mataku dan bangun dari tempat tidurku. Tatsuki sedang melihatku dari atas, ia menatapku dengan putus asa. Kulihat dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya ia agak kesal.

"Jadi kau liburan disini cuma mau tidur saja?" tanyanya. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu."

"Yah, maaf deh..." aku menggaruk kepalaku, yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Mau bagaimana lagi..."

"Ikut aku! Sekarang kita pergi!"

"Nanti sajalah—"

"Sekarang!"

Ia menarikku bangun dengan meraih tanganku, lalu menyeretku pergi bersamanya. Aku tidak berusaha melawan, dan akhirnya Tatsuki tidak menyeretku lagi. Dia hanya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, dan ia hanya sedikit saja menarikku. Dia di depan, sedangkan aku dibelakang. Langkah kami sama-sama pelan, rasanya nyaris seperti aku ini orang buta yang harus dituntun supaya jalannya tidak salah arah.

Walaupun dia ini orang yang sudah berlatih bela diri lebih lama dariku, tetap saja tangannya hangat dan halus...khas seorang perempuan. Aku tidak bisa bilang aku tidak suka memegang tangannya.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" tanyaku.

"Ikut saja..." jawab Tatsuki pelan.

Aku yang masih ngantuk luar biasa, akhirnya cuma bisa pasrah saat ia membawaku ke aula utama penginapan itu. Disana ada sebuah papan pengumuman besar diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan yang besarnya super itu, dengan satu lembar pengumuman yang mendominasi isi papannya. Tatsuki menunjuk pada lembar pengumuman itu.

"Baca pengumumannya." Katanya pelan.

Aku menurutinya.

**Festival Kembang Api**

**Diselenggarakan oleh Penginapan Shinkirou (****蜃気楼****)**

Jam 8:00 malam ini

Diwajibkan setiap murid membawa pasangan

Setelah membaca pengumuman itu, aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi?" tanyaku.

"Su-sudah jelas, kan?" kata Tatsuki gugup.

"Apanya?"

"Se-setiap murid harus punya pasangan." Tatsuki menunduk. "Kau akan ikut juga, kan?"

"Mau tak mau harus ikut, kan...?"

"I-iya."

Aku menatap teman masa kecilku itu dengan pandangan putus asa. Aku tahu tingkahnya akan jadi seperti ini. Dia pasti ingin mengajakku sebagai pasangannya, tapi terlalu malu untuk menanyakannya langsung padaku. Kalau aku yang mengajaknya, pasti dia akan bilang kalau sebenarnya dia tidak mau, walau dia menerimanya. Aku heran, cuma aku saja yang diperlakukan begini olehnya. Dia maunya apa sih?

Dimanapun, aku tak mengerti bagaimana sih jalan pikiran perempuan itu.

"Yah...kurasa aku akan cari siapa saja yang mau berpasangan denganku." Aku berbalik. "Semoga kau juga berhasil menemukan pasanganmu. Daah."

Baru saja aku mau pergi, Tatsuki meraih lenganku, menghentikanku di tempat. Matanya agak berkaca-kaca saat menatapku, membuatku agak salah tingkah.

"Kau mau begitu saja meninggalkan teman masa kecilmu?" tanyanya lirih.

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Aku menggeleng. "Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Kau harus jujur." Kataku sambil menatapnya tajam. "Kau mau memintaku jadi pasanganmu, kan?"

"I...itu..."

Seketika ia menunduk lagi, wajahnya memerah. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri sambil matanya melirik kemana-mana, seolah sedang mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawabku. Ia masih memegang lenganku, dan aku hanya menatapnya terus. Aku mendesaknya untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

"Me...memang benar...tapi..."

"Katakan kalau kau memang mau. Aku takkan menjawab kalau kau tidak mau jujur."

Hening. Dia tidak menjawab sedikitpun, hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang merah. Perlahan tangannya melepaskanku. Setelah menunggunya bicara untuk beberapa saat dan tidak ada hasilnya, akhirnya aku menghela nafas menyerah. Mungkin dia memang tidak bisa jujur pada dirinya. Aku kembali berbalik dan kali ini benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tu...tunggu, Ichigo!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku di pertengahan jalan. Suara Tatsuki agak terengah saat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan cepat, menyelesaikannya sebelum aku bisa berbalik.

"Maukahkaujadipasangankuuntukmalamini?!"

Dia akhirnya mengatakannya juga. Walaupun kata-katanya nyaris tak bisa dimengerti karena terlalu cepat dan tak ada jedanya, aku tahu ia sudah berusaha jujur padaku dan dirinya sendiri. Aku tersenyum saat aku menghadapinya lagi, dan saat itu ia mengulangi kata-katanya lagi dengan lebih jelas.

"Maaf...maukah kau jadi pasanganku untuk malam ini, Ichigo?" katanya, perlahan dan lirih.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati, Tatsuki." Kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan kananku, bagai seorang pangeran yang mengajak putrinya berdansa.

"Ma...makasih..." Tatsuki menyambut uluran tanganku dengan malu-malu.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Kita ini teman masa kecil, kan?"

"Hey, Ichigo! Kau tahu malam sekarang ini ada festival kembang api, kan?"

"Ya tahulah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau mau ikut...memangnya ada cewek yang mau jadi pasanganmu?"

"Ha! Kau meremehkanku. Ada dong."

Malam menjelang dimulai festival kembang api, Naruto membawakan sebuah sindiran hangat untukku. Maklumlah, aku ini memang terkenal di Akademi Karakura karena bisa mengalahkan semua anak berandalan disana, tapi kalau soal popularitasku di mata anak cewek lain lagi ceritanya. Aku tak pernah punya kisah romantis apapun disekolahku, tak pernah dekat-dekat dengan cewek manapun. Tapi sekarang aku punya pasangan untuk festival kembang api. Perubahan nasib yang cukup drastis.

Saat aku mengatakan ini, tentu saja sahabatku melongo kaget.

"Seriusan?"

"Yo." Aku mengangguk.

"Pasanganmu cewek kan?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Atau cowok?"

"Kampret, cewek lah." Jawabku mulai jengkel. "Aku ini masih normal tahu."

"Ya, siapa tahu kau malah ngajak Sasuke..."

"NGGAK MUNGKIN LAH!"

Melihatku sudah pasang tampang membunuh, Naruto langsung ambil langkah seribu, ngacir secepat kilat entah kemana. Mau mengejarnya pun malas, bocah itu memang sudah kebiasaan mengejekku yang tak pernah dekat dengan cewek. Dikiranya aku ini nggak normal, sialan.

Yah, lupakan saja. Kupikir aku mau lihat-lihat suasana pantai sebelum festival. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik disana. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku.

Aku mengenakan kaos hitam oblong dan celana longgar warna kelabu. Musim panas begini jelas kita butuh sesuatu yang tak terlalu tebal. Jaket hitamku kutinggalkan di kamar penginapanku, toh takkan kupakai juga.

Aku cukup terkejut saat mendapati kalau sebelum festival saja pantai Arclight sudah dipenuhi orang. Bukan sekadar ramai, melainkan _amat sangat _ramai. Aku perlu waktu beberapa saat sebelum bisa menemui gadis berambut coklat –pasanganku di festival ini- yang telah menungguku di tempat yang sudah menjadi kesepakatan kami bersama. Aku menemukan kalau tempat itu adalah di depan sebuah kuil. Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah sampai disana.

"Hei, Ichigo!"

Tatsuki sudah menungguku.

Di depan kuil itu, si gadis berambut coklat pendek menyambutku. Tapi bukan dirinya yang agak tomboy seperti biasanya, melainkan dirinya yang sama sekali lain. Kini ia mengenakan _yukata_, baju tradisional Jepang untuk dikenakan di musim panas, yang berwarna putih bersih dengan corak bunga sakura. _Obi_, atau kain besar untuk mengencangkan baju _yukata_ itu sendiri ke tubuh pemakainya dengan mengikatkannya melingkar di pinggang, miliknya berwarna merah terang. Dan sendalnya adalah _geta_, alias bakiak khas Jepang.

Tidak biasanya dia berdandan feminim seperti sekarang ini. Yang membuatku kaget, ternyata dia juga sudah bisa mengenakan _yukata_ dengan baik dan benar. Walau pada dasarnya dia memang orang yang jenius, tapi aku tidak menyangka orang Indonesia sepertinya mau mempelajari budaya kami seperti ini.

Lihat dia...dia sangat manis sekarang. Bukan berarti tanpa _yukata_ ia tidak manis. Ia hanya...jauh lebih manis sekarang.

"...ah..."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh itu dari pikiranku. Tapi itu percuma saja, karena Tatsuki sekarang sudah ada tepat di hadapanku, kepalanya meneleng ke samping seperti anak kecil yang penasaran. Ia terlihat makin manis kalau begini.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu merah!"

Perkataan itu membuatku tersadar. Wajahku entah dari kapan sudah memanas, tidak kusadari sebelumnya karena udara malam yang panas ini menyamarkannya. Tapi aku yang tidak mau kalah, berusaha menyangkalnya dengan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Yeah, pastinya karena udaranya panas..."

"Bohong ah. Aku saja nggak ngerasa panas." Balasnya, bisa melihat kepura-puraanku. "Kau pasti baru saja mikir kalau aku ini manis, kan?" dia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Jangan bodoh. Nggak, ah." Aku memalingkan wajahku. "Aku cuma...cuma agak kaget saja melihatmu seperti ini..."

"Ah~? Masa~?"

Dasar, sekarang malah aku yang dipojokkannya. Aku gengsi mau bilang dia manis juga, nantinya dia malah mengejekku. Cewek memang tidak terduga...dia bisa membalikkan keadaan dalam sekejap!

"Sudahlah...itu nggak penting." Aku menggaruk kepalaku dengan salah tingkah. "Kita pergi saja yuk."

Aku bisa melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah Tatsuki sekarang. Yah, terserah dia sajalah.

"Baiklah, Ichigo." Ia tertawa kecil. "Kita jalan-jalan sebelum festivalnya mulai, ya?"

Aku membawanya ke tempat-tempat yang selalu jadi pilihan di festival seperti ini. Tempat untuk menangkap ikan mas dengan jala dari kertas, melempar gelang karet, bahkan _stand_ ramalan. Selanjutnya kami membeli jajanan yang tersedia di sepanjang jalan festival itu. Tanpa terasa waktu telah berjalan lebih lama dari yang kami rasakan. Hanya melakukan semua hal ini bersamanya, aku merasa nyaman. Aku senang...dan aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki menunjuk suatu tempat. "Bagaimana kalau selanjutnya kita kesana?"

"Boleh juga..."

Tempat itu adalah tempat untuk mendapatkan berbagai hadiah menarik, dengan syarat kau harus menembak hadiah yang kau inginkan sampai jatuh dengan peluru gabus. Setiap beberapa kali tembakan ada harganya, dan walaupun murah, terlalu sering mencoba akan membuatmu stres karena kegagalan berturut-turut dan uang yang menipis.

Bermacam-macam benda yang mencolok mata dipamerkan oleh si pemilik _stand_, tapi hanya satu yang membuat Tatsuki tertarik. Sebuah bingkisan besar dengan kertas bungkus kado merah yang kelihatannya tidak murah.

"Hei, Ichigo." Tatsuki meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. "Maukah kau ambilkan yang itu untukku?"

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak bisa..."

"Ayolah..." Tatsuki menangkupkan kedua tangannya padaku. "Ini permintaan teman masa kecilmu, kan?"

"Baiklah, baiklah..."

Aku membayar kepada pemilik _stand_, dan mengambil senapan yang berisi peluru gabus untuk mengambil hadiah itu. Percobaan pertama, gagal. Lalu, kedua, terus sampai kelimapun gagal. Hadiah itu masih tak tersentuh. Apa yang bisa kutembakkan dengan akurat hanya peluru asli ya? Yang beginian sama sekali tak bisa kena...

Aku terus mencoba dengan pesimis, sampai, bisa ditebak, uang yang kupunya hampir habis. Ini percobaan yang terakhir, kalau ini tidak bisa, maka teman masa kecilku harus menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Apa boleh buat.

"Hei, kalau yang ini masih gagal juga, menyerah saja, oke?" tanyaku sambil membidik. "Ini yang terakhir, dan aku tidak tahu aku akan berhasil atau tidak**—**"

Tepat sebelum aku menembak, sesuatu mendekatiku dari belakang.

"**Kalau kau bisa...**" Tatsuki berbisik, sangat dekat dengan telingaku. "**Aku akan me****mberi****mu...****ciumanku****.**"

Suara lembut itu membuatku merinding, bukan karena takut, tapi karena hal lain. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi untuk sekejap fokusku meningkat dan saat aku menembak...

Tepat sasaran.

"Kau berhasil!" suara Tatsuki bersorak di belakangku.

Tembakanku mengenai bingkisan dengan bungkus merah itu. Si pemilik _stand_ hanya terkejut, dan menyelamatiku karena telah berhasil mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat sulit itu. Dia menyerahkan hadiahnya padaku dengan sedikit pujian. Setelah kuambil, aku masih berdiri disana, entah kenapa merasa takut untuk menghadapi teman masa kecilku yang berambut coklat.

Tapi itu segera tak jadi soal, karena ia tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanku. Tapi aku tak langsung menyerahkan hadiah itu padanya, aku masih harus memastikan sesuatu dulu.

"Apa...apa yang kaukatakan tadi?" kataku gugup. "Aku...kurang mendengarnya."

"Ah? Itu nggak penting, lupakan saja." Tatsuki tersenyum. "Mana hadiahnya?"  
"...Ini dia."

Aku membuka bingkisan merah itu. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kalung perak... bukan, tapi dua. Tapi ini jenis kalung pasangan yang bisa disatukan, berbentuk hati yang ditengahnya ada semacam benda berbentuk seperti tetesan air—bentuknya lonjong dengan bagian lebar di bawah dan menciut ke atas—. Permata tetesan air itu berwarna hijau, mungkinkah itu batu giok? Rasanya agak mustahil _stand_ seperti itu memberikan benda semahal ini, tapi mau kulihat bagaimanapun itu bukan benda palsu. Dan di sepanjang hati tersebut bertatahkan batu-batu kecil merah berkilau yang kelihatannya seperti rubi. Aku jadi agak terpana dengan desainnya yang sangat indah dan artistik, tapi sekaligus sederhana

"Cantiknya...!" seru Tatsuki terkagum-kagum. "Kau hebat sekali bisa dapat barang seperti ini!"

"Begitukah? Tapi aku takkan dapat ini kalau kau tidak memintanya padaku." Aku menyodorkan kotak bingkisan itu padanya. "Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak uang nih... Jaga baik-baik..."

"Ya, tentu saja!" Tatsuki tersenyum manis. "Makasih, Ichigo!"

Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum begitu tulus seperti ini. Biasanya kalaupun dia tersenyum, dia masih menahan emosinya. Tapi kali ini dia tak menyembunyikan apapun dari senyumannya itu, begitu penuh ketulusan, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Aku senang bisa melihat dirinya seperti itu.

Tunggu. Senang...?

Tatsuki mengambil kalung yang berbentuk hati, dan memakainya di lehernya. Kalung itu cocok sekali untuknya, jujur. Lalu ia tersenyum lagi padaku, seraya mengambil kalung yang berbentuk seperti tetesan air dan mengulurkannya tepat di depan mataku.

"Yang ini untukmu." Katanya pelan.

"Untukku?" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan tak percaya. "Seriusan?"

"I...iya."

Tadinya aku mau mengambil kalung itu sendiri, tapi Tatsuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku terdiam, saat Tatsuki berjinjit dan memasangkan kalung itu di leherku. Wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajahku, rasanya aku bisa mencium bau harum yang menyenangkan darinya. Dia menatapku agak lama, sebelum menjauh dariku.

"Eh...makasih, Tatsuki." Kataku, entah kenapa merasa wajahku panas.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

Aku menatapnya, dan ia juga menatapku. Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat bagaimana kami berpisah dulu, enam tahun yang lalu. Saat itu turun salju, dan waktu itu kami pikir saat-saat terakhir sebelum kami berpisah akan dihancurkan oleh hujan salju deras yang memaksa kami berteduh di bawah pohon cemara yang juga ditutupi salju…

"_Hey...Tatsuki, bagaimana kalau kita buat janji?_"

"_Janji?_"

Aku menelan ludah, mengalihkan pandanganku kemana saja kecuali ke arah Tatsuki. Aku tak tahu kenapa mendadak aku merasa tidak nyaman seperti ini. Tanpa kusadari, jantungku berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya. Padahal selama ini, sejak ia kembali ke kota ini beberapa saat yang lalu, tak ada perasaan aneh yang kurasakan sekarang. Aneh...benar-benar sangat aneh.

Aku melirik sedikit. Ia asalnya sedang membuang muka, lalu ia melirikku juga. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mataku, ada sesuatu yang rasanya meloncat dalam jantungku. Apa ini...?

"Hey...Ichigo..."

Tatsuki mendekatiku pelan-pelan. Ia yang tinggi badannya hanya beda sekepala denganku mendongak padaku dan tersenyum lembut. Manis...dia manis sekali.

"...sebenarnya...aku..."

Dia kembali terdiam. Dalam keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan diantara kami, tiba-tiba sebuah nada dering yang berasal dari sebuah _handphone_ berbunyi keras. Yang berbunyi itu ternyata adalah _handphone_ milik Tatsuki, dan ia cepat-cepat menjawab panggilan itu, setelah menjauh beberapa meter dariku. Kutunggu ia dengan tidak sabar, aku ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari kata-katanya. Aku rasa...itu akan menjawab perasaan aneh yang mulai bercokol dalam dadaku ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali.

"Maaf, Ichigo..." katanya sambil menunduk. "Ketua Hashirama menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Markas Besar sekarang juga. Aku harus segera pergi..."

"Kurasa...itu tidak apa-apa." Kataku, mencoba menyembunyikan kekecewaanku. "Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan...pergilah."

"Maaf...akan kutebus ini nanti."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Aku menenangkannya dengan memasang senyum di wajahku. Walaupun ini tidak banyak menolong, tapi akhirnya ia pergi juga, walaupun dengan enggan. Setelah ia lenyap dari pandangan, barulah aku mengganti senyum palsu di wajahku dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Lho? Kenapa dia pergi?"

Aku agak kaget, lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Suara itu berasal dari semak-semak beberapa puluh meter jauhnya dari tempatku, tapi aku masih bisa mengenali siapakah pemilik suara ini.

"Ngapain kau nguping kami, Naruto?"

Sahabatku yang lebih tinggi dan kekar dariku itu keluar dari persembunyiannya tanpa kelihatan malu sama sekali karena sudah ketahuan nguping. Malahan, dia nyengir lebar dengan gaya khasnya yang menjengkelkan, dan menepuk bahuku seakan tanpa dosa.

"Hahaha, yang lagi kasmaran..." katanya senang. "Aku sih setuju saja kalau kalian berdua jadian..."

"Kami tidak begitu." Kataku cepat. "Kau salah paham."

"Tak usah pura-pura. Aku bisa lihat itu dari mata kalian..."

"Memangnya kau bisa lihat kami dari jarak sejauh itu?"

"Bisa dong, 'Mata Dewa'!" Naruto menunjuk matanya sendiri dengan bangga. "Sayang sekali ada yang mengganggu kalian di saat seperti itu..."

"Sudah kubilang, tidak seperti itu..."

"Yah, memang mengecewakan diganggu di momen yang penting. Tapi nanti juga akan ada kesempatan lagi, tenang saja..." Naruto tidak mendengarkanku. "Percayalah padaku, Naruto si 'Mata Dewa' ini...!"

"Terserahlah..." aku malas menanggapi ocehannya.

Malam itu, seseorang telah tiba di pantai Arclight. Dia bukan manusia biasa, bahkan mungkin juga bukan manusia. Tapi bagi mata manusia biasa, kecantikannya tak tertandingi oleh apapun. Semua mata, lelaki maupun perempuan, semua tertuju padanya, pada dirinya yang indah bagai bidadari yang bercahaya...

Atau mungkin juga bidadari kegelapan.

Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang, rambutnya seakan mengeluarkan kilau ungu yang gelap. Pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya semua berwarna hitam. Mulai dari jubahnya, blus berkancing yang ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya, rok panjang berenda sepanjang lutut, sampai sepatunya yang berhak tinggi. Kuku tangannya yang panjang berwarna hitam juga, entah itu alami atau bukan.

Tapi semua dandanan _gothic _itu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding pesonanya yang terhebat.

Sepasang mata ungu gelap, berkilau indah bagai permata _amethyst_, dengan iris yang berbentuk segitiga terbalik, melirik kemana-mana, mencari orang yang sedang diburunya sekarang. Tapi tak ada dimanapun, yang dilihatnya semua adalah manusia yang menurutnya rendahan di matanya.

"_Miserere nobis,_ _dona nobis pacem..Terebrarum Domini._" Seuntai kalimat terucap dari bibir merahnya yang menggoda. "Kasihanilah kami, berilah kami damai...Pangeran Kegelapan."

Dan kegelapan malam seakan bertambah gelap berkali-kali lipat, jauh lebih kelam dan hitam daripada sebelumnya. Sudah saatnya orang itu kembali padanya, pikirnya. Dia akan menyambut kebangkitan kekasihnya tercinta dengan pelukan yang penuh dengan kegelapan, penuh dengan hasrat...

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu...

"Sungguh... semangat masa muda."

"Sudah kubilang bukan seperti itu."

"...Dia pergi, lho. Kau tidak mau mengejarnya?"

Naruto hanya melihatku dengan tampang sok bijak yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan, bicara pun dia perlahan seperti orangtua. Aku hanya diam disana, hanya menggumamkan: '...Apa yang harus kulakukan?', aku tidak mengerti mauku sendiri.

"Kenapa kau malah bingung?"

Naruto bicara dengan nada biasa saja, tapi aku tidak merespon sedikitpun.

"...Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Ya ampun, benar-benar payah kau ini."

Naruto membalas dengan kata-kata yang tak terduga. Aku melihatnya dengan kaget, tapi dia terus saja bicara dengan tenang seperti sebelumnya:

"Kau ini 'tidak mengerti' perasaanmu sendiri."

Kata-katanya agak tajam menusuk telingaku kali ini, dan aku tahu apa yang dia maksud. Aku ini memang labil kalau urusannya tentang perasaan. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan...

"Ckckck. Dengan ini, kau punya dua orang gadis yang ada di pikiranmu. Bisa kusimpulkan, kau ini orang yang benar-benar kesepian, Ichigo. GA-LAU."

"Diamlah. Kau tahu apa sih?! Aku frustrasi tahu!"

"Pertama gadis berambut hitam itu, sekarang malah teman masa kecilmu. Itu cukup bagus..."

"...Cih, bagaimana kau tahu itu? Menyebalkan."

"Aku tak sengaja melihatnya. Lagipula, aku bisa tahu itu dari sorot matamu."

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Memang sih Naruto lebih berpengalaman dariku dalam melihat ke dalam diri orang lain, walaupun aku sedikit lebih tua darinya. Aku ini cuma seorang yang labil, belum dewasa.

Aku merasakan konflik dalam diriku sendiri. Aku masih merasakan perasaan aneh, yang menyakitkan, tapi juga menyenangkan, itu di hatiku untuk Tatsuki. Tapi saat aku mencoba menggali lebih dalam lagi, wajah gadis berambut hitam itu juga muncul di benakku. Aku tidak tahu yang mana yang lebih penting. Keduanya...sama-sama berarti bagiku.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengejarnya? Lebih cepat lebih baik lho, sebelum ada orang lain yang mendahuluimu." Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, yang dikepalkannya. "Kalau kau masih belum bisa memutuskan juga, bagaimana kalau kupukul dulu kau beberapa kali?"

"Kenapa juga aku harus dipukul?"

"Biar kau jadi semangat lagi. Ini tugasku sebagai seorang sahabat." Naruto nyengir.

Aku memasang wajah mengenaskan.

Sekarang sih, Naruto itu kelihatannya memang seperti anak sekolah baik-baik. Tapi...tahukah kalian kalau dulu, hobinya itu memukuli preman dan anak berandalan sama sepertiku? Dipukul sama orang sepertinya, bisa jadi penyakit. Nggak deh. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, menolak tawarannya yang 'baik' itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Aku merasa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang. Dan...kurasa aku harus segera memutuskan...

Apakah perasaanku ini sesuatu yang spesial untuk teman masa kecilku? Apakah ini hanya perasaan untuk seorang yang sudah kukenal sejak dulu saja, perasaan seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya? Ataukah hanya rasa persahabatan yang dalam? Ataukah lebih dari itu? Lebih dalam lagi? Aku masih belum tahu.

Aku memang menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman. Dia yang mengajarkanku untuk membela diriku sendiri, orang pertama yang mau mengulurkan tangannya padaku selain keluargaku. Dia...sangat berharga bagiku. Karena dia sudah mengubah hidupku.

Tentu saja aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku, apakah dia beranggapan sama? Tapi, kalaupun dia menganggapku teman yang berharga, Tatsuki tidak perlu menjawabnya seperti itu. Bukan hakku untuk memaksanya...tetapi...aku tetap saja merasa penasaran. Aku ini apa di matanya?

"Baiklah, mungkin akan kukejar dia sekarang..."

Benar kata Naruto. Sebelum semuanya terlambat...aku harus bertanya langsung padanya.

"Nah, itu baru namanya laki-laki." Naruto meninju bahuku pelan. "Sekarang, pergi sana. Aku tunggu kabar baiknya."

"...Ya."

Akupun segera melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sahabatku di depan kuil itu.

(Normal POV)

Beberapa saat setelah Ichigo meninggalkan kuil itu, Naruto masih berada di depan kuil itu, dia berpikir kalau tak ada orang yang akan datang ke tempat sepi seperti ini, pastinya lebih memilih ke pantai yang masih penuh dengan orang yang sedang mempersiapkan fesival kembang api.

Ternyata perkiraannya meleset. Seseorang baru saja datang...

Dia agak terkejut melihat gadis berambut ungu panjang itu. Gadis dengan dandanan _gothic_ itu hanya menatapnya dengan tanpa ekspresi, walaupun kecantikannya yang luar biasa tetap saja membuatnya terpana untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau...kau ini..."

Siapakah gadis ini? Dia tahu wajah jelitanya, penampilannya yang memiliki daya pikat yang tak manusiawi ini sudah terkenal seantero kota Karakura. Hanya orang bodoh yang tak kenal dia...

"...Aku melihatmu di majalah. Kau ini salah satu pendiri dari HIKARI, kan? Namamu itu kalau tidak salah... Yoruichi Shihouin."

HIKARI adalah organisasi milik orang-orang yang memelopori pembangunan kota ini dari dulu. Mereka memiliki pengaruh yang sangat kuat, merekalah yang membangun menara emas runcing di tengah kota sebagai ikon kota ini. Tentu saja orang-orang sudah sangat mengenal siapa mereka.

...Pemimpin kota ini, ya? Gadis yang luar biasa cantik ini? Pikir Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya nyaris tak berkedip, dan akhirnya gadis ini cuma berkata 'Oh?' dan mulai menunjukkan minat untuk berbicara dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau benar, tapi tentu saja itu wajar bagi orang kota ini untuk mengenalku." Gadis itu menatapnya dengan menilai. "Benar sekali, aku Yoruichi Shihouin."

Gadis itu –Yoruichi- terus menatap Naruto dengan intens, seperti seorang peneliti yang mengamati objek penelitiannya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Senang sekali bisa berjumpa. Aku sudah lama sekali ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Tatapannya sangat menggoda, tapi Naruto cepat-cepat menguasai dirinya dan menutupi kelengahan sesaatnya dengan senyum yang wajar. Dia mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit. Kurasa ia akan mengikuti permainan gadis ini. Sampai batas tertentu, ia rasa. Bertemu dengan gadis cantik seperti ini bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa terjadi setiap hari padamu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, tapi...aku tahu kau adalah orang yang akan menggantikan _yang sebelumnya_."

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu, nona?"

"Kau ini Ichigo Kurosaki, kan? Aku sudah mencarimu lama sekali."

Baru saja ia mulai menikmati permainan ini, ternyata dia malah terkejut. Gadis ini mencari Ichigo? Apa yang diinginkan gadis ini darinya? Lagipula, tumben sekali dia dicari-cari perempuan. Apalagi gadis yang menarik sepertinya. Apa sebaiknya dia menghentikan permainan kecilnya ini dan jujur saja?

Hmm, tapi firasatnya mengatakan dia akan mendapat sesuatu yang bagus kalau dia melanjutkan peran palsunya sedikit lagi.

"Yah, tebakanmu benar..." katanya, meniru gaya bicara Ichigo yang malas-malasan. "Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Apa yang diinginkan gadis cantik sepertimu dariku, nona?"

"Y-ya, aku butuh sesuatu darimu..." gadis itu memerah sedikit selagi ia bicara. "Mungkin aku akan merepotkanmu...bolehkah?"

Naruto berpikir dulu sebelum menjawab. Ia sendiri heran, sejak kapan banyak perempuan mulai mendekati Ichigo. Seingatnya tak ada kejadian khusus apapun yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Ia jadi makin penasaran, dan ia ingin tahu apa yang jadi penyebabnya. Ini bisa jadi salah satu petunjuk.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu terdiam untuk sejenak. Matanya sama sekali tersembunyi di balik poni rambutnya yang panjang. Badannya agak gemetaran, membuat Naruto jadi heran. Dia pikir gadis ini terkena gejala grogi yang luar biasa, hanya karena bicara dengan orang yang dianggapnya 'Ichigo Kurosaki'.

Akan tetapi, sebelum dia bisa menanyakannya...

"**Aku ingin tubuhmu.**" Suara yang terdengar seperti dua suara yang bicara bersamaan itu membuat bulu kuduk merinding. "**Sangat ingin. Aku menginginkannya...**"

Nafas Naruto terhenti di tenggorokannya. Jika sebelumnya dia menganggap gadis itu sangat cantk dan menarik, kini sebaliknya. Walaupun kecantikannya tidak hilang, sebuah kegembiraan liar membuat wajah gadis itu seakan bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang tidak rasional: lebih seperti raut wajah binatang yang hanya memiliki hasrat saja.

"**Mau. Aku mau seluruh tubuhmu.**" Yoruichi mendekati Naruto. "**Aku ingin 'memakanmu'...**"

Naruto ingin langsung kabur saat itu juga. Tapi apa daya, sesuatu seakan menahan kakinya untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Di hadapannya, sesosok makhluk yang cantik namun mengerikan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak ingin Naruto ketahui apa maksudnya. Jelas bukan niat baik...

Niat yang pastilah akan terlaksana jika seandainya tak ada yang datang saat itu.

"Cukup sampai disitu, Yoruichi Shihouin!"

Sebelum Naruto bisa menyadarinya, mereka berdua sudah dikepung oleh sekumpulan orang berseragam hitam yang mengelilingi mereka dengan pola lingkaran. Salah satu dari mereka, yang terlihat berbeda dengan yang lain karena ia juga memakai jaket bulu hitam dengan _eyepatch _di mata kanannya, melompat ke arah Yoruichi.

"**Fill me with your strength...Zazriel!**"

Setelah mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang aneh, laki-laki berjaket bulu hitam itu seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti oleh sinar putih, yang Naruto tidak tahu, adalah _dust_nya.

Dengan satu terjangan, laki-laki itu membuat kawah besar di tanah tempat Yoruichi sepersekian detik yang lalu berada. Gadis itu kini melayang di udara seakan lebih ringan dari bulu, kedua tangannya terentang.

"**Valkyrie. Kalian tidak tahu tempat dimana seharusnya kalian berada.**" Ucapnya dengan suara gandanya yang mengerikan. "**Kalian menghalangi jalanku.**"

"Oh, tolong maafkan kami, nona Yoruichi yang jelita."

Yoruichi mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk memunculkan sebuah pelindung dari _dust_ berwarna hitam untuk memblokir serangkaian benang-benang aneh yang menyerangnya entah darimana. Ini terbukti tindakan yang bijaksana, karena ia lalu melihat benang-benang itu memotong jadi dua bangunan kuil yang ada disana dengan mulus.

Dan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berpenampilan seperti pelayan menunjukkan dirinya. Ia menyisiri rambutnya yang rapi dengan gerakan yang elegan, dan memasang senyum ramah pada Yoruichi.

"Ya ampun, ini buruk-aku gagal menghabisimu dalam satu serangan dan lagi aku merusak kuil itu." Katanya dengan nada menyesal, walaupun wajahnya riang-riang saja. "Ketua Hashirama bisa marah padaku nanti~"

"**Apa mau kalian?**" Yoruichi bertanya.

"Ahaha, itu sudah jelas kan, nona Yoruichi. Kami datang untuk mencegahmu mendapatkannya." Sasori Akasuna menggerakkan jari-jarinya, dan benang-benang yang berkilau biru berputar di sekeliling tubuhnya. "**Slice them clean, Deathwire!**"

Sasori menggerakkan tangannya, dan benang-benang itu bergerak megikuti perintahnya, menuju Yoruichi. Tapi gadis itu bergerak lebih cepat daripada mereka, dan menghindari serangan demi serangan. Benang-benang itu nyaris menangkapnya, tapi ia lalu membuat dinding pelindung seperti bola dari _dust_ berwarna hitam dan menangkisnya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Pemimpin _Across_..." kata Sasori. "Kau memang tak terkalahkan dalam pertarungan, tapi melawan kami semua sekaligus bukan hal yang bijaksana, nona."

"**Begitukah?**"

Sementara itu, Naruto yang menyaksikan semua ini nyaris tak bisa memercayai matanya sendiri. Semua pemandangan di depan matanya ini tak masuk akal, tapi terjadi begitu jelas dan nyata sampai ia tak bisa membantahnya: semua ini nyata. Dunia ini sudah tak waras lagi rupanya. Apa dia sekarang sedang berada di dalam dunia _anime_ fantasi atau entah apalah namanya itu?

"Hei, Naruto!"

Sebuah suara yang dikenalnya membuatnya menoleh.

Ternyata itu Tatsuki. Ia tidak mengenakan _yukata _putihnya lagi, melainkan seragam hitam seperti orang-orang aneh di sekelilingnya. Tapi ia salah satu yang agak berbeda dari yang lainnya, karena ia mengenakan jubah putih bersih untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Yang Naruto tak mengerti, ia juga termasuk dalam kelompok orang-orang aneh ini.

"Apa kau lihat Ichigo?" tanyanya segera. "Bukannya tadi dia ada disini?"

"Dia baru saja pergi mencarimu!" jawab Naruto. "Dan...bisa kau beritahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?! Aku bingung setengah mati nih!" katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ini...akan sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan." Ujar Tatsuki, menunduk. "Kau takkan percaya."

"Apapun itu, pokoknya jelaskan saja dulu!"

"Baiklah, tapi—"

"**Naruto?**"

Mereka berdua mendongak pada saat yang nyaris bersamaan. Beberapa meter diatas mereka, Yoruichi melayang di udara, rambut dan jubah hitamnya berkibar walaupun saat itu tak ada angin yang menerpanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kemarahan memancar darinya, membuat Naruto merinding.

"Ah..." Naruto menyadari kalau keadaan mulai memburuk untuknya. Ia sadar akan hal itu.

"**Apa maksudnya ini?**" pipinya yang pucat bergetar, mata ungunya menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "**Kau bukan Ichigo ****Kuros****aki?**"

"Yah, sebenarnya—"

"**Jawab aku!**"

Yoruichi benar-benar memaksakan pertanyaannya. Karena Tatsuki juga ada disini, tidak jujur hanya akan menambah bahaya yang akan diterimanya. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk jujur sekarang, walaupun sangat terlambat.

"Dia itu temanku. Aku hanya temannya..."

"**Kau bohong!**" _dust _hitam mulai memancar dari tubuh Yoruichi.

"Yah, kau yang salah mengira duluan..."

"**DIAM! Beraninya kau menipuku, dasar makhluk rendahan...**" Yoruichi menggertakkan giginya. "**Akan kubunuh kau!**"

Amukan _dust _hitam membuncah darinya, mendekati Naruto seperti tentakel gurita yang siap meremukkan tubuhnya menjadi serpihan-serpihan. Naruto tak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan di sekitarnya, tak ada suara, tak ada cahaya, tak ada...apapun. Semuanya gelap dalam ketiadaan...

Dan dia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**(Ichigo)**

Aku melangkah kemanapun kakiku membawaku, mencoba mengejar gadis berambut coklat yang beberapa saat yang lalu meninggalkanku. Aku sedang berlari di tengah padatnya kawasan pertokoan di pantai Arclight, berusaha mencari _yukata_ putih dan _obi_ merah yang menjadi ciri gadis itu, dan hasilnya nihil. Mungkinkah dia benar-benar sudah pergi? Pikirku. Tapi aku terus saja mencari dan mencari, walaupun tanpa hasil. Aku harus menemukannya...

Aku melihat tangga tinggi menuju tempat yang lebih atas lagi, dan aku berpikir mungkin aku akan bisa melihat lebih jelas kalau aku melihat dari atas sana. Aku baru dapat satu-dua langkah untuk melaksanakan niatku, ketika sebuah suara yang kukenal memanggilku.

"Kurosaki!"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan ternyata suara yang kukenal itu adalah milik Uryuu. Dia sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis yang tak kukenal. Di dekatnya juga, ada Sasuke dengan gadis yang juga tak kuketahui identitasnya. Mereka membawa berbagai macam kantong plastik, yang kukira adalah makanan dan souvenir dari _stand_ yang ada di acara festival ini.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Uryuu.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa. Kau sendiri?" aku bertanya balik. "Dan tunggu...sejak kapan kau jadi murid SMA Fayres juga, Uryuu?"

"Kami sedang jalan-jalan." Yang menjawab malah Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak tahu? Dia masuk sekolah kita barengan sama Arisawa. Hanya saja kelasnya bukan di kelas kita."

"Ooh, begitu." Aku menepukkan tanganku. "Aku tidak memperhatikannya."

"Wajar saja." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Si bodoh ini memang nggak bakal diakui."

"Kau sebut aku apa, haah?!"

"Daripada itu, Kurosaki..." kata Sasuke, mengabaikan Uryuu yang marah. "Sudah banyak juga bawaanmu."

"Yah, itu tadi aku beli bersama..."

"Hm?"

"...Bukan siapa-siapa." Aku berbohong. "Lupakan saja."

"Hah. Aku juga tidak mau tahu."

Aku cepat-cepat mengganti topik, kemudian mulai mencoba mengobrol dengan mereka soal festival. Tapi pada akhirnya cuma aku, Uryuu dan gadis-gadis mereka saja yang mengobrol. Entah karena sifatnya yang dingin seperti es atau apa, Sasuke mengasingkan diri saat kami mengobrol. Oh, ternyata ia sedang menerima telepon dari entah siapa. Saat kulihat ia sudah selesai, ekspresi wajahnya tegang dan kaku, seakan baru saja menerima kabar orang yang baru saja meninggal.

"Hei Sasuke, kenapa kau?" tanyaku, mau tak mau jadi cemas juga.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hanya itu respon yang diberikannya.

"Benarkah? Ya sudah." Aku menghela nafas. "Yang lebih penting, apa kau melihat—"

"Kyaaa!"

Saat kudengar jeritan itu, rasanya segalanya seperti _slow motion_ dalam beberapa detik. Ketika aku berbalik, aku melihat kibasan rambut hitam, mengikuti sebuah tubuh mungil yang terjatuh, jelas-jelas terpeleset, dari tangga tinggi yang mau kunaiki tadi. Dalam sekejap, tubuhku tak mengikuti perintahku, otomatis berlari dan melompat, sambil mengulurkan kedua tanganku.

_BRUKK!_

"Kya!"

"Ugh!"

Ah, celaka aku. Kenapa nasibku sial begini? Kepalaku rasanya sakit dan berputar-putar, mungkin karena aku menghantam tanah dengan keras. Pandanganku diselimuti kegelapan, apakah aku pingsan? Oh, bukan...hanya ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pandanganku. Apa ini? Rasanya tak asing...

"Ah...?"

Tunggu sebentar, benda apa ini yang kurasakan di tanganku? Rasanya lembut dan kenyal... rasanya aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya...kenapa ini terasa seperti _de ja vu_?

"Hmm...?"

Kuremas benda itu sekali, tapi belum juga mengenali apa sebenarnya benda itu. Teksturnya yang menyenangkan entah kenapa membuatku ingin menyentuhnya terus. Kuremas dua, tiga kali lagi, sampai—

"_Kyaa!_"

Tiba-tiba sebuah jeritan terdengar kembali terdengar di telingaku dan kepalaku membentur lantai lagi dengan tak kalah kerasnya dengan yang sebelumnya. Pada saat yang sama, berat yang membebani tubuhku terangkat dengan cepat. Di hadapanku yang baru saja bangkit, ada seorang gadis berambut hitam yang duduk di tanah, mengenakan baju berlengan panjang berwarna merah darah dan sebuah rok mini selutut dengan warna sama. Dan entah apa sebabnya, dia melotot kearahku dengan mata ungu cerahnya yang terlihat benar-benar marah. Wajahnya memiliki ekspresi campur aduk, malu, marah dan kaget jadi satu. Seluruh wajahnya merona merah hingga ke telinganya, dan kedua tangannya menyilang untuk menutupi dadanya...jadi yang tadi kuremas itu adalah...

"Kamu ini...!" kata gadis itu saat mengenali wajahku.

Kemarahan di matanya terlihat lebih jelas lagi. Itu adalah mata dari orang yang sudah berniat untuk memukuli orang lain sampai amarahnya reda. Aku berpikir apakah aku harus kabur atau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, ketika ada suara lain yang menghampiri pendengaranku.

"Rukia."

Gadis itu, Rukia, melihat melewati bahuku dengan ekspresi kaget dan buru-buru bangkit dari tanah untuk bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhku. Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa ikut berdiri dan menghadapi si pembuat suara.

Saat itulah seorang pria berjubah hitam di hadapan kami mendekat, dan aku mengambil langkah maju terlebih dulu, menempatkan dirinya di antara Rukia dan pria itu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi..."

Saat Ichigo mengatakan itu, sesuatu berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Suara Kaladbolg.

"_Dia ini Vampire, Master!_" bisiknya di benakku. "_Berhati-hatilah!_"

Vampire? Disaat seperti ini? Sungguh merepotkan...

Pria itu melemparkan senyum dingin. Rambutnya yang hitam gelap sampai bahunya ditata dengan elegan, seperti kaum bangsawan. Matanya ungu cerah seperti Rukia, dengan tatapan yang lebih angkuh. Di tangan kirinya ia memegang sebuah pedang berwarna merah darah bertatahkan batu permata yang sama merahnya.

"Tidak heran orang sepertimu tidak kenal aku." Ucapnya dingin.

"Entahlah? Aku juga tidak mau tahu, sebenarnya." Sahutku, membalas senyum dingin pria itu.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" pria itu bertanya.

"Untuk penampilanmu itu, aku heran kenapa tak ada yang mengajarimu sopan santun." Ujarku, naluriku mengatakan kalau _Vampire_ ini sangat berbahaya. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak mengeluarkan kekuatannya, apakah karena disini banyak orang? "Kalau mau tanya identitas orang lain, katakan dulu siapa namamu...!"

"Apa? Aku baru tahu seekor serangga bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu." Nada bicara pria itu meninggi. "Ah, tidak masalah...Namaku Byakuya Kuchiki. Sekarang jawab saja...siapa kau?"

"Namaku Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Nah...Ichigo Kurosaki...? Bisa kau bawa gadis itu kesini...?" Byakuya berkata dengan suara ramah yang dibuat-buat. "Dia harus segera pulang. Aku kesini untuk menjemputnya."

Aku menoleh sedikit, pada Rukia. Ia bersembunyi di balik tubuhku, sambil mencengkram kaos hitamku dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tampak gelisah dan tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, suatu jawaban bisu yang lebih dari cukup bagiku untuk mempertahankan gadis itu tetap di sisiku.

Aku punya banyak hal untuk ditanyakan pada Tatsuki, akan tetapi rupanya aku harus mengurus gadis ini terlebih dahulu. Biarlah nanti saja urusan itu diselesaikan, sekarang adalah saatnya untuk...

"...Takkan kuserahkan."

"Apa katamu?"

"Kubilang, aku takkan menyerahkannya padamu." Ujarku keras.

"Kau pikir kata-katamu cukup untuk menghentikanku?" kata Byakuya dingin. "Kau sepertinya tidak mengerti. Jangan halangi aku. …sekarang juga, berikan dia padaku." Tangannya terulur...

Rukia terlihat ketakutan mendengar suara yang terdengar seperti menyimpan sebuah niat tersembunyi itu. Dia melihatku dengan pandangan memohon dan mengeratkan pegangannya padaku. Jujur saja, aku pikir lebih baik kabur saja, seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan untuk menghindari masalah hingga sekarang. Tapi begitu melihat mata Rukia, tanganku langsung bergerak dengan sendirinya. Aku memegang tangan kanan Byakuya, tangan yang mencoba mengambil Rukia, dan menguatkan tenaga di tanganku saat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan meminjam mangsamu untuk hari ini, _Vampire_." Kalimat itu kedengaran seperti kalimat orang idiot bahkan bagiku sendiri, tapi mana mungkin aku menarik kata-kataku lagi. "Sekarang, enyahlah sebelum aku mematahkan taring-taringmu."

Byakuya, yang kutahu menatapku dengan angkuh sampai sekarang, untuk sekejap dikuasai keterkejutan dan langsung menarik tangannya dari peganganku. Aku memasang senyum percaya diri.

"Kau…!"

Dia berteriak dengan suara yang nadanya sedikit lebih tinggi. Bahkan jika dia memang bukan manusia, masih ada sesuatu yang manusiawi dibalik suaranya. Dia tidak mengira sama sekali kalau akan bertemu seorang _Valkyrie_ di tempat seperti ini, aku bisa membacanya dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"...Seorang _Valkyrie_ rupanya." Katanya, kembali ke ketenangannya yang angkuh. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya perlu mengalahkanmu sebelum bisa membawanya...!"

"Haha. Sayangnya, tidak semudah itu."

"Apa?"

Memanfaatkan momentum saat ia lengah, aku mengaktifkan SF-ku tanpa mengeluarkan senjatanya. Aku bersiap akan lari, tapi sebelum itu...

"Permisi sebentar."

Dengan tangkas, Aku menyambar Rukia dan menggendongnya dalam tanganku dengan _bridal style_, langsung melesat pergi dari tempat yang penuh keramaian itu sebelum yang digendong bisa mengatakan apapun untuk protes. Aku melesat dengan seluruh tenagaku...sampai aku yakin kalau _Vampire_ itu tidak mengikuti kami.

"Hey, Ichigo-kun..."

"Ya?"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Nggak tahu."

Kami berhenti di jalan masuk menuju sebuah gua besar, masih di kawasan pantai Arclight. Aku tidak masuk gua itu hanya karena ada tanda 'DILARANG MASUK' dipasang di mulut guanya. Apapun yang ada di dalam, kurasa gua ini bukan dimaksudkan untuk rekreasi yang menyenangkan. Karena itu, aku menurunkan gadis berambut hitam yang dari tadi kugendong, dengan perlahan tentunya.

"Kamu ini..."

Rukia menatap kedua tanganku dengan tatapan mata ungunya yang tajam. Setelah kupikir lagi apa sebabnya, aku sadar aku telah melakukan hal yang kurang ajar padanya dengan kedua tanganku , apalagi kalau bukan ketidaksengajaanku memegang dadanya. Karena aku sadar diri, aku segera meluruskan diri dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Maaf!" seruku agak nyaring. "Maafkan aku!"

Entah kenapa, dia malah terlihat heran.

"Kenapa kamu minta maaf?"

"Kupikir aku sudah melakukan hal yang tidak sopan padamu..." aku menggaruk kepalaku, yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Kau tahu, itu pasti membuatmu marah..."

"Bagaimana bisa aku marah, kalau kamu sudah menyelamatkanku? Anggap saja yang itu tidak pernah terjadi." Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Ichigo-kun."

"A-ah, tidak perlu berterima kasih..." kataku gugup.

_BUM!_

Suara ledakan di langit itu membuat kami berdua menoleh. Sebuah peluru besar baru saja meluncur ke udara malam, dan setelah mencapai ketinggian yang cukup, lalu meledak dan menghasilkan berbagai cahaya berwarna dengan motif yang berbeda-beda. Ada bunga, kupu-kupu, jamur, sampai bentuk hati.

Kami berdua menatap langit malam yang diterangi cahaya kembang api, cahaya yang juga menerangi kami dengan keindahannya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang halus menyentuh tanganku, dan ternyata itu adalah Rukia. Dia menggenggam tanganku dengan tangannya yang hangat, dan rasanya aku seakan terbang ke langit...

Aku menatapnya, menatap gadis bermata ungu cerah yang memantulkan warna-warna indah di langit, membuat mata itu menjadi semakin mempesona. Aku terpana, tak bisa berkata-kata, dalam hati merasakan betapa agungnya Tuhan yang telah menciptakan gadis dengan mata seindah ini.

"Hei..." katanya pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat lain?"

"...Baiklah..." aku menjawabnya nyaris tanpa sadar. "Kemana?"

Dia tersenyum, menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi. Aku bahkan tak memperhatikan kalau kami berjalan masuk ke dalam gua yang dilarang masuk itu, aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan tangannya yang terus menggenggam tanganku. Kami belum masuk gua itu terlalu dalam, saat ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Hey...?

Rukia memunggungiku, tak berkata apa-apa. Sikapnya membingungkanku. Lagi-lagi aku dibuat bingung oleh sikap perempuan. Rupanya semua perempuan itu memang sulit dimengerti ya...

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya dengan cemas. "Ada yang salah?"

Aku melangkah mendekatinya untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Saat itu, yang membuatku terkejut, ia lalu berbalik dengan sangat cepat, dan perasaan hangat yang kurasakan melingkariku langsung kukenali sebagai : Dia memelukku.

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling leherku, dan membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Pikiranku terasa kosong dan yang bisa kuperbuat adalah melingkarkan tanganku di sekeliling tubuhnya, membalas pelukannya. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan hangat dalam tanganku, dan aromanya yang harum menusuk penciumanku.

"Aku senang sudah bertemu denganmu, Ichigo-kun..." katanya dengan suara agak teredam.

"...Kenapa?" hanya itu balasanku. Sebuah pertanyaan.

"Entahlah..." ia menggosokkan wajahnya di dadaku. "Aku hanya...merasa senang."

"...Aku juga."

Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk mengatakan itu. Walau rasanya ada lebih banyak lagi hal yang ingin kuucapkan, mulutku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain itu.

Benar-benar seperti mimpi saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku memeluk seorang gadis –dengan penuh kesadaran dan sengaja juga- sehingga aku merasa canggung dan kikuk saat melingkarkan tanganku di sekeliling tubuhnya. Tangannya merapatkan genggaman di leherku, dan segalanya yang lain di pikiranku terlupakan begitu saja.

Aku tidak mau semua ini berakhir.

Kami masih berpelukan, tapi kami melanjutkannya bukan dengan berdiri lagi. Beberapa saat setelah Rukia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leherku, aku mengangkat tubuhnya yang anggun dan membawanya duduk di atas sebuah batu besar. Dia kuletakkan perlahan di pangkuanku, semua itu terjadi tanpa ia melepaskan genggamannya dari leherku.

Kehangatan ini...aroma yang harum ini...aku tak ingin melepaskan semua itu. Ini semuanya yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak butuh apapun lagi. Terdengar suara ledakan kembang api yang teredam dari luar selagi kami menikmati waktu ini dengan pelukan.

Padahal kami baru saja bertemu beberapa kali. Kami bahkan tak tahu apapun satu sama lain selain nama kami, tapi sudah jadi seperti ini. Semacam perasaan bahagia yang aneh...perasaan yang menyenangkan tapi juga menyesakkan memenuhi dadaku.

Pelukan ini rasanya membuat sebuah bara api jatuh ke hatiku yang tadinya hampa, mengisinya dengan kehangatan yang lembut. Aku sama sekali tak pernah menduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini...sungguh malam yang penuh anugerah bagiku.

Dalam keheningan yang menghangatkan diantara kami, tiba-tiba HP di kantong celanaku berdering. Suaranya begitu keras, tapi kuabaikan seakan aku tak mendengar apa-apa.

Dan tiba-tiba, Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dariku, dan malah menatapku dengan heran.

"Hei, teleponmu bunyi tuh..."

Aku menghela nafas, merasa marah atas gangguan yang tidak kuharapkan ini. Kurasa aku harus menjawabnya agar tak ada gangguan lagi, apa boleh buat.

Kukeluarkan, dan layar benda hitam persegi itu menunjukkan sebuah nama: Tatsuki Arisawa.

Dari Tatsuki. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku segera menjawab teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Ichigo! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" suara Tatsuki berseru di seberang telepon. "Dimana kau sekarang? Apa kau terluka?"

"Hei, tenang dulu. Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku menenangkannya. "Kau sendiri? Dimana kau? Dari tadi aku mencarimu."

"Aku masih ada di pantai Arclight...Ketua Hashirama baru saja mengirim pasukan bantuan untuk kita."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Aku menyadari pembicaraan ini tidak akan enak didengar oleh siapapun. Karena itu aku mengambil jarak agak jauh dari Rukia sementara aku berbicara. Dia tak seharusnya mendengar apa yang tak harus ia dengar.

"Tidak ada masalah yang terlalu serius. Setidaknya belum." Jawab Tatsuki. "Tapi kami bertemu dengan musuh disini. Untung saja dia mundur..."

"Itu bukan berita yang terlalu bagus..."

"Memang. Sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"Aku...ada di suatu tempat, sendirian."

"Benarkah?!" suara Tatsuki berseru. "Kalau begitu, kau harus mendengar ini! Ada seseorang yang sangat berbahaya diantara keramaian festival, dia adalah seorang pembunuh massal, kau tak boleh sampai bertemu dengannya!"

"Bisa kau jelaskan seperti apa dia?"

"Dia adalah seorang 'Pemegang **Kekuatan Kegelapan**', sama sepertimu! Hanya saja, dia adalah seorang _Vampire_, dan ia sudah buronan dari kejaran _Negara Vampire_ sejak lama sekali...apa yang dia rencanakan diantara keramaian festival ini, menurutmu?"

"Entahlah...apa ciri-cirinya?" kataku cepat. Firasatku buruk.

"Tunggu, Komandan Daido sudah mengirimiku fotonya. Akan kukirimkan padamu juga lewat e-mail!"

Telepon kami terputus.

Aku menunggu dengan gelisah, dan saat itu aku sudah sama sekali lupa dengan Rukia yang berada beberapa meter di belakangku. Aku tegang, seluruh perhatianku tercurah pada layar handphone-ku yang kini sudah bergetar, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

Dan...

Wajah...wajah itu...

"A...Apa...?"

Mustahil!

Waktu seakan berhenti, dan dunia ini menjadi hening seluruhnya, seakan tak ada makhluk apapun di dalamnya. Logikaku berusaha menerima kenyataan ini, namun emosiku tidak mau.

Tidak. Aku tak percaya!

Foto di layar handpone-ku menunjukkan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam. Matanya...ungu cerah. Seperti... seperti ungunya batu _amethyst_... seperti matanya...

"Sayang sekali..."

Aku berbalik perlahan, dan mendapati kalau Rukia sudah berada tepat di belakangku, ternyata dia mendekat tanpa aku sadari dan mendengarkan semua pembicaraanku dengan Tatsuki.

"Rukia..."

Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya tertunduk, seketika itu juga semua keraguanku lenyap, digantikan oleh ketidakpercayaan dan horor.

"Ichigo-kun..."

Seluruh matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dan gigi taringnya memanjang dua kali lipat. Tangannya berubah menjadi cakar yang tajam. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi, dia itu...

Gadis yang terlihat anggun dan rapuh beberapa saat yang lalu, kini sudah berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan yang siap merobek-robekku.

Rukia menatapku tajam. Lalu ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan hal yang membuat hatiku sakit.

"Maafkan aku...Kau harus mati sekarang juga."

Dan ia berkelebat menerjangku.

**—**

"**_Oh Glorious Darkness, Come Forth...Kaladbol_****_g._**"

Kata-kata itu kuucapkan dalam hatiku dengan terpaksa, saat tangannya yang bercakar mencoba merenggut kepalaku.

Reflek bertarung yang kudapat melalui pengalaman bertahun-tahun membuatku bereaksi terhadap semua gerakannya, menghindarinya walaupun sama sekali tak bernafsu. Keraguan memenuhi hatiku. Dia mendarat, kemudian menyabetkan cakarnya yang tajam ke arahku. Aku menghindar tanpa semangat sedikitpun.

Rukia menyerang seakan-akan dia tak mau memikirkan perasaanku sama sekali. Hunjaman cakaran dan tendangan ia lancarkan, gelombang sihir api yang berwarna hitam ia lepaskan, dan yang kulakukan hanya menangkis atau menghindari serangannya.

"Ugh!"

Mata merah itu...tidak sama dengan _mereka_. Tatapannya bukan haus darah, melainkan perih. Dia tidak menginginkan ini...sebenarnya dia tidak ingin semua ini.

Berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk balas menyerang dengan _gunsword_-ku, tapi entah kenapa Kaladbolg selalu berhenti tepat sebelum mengenainya.

Aku segera sadar, kalau aku menahan diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa melukainya, apalagi bertarung melawannya. Aku tak bisa!

Kedua tanganku ini, tubuhku ini, walau mungkin diciptakan untuk menghancurkan, sama sekali tak mau melukainya. Aku tak tahu kenapa.

"Kenapa?!"

Ia berteriak saat aku menggerakan pedangku untuk memblokir serangan tangannya. Rukia menatapku dengan tajam selagi ia mencengkram pedangku, tatapan mata merahnya tak kubalas, aku malah menatap tubuhku yang sudah terluka gores sedikit.

"Apanya yang 'kenapa'?"aku balas bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membalas seranganku?!" serunya keras. "Kenapa kau tidak mau melukaiku?!"

"Kenapa katamu?! Aku yang seharusnya tanya itu!"aku agak marah sekarang. "Kenapa kita harus bertarung seperti ini!?"

"Kau manusia, terlebih lagi seorang _Valkyrie_! Sedangkan aku ini _Vampire_! Memang sudah takdir di antara kita untuk bertarung, membunuh satu sama lain! Itulah takdir kita! Itulah insting kita! Itulah yang sudah ditentukan dari dul-"

"Kenapa kita ditakdirkan begitu?" potongku cepat.

"E-eh...?"  
"Kenapa kita ditakdirkan untuk saling membunuh?"

Pertanyaanku tepat sasaran, kini ia bungkam.

"Kenapa kita ditentukan begitu...?"

"Itu..."

"Lihat, tak ada alasan yang pasti kan?" aku mendengus. "Kalau ada, aku mau dengar."

"Aku...!"

Pembicaraan kami membuatnya lengah untuk sesaat, sehingga saat perhatiannya teralih aku bisa bergerak dengan segenap kekuatan dan kecepatan yang kupunya untuk memiting kedua tangannya.

"Tolong jangan memberontak." aku berkata murung. "Aku tidak akan mencelakaimu. Aku akan melindungimu, Rukia."

"Lepaskan aku..." kata Rukia. "Lepaskan aku, kataku!"

"Tidak akan. Tenanglah dulu..."

"**Lepaskan...**" suara Rukia makin rendah. "**...Aku.**"

Energi hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan akupun tertelan olehnya. Kegelapan menutupi penglihatanku, dan saat aku bisa melihat lagi, tahu-tahu aku sudah terikat. Tangan dan kakiku tak bisa bergerak. _Gunsword_-ku terjatuh. Aku tersalib di dinding gua dua meter dari tanah, sementara Rukia memandangku dari bawah dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Katanya. "Akan kubiarkan kau hidup..."

"Hentikan ini, Rukia." Kataku dengan nada memohon. "Kau bukan pembunuh massal seperti yang ia bilang, kan? Katakan kalau itu bohong!"

"Kalau iya...kenapa?" mata Rukia menatapku dingin sekali lagi. Aku bisa kembali merasakan kesedihan di matanya. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Dia tidak menginginkan ini. Aku tahu.

"Wah wah, seperti yang diharapkan dari _Lady _Rukia Kuchiki!"

Sebuah suara terdengar sinis sehingga tidak menyenangkan didengar berbicara. Aku dan Rukia otomatis menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria kurus pucat dengan malas-malasan berjalan ke arah kami. Dari dalam kegelapan gua. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan terurai sampai bahu, dan ia mengenakan jubah merah gelap panjang. Mata kelabunya memancarkan perasaan tidak mengenakkan.

"Findor Calius sang _Shapeshifter_...!" kata Rukia, jelas sekali terkejut. "Kenapa kau bisa melacakku...?"

"Ah, itu hal mudah, _Lady_." Ujar Findor pelan. "**Kekuatan Kegelapan **milik kalian berdua beresonansi satu sama lain sehingga membuat kami mudah untuk menemukan kalian..."

"Berdua? Disini hanya ada aku saja!" seru Rukia marah.

"Oh, apa kau tak tahu? Pria yang kau ikat itu 'Pemegang **Kekuatan Kegelapan**' sepertimu!"

"Apa...?"

Rukia berbalik menatapku. Matanya menatapku tidak percaya, namun aku hanya mengangguk membenarkan, membuat ekspresinya berubah menjadi penuh horor dan rasa bersalah. Dia berlutut dengan _shock_ atas apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Dia...sama sepertiku...?"

"Kami akan membawamu kembali, _Lady_ Rukia." Kata Findor, pria pucat itu. "Kuharap kau tidak melakukan perlawanan yang sia-sia...kami tak akan segan-segan menggunakan kekerasan kalau terpaksa..."

Beberapa sosok misterius lagi muncul di hadapan kami. Yang pertama adalah seorang pria dewasa berambut merah dengan jaket hitam, lalu seorang gadis remaja coklat dengan baju yang semuanya ungu gelap, dan yang terakhir pria muda berambut hitam panjang yang memakai jubah hijau.

Dia tidak akan menang. Dia kalah jumlah...empat lawan satu, dan aku yakin mereka semua itu _Vampire_. Kalau ia membebaskanku, ada kemungkinan kami bisa melawan mereka. Tapi bahkan ia sama sekali tidak melirikku. Bahkan, sepertinya ia takut untuk memandangku. Kenapa?

Aku tidak bisa diam saja. Aku harus membebaskan diriku sendiri...aku harus mencari cara.

Tapi bagaimana?

"_Master!_"

Saat itu juga, suara yang paling kupercaya, karena berasal dari dalam diriku sendiri, angkat suara.

"_Gunakan teknik ini..._" Suara Kaladbolg berbicara perlahan di benakku. "_Dan master akan bisa bebas._"

Dia membisikkan beberapa instruksi padaku. Dan aku yang masih terikat, mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Aku mengerti teknik ini, dan kesempatan berhasilnya hanya sekali. Aku tak boleh gagal.

"Jadi...bagaimana?" kata Findor pelan. "Kau akan patuh dengan damai, _Lady _Rukia?"

"Aku tak sudi pergi dengan kalian." Jawab Rukia lebih pelan. "Dia yang menyuruh kalian, kan...!?"

"Apa yang kau tanyakan itu?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku!" kata Rukia, agak tak sabar. "Byakuya Kuchiki yang memerintahkan kalian, kan?"

"Oh? Sepertinya tebakanmu meleset, _Lady_ Rukia." Kata Findor. "Aizen-sama yang memberi kami perintah."

"Apa...? pria itu...?"

"Ya...bisa dipastikan ia akan memberi kami banyak hadiah kalau kami berhasil...!" kata Findor. "Dan sudah pasti dia harus memberikannya pada kami...hahahahaha!"

"Sayang sekali, rencana kalian takkan berhasil."

Mereka semua menoleh mendengar suara itu. Suara siapakah yang dimaksud? Tentu saja itu suaraku. Aku yang dari tadi diam saja mendengarkan mereka berbicara sesuka mereka kini angkat bicara. Mereka semua mendongak menatapku yang tersalib di dinding, terutama Rukia yang menatapku terkejut.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa sekarang?" kata Findor sinis. "Dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

Aku memejamkan mata. Kukumpulkan kekuatan _dust_ku di seluruh tubuhku. Semuanya kupusatkan di satu titik, memadatkannya...dan kuucapkan satu kata terakhir pada Rukia.

"Kau lebih baik tiarap sedikit." Aku membuka mataku.

Mendengar itu, Rukia yang sekiranya bisa tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, menuruti kata-kataku. Dan sebelum para _Vampire_ itu bisa mengikutinya, kulepaskan semua kekuatan yang kukumpulkan, mencurahkan segalanya dalam satu ledakan pada mereka.

"_Darkness Break!_"

Sebuah ledakan _dust _hitam yang dahsyat menghantam keempat _Vampire_ itu, semuanya terlempar menghantam dinding gua di seberangku dengan keras. Adapun si Findor itu, ia lebih punya pertahanan diri, karena ia memasang sebuah lapisan pelindung dari sihir untuk menangkis ledakan itu. Ia hanya terdorong sedikit...tapi itu sudah cukup.

Dengan ini, ikatan yang memaksaku menempel di dinding gua juga sudah terlepas. Sebelum mereka semua bisa berdiri lagi, aku menyambar Rukia yang tiarap di tanah, kembali menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_, dan melesat pergi sebelum kekuatan dari teknikku memulai dampaknya.

Langit-langit gua itu mulai longsor, dan batu-batu besar berjatuhan dari atas. Aku membawa Rukia bersamaku menuju ke tempat yang tidak dijatuhi longsoran gua, ke kedalaman gua itu lebih dalam lagi, lebih dalam lagi...para _Vampire_ yang berusaha mengejarku tak bisa melanjutkan pengejaran mereka karena jalan mereka terhalang batu yang runtuh...

"Ichigo-kun..." kata Rukia selagi aku membawanya.

"Ada apa?"

Kulihat ia sekarang, dan ternyata matanya berkaca-kaca. Ekspresi wajahnya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku...aku seharusnya tidak..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kataku menenangkannya. "Mulai sekarang...aku berjanji akan melindungimu."

* * *

CHAPTER 8 END :v


	9. Chapter 9 : Friend of Foe?

**Gomen for long update :'v**

**Sibuk kuliah (alesan :v)**

**Chapter 9**

**"****_Friend or Foe_****_..._****_?_****"**

**(Aku)**

Entah sudah berapa lama kami terjebak di dalam gua itu, dan sekarang masih mencari-cari jalan keluar lain dari sana dalam gelapnya tempat itu. Tapi aku optimis akan bisa menemukannya dengan cepat, karena penglihatanku yang diperkuat oleh SF sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melihat dalam kegelapan.

Ditambah lagi, ada Rukia. Gadis itu cukup membantuku dengan ketajaman indranya yang kurang lebih setara denganku sekarang. Kini aku menggendongnya, bukan dengan _bridal style_ seperti sebelumnya, melainkan menggendongnya di punggungku. Dia mendadak bilang ingin dibawa seperti ini, dan aku oke-oke saja dengan itu. Well ya, ada sedikit keuntungan yang kudapat dengan ini...

"Ichigo-kun, coba ke arah lorong yang kanan, sepertinya aku merasakan ada angin dari sana!"

...Sesuatu yang lembut bisa kurasakan menekan punggungku. Sensasinya terlalu menyenangkan untuk diabaikan, tapi aku tak yakin dia akan senang kalau kuberitahu ini mengganggu konsentrasiku. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar akan hal ini dan fokus pada kegiatannya mencari jalan keluar, karena itu aku diam saja, menikmati perasaan lembut itu.

"Hmm, ya...aku juga bisa merasakannya..."

Mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan Rukia, kami sudah berhasil menemukan jalan yang sepertinya menuju keluar karena disana aku merasakan hembusan angin, yang artinya ada angin dari luar masuk kesini. Dengan semangat aku segera melesat secepat yang kubisa, menuju satu-satunya tujuan kami: keluar dari gua gelap dan sempit ini.

Akan tetapi, sayangnya tak ada yang kami temukan bahkan setelah dua jam telah kami habiskan untuk menjelajahi gua ini. Sepertinya gua ini lebih besar dan membingungkan daripada yang kami kira. Kami terlalu meremehkan alam, kukira.

"Haah...kelihatannya masih lama sebelum kita bisa keluar dari sini..." keluhku.

"Sepertinya begitu...bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu?" kata Rukia. "Ini melelahkan..."

_Kita?_ Padahal dari tadi aku yang capek menjelajahi gua ini sambil menggendongnya. Bukannya aku keberatan juga sih...

"Aku setuju saja deh..."

"Baiklah, biar kubuat api!"

Setelah gadis berambut hitam itu turun dari punggungku, ia mulai merapalkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak kumengerti –mantra sihir pastinya- dan dengan beberapa gerakan sederhana, api yang hangat, cukup terang untuk menerangi kegelapan gua itu, muncul dihadapannya. Ia menatapku dengan penuh harap, seakan menuntutku untuk memuji hasil pekerjaannya. Aku menghela nafas.

"Keren sekali." Komentarku pendek, kuharap itu cukup.

"Benarkah? Padahal ini salah satu sihir paling mudah diantara kaum kami." Kata Rukia, walaupun ia sendiri tersenyum bangga. "Aku bahkan sudah menguasainya sejak umurku lima tahun..."

Aku memperhatikannya duduk di sebuah batu yang cukup besar, mengangkat tangannya ke arah api yang dibuatnya, entah untuk menghangatkan badannya atau mempertahankan api itu, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku melangkahkan kakiku menghampirinya dan duduk di batu itu juga, di sampingnya.

Dia melirikku dengan ingin tahu. Namun sebelum ia bisa bertanya apapun, aku telah mendahuluinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Rukia, bagaimana kalian semua bisa melakukan sihir?"

"...eh?"

"Sihir. Temanku pernah memberitahuku dulu kalau kalian menggunakan ilmu hitam untuk sihir kalian." Kataku pelan. "Apa itu benar?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi juga tidak salah..."

"Maksudmu...?"

"Kami hanya memanfaatkan _dust_ kami dan mengubahnya menjadi apapun yang kami mau. Tentu saja perlu keahlian mengolah _dust_ yang hebat untuk membuat sihir yang hebat. Menurut kami, kehebatan sihir seseorang adalah kehebatannya mengolah _dust_." Kata Rukia panjang lebar.

"Hmm, jadi begitu ya..."

"Tapi ada sebuah beberapa _Vampire_ yang ingin mencari jalan pintas untuk menjadi kuat." Rukia melanjutkan. "Dan mereka memang memakai kekuatan gelap sebagai sumber kekuatan mereka...sejauh yang kutahu, mereka disebut '_Heretics_'..."

"...Seperti manusia saja." Kataku. "Mereka ada yang tidak mau repot-repot mencari kekayaan dan kekuasaan...membuat kontrak dengan setan..."

"Seperti itulah." Kata Rukia, memberi senyum agak getir padaku. "Ichigo-kun, kamu ini _Valkyrie_ kan?"

"Semua orang bilang begitu, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu terlalu merepotkan. Lagipula, aku ini bukan tipe orang yang bermimpi ingin jadi pahlawan." Kataku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dan aku juga bukan orang yang mau melindungi orang lain tanpa alasan."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu mau melindungiku, Ichigo-kun?"

"Kenapa, katamu...?"

"Iya. Pasti ada alasannya, kan?"

"Itu..."

Aku ragu untuk menjawabnya. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku mengucapkan janji itu begitu saja, tanpa berpikir apa konsekuensinya, tanpa peduli apa akibatnya padaku nantinya. Hatiku mendahului akalku saat itu, dan yang kupikirkan hanyalah melindunginya. Aku ingin melindunginya.

Benar, aku menganggapnya sangat berharga. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia, apapun yang terjadi. Aku masih ingat saat kami pertama kali bertemu...aku tak langsung menyadarinya, tapi sekarang aku tahu apa yang membuatku selalu memikirkannya, mata ungu violetnya itu...

Walau dia berusaha menutupinya dengan senyum. Aku bisa tahu ada kesedihan yang sangat dalam di balik mata itu. Aku tahu, karena aku juga punya kesedihan yang sama...kesepian. Walaupun ada satu hal yang membedakan kesepian kami.

Aku selalu memendam rasa kesepian itu karena aku menginginkannya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, aku ingin rasa kesepian itu terus ada dalam hatiku, dan karena itulah aku selalu sendiri. Tapi dia berbeda. Dia menyimpan kesepian itu dalam hatinya karena terpaksa...dia tak punya pilihan lain. Dia ingin mengakhiri kesedihan bernama 'kesepian' itu, tapi tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Meskipun berbeda...aku ingin membuat rasa kesepian itu hilang dari matanya...dari hatinya. Aku takkan meninggalkannya sendirian...demi dirinya, dan diriku juga.

"Ichigo-kun?"

Suara itu membawaku kembali kepada kesadaran. Aku menyadari kalau dari tadi aku tak bersuara sama sekali, dan kurasa itu membuatnya khawatir. Dan juga aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Alasannya...aku ingin melindunginya. Kurasa tak perlu kata-kata...aku bisa menjawabnya dengan tindakan, kan? Aku hanya ingin menghapus kesepian itu dari hatinya...itu saja.

"Ichigo-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan?! H-hei!"

"Diamlah. Kalau aku bilang ingin melindungimu, alasannya itu karena aku ingin."

Aku menarik gadis mungil berambut hitam itu ke dalam pelukanku, melingkarkan tanganku di sekeliling tubuhnya sekali lagi. Awalnya ia tak bereaksi, mungkin karena kaget, sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukanku.

"...Dasar bodoh..."

Rukia memelukku lebih erat, membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku dan menikmati kehangatannya. Kami saling berpelukan dengan diterangi nyala api, dipenuhi kehangatan yang nyaman.

Disaat yang sama, tempat yang berbeda...

Di sebuah sudut pantai Arclight, tempat sepi dan gelap dimana tak ada orang...setidaknya, tak ada manusia biasa disana. Sebuah sosok bermata merah baru saja roboh ke tanah, jubah ungunya berlumuran darah hitam segar. Kepala berambut coklatnya menatap tak percaya kepada sosok di hadapannya, sosok yang siap mengakhiri riwayatnya kapan saja.

Pedang peraknya yang panjang memantulkan wajah penuh horor _Vampire_ itu, pedang itu sendiri sudah berlumuran darah. Pemiliknya tersenyum nyaris seperti menyeringai, seringaian yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya sampai saat ini...

"...Dengan ini..." pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat pedangnya. "Satu sudah mati."

Dia menghunjamkan pedang peraknya ke kepala _Vampire_ itu, mengakhiri riwayat sang makhluk penghisap darah dalam sekejap. Setelah itu, sang pemuda berambut hitam hanya berbalik darinya, menyeka darah dari sudut mulutnya selagi _Vampire_ itu mulai berubah menjadi debu.

"Hah..." kata Sasuke Uchiha. "Membosankan seperti biasanya."

Untuk melaksanakan misi untuk mencari orang itu, dia mulai melangkah.

"Sekarang aku harus mencari anak bodoh itu...dasar tak berguna."

"Siapa kau…?"

Aku bertanya pada seorang pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kami, saat kami melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari jalan keluar dari gua itu. Dia seperti orang yang baru saja sadar dari pingsan, mukanya terlihat linglung.

"Kalian juga siapa…?"

Pria itu berbaju serba merah, dengan kain hitam menutupi wajah sebelah kirinya. Dengan topi bundar dan jubah panjangnya yang merah, aku malah membayangkan seorang yang berpartisipasi dalam pesta kostum. Kusingkirkan pikiran gila itu dan segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kami berdua tersesat di gua ini." Jawabku sambil melirik Rukia. "Namaku Ichigo, dan dia Rukia. "

Aku membungkukkan kepalaku sedikit, dan Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Oh! Aku juga kebetulan sedang tersesat disini bersama temanku." Kata pria itu ramah. "Namaku Lord Sosuke." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, yang kusambut meskipun agak ragu.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut dengan kami…?" kata Sosuke kemudian. "Dalam keadaan seperti ini, lebih banyak orang lebih baik kan?"

"Eh…benar." Aku mengangguk. "Dimana temanmu, Sosuke-san…?"

"Mari, ikut aku."

Pria itu berbalik dengan cepat, dan mulai melangkah pergi. Sebelum kuputuskan untuk mengikutinya, aku berpaling pada Rukia, yang balas menatapku dengan heran.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya, mengangkat alis.

"Ah…tidak." Aku menggeleng. "Menurutmu apa kita ikuti saja dia…? Aku agak ragu."

"Kita ikuti saja. Kita tidak punya pilihan." Kata Rukia datar. "Kita sudah cari jalan lama sekali, dan tak ada hasilnya. Mungkin kita bisa lebih beruntung kalau bersama mereka."

"….baiklah, terserah kau saja." Aku tersenyum. "Ayo kita pergi, kalau begitu."

"Hmm."

Kami mengikuti Sosuke yang sudah agak jauh di depan kami melalui lorong gua yang gelap penuh bebatuan. Lama kelamaan kami berjalan, kami bisa melihat ada cahaya jauh di depan, tempat dimana Sosuke menghilang. Walaupun kutahu itu bukan jalan keluar, tapi tempat dimana ada cahaya pastilah lebih baik daripada gua gelap seperti ini.

"…wow."

Aku senang saat pemikiranku terbukti benar. Setelah kami keluar dari lorong itu, kami mendapati sebuah danau besar dengan air yang luar biasa jernih dengan penghuninya yang berupa ikan-ikan berwarna cerah di hadapan kami. Ditambah lagi, sinar matahari yang berasal dari lubang kecil di langit-langit gua itu terpantul di permukaan air yang jernih, membuat air danau itu seolah berkilau. Kami berdua tak ada yang berkata-kata selama beberapa saat, terpana melihat keindahan alam ini.

"…indahnya…"

Rukia bergumam selagi ia menatap danau itu dengan keriangan yang mengingatkanku pada anak kecil yang senang saat melihat pemandangan yang baru dilihatnya. Kurasa dia pertama kalinya melihat yang seperti ini, mengingat hidupnya yang kupikir tidak menyenangkan.

"Baru lihat yang seperti ini, ya?" tanyaku pelan.

"I…iya. Aku pertama kalinya melihat danau seindah ini…"

"Haha, masih banyak lagi yang lebih indah daripada ini, lho." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?!"

"Iya…"

"Kamu nggak bohong, kan?!"

"Iyaa…"

"Beneran?! Beneran, kan?"

"Iyaaa…"

"Aku ingin melihatnya!"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat antusiasme Rukia yang begitu bersemangat. Tidak aneh, mengingat hal-hal yang ada di hidupnya hanyalah diburu oleh _Vampire_, membunuh beberapa dari mereka agar sekedar bisa bertahan hidup untuk sesaat, ditambah lagi dia hanya sendirian sebelumnya. Wajar dia belum pernah menikmati dunia ini.

Aku menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan kedua tanganku, dengan erat namun selembut mungkin. Kurasakan wajahku agak memanas, namun aku tidak mengindahkannya dan menatap gadis itu tepat di matanya.

"…akan kuperlihatkan semua itu padamu. Aku janji." Kataku perlahan.

Kuperhatikan reaksinya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dengan malu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menarik tangannya yang kugenggam, jadi artinya dia menerima janjiku. Wajahnya yang memerah membuatnya bahkan lebih cantik sekarang.

"…bodoh, dasar bodoh…"

Gumamannya tidak mencerminkan ekspresinya yang manis. Kurasa dia masih terlalu malu…atau mungkin saja aku terlalu berlebihan padanya. Ah, aku memang tidak begitu ahli dalam hal seperti ini…

"Hey, kalian berdua…"

Kami berdua otomatis berpaling dan saling menjauh mendengar suara itu. Sosuke mendatangi kami, senyum di wajahnya terlalu pengertian. Dia pastilah memperhatikan kami tadi. Aku hanya bisa menunduk malu, tapi Sosuke kelihatannya tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu manis kalian…" katanya agak geli. "Tapi temanku bilang ingin bertemu kalian. Apa kalian keberatan?"

"Eh…tidak." Jawabku.

"…tidak." Jawaban Rukia bahkan lebih pendek dariku.

"Kalau begitu, mari."

Sosuke memimpin kami menuju pinggiran danau, dimana kulihat sosok dua orang tak dikenal menunggu. Tak salah lagi, pasti mereka temannya Sosuke.

"Perkenalkan temanku, Momo dan Toshi." Kata Sosuke setelah kami bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas.

Momo adalah gadis berambut hitam yang diikat dengan sanggul dengan jubah kuning keemasan yang keren. Matanya berwarna jingga cerah, warna yang menarik perhatianku untuk beberapa saat. Sedangkan Toshi, adalah seorang pria pendek berbaju kasual dengan rambut putih yang dan mata yang sama jingganya dengan Momo. Kurasa mereka berdua semacam kakak-adik… mereka juga terlihat sama ramahnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Ichigo." Aku mengangguk singkat.

"Rukia. " Rukia juga mengangguk.

"Senang bertemu kalian!" Momo mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya, dan saat aku menjabat tangannya, kurasakan sensasi yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Tangan gadis itu terasa sedingin es. Aku terkejut, dan karena itu aku tidak cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya. Mata jingganya menatapku agak tajam.

Tiba-tiba, jabatan tangan kami terlepas, dan itu bukan kehendak kami. Seseorang menarik tanganku agar melepaskan tangan Momo, dan ternyata itu adalah…

"Jangan lama-lama salamannya, Ichigo-kun." Kata Rukia, masih memegangi tanganku dengan wajah yang cemberut. Suaranya terdengar jengkel, entah kenapa.

"Kenapa…?" aku menggaruk kepalaku, yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Aku cuma heran.

"Pokoknya jangan!" kata Rukia, kedengaran agak galak.

"Iya, iya…"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, tidak mengerti tapi menurut saja, daripada harus berdebat. Setelah Rukia melepaskanku, aku melirik Momo, dan dia cuma tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kami. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan tentang kami. Kuharap bukan yang aneh-aneh…

"Hei, kalian benar-benar tersesat juga?" Tanya Momo.

"Err…begitulah." Jawabku pendek. "Dan kalian juga sama?"

"Yeah. Jalan keluarnya tahu-tahu sudah runtuh, jadi kami harus mencari jalan lain." Momo mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kami masih kebingungan, dan malah berakhir disini."

Ups. Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku yang telah membuat jalan keluarnya runtuh, itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Apa boleh buat, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan Rukia dan diriku sendiri dari kejaran para _Vampire_.

"Umm…aku mengerti." Kataku salah tingkah. "Mungkin lebih baik kita mencari jalan keluarnya sama-sama."

"Yeah, itu lebih baik." Kata Momo. "Mohon bantuannya, kalau begitu."

"Iya, aku juga…"

**(Normal POV)**

Sementara itu, di saat yang sama, di Markas Besar Black Lotus…

_Valkyrie_ berseragam hitam berbaris dengan rapi di aula yang besarnya bukan main, sementara beberapa _Valkyrie_ yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi, yaitu para komandan, berdiri di barisan paling depan, bertindak sebagai pemimpin barisan. Pangkat mereka yang tinggi ditandai oleh hak mereka memakai baju lain di luar seragam hitam mereka.

Penerangan di aula itu cukup memadai, paling tidak cukup untuk mereka semua memperhatikan pemimpin mereka yang berwibawa, bersama dengan dua orang lainnya di belakangnya. Mereka berdiri di atas tempat semacam mimbar untuk berpidato, untuk itulah mereka ada disini.

Tatsuki dan Uryuu, Komandan Divisi 3 dan 5, menatap ketiga orang diatas mimbar itu sambil sesekali bicara dengan suara rendah. Sasuke tidak ada, karena dia ditugaskan untuk mencari Ichigo yang menghilang. Tadinya Tatsuki yang mengajukan dirinya untuk mencari anak itu, tetapi entah karena alasan apa, Ketua Hashirama melarangnya dan memerintahkan Sasuke saja yang pergi.

"…Tidak salah lagi." Bisik Uryuu. "Kalau Ketua sampai bicara langsung seperti ini, artinya hanya ada dua alasan…"

"Yang mana menurutmu?" Tanya Tatsuki, juga berbisik.

"Entah. Tapi mungkin bukan yang terburuk…"

Tatsuki ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, akan tetapi saat itu Hashirama mulai berbicara diatas mimbar, membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia dan Uryuu segera mengambil sikap sempurna, memimpin barisannya masing-masing.

"Wahai saudara dan saudariku, seluruh anggota Black Lotus sekalian…" suara Hashirama terdengar membahana di aula yang mendadak hening. "Hari ini kalian semua dipanggil kesini untuk beberapa alasan yang penting. Aku harap kalian semua mendengarkan."

Kini suasana benar-benar hening. Bahkan suara nafas pun nyaris tak terdengar. Semua orang terdiam mendengarkan sang pemimpin bukan karena takut ia marah, melainkan murni rasa hormat. Kemampuan, wibawa dan kebaikannya membuat semua orang segan padanya tanpa kecuali.

Benar-benar seorang pemimpin sejati.  
"Yang pertama." Hashirama memulai. "Mengenai hal yang terjadi baru-baru ini. Tentunya kalian sudah mengetahui bahwa Rukia Kuchiki, _Vampire_ pemegang **Kekuatan Kegelapan** dari _Vampire Nation_ baru saja melarikan diri dari tempatnya dikurung, _Cromwell_."

Tatsuki menoleh sedikit pada Uryuu. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menaruh jarinya di bibir, mengisyaratkan agar mereka mendengarkannya lebih dulu sebelum menginterupsi. Tatsuki menangkap isyarat ini dan mengikuti kata-katanya.

"Dan menurut laporan terbaru dari Komandan Divisi 4 Sasuke Uchiha, sekarang ia sedang bersama dengan anggota baru kita, Ichigo Kurosaki." Lanjut Hashirama. "Komandan Uchiha berusaha mengikuti mereka, namun gua tempat mereka masuk telah runtuh dan ia sendiri dihadang oleh _Vampire_ yang juga mengejar mereka. Hanya itu yang sempat dilaporkannya sebelum komunikasi terputus."

Tatsuki tersentak, terkejut mendengar kabar ini. Ia belum tahu apa-apa mengenai ini, dia kira Ichigo tidak dengan siapa-siapa, kontak terakhirnya dengan pemuda itu membuatnya berpikir ia sedang bermalas-malasan seperti biasanya.

_"…__Sekarang kau ada dimana?"_

_"__Aku...ada di suatu tempat, sendirian."_

Ia tahu, saat itu ia mendengar sesuatu yang tidak biasa dalam suara Ichigo. Mungkinkah saat itu ia berbohong? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, pikir Tatsuki. Untuk apa juga ia berbohong? Mereka kan teman dari kecil, tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan apapun.

Tidak mungkin dia berbohong. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang lain, dia percaya sepenuhnya pada Ichigo. Tapi kalau begini ia harus bertemu dengannya secepatnya. Ia harus tahu…dan ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan padanya.

"Aku akan membentuk tim untuk mencari dan membawa mereka kembali kesini." Kata Hashirama. "Komandan Divisi 5, Tatsuki Arisawa!"

"Ya, Ketua!" Tatsuki meluruskan badannya mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kau akan menjadi Ketua di tim ini. Apakah kau bersedia?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Tatsuki tegas. "Saya akan membawanya kembali secepat mungkin sesuai perintahmu!"

"Bagus. Terima kasih atas kesediaanmu." Hashirama tersenyum.

"Apakah saya harus memilih anggota tim ini sendiri?" Tanya Tatsuki, karena ia tak melihat siapapun yang akan menjadi timnya.

"Oh, aku takkan membuatmu kerepotan. Kau hanya akan memerlukan dua orang saja, dan dua orang itu sudah kusiapkan untukmu." Hashirama mengangkat tangannya. "Kemarilah, kalian berdua."

"…Siapa…?" Tatsuki bergumam, tidak pada siapa-siapa.

Entah darimana, kelopak bunga mawar merah mulai bertebaran di sekitar gadis itu. Sesaat kemudian, sebuah sosok melompat dari langit-langit dan mendarat dengan anggun di lantai ubin aula yang putih. Sosok itu berlutut di hadapan Tatsuki, mantel berbulunya yang hitam berkibar seperti sayap sebelum akhirnya diam.

Sosok pemuda berambut hijau berantakan itu mengulurkan setangkai bunga mawar kepada Tatsuki, dan saat gadis itu mengambilnya dengan setengah hati, barulah ia bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum padanya.

"Namaku Aoi Rokusho." Pemuda itu melempar senyum manis padanya. "Siap melayanimu."

"Eh…er…yah…terimakasih." Balas Tatsuki, tergagap tak seperti biasanya.

Pemuda itu terus tersenyum padanya, membuat Tatsuki bingung harus mengatakan apa. Untunglah saat itu bantuan tak terduga datang dalam bentuk Uryuu yang melangkah mendekati mereka dan bertanya kepada si pemuda berambut hijau.

"Kau siapa dan dari divisi mana? Aku belum pernah melihatmu." Dia bertanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak miring.

"Ah, Komandan Divisi 3 Uryuu Ishida." Balas Aoi , membungkuk sedikit. "Maaf kalau aku agak lancang, tapi aku adalah _Valkyrie_ yang baru saja masuk ke Black Lotus dan sudah mendapatkan pengakuan 'mampu' dari Komandan Divisi 6, 9, dan 11."

"Jadi, kau belum masuk Divisi manapun?"

"Begitulah."

"Dan Ketua Hashirama mempercayai kemampuanmu?"

"Ya, karena tiga Komandan sudah memberikan pengakuannya tentang kemampuanku." Ujar Aoi . "Sama seperti Ichigo Kurosaki yang terkenal itu, kurasa."

"Kau kenal dia?" Uryuu mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak, tapi aku mengaguminya." Aoi tersenyum percaya diri. "Aku ingin jadi sepertinya. Kudengar dia berkembang sangat cepat."

"Oh, begitu rupanya."

Uryuu dan Aoi menoleh. Tatsuki akhirnya bergabung dalam percakapan. Terlihat dia sudah berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya karena pertemuan dengan si pemuda berambut hijau. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah kembali jadi tegas seperti biasanya.

"Kulihat kau ini penggemar Ichigo rupanya." Kata Tatsuki, menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. "Apa kau berencana jadi Partner-nya?"

"Ah. Bagus kalau aku bisa begitu."

"Hmph. Aku baru tahu dia punya penggemar sepertimu."

"Kurasa dia pun belum tahu dia punya."

Tatsuki mengamati penampilan pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah. Gaya berpakaiannya mirip Ichigo, serba hitam. Entah ini karena kebetulan atau dia memang seseorang yang mengagumi teman masa kecilnya itu, dia tidak tahu. Di pinggangnya, terselip sebuah _broadsword_, pedang bermata dua yang disarungkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah timku ada seorang lagi selain kau?"

"Ya, tapi dia belum**—**"

"Yang akan menjadi partner Ichigo adalah aku!"

Teriakan itu mengagetkan mereka semua, kecuali Aoi yang tampaknya biasa saja. Sedetik kemudian, sosok lain melompat dari langit-langit dan mendarat di lantai. Bukan dengan anggun, melainkan dengan kerasnya.

Tatsuki mengenali suara ini. Suara yang riang dan penuh semangat itu, ia tahu persis siapa ini…

Kecurigaannya terhadap identitas pemilik suara ini akhirnya terbukti saat sosok itu mendongak dan menampakkan wajahnya yang nyengir lebar.

"Hai, Tatsuki!"

Dia benar-benar kaget bukan buatan.

"Kau…kenapa kau ada disini?!"

(Ichigo's POV)

Setelah menemukan orang-orang yang senasib dengan kami, bukannya menemukan jalan keluar, malah kelihatannya kami malah tersesat lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Sosuke untuk memimpin jalannya, karena aku sama sekali tak punya naluri untuk menentukan jalan mana yang benar.

Tapi eh, ternyata dia malah lebih buruk dariku.

"Ya ampun…"

Setelah berputar-putar dalam labirin lorong gua itu, kami hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah saat menyadari kalau usaha keras kami hanya membuat kami kembali ke tempat kami semula. Aku salah pilih orang sepertinya. Si Sosuke itu sama sekali tidak punya _sense of direction_!

"Waah, maaf ya semuanya." Kata Sosuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Sepertinya kita kembali lagi ke tempat kita tadi…"

"Kau ini, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau tidak bisa cari jalan?" tanyaku ketus.

"Haha, aku sendiri tidak sadar." Sosuke tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang pimpin jalannya, Ichigo-kun?"

"Apalagi aku! Bakalan tersesat juga!"

"Sepayah apapun kau, kurasa kau takkan separah Lord Sosuke, Ichigo-kun." Kata Momo. "Paling tidak, takkan separah ini."

"Apa itu caramu bicara tentang rekanmu, Momo?" kata Sosuke dengan muram.

"Itu kenyataan."

"Memang benar…" Sosuke tertunduk lesu.

"Jadi, aku pilih Ichigo-kun saja." Kata Momo. "Kau bagaimana, Toshi?"

"Aku ikut denganmu, Kak Momo." Kata Toshi singkat.

"…aku juga."

Suara Rukia berbisik dari belakangku. Selama perjalanan kami yang melelahkan barusan, dia tidak banyak berbicara, tapi memegangi lenganku terus tanpa mau melepaskannya sedetik pun. Kurasa aku bisa mengerti kenapa tingkahnya seperti itu.

Karena aku memiliki kekuatan **Kegelapan** yang sama sepertinya, mungkin dia merasa hanya aku yang dapat dipercayanya. Sebelumnya waktu kami hanya berdua saja, kami bisa berbicara dengan bebas tanpa canggung. Itu bisa dimengerti kenapa dia belum bisa terbuka dengan orang lain selain diriku.

"Baiklah, baiklah…" aku mengangkat bahu. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kita sampai tersesat lagi, oke?"

Dengan aku yang memimpin sekarang, kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami mencari jalan keluar. Aku sebisanya menandai jalan yang telah kami lalui, sebagai petunjuk agar kami tak tersesat lagi dalam labirin lorong gua itu…dengan membuat goresan di dinding gua. Sosuke memperhatikan ini dan kelihatan kagum.

"Sepertinya kau sudah biasa berpetualang, Ichigo-kun." Komentarnya saat aku membuat tanda di dinding gua, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. "Mengesankan."

"Yah, tidak juga." Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Dulu aku pernah tersesat seperti ini juga. Jadi, aku belajar bagaimana mengatasinya untuk jaga-jaga…"

"Itu tetap mengesankan, Ichigo-kun." Momo masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Ah, terima kasih…"  
Kenapa mereka harus memujiku untuk hal sepele seperti ini? Dasar, membuatku malu saja. Wajahku mulai panas nih! Menyebalkan…

Mungkin mereka ini cuma petualang amatir. Makanya mereka belum tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kalau terjadi situasi seperti ini…kalau kusimpulkan sih begitu.

Aku meneruskan langkahku, tapi belum ada sepuluh langkah, Rukia –yang dari tadi menempel di lenganku- berhenti melangkah, dan akupun otomatis terhenti. Kulihat wajahnya seperti berkonsentrasi, matanya terpejam untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia membukanya lagi.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku mendengar suara aliran air." Kata Rukia pelan. "Dekat."

Aliran air? Apa aku salah jalan dan kembali ke danau dalam gua yang sebelumnya kami datangi? Kalau begitu usaha kerasku benar-benar percuma. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau kami memeriksa dulu tempat itu, siapa tahu ini jalan yang benar…

"Semuanya, ayo kita pergi kesana!"

Mengandalkan pendengaran dan insting semata, kami akhirnya berhasil menemukan tempat yang Rukia katakan. Dan untungnya, ini bukanlah tempat yang sama yang kami datangi sebelumnya, melainkan tempat yang sama sekali baru. Sebuah air terjun besar menyambut kami saat kami keluar dari lorong gua itu.

Air terjun itu sangat tinggi, sampai aku tidak bisa melihat puncaknya dari tempat kami sekarang. Air yang mengalir dari sana jernih dan bersih, walaupun deras alirannya cukup membahayakan. Danau yang terbentuk karena air terjun itu juga cukup besar, tapi tidak begitu dalam. Cukup aman untuk berenang.

"Wow…masih ada tempat sebagus ini disini…" gumamku, campuran kagum dan kaget. "Ini tempat apa sih sebenarnya?!"

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu ini gua apa, Ichigo-kun?" Momo bertanya.

"Eh…tidak." Jawabku ragu-ragu. "Aku hanya melihat tanda dilarang masuk di pintu masuknya."

Momo menatapku sejenak, kemudian berpaling menatap Sosuke, yang lalu mengangguk singkat. Momo kemudian menoleh padaku lagi.

"Apa boleh buat, kita sudah sama-sama terlibat dalam masalah ini…" katanya pelan. "Jadi, kami akan memberitahumu untuk apa kami ada disini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Di gua ini, pernah dilaporkan adanya makhluk misterius yang menyeret banyak manusia ke dalamnya." Momo menjelaskan. "Dan kami kesini untuk menyelidiki tentangnya, kalau bisa menghentikannya."

"A…apa?"

"Menurut saksi yang melihatnya, makhluk itu berwarna hitam kelam…dengan mata merah. Tiga puluh dua manusia yang dibawanya tak pernah kembali sampai saat ini. Mungkin sudah dimakannya…kami tak tahu pasti."

Makhluk misterius? Aku tidak tahu ada yang seperti itu disini. Apa makhluk itu _Vampire_ atau yang sejenisnya? Kalau benar begitu, itu berbahaya. Mereka bertiga harus kuperingatkan. Tak mungkin manusia biasa seperti mereka bisa melawan makhluk seperti itu sendiri…

"Tidak perlu cemas." Kata Momo seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. "Kalau makhluk itu muncul, kami bisa menanganinya dengan kemampuan kami."

"Yakin benar kalian. Kalau makhluk itu diluar batas kemampuan manusia, bagaimana?" kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Apanya?! Kalian bisa mati kalau begitu!" seruku keras.

"Tidak akan, Ichigo-kun."

"Kenapa kalian begitu yakin?!"

Kutatap Momo saat aku berteriak. Dia diam tak mengatakan apa-apa, dan temannya pun tidak ada yang menyahut menggantikannya. Saat itu juga kusadari genggaman Rukia makin erat di lenganku, dan aku merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres disini. Udara di sekitar kami tiba-tiba terasa berat dan menyesakkan.

"Kami selalu yakin bahwa kami takkan pernah mati…"

Aku menoleh pada Sosuke, yang baru saja berbicara dengan suara yang tenang terkendali. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan Rukia, dengan langkah kaki yang sama sekali berbeda dari sebelumnya. Pria kikuk yang baru saja kukenal beberapa saat lalu seakan tak pernah ada.

Entah kenapa, aku merasakan bulu kudukku merinding. Seperti sedang melihat hantu…

"…karena kami bukanlah manusia."

Mata Sosuke yang hanya terlihat sebelah kini menatapku, jarak kami hanya ada setengah meter. Yang membuatku kaget adalah matanya yang merah pupilnya, bagaikan diisi oleh darah segar.

"Kami adalah _Vampire_." Momo mendekatiku, juga Toshi. "Kami juga tahu kau adalah _Valkyrie_, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka? _Vampire_ pertama yang kulawan benar-benar jelas bukan manusia. Kenapa mereka bisa mengelabuiku seperti ini…? Apakah karena mereka bersikap seperti manusia makanya aku tertipu? Tidak, mereka jelas punya sesuatu yang lebih licik daripada sekedar sandiwara belaka…

**Sihir.**

Itu kemampuan mereka yang paling berbahaya. Harusnya aku menyadari itu…tidak, bahkan Rukia, yang juga _Vampire_, tidak menyadarinya! Apakah mereka ini _Vampire_ kelas atas yang tingkat kemampuan sihirnya jauh diatas _Vampire_ yang kulawan sebelumnya? Mungkin saja…

"Harusnya aku menyadarinya…"

Lepasnya cengkraman Rukia dari lenganku membuatku otomatis menoleh padanya.

"Momo…" kata Rukia pelan. "Apa mungkin kau ini adalah Momo Hinamori, Sang _Draculina_?"

Rukia berdiri di sampingku. Matanya telah berubah menjadi merah, dan tangannya menjadi cakar yang melengkung tajam seperti saat aku baru mengetahui identitasnya sebagai _Vampire_. Ekspresi wajahnya tegang, namun gadis berambut hitam yang ditatapnya benar-benar rileks.

"Tepat sekali." Katanya pelan. "Aku Momo Hinamori. Percuma saja kau dibesarkan oleh Byakuya kalau kau bahkan tidak tahu aku."

"Jangan sebut-sebut kakakku!"

Rukia bersiap untuk menerjang Momo, dan saat itu tubuhku bergerak sendiri.

"**_Oh Glorious Darkness, Come Forth...Kaladbolg_****_._**"

Aku menghentikan Rukia dengan melingkarkan tanganku di sekeliling pinggangnya, menahan tangannya yang bercakar tajam untuk mencabik Momo. Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya berdiri di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya tersenyum melihat kami. Aku tak yakin ia akan menghindar kalau aku melepaskan Rukia sekarang.

"Hey, tenanglah, Rukia. " Aku berbisik dekat sekali dengan telinganya. "Mereka tidak ingin bertarung dengan kita. Tenanglah…"

Awalnya dia memberontak, tapi saat kueratkan peganganku padanya, perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai diam. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia cukup mudah untuk dihentikan sekarang. Sebelumnya, dia malah menggunakan sihir untuk mengikatku. Tapi sekarang dia hanya menunduk dan terbisu.

"Yeah, kami tidak ingin bertarung dengan kalian. Kami juga tidak berminat untuk menangkap nona kecil ini." Momo tersenyum kecut. "Jadi, ikut saja bersama kami. Lebih aman."

"…kau harap aku akan percaya kata-katamu?" kataku dengan nada sinis.

"Aku harap begitu." Kata Momoriel. "Ini menguntungkan bagi kami dan bagi kalian."

"Apa untungnya?" tanyaku, masih dengan nada sinis.

"Bagi kami…" Sosuke yang sedari tadi diam kembali berbicara. "Kalian bisa membantu kami menangkap makhluk yang tadi kami sebutkan, dengan adanya kalian maka segalanya akan jauh lebih mudah."

"Sedangkan bagi kalian…" Toshi akhirnya bergabung dalam pembicaraan. "Kalau kalian membantu kami, kami akan memberi _Vampire Nation_ informasi palsu mengenai keberadaan kalian."

"_Vampire Nation_? Apa itu?" tanyaku tak paham.

"Sebutan bagi perkumpulan semua _Vampire_." Kata Momoriel. "Asal kalian tahu, Rukia Kuchiki telah menjadi buronan dengan harga yang paling tinggi disana."

"Oh, begitu…"

"Bagaimana dengan tawaran kami ini? Kalian setuju?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Entah apa yang diburu oleh orang-orang ini, tapi sebagai imbalannya mereka akan menipu teman mereka sendiri agar kami tak tertangkap…kalau kupikirkan imbalannya, mungkin apapun akan kulakukan. Tapi aku pernah berurusan dengan seorang _Vampire_, dan hasilnya aku ditipu dua kali sampai nyaris mati. Apakah aku masih cukup naïf untuk menerima tawaran dari makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka?

"Ah, kau takut kami akan melanggar perjanjian yang kami buat sendiri?" Momo berkata seolah ia bisa membaca pikiranku lagi. "Tenang saja. MUNGKIN kami akan melanggar perjanjian kalau orang lain yang membuatnya, tapi tidak kalau kami sendiri yang membuatnya. Harga diri kami bisa tercoreng kalau begitu."

"Kalian punya harga diri?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir kami ini apa?" kata Momo, terdengar agak marah sekarang. "Kau harus tahu**—**"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti." Kataku. "Tak perlu bilang. Aku terima tawaran kalian."

Kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku akan bergabung dengan mereka untuk kali ini saja. Selama mereka tak macam-macam, aku juga takkan melakukan apapun. Asalkan kami bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat, aku tak peduli apa mau mereka.

Baru saja aku memikirkan itu, sebuah sosok hitam melompat dari atas air terjun, mendarat di hadapan kami semua. Sosok itu menggeram saat melihat kami, memamerkan giginya yang runcing-runcing, berlumuran darah. Untuk sedetik hening…sebelum makhluk itu meraung sekeras-kerasnya.

"GRRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!"

END


	10. Chapter 10 : Creatures of Darkness

**Author Note :**

**Hamba minta maaf ya sudah ngegantung ini fic lamaaa bangeet u.u**

**Nggak ada waktu buat update... plus koneksi rumah pun nggak ada :'v**

**Ini aja numpang di rumah temen :v**

**Minna-san, pokoknya baca yaa fic hamba ini... BACA! #maksa :v**

**Jangan lupa juga cek karya hamba yang lain ya :v**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter ****10**

"_**Creatures of Darkness**_**"**

**(Aku)**

Aku bergerak tepat saat waktunya saat makhluk hitam itu menerjang. Tangan hitamnya berusaha menggapai Rukia, akan tetapi aku melompat dan memberinya tendangan tepat di wajah. Kehilangan keseimbangan, makhluk hitam misterius itu terguling ke tanah, terhenti tepat sebelum dia bisa menyentuh air danau.

Sambil menggelengkan kepala dia bangkit lagi, dan seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, dia kembali menerjang. Sasarannya dari awal tak berubah, dia tetap mengincar Rukia. Aku tak membiarkannya melewatiku, kupanggil Kaladbolg ke tangan kananku dan kutangkis terjangannya dengan tangan kiriku. Saat dia lengah, kumanfaatkan momentum itu untuk menebas dadanya.

Aku memang berharap akan melihat darah saat menebasnya, tetapi darah yang tersembur dari makhluk itu bukanlah hal yang kuharapkan. Darah berwarna hijau terciprat ke wajahku, membuatku terperanjat untuk sesaat.

Walaupun terluka, makhluk yang kutebas tidaklah terlempar jatuh seperti sebelumnya. Dia tetap berdiri kokoh disana, seakan tak merasa sakit. Dia melihat aku lengah, dan mengangkat tangannya untuk melancarkan serangan balasan. Kelebatan tangan hitam mengarah ke wajahku…

"…Sial!"

Tiba-tiba saja, makhluk itu bergeming. Tak bergerak, tangannya hanya beberapa senti lagi dari wajahku. Seakan ada kekuatan tak terlihat yang mengekang tubuhnya. Kulihat sekelilingku, dan tak ada pergerakan yang aneh dari para _Vampire_ yang kebetulan menjadi sekutuku saat ini, kecuali Momo yang mengangkat sebelah tangannya beberapa meter dariku.

"Ah, itu hampir saja." Katanya dengan santai. "Kami masih belum mau kehilangan kepalamu, kau tahu. Hati-hatilah kali berikutnya."

Aku mundur beberapa langkah dari si makhluk hitam, dan menoleh pada gadis _Vampire_ bermata jingga itu. Dia hanya tersenyum padaku dengan ekspresi yang kelihatan…simpatik? Apa dia menganggapku menyedihkan?

"Tidak, bukan itu yang kupikirkan tentangmu." Momo menggeleng, ia masih tetap mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Kau cuma kurang latihan, itu yang kupikirkan."

Kenapa dari tadi ia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku? Apa itu sihirnya? Itukah kemampuan _Vampire_ yang disebut _Draculina_ itu? Jangan-jangan, sebenarnya kemampuannya lebih mengerikan dari cerita-cerita vampire yang dikarang-karang oleh orang selama ini? Kalau aku bertarung dengannya, bisakah aku mengalahkannya?

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir." Kata Momo, sepertinya kembali membaca pikiranku. "Yaah, cerita manusia tentang kami tak terlalu salah, tapi kami punya sedikit keberatan terhadap imej kami…ah, sudahlah. Itu tidak penting…"

"Sebenarnya…apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyaku, sambil melirik makhluk hitam yang masih diam membeku. "Sihir apa itu…?"

"Ini adalah _Time-Bender_." Kata Momo. "Coba kau tanyakan pada gadis itu…dia pasti tahu."

Dia menunjuk Rukia. Aku menoleh padanya, sambil memasang wajah ingin tahu. Memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini, tetapi aku benar-benar penasaran. Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya Rukia angkat bicara.

"Sesuai namanya…sihir _Time-Bender_ adalah sihir untuk mengendalikan waktu." Ujar Rukia. "Sihir ini bisa memperlambat waktu atau mempercepatnya…tapi yang paling berbahaya adalah sihir yang menghentikan waktu…atau _Time Stop_."

Aku mengerling si makhluk hitam. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali…dan ia bahkan tidak bernapas. Apakah Momo benar-benar telah menghentikan waktu? Apakah semudah itu baginya? Mengangkat sebelah tangan, dan kendali waktu menjadi miliknya?

Selagi aku memikirkan itu, terdengar tepuk tangan yang antusias. Itu adalah Sosuke dan Toshi yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Sempurna seperti biasanya…" kata Sosuke. "_Time Stop_ milikmu memang tak tertandingi."

"Kakak memang hebat." Puji Toshi. "Pantas diberi julukan _Draculina_."

"Bisakah kalian jangan menyanjungku seperti itu? Dasar penjilat." Balas Momo. "Pujian kalian tidak tulus, aku tahu itu."

Aku berkeringat dingin sementara mereka ngobrol dengan santainya. Mereka memang monster.

Aku sedikit lega mereka tidak punya niat untuk bertarung dengan kami…kurasa kekuatanku sekarang masih belum cukup untuk melawan mereka. Untunglah aku sekarang ada di pihak mereka…aku benci terdengar seperti pengecut, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku tak boleh kehilangan nyawa disini…apalagi, sekarang aku bersama Rukia…

"Saatnya kuakhiri ini…" kata Momo. "_Dismiss, Time Stop_."

Momo menurunkan tangannya, dan saat itu juga si makhluk hitam melanjutkan gerakannya yang tertunda. Tangannya hanya menoreh udara, karena aku yang semula jadi sasarannya sudah menjauh. Dia terlihat terkejut untuk sesaat, sebelum menerjangku lagi tanpa pikir panjang. Dilihat dari manapun, sepertinya makhluk ini tidak punya akal.

Aku memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, akan tetapi aku didahului oleh orang lain. Sosuke menjentikkan jarinya, dan saat itu juga sebuah diagram sihir yang bercahaya merah muncul di bawah si makhluk hitam, makin lama makin terang.

"_Fira de magica_." Katanya pelan. "_Breath of Madness_."

Api yang berwarna merah gelap seperti darah menyembur begitu saja dari diagram sihir itu, menelan si makhluk hitam seluruhnya. Monster itu meraung kesakitan selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya roboh ke tanah dengan tubuhnya masih terbakar oleh api merah yang ganas.

Di dalam kobaran api merah, makhluk itu merangkak perlahan, tangannya menggapai ke arahku…atau lebih tepatnya mungkin ke arah Rukia yang berada di belakangku. Momo melangkah mendekati makhluk

itu dan menarik sesuatu dari balik jubah keemasannya. Sebuah belati perak yang berkilat tajam.

"H-hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" tanyaku, meskipun saat itu aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"…sudah jelas, kan? Akan kuakhiri dia sekarang." Jawab Momo. "Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkannya. Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Eh…?"

Dengan satu ayunan sederhana, Momo memotong kepala makhluk itu. Darah hijau yang tadi kulihat menyembur dari lehernya selagi makhluk itu roboh kehilangan nyawanya. Tubuhnya tergeletak, masih terbakar oleh api merah yang membara.

Momo membersihkan darah hijau yang menetes di belatinya dengan menjilatnya. Aku tahu dia memang makhluk penghisap darah, akan tetapi tetap saja aku merasa jijik saat melihatnya. Apalagi yang diminumnya itu belum tentu benar-benar darah. Aku membisu saat dia memasukkan belatinya lagi ke balik jubahnya dan melangkah mendekatiku.

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu…?" Tanya Momo. "Apa kau takut?"

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit muak."

"Tangguh juga kau."

"Tidak juga."

Dia menatapku, dan aku membatin apakah ia bisa membaca pikiranku saat ini. Membayangkan ada seseorang yang bisa mengetahui isi hati dan pikiranku saja aku sudah muak. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ichigo Kurosaki." Kata Momo. "Aku memang bisa membaca pikiranmu. Tapi yang ada dalam hatimu milikmu sendiri kecuali kau memikirkannya."

"Begitu, ya? Paling tidak aku tahu aku masih punya sedikit privasi." Aku meringis.

Aku melirik ke arah si makhluk hitam yang sudah tak bernyawa, kepalanya terpisah tiga meter dari tubuhnya yang tergeletak di tanah. Api merah masih membakar tubuhnya, dan aku teringat akan kata-katanya sebelumnya. Ini menggangguku…

"…tadi kau bilang, sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkannya…" aku mengedikkan kepalaku ke arah si makhluk hitam. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Ah, jadi dia menyadarinya." Sosuke bergumam pelan. "Bagaimana kau akan menjawabnya, Momo?"

Hening. Semua mata tertuju pada Momo, dan dia hanya menghela nafas panjang seolah menganggap menjelaskan semua ini akan merepotkannya. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya melipat tangannya di atas dadanya dan kembali menatapku.

"Mereka adalah _Across_. Makhluk kegelapan yang terkutuk…" ujar Momo dengan perlahan. "Pengguna _dust _kegelapan…itulah makhluk yang ingin kami basmi sekarang."

Aku terkejut. Makhluk yang kulawan tadi adalah makhluk kegelapan yang diceritakan oleh Hashirama? Pantas aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah darinya. Seperti merasakan sesuatu yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Jadi, makhluk itu adalah iblis…semuanya jadi masuk akal sekarang.

Tapi, masih ada yang menggangguku.

"Tadi kau bilang, menyelamatkannya…" ucapku pelan. "Selamatkan dia dari apa?"

Atmosfer tempat itu menjadi tak menyenangkan. Aku merasakan pergerakan tak nyaman dari Sosuke dan Toshi, juga diamnya Momo. Tapi yang paling terasa adalah menegangnya Rukia di belakangku, sepertinya dia benar-benar terganggu dengan pertanyaanku ini. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku, bahkan Momo diam seribu bahasa.

Yang menjawab adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak kuduga.

"_Across_ yang kamu lawan itu…bukanlah _Across_ pada awalnya." Kata Rukia pelan. "Tapi…"

Rukia mengaitkan kedua lengannya pada lenganku, posisinya seperti menahanku agar tidak maju. Kenapa dia seperti itu? Apa dia takut aku akan marah? Apa yang akan dikatakannya?

"…dulunya…dia manusia, Ichigo-kun…"

Rasanya, aku seperti disambar petir saat mendengar itu.

**(Normal POV)**

Sementara itu di tempat lain, di suatu tempat yang gelap di luar gua…

Sasuke Uchiha berlutut sambil menancapkan pedangnya di tanah, terengah selagi tubuhnya mengucurkan darah. Sosok luar biasa besar yang telah melukainya menjulang tinggi di hadapannya, tertawa dengan suara menggelegar yang sama sekali tidak manusiawi.

"Ahahaha! Jadi inikah kemampuan dari salah satu Komandan Black Lotus?!" seru sosok raksasa itu. "Sungguh mengecewakan! Rupanya selama ini kami sudah memandang kalian terlalu tinggi!"

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu berdiri perlahan, pedangnya ia cabut dari tanah. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap musuhnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sedingin es.

"Apa-apaan mata itu? Kau masih mau menantangku?" Tanya si sosok raksasa. "Punya nyali juga kau…"

"Hmph. Disanjung oleh makhluk sepertimu…" Sasuke menyiapkan pedangnya. "…tidak membuatku senang."

"Besar mulut. Aku penasaran apakah kau masih bisa bicara setelah aku mencabik-cabikmu…" sosok itu membuka mulut bertaringnya lebar-lebar. "…Sasuke Uchiha…!"

Mulut makhluk raksasa itu mulai mengisi _dust_ biru yang bersinar terang, menerangi tempat itu, menerangi Sasuke yang tetap diam di tempatnya…

**(Ichigo's POV)**

"Manusia…katamu?!"

Rukia mengangguk, ia masih memegangi lenganku. Aku nyaris tak bisa percaya…makhluk yang sebelumnya menyerangku itu asalnya adalah manusia? Jadi, makhluk yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa itu dulunya adalah…manusia sepertiku?

Mustahil. Itu tidak mungkin!

"Tidak…mungkin…"

"Itu…kenyataannya, Ichigo-kun." Kata Rukia, kini aku mengerti kenapa ia memegangiku seperti ini. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana reaksiku. "Dia adalah manusia yang jatuh dalam kegelapan…"

Rukia melepaskan pegangannya dan melangkah mundur. Jatuh dalam kegelapan? Apa artinya itu?

"Biar kuperjelas sedikit…" Kata Momo, tersenyum masam. "Yang membuat dia berubah menjadi seperti ini adalah kekuatan seorang _Across _asli untuk menjadikan apapun yang terkena pengaruh kekuatannya menjadi _Across_…kami para _Vampire_ menyebutnya _A-Virus_."

"Apa hal seperti itu bisa dilakukan? Itu terdengar seperti _zombie_ saja!" seruku.

"Seperti itulah. Tapi…tidak semua _Across_ bisa melakukannya. Hanya sang 'Raja' atau 'Ratu' mereka yang bisa memiliki pengaruh seperti ini…"

"Siapa mereka?!"

"Pemimpin kaum _Across_. Setelah 'Raja' mereka mati dalam perang besar beberapa ratus tahun lalu…kini hanya 'Ratu' mereka yang tersisa." Ujar Momo. "Sekarang ia sedang dalam pencarian untuk mencari 'Raja' mereka yang baru…nama 'Ratu' itu kalau tak salah…"

Momo akan bicara lebih banyak lagi kalau saat itu Sosuke tidak meletakkan tangannya di bahu gadis _Vampire_ itu, menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu sebuah isyarat agar ia tidak bicara terlalu jauh, rupanya dia nyaris saja keceplosan. Aku jadi penasaran, tapi kurasa mereka tidak akan memberitahuku. Ini sesuatu yang harus kucari tahu sendiri.

"…pokoknya! Tugas kami sebenarnya datang kemari adalah untuk membasmi manusia-manusia yang menjadi _Across_ itu." Kata Momo. "Kami bisa repot kalau mereka berhasil keluar dari gua ini."

"Kenapa harus repot-repot begitu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Itu misi kami." Jawab Momo sederhana.

"Apa itu bukan sekedar alasan kalian untuk bisa membunuh manusia lebih banyak?"

Semua _Vampire_ yang ada disana terperanjat mendengar kata-kataku tak terkecuali Rukia. Mereka semua menatapku dengan campuran kaget dan tak percaya.

"Dengar, manusia. Kalian sepertinya sudah salah paham soal sesuatu." Kata Momo, setelah lama hening. "Aku mendapat kesan bahwa kalian menganggap kami sebagai makhluk barbar yang hanya berhasrat untuk membunuh dan menghisap darah kalian…benarkah?"

Suaranya berubah berbahaya. Aku pikir dia tersinggung karena sindiranku. Haruskah kubuat ini lebih buruk lagi untukku? Aku merasakan bahaya, tapi anehnya –aku bahkan heran sendiri– aku malah merasa ingin menantang bahaya itu, bukannya merasa takut. Kurasa itulah diriku…

"Kalau memang kami menganggap kalian begitu…apa kalian mau menyangkal?" ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Karena kesan yang kami dapat dari kalian hanya sebatas itu!"

Dalam sekejap, aku merasakan pergerakan yang tak dapat kuantisipasi. Kelebatan emas menghampiriku, dan rasanya sebuah logam dingin menyentuh pangkal leherku. Aku melihat kebawah sedikit, dan ternyata Momo telah menodongku dengan belati peraknya. Bagian tumpulnya menyentuh sedikit leherku, rupanya itulah sensasi dingin yang tadi kurasakan.

Momo tersenyum padaku dengan senyum dingin yang pantas untuk seorang pembunuh yang menikmati saat-saat terakhir korbannya yang tidak berdaya. Yah, aku memang tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Bergerak sedikit saja, pasti dalam sekejap kepalaku sudah jatuh ke kakiku.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku, tapi anehnya aku masih bisa balas tersenyum padanya.

"Lakukan saja. Dengan begitu kesan yang kami dapatkan akan benar-benar terbukti." Aku memprovokasinya. Entah ini bisa dibilang bodoh atau berani. "Apa kau akan membunuhku karena sedikit hinaan?"

"Jangan bicara terus, Ichigo-kun!" kata Rukia di belakangku. Aku bisa tahu kalau dia sudah berubah wujud menjadi seorang _Vampire_ lagi. "Dia takkan segan-segan membunuhmu…! Jangan buat dia lebih marah lagi…!" geretak taringnya terdengar. Dia takkan ragu untuk menyerang Momo.

"Yeah, benar sekali katanya." Ujar Momo, menggerakkan belatinya lebih dekat ke leherku. "Aku bisa langsung membunuhmu disini, dan kalau Putrimu itu menyerangku, akan kubunuh juga."

"Huh. Sungguh sebuah ancaman." Komentarku pelan.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Kaulah yang sedang dalam bahaya disini! Kau pikir berdebat denganku bisa menyelesaikan masalah?" Sergah Momo marah, aku bisa melihat kilasan sinar merah sekejap di matanya. "Manusia. Apa kalian ini benar-benar makhluk yang bodoh?!"

Aku membalas tatapannya yang tajam penuh kemarahan, dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata-kata yang entah darimana sudah siap untuk kuucapkan.

"Yeah. Kami memang bodoh. Kami ini pelupa. Kami ini lemah. Kami ini tidak bisa hidup abadi seperti kalian. Kami akan menua dalam waktu singkat dan akhirnya akan mati." Kataku dengan lancar. "Tapi kami punya jiwa bebas yang selalu berharap pada masa depan…"

Itulah yang kukatakan. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, aku hanya mengucapkan semua yang terlintas di pikiranku…

_Vampire_ memiliki segalanya. Kepintaran yang akan selalu tajam, daya pikiran yang takkan pernah pikun seperti manusia, kekuatan sihir yang tidak akan bisa dicapai oleh manusia biasa…dan tubuh abadi yang tidak akan pernah menua dan membusuk. Tapi diatas semua itu…mereka tidak memiliki jiwa. Lebih tepatnya lagi, jiwa mereka hampa. Itulah satu-satunya kekurangan mereka dibanding manusia.

Semua yang bisa kukatakan sudah kukatakan. Sekarang pertanyaannya, masih bisakah aku hidup setelah mengatakan semua ini? Semoga saja mereka tidak tambah marah mendengar jawabanku…

"Heh. Manusia…" bibir Momo melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman. "Kau sudah mengakui semua keburukanmu dan masih saja berani menantang kami?"

"Tentu saja. Soalnya, aku percaya…" aku menjawab dengan tegas. "…pada Potensi Manusia!"

"Hahaha! Ternyata kau ini manusia yang menarik ya!"

Ketegangan diantara kami akhirnya memudar. Momo menarik belatinya dari leherku, dan di matanya sudah tak ada lagi kemarahan. Aku menarik nafas lega, dan kulihat Rukia juga sudah kembali ke wujudnya semula. Kelihatannya masalah ini sudah selesai sekarang.

"Aku mulai tertarik pada manusia!" kata Momo, nyengir. "Apalagi manusia yang aneh sepertimu!"

"Eh…apa itu harus kuanggap sebagai pujian?"

Pada akhirnya, kurasa semua masalah sudah beres. Setelah sedikit percakapan tentang hal yang sepele, kami semua melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Kami melewati air terjun yang tinggi itu dengan menggunakan jalan memutar. Kami kembali masuk ke dalam lorong gua yang berliku-liku seperti labirin, mencoa mencari jalan keluar yang lain. Sambil mencari makhluk hitam yang sama dengan yang kami temui sebelumnya, kami terus berjalan dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan itu. Makhluk hitam itu berasal dari manusia, berubah jadi seperti itu karena kekuatan seseorang yang disebut 'Ratu' dari _Across_…bagaimana dia bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti itu? Apakah dia benar-benar seorang Iblis seperti yang dikatakan Hashirama tentang _Across_? Makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan **Kegelapan**, kubayangkan wujudnya seperti setan bertanduk yang bertubuh mengerikan…

Tapi aku teringat diriku sendiri. Kekuatan yang ada dalam diriku juga adalah kekuatan **Kegelapan**. Tapi aku hanya manusia, dan rasanya tak ada keanehan pada kekuatan ini. Mungkin saja karena aku bisa mengendalikannya, aku tidak berubah menjadi Iblis. Tidak, aku tidak mau membayangkan kalau diriku menjadi makhluk seperti itu…

Rukia juga begitu. Dia juga memiliki kekuatan **Kegelapan** sama sepertiku, ditambah lagi dia seorang _Vampire_. Tapi kini yang kulihat darinya adalah seorang gadis yang berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya yang kesepian, dia hanya seorang gadis biasa di mataku. Sekarang setelah keadaan kembali tenang, dia kembali memeluk lenganku dengan erat tanpa kelihatan ingin melepaskannya sesaat pun. Dia kelihatan nyaman saat dia begitu, makanya aku diam saja dan tidak protes. Lagipula, rasanya juga tidak terlalu buruk…

Momo memimpin jalan, Sosuke dan Toshi menjaga dari belakang. Aku dan Rukia ada di tengah-tengah mereka, posisi kamilah yang paling aman dari serangan saat ini. Rukia terus saja menempel padaku, kedekatan kami membuatku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang harum. Selain itu, tubuhnya juga hangat, tidak seperti _Vampire_ lainnya yang terasa sedingin es. Apakah ini karena dia istimewa?

"Ichigo-kun…"

Suara Rukia terdengar sehalus kapas yang lembut. Aku menoleh padanya, dan ternyata dia juga sedang menatapku. Mata ungunya berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya sedikit merona merah, membuatnya bahkan lebih cantik dari biasanya. Aku bisa rasakan wajahku sendiri memanas.

"Mu…mungkin sudah terlambat…untuk mengatakannya…" katanya, mengalihkan tatapannya dariku dengan canggung. "Tapi…terima kasih…sudah melindungiku…tadi…"

Aku memang tadi melindunginya dari serangan makhluk hitam itu. Tapi semua itu kulakukan tanpa berpikir. Saat kurasakan dia dalam bahaya, tubuhku bergerak sendiri…hal yang sama akan kulakukan untuk orang-orang yang kuanggap berharga…

Jadi, aku benar-benar menganggap gadis berambut hitam yang masih memelukku ini berharga? Ya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berpikir seperti ini, bahkan kami baru saling mengenal…tapi ada sesuatu yang dalam, begitu terasa, jauh dalam lubuk hatiku…

Seperti cerita dongeng, dimana seorang pangeran akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk seorang putri yang bahkan belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. Aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti pangeran itu…mungkin.

"…Tidak usah…dipikirkan." Aku menjawab pelan. "Aku…takkan membiarkanmu…terluka."

Tak ada kata lain yang bisa kupikirkan. Tapi beberapa kata yang pendek itu membuatku malu hanya dengan mengatakannya, makanya aku memalingkan wajahku yang panas.

"…kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Jujur, aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir akan berkata apa sekarang. Hanya satu hal yang bisa kuingat untuk menjawabnya… satu kata yang sangat sederhana. Janji.

"…karena aku sudah berjanji…" kataku, nyaris sepelan bisikan. "Aku…akan melindungimu. Dan…aku serius. Aku akan menjagamu, tidak peduli siapapun yang akan kuhadapi."

"Ichigo-kun…"

Keheningan merajai kami. Kami berdua sama-sama malu untuk saling bicara, jadi tak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Tapi tubuh kami masih saling berdekatan, dan sama sekali tak ada yang berniat untuk menjauh dari yang lainnya. Jadi…

"Berhenti. Aku merasakan _dust _mereka."

Momo mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan kami. Rukia melepaskan pegangannya dari lenganku, matanya mendadak berubah merah. Sepertinya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sosuke dan Toshi juga bersiap di belakang kami. Aku sendiri, tak mau diserang tanpa pertahanan lagi seperti sebelumnya, memunculkan _gunsword_ milikku yang kupercaya, Kaladbolg. Aku takkan lengah lagi.

"Mereka semua berkumpul disana…di sebuah tempat besar dengan banyak stalaktit…" gumam Rukia pelan. "Mereka tahu kita ada disini. Mereka menunggu kita…"

Aku kagum dia bisa merasakan _dust_ mereka sekaligus melacak tempatnya. Apakah ini memang dia yang hebat atau aku saja yang belum bisa apa-apa? Dia mungkin lebih peka untuk merasakan makhluk kegelapan seperti mereka karena dia memiliki kekuatan kegelapan yang lebih terlatih daripada aku…

"Pengamatan yang bagus, Tuan Putri." Kata Sosuke. "Itu sangat membantu kami. Kami hanya bisa merasakan _dust_ mereka…kurasa kita hanya bisa bertarung sekarang."

"Dan menghabisi mereka semua." Toshi menambahkan.

"Benar. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan mereka." Momo mengangguk. "Dikurangi yang kita bunuh tadi…sekarang hanya ada delapan belas _Across_. Bersiaplah…"

Aku mengangguk. Aku sama sekali tidak takut, namun aku bisa tahu kalau pertarungan ini tidak akan semudah yang kubayangkan. Aku harus lebih serius lagi kalau tidak mau mati!

"…ayo kita pergi sekarang!" seruku.

Aku menjadi orang yang melakukan langkah pertama. Aku berlari ke tempat musuh-musuh kami berkumpul dengan menimbulkan keributan yang cukup untuk menarik mata mereka semua padaku. Aku menembaki stalaktit di langit-langit gua, sehingga benda-benda runcing itu jatuh dan menimpa beberapa makhluk hitam yang tidak waspada.

Beberapa yang cukup sigap untuk menghindarinya mengeluarkan geraman yang sama sekali tidak manusiawi, dan menerjangku dengan ganas. Walaupun mereka terlihat menyeramkan, tapi rata-rata mereka sama saja seperti _Abyss_ yang dulu kulawan. Cukup kuat, tapi tanpa akal yang memadai sehingga aku bisa membaca gerakan mereka dengan mudah.

Aku menangkap tangan bercakar milik salah satu dari mereka yang mencoba menikamku, dan membanting tubuh hitamnya ke samping. Aku mengelak dari terjangan makhluk hitam yang lain, dan menghantam kepalanya sampai ia membentur tanah.

"GrrraaaaAAAHHH!"

Aku melangkah mundur, dan melompat salto di udara saat ada lagi yang menyerangku dengan gigitan rahangnya yang siap mencabikku. Aku menginjak kepalanya sebagai tumpuan bagiku untuk melompat lagi, dan melakukan sebuah tebasan vertikal yang membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua.

"Itu satu."

Dua makhluk yang kujatuhkan pertama telah bangkit kembali, dan kini mereka menerjangku bersamaan. Dengan cepat aku merubah posisi _gunsword_ di tanganku dari pedang menjadi senapan. Kutembak kaki mereka berdua di titik yang tepat sehingga mereka terjungkal jatuh mencium tanah.

Mereka berusaha untuk merangkak bangun, tapi aku tak membiarkannya. Aku mendekati mereka, dan aku memutar-mutar _gunsword_ di tanganku, sebelum mengayunkannya secara horizontal, menghabisi mereka sekaligus dengan satu serangan.

Darah mereka yang hijau mengucur, membasahi tanah dan _gunsword_-ku. Aku mengayun-ayunkannya untuk membersihkannya, sebelum menyadari ada yang bergerak dengan cepat di belakangku. Aku segera berbalik, tapi kupikir gerakanku kurang cepat untuk mengatasi makhluk itu**—**

_CRASSH!_

Darah hijau terciprat sedikit ke wajahku. Dengan terkejut aku melihat bahwa makhluk yang tadi berusaha menyerangku dari belakang sudah kehilangan nyawanya, badannya terbelah dua dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dan gadis berambut hitam yang melakukannya mengayunkan sebuah pedang panjang berwarna hitam dengan gagang merah, mata merahnya bersinar.

"Wow." Aku mengamati gadis itu dengan kagum. "Darimana kau mendapatkan pedang itu?"

"Penjelasannya bisa nanti." Kata Rukia pendek. "Sekarang, jangan sampai kamu lengah, Ichigo-kun."

"Ah, baiklah."

Sekarang setelah aku menimbulkan keributan yang cukup untuk mengacaukan makhluk-makhluk hitam itu, para _Vampire_ sekutu kami juga ikut bergerak. Momo, Sosuke dan Toshi semuanya maju untuk menghabisi musuh mereka.

"_Hellhound_."

Mendadak aku merasakan bulu kudukku merinding. Entah apa yang telah dilakukannya, namun kegelapan yang aneh telah mewujudkan diri di belakang Sosuke, menutupi semua yang ada di belakangnya dengan kegelapan. Sesaat tak ada yang terjadi, sebelum kegelapan di belakangnya dipenuhi oleh puluhan mata, bahkan lebih, yang bersinar merah menyeramkan.

Suara seperti lolongan anjing terdengar dari dalam kegelapan itu, kemudian mereka pun menunjukkan wujudnya yang sesungguhnya. Kepala-kepala anjing hitam bermunculan dari sana, lalu melesat cepat ke arah para makhluk hitam itu. Suara cabikan yang berturut-turut terdengar.

Saat semua anjing itu telah melewati mereka dan kegelapan yang aneh dari Sosuke telah memudar, tubuh makhluk-makhluk hitam itu sudah tercabik-cabik, darah hijau mereka ada dimana-mana. Ada yang hanya menerima luka ringan, namun ada yang bahkan sampai kehilangan tangan dan kaki mereka. Yang paling parah, ada yang kepalanya sudah tak ada lagi.

Sosuke berjalan dengan tenangnya mendekati mereka. Seakan tak takut akan diserang oleh makhluk-makhluk itu, ia berbalik memunggungi mereka dan berkata pada kedua temannya.

"Momo. Toshi. Tolong selesaikan semuanya untukku."  
Aku ganti memandang mereka berdua, dan kini bisa kulihat ekspresi baru menghiasi wajah mereka. Seringai sadis yang hanya bisa kubayangkan ada pada wajah seorang pembunuh psikopat sekarang menggantikan keramahan dan kehati-hatian mereka, kupikir inilah wajah asli para _Vampire_.

Mereka berkelebat lebih cepat dari yang bisa kutangkap, dan memulai pembantaian.

Toshi memunculkan sebuah kapak yang lebih besar daripada dirinya sendiri dari udara kosong, sementara Momo menarik belati peraknya dari balik jubahnya.

Mereka benar-benar menghabisi mereka. Bukan, lebih tepatnya…membantai mereka dengan brutal. Mereka mencabik, memotong, menikam dan menggigit para makhluk hitam itu. Kalah menyeramkan dibandingkan para _Vampire _itu sekarang, mereka bagaikan tak berdaya.

Ada apa ini? Sekarang aku merasa mereka bahkan lebih berbahaya daripada makhluk-makhluk kegelapan itu! Mereka sadis dan tak kenal kasihan, menggasak habis musuh-musuh mereka tanpa penyesalan walau tahu mereka dulunya adalah manusia. Tidak, kurasa manusia biasa pun akan mereka bunuh semudah itu. Mengerikan, hanya itu kesanku tentang mereka. Aku tidak boleh lengah di dekat mereka…

"_GroooAArrRR!_"

Meloloskan diri dari pembantaian yang dilakukan Momo dan Toshi, dua makhluk hitam ganti menyerangku dan Rukia. Bukannya memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk lari, malah cari mati. Mereka memang sudah bukan manusia yang punya akal lagi!

"Kalian tak tahu kapan harus mundur, ya?" aku mengangkat _gunsword_-ku.

"Ini akhir untuk kalian." Rukia juga mengangkat pedangnya.

Masing-masing dari mereka terkena tikamanku dan Rukia. Entah kenapa, kami juga sama-sama mengincar tempat yang paling fatal untuk diserang…yaitu jantung. Musuh kami roboh di tempat setelah menjerit kesakitan, darah mereka menodai senjata kami dengan warnanya yang hijau.

Ini tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan. Apakah aku hanya terlalu membesar-besarkannya saja, ataukah masih ada bahaya yang lebih mengerikan lagi mengancam kami? Yah, setahuku mereka semua berubah menjadi seperti ini karena seseorang yang disebut 'Ratu' para _Across_…mungkin kami harus mengalahkannya juga, untuk mengakhiri ini.

"Ya, semuanya sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian."

"Apa?!"

Sosuke memberiku tepuk tangan, caranya untuk memberi penghargaan padaku. Benarkah hanya segini saja? Kalau begitu untuk apa mereka mengajak kami bergabung? Kalau hanya seperti ini, seharusnya mereka bisa menyelesaikannya dengan hanya bertiga saja. Mereka bahkan tidak butuh kekuatan kami untuk menghabisi target mereka ini. Aku jadi mulai curiga.

"Tidak perlu bertampang seperti itu." Sosuke sepertinya bisa membaca kecurigaanku. "Yah, kami memang bisa menyelesaikan mereka sendiri…tapi kalian juga cukup membantu kami. Kalian sudah memperlihatkan padaku sedikit kemampuan kalian. Itu yang terpenting."

"Jadi, kalian sebenarnya cuma mau menyelidiki kekuatan kami saja?" tanyaku. "Itu benar-benar menjijikkan. Seakan kami ini kelinci percobaan yang akan diuji…"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kami akan menyembunyikan keberadaan kalian yang sebenarnya, sesuai janji." Sosuke tersenyum. "Kita sama-sama untung kan?"

"Yeah, semoga saja…"

Aku memperhatikan Momo yang membungkuk diatas salah satu tubuh hitam yang sudah mati, penasaran dia akan berbuat apa. Ternyata dia memotong sedikit dari dagingnya yang hitam, dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah toples di tangannya, entah darimana. Mungkin mereka memerlukannya untuk diteliti, atau…dimakan. Yang terakhir sih aku tak terlalu yakin.

Mendadak Rukia berjalan dan melangkah pergi, menuju ke dalam sebuah lorong yang aku tidak tahu akan mengarah kemana. Aku tanpa berpikir mengejarnya dan menangkap tangannya.

"Hey, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku cepat.

"Aku mau sedikit bersih-bersih." Jawab Rukia. "Di dekat sini kudengar ada aliran air. Jangan ikuti aku…"

"Kenapa? Siapa tahu berbahaya kan…"

"Tidak boleh. Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh ikut, Ichigo-kun."

Selesai berkata begitu, ia melepaskan peganganku dan beranjak pergi ke dalam lorong gua. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, merasa risih sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak mau aku ikut dengannya? Apa aku ada salah dengannya?

"Kau tidak ada salah apapun, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Momo entah sejak kapan telah ada di sampingku, satu tangannya masih memegangi toples yang berisikan daging hitam. Dia menatapku dengan simpatik, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memahami kami, kalau memahami pikiran seorang gadis saja kau tidak bisa?" tanya Momo. "Kau perlu jadi sedikit lebih sensitif."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia mau bersih-bersih, artinya dia mau mandi." Ujar Momo. "Kau paham kenapa dia tidak mau kau ikut?"

"Y-yah, kurasa begitu…"

Aku sampai lupa kalau Rukia, walaupun dia adalah _Vampire_ yang memiliki kekuatan **Kegelapan**, juga hanyalah gadis biasa. Kalau aku terus memaksanya untuk mengikutinya ke tempat dia akan mandi, bisa-bisa aku dianggap orang mesum. Tindakanku barusan bisa dibilang kurang ajar, masih untung dia tidak marah dan jadi membenciku. Perasaan menyesal mulai merayapiku.

"Hey, tidak usah berputus asa begitu. Perempuan tidak akan membencimu karena satu kesalahan." Kata Momo. "Jalanmu dengannya masih panjang. Santai saja."

"Apa-apaan itu?" aku mengangkat alis. "Apa kau membaca pikiranku lagi?"

"Heh, tidak perlu membaca pikiranmu untuk tahu." Momo nyengir. "Raut wajahmu sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Benarkah itu? Menyebalkan…"

**(Normal POV)**

Di suatu tempat dalam gua itu, ada air terjun lagi, dengan kolam air yang cukup besar. Disana, Rukia berjalan di pinggiran kolam itu, mencari tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan apa yang dia ingin lakukan. Ia ingin sedikit membersihkan tubuhnya, dan kebetulan ada tempat seperti ini. Setelah beberapa saat, ia akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Perlahan, ia menanggalkan satu persatu kain yang menempel di tubuhnya, membuat tubuh anggunnya yang berkulit putih mulus tanpa cacat terekspos. Ia meletakkan semua pakaiannya di atas sebuah batu, sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke dalam air kolam yang jernih.

Airnya begitu sejuk, sangat nyaman bagi kulitnya yang sudah beberapa waktu tidak dibersihkan. Ia melangkah ke permukaan air yang lebih dalam, sampai yang bisa terlihat dari dirinya sekarang hanyalah kepala sampai lehernya saja.

"Ah…nyamannya…"

Ia bergumam sendiri selagi ia menggosok-gosok beberapa bagian tubuhnya dengan tangannya untuk membersihkannya. Kalau ia terlalu lama tidak membersihkan tubuhnya, bisa-bisa dia jadi tidak enak dipandang. Dulu itu bukan masalah sama sekali saat dia dikejar-kejar oleh para _Vampire_, tapi sekarang yang dirasakannya sangat berbeda.

Kalau Ichigo melihatnya dalam keadaan dirinya yang tidak enak dipandang…entah kenapa membayangkannya saja dia jadi takut. Apa jadinya kalau pemuda itu jadi tidak suka melihatnya? Karena itulah, kini ia membersihkan badannya, membersihkan segala yang tak sedap dilihat dari dirinya. Dia tidak mau Ichigo sampai membencinya. Tidak, setelah dia tahu kalau pemuda itu sama dengannya…dan bisa memahami penderitaannya.

"Eh?"

Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Kenapa dia jadi terus saja memikirkan pemuda itu? Mereka baru saja bertemu, dan pemuda itu masihlah orang asing untuknya…tapi kenapa?

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, selalu ada rasa nyaman saat dia bersamanya…

"_Mulai sekarang…aku berjanji akan melindungimu._"

Suara pemuda itu terngiang kembali di benaknya. Itu bukanlah sebuah janji manis biasa, apalagi janji palsu. Ia bisa tahu, dari tatapan matanya yang hijau-ungu, bahwa ia benar-benar tulus berjanji. Bahkan mungkin itu sumpah bagi dirinya. Mengingat kata-kata itu membuat hatinya terasa hangat, tapi ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini.

"…_karena aku sudah berjanji_…" suara Ichigo kembali terngiang di benaknya. "_Aku…akan melindungimu. Dan…aku serius. Aku akan menjagamu, tidak peduli siapapun yang akan kuhadapi_."

_DEG!_

Jantungnya serasa berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya. Bukan debaran rasa takut seperti dulu, saat dia diburu oleh para _Vampire_ yang lain dan terancam kehilangan nyawa, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Walaupun terasa menyesakkan, juga terasa hangat. Hatinya yang selama ini kosong oleh kegelapan kesendirian… kini sudah terisi oleh sebuah kehangatan.

Ya. Kehangatan ini adalah…

"**Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu.**"

Suara yang terdengar seperti suara dua orang yang bicara bersamaan itu membuatnya otomatis mendongak. Sang sumber suara berada beberapa meter di atasnya, melayang di atas permukaan air seakan tanpa bobot. Sosok itu indah…sekaligus menyeramkan.

Seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang dengan pakaian dan jubah yang hitam kelam, menatapnya dari atas. Matanya yang ungu bersinar dengan sinar hitam yang sarat akan kegelapan, begitu indahnya seakan bisa menenggelamkan seluruh dunia dalam keindahannya.

Rukia bisa tahu siapa yang sedang memandangnya sekarang. Kekuatan **Kegelapan** yang sama sepertinya, hanya saja jauh lebih hitam dan lebih kuat daripada yang dia miliki, bisa Rukia rasakan memancar dari dirinya. Sebuah kegelapan yang murni, ia tahu persis siapa pemilik _dust_ kegelapan ini…

"Yoruichi Shihouin…Sang 'Ratu' _Across_…" ia berucap pelan. "Kaukah…itu?"

"**Kau memang benar…Rukia Kuchiki.**" Kata Yoruichi. "**Kalau kau tahu siapa aku, tentunya kau sudah tahu untuk apa aku disini.**"

"Kau mencari calon 'Raja' yang baru, bukankah begitu?" Tanya Rukia, perlahan berjalan menuju tepian kolam. Ia harus bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk sementara… "Benar, kan…?"

"**Ya. Untuk itu, kuperlukan kekuatanmu…**"

"Apa…maksudmu?"

"**Sebagai calon pewaris kekuatanku…kau akan membantuku menemukan calon 'Raja'ku…tidak, 'Raja' kita berdua…**"

Sebelum Rukia bisa mengatakan atau berbuat apapun, Yoruichi menjentikkan jarinya, membuat sebuah tali dari _dust_ hitam yang langsung mengikat Rukia pada tangan dan kakinya. Rukia yang sama sekali tidak menduganya, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat dia terangkat dari dalam air, sampai ia sejajar dengan sang 'Ratu' kegelapan itu. Wanita berambut ungu panjang itu, tersenyum aneh, tiba-tiba saja sudah ada tepat di belakangnya.

"A-apa maumu?!" Rukia berseru, ketakutan menguasainya. "Apa yang kau lakukan…ahh!"

Rukia mendesah saat Yoruichi mengulurkan tangannya, dan mulai meraba-raba bagian tubuhnya yang tak terlindungi apapun, dengan perlahan dari atas sampai bawah. Kuku hitamnya menggelitik Rukia dengan sensasi yang tidak menyenangkan, dan dia merasa aneh sekarang.

"**Tubuh yang bagus. Tapi masih kurang untuk 'Raja' kita…**" Yoruichi menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan kurang ajar. "**Akan kubuat semuanya jadi lebih mudah untukmu. Nikmati waktumu.**"

"H-hentikan! T-tolong…hentikan…!"

Tubuh Yoruichi diselimuti _dust_ hitam, yang kemudian berpindah pada Rukia melalui tangannya yang masih saja menyentuh tubuhnya dengan tidak pantas. Perlahan namun pasti, kegelapan mulai menguasainya, mengambil alih akalnya dan menggantinya dengan hasrat. Matanya menjadi merah, dan kegelapan juga menyelimuti mata itu. Dia sudah tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi, kecuali satu hal yang tetap membuatnya waras. Wajahnya…wajah pemuda itu…

"A..AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suara jeritan yang menyeramkan merobek keheningan dalam gua yang penuh stalaktit, bergema begitu keras sampai tak seorangpun dalam gua itu yang tak bisa mendengarnya.

**(Ichigo's POV)**

"A..AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suara jeritan yang sangat keras menusuk pendengaranku, tak perlu mendengarnya lagi untuk mengetahui suara siapa. Ini suara Rukia, dan dari jeritannya sudah jelas dia dalam masalah besar. Masalahnya, perasaan tak enak yang belum pernah kurasakan meliputi hatiku sekarang, dan aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Ah, itu tidak penting. Aku harus segera kesana untuk menolongnya!

Tanpa bicara terlebih dulu kepada teman-teman _Vampire_ yang ada disana bersamaku, aku langsung melesat ke dalam lorong tempat Rukia pergi sebelumnya. Jeritan Rukia masih terdengar, dan kucoba untuk menjadikannya acuan kemana aku harus pergi selanjutnya. Aku menyusuri belokan demi belokan, tanjakan dan turunan, secepat yang kubisa. Perasaanku makin tidak enak…aku harus cepat!

"Sial!"

Kupercepat langkahku. Suara jeritan itu makin sayup-sayup, bukan karena jarak kami yang makin jauh, melaiinkan karena suara itu sendiri sudah mulai tenang. Tapi aku tahu ini bukan jenis ketenangan yang kuharapkan, perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang ada di hatiku makin menghantuiku.

Suara itu mendadak berhenti. Tapi aku sudah menemukan tempat dimana dia berada, dan jika dari tadi aku merasakan firasat buruk yang tidak menyenangkan, itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan apa yang kurasakan saat aku melihat sosok gadis itu.

Melayang di atas permukaan air, sosok Rukia diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Selain itu…

"A…apa yang…"

_Dust_ kegelapan yang begitu dahsyat menyelimuti segalanya. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun kecuali kegelapan di depan mataku. Begitu mengerikan...baru kali ini aku menyadari betapa mengerikannya kegelapan itu. Selama ini aku tak tahu...

Tiba-tiba, semua kegelapan itu menghilang. Semuanya terhisap ke dalam satu titik. Satu tempat. Satu orang. Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang kini terlihat lebih mempesona daripada sebelumnya, namun kehilangan semua kelembutannya, menatapku.

Mata biru seindah safir yang kuingat sudah tak ada lagi. Hanya mata yang sebelah merah dan sebelah lagi ungu, bagian putihnya dipenuhi oleh kegelapan. Gaun hitam berenda merah darah membungkus tubuhnya, dan sayap kelelawar raksasa keluar dari punggungnya. Tangan dan kakinya berubah jadi cakar, gigi taringnya tajam. Sebuah perubahan yang sama sekali tidak kusukai.

"**Akhirnya.**" Rukia berkata dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak kukenali. "**Aku terbangun setelah sekian lama**." Seakan ada suara orang lain yang bicara bersamaan dengan suaranya.

"Rukia...?"

Rukia…atau setidaknya, sosok yang tadinya adalah Rukia, menatapku dengan tajam.

"**Bukan lagi. Aku adalah ****Sang Kegelapan, Belial****.**" Suara itu menjawab dingin. "**Rukia Kuchiki** **sudah tak ada lagi. Aku****lah yang menguasai tubuh ini sekarang****.**"

"Bohong! Dimana kau sembunyikan Rukia?!"

"**Kau bisa menyangkalnya sepuasmu. Tapi itu takkan merubah kenyataan.**" Rukia mengangkat tangan kirinya. "**Tubuh ini milikku...**"

"Kembalikan Rukia…!" Aku melangkah maju, menempatkan dirinya di hadapan Rukia. "Dasar Iblis!"

Saat itu, aku menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

"**Jangan ****halangi jalanku.**"

Dengan lambaian tangannya, Rukia melepaskan hembusan angin hitam yang menghantam tubuhku, melemparkan diriku menabrak dinding gua dengan keras. Aku jatuh terduduk, darah mengalir dari pelipisku. Tapi aku belum menyerah. Tidak akan menyerah.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi sepertinya dia dikuasai oleh kegelapan dalam dirinya. Apapun yang menyebabkannya, sekarang akalnya diambil alih oleh makhluk bernama Belial itu. Aku takkan membiarkan hal itu…tidak akan terjadi! Aku harus menyadarkannya.

"Sadarlah, bodoh..." Aku bangkit, _gunsword_-ku siap di tangan. "Buka matamu! Akan kubuat kau sadar!"

"**Dasar p****engganggu**." Kata Rukia. "**Aku memanggilmu…Gram.**"

Rukia merentangkan tangan kirinya. Sebuah pedang hitam dengan gagang merah muncul di tangannya. Dengan tebasan pedangnya, ia melepaskan _dust_ hitam yang dahsyat, yang mengarah padaku. Aku menahannya, tapi bahkan walaupun _dust_ hitam itu tidak secara langsung mengenaiku, tenagaku terasa dihisap olehnya.

Mengerikan…apa jadinya kalau serangan ini mengenaiku langsung? Mungkin seperti yang Hashirama pernah bilang, inilah _dust_ yang melenyapkan semua kehidupan. Tapi apakah Iblis itu berpikir aku akan takut dengan hal seperti ini? Dia terlalu meremehkanku.

"**Kau...berbahaya. Lebih baik kau segera kulenyapkan**."

Dengan kelebatan yang sama sekali tidak bisa kutangkap, dalam sekejap Rukia sudah berada tepat di hadapanku. Seringai yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk dirinya menghiasi wajahnya, dan untuk sesaat aku lengah.

Rukia menusukkan pedangnya. Begitu cepat sampai aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau pedang itu sudah menancap di dadaku, di bagian kiri, nyaris mengenai jantung. Dengan senyum sadis tanpa belas kasihan, Rukia…maksudku Iblis yang memakai tubuh Rukia mendorong lebih jauh pedang itu ke dalam diriku, sampai pedang itu menembus tubuhku.

Aku didorongnya sampai aku menabrak dinding gua, dadaku mengucurkan darah. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyingkirkan pedang itu, tenaganya terlalu kuat. Aku mencoba menggenggam pedang itu dan mendorongnya, akan tetapi akhirnya genggamanku mengendur dan tanganku lemas.

Pandanganku mulai kabur. Semuanya mulai jadi gelap, dan saat itu aku malah berpikir kalau aku tidur sekarang, semuanya akan selesai tanpa rasa sakit lagi…

"_Jangan pejamkan matamu._" Sebuah suara berkata dalam pikiranku. "_Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja? Aku tahu Masterku takkan menyerah semudah ini._"

Benar. Itu benar…aku tak boleh menyerah!

Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh kalah disini...Aku harus menghentikannya. Aku sudah berjanji akan melindunginya, kan? Bukankah aku sudah bertekad akan menghapus kesedihan di matanya...takkan membiarkannya hidup dalam kesepian…aku bahkan belum bisa memperlihatkan keindahan dunia ini padanya...dan juga aku masih punya banyak hal untuk kukatakan padanya!

Aku tidak boleh…aku tidak mau mati disini!

"_Electra de magica. Electro Zapper!_"

Seruan itu membuatku kembali sadar. Sebuah kilatan petir ungu yang bercahaya baru saja mengenai Rukia, tidak bisa melukainya, akan tetapi cukup untuk membuatnya melompat mundur, otomatis pedangnya tercabut dari dadaku. Rukia memandang ke arah darimana kilatan petir itu berasal, dan aku mengikuti pandangannya.

Momo berdiri disana, sebelah tangannya terangkat, dengan percikan petir ungu yang masih tersisa. Dialah yang menembakkan petir itu, dan di belakang dirinya ada Sosuke dan Toshi. Mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut melihat situasi ini, mereka malah terlihat sudah siap untuk bertarung.

"Kalian…" kataku pelan.

"Tepat pada waktunya, kukira?" kata Momo, menarik belatinya dari balik jubahnya.

"Yeah, itu hampir saja." aku terengah, sambil bangkit berdiri. "…aku tertolong. Terima kasih."

"Itu tak perlu**—**"

Dia tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena saat itu Rukia mengayunkan pedang hitamnya pada ketiga _Vampire_ itu, melepaskan gelombang _dust_ hitam yang memaksa mereka melompat menghindar ke arah yang berlainan. Hanya Momo yang kebetulan mendarat di dekatku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, saat dia cukup dekat untuk melihat keadaanku. "Kelihatannya parah sekali."

"Tidak usah bilang juga aku sudah tahu sendiri." Jawabku. "Aku…hanya sedikit lengah tadi."

"Jangan bohong. Kau _shock_ sampai tidak bisa melawan kan?" tukas Momo. "Kau pikir dalam keadaannya yang seperti itu, dia takkan tega menyerangmu?"

"I-itu…"

"Manusia memang naïf." Kata Momo. "Percaya pada seseorang itu ada batasnya. Kalau kau terlalu mempercayakan punggungmu pada seseorang, tunggu saja sampai dia menusukmu dari belakang."

"Rukia bukan orang seperti itu!" balasku, mulai merasa kesal. "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangnya**—**"

Tanpa diduga, sebuah gelombang _dust_ hitam yang lain melesat menuju kami. Aku tak sempat merespon untuk menghindar, tapi untungnya Momo menyambarku dan melompat sambil membawaku ke tempat yang aman.

Aku berlutut di tanah setelah Momo menurunkanku. Apapun yang dikatakannya, aku percaya Rukia bukanlah seperti apa yang dia katakan. Dia bukanlah pembunuh…apalagi Iblis. Dia hanya seorang yang kesepian…hanya itu. Dia hanya sedang dikuasai oleh kegelapan…

Entah dia membaca pikiranku atau bisa tahu dari ekspresi wajahku, Momo hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tatapannya yang seakan mengatakan 'terserah-kau-saja' itu tanda ia tidak mau mendebatku lagi. Aku tersenyum sendiri, rupanya keras kepala itu kadang bagus juga.

"Aku malas adu bicara denganmu." Kata Momo. "Jadi…daripada kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk berdebat, sebaiknya kau coba pikirkan cara untuk menyadarkannya."

"Bagaimana caranya, coba?!"

"Mana kutahu."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya saja aku tak tahu!" seruku. "Bagaimana caranya aku menyadarkannya?!"

"Kau sudah sedikit mengenalnya, kan?" Tanya Momo. "Kalau kau mengerti alasan kenapa dia tenggelam dalam kegelapan, kurasa kau bisa menyadarkannya…"

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Kalian berdua sama, kan? Harusnya kalian bisa saling memahami."

Tidak menolong sama sekali. Penjelasannya malah membuatku makin bingung! Apa hubungannya kalau aku bisa memahaminya? Apakah… dengan itu aku bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Pakai otakmu, Ichigo, dan pikir! Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula, kembali menjadi Rukia yang kukenal?

"Pikirkanlah. Sementara itu, kami akan mengulur waktu…" kata Momo, berbalik. "Kau sebaiknya punya rencana yang bagus…jangan buat harapanku pada manusia hancur. Kalau tidak…aku takkan memaafkanmu."

"Momo…kau ini…"

"Untuk sekali ini saja, aku akan percaya…pada potensi manusia."

Dan gadis _Vampire_ bermata jingga itu melompat ke udara, melayang seakan tanpa bobot, meninggalkanku yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk berpikir.

**(Normal POV)**

Momo sudah mengatakannya. Dia, _Vampire_ jenius yang dijuluki _Draculina_, bahkan dijunjung sebagai pewaris tahta pemimpin _Vampire_ _Nation_ kelak, mengatakan bahwa ia akan percaya pada manusia? Selama ini, pandangannya terhadap manusia adalah bahwa mereka itu makhluk yang hanya hidup untuk menjadi yang terendah diatas semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini. Mereka tak punya sihir, fisik mereka lemah, dan mereka bahkan tidak abadi. Mereka akan menua menjadi rapuh dan ringkih, hal yang takkan pernah dialami oleh _Vampire_ manapun. Tapi kenapa dia mengatakan itu?

Entah kenapa, saat melihat manusia yang ini, Ichigo Kurosaki, ia merasa kalau dia sama sekali belum mengenal makhluk yang bernama 'manusia'. Ia ingin tahu apa itu jiwa manusia, dan apa yang disebut pemuda itu sebagai 'potensi manusia'. Apakah itu kekuatan mereka yang terhebat? Kekuatan yang belum pernah ia lihat? Dia sama sekali tak tahu, dan sekarang ia punya kesempatan untuk tahu. Tidak mungkin ia akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Dia segera berkumpul kembali dengan kedua rekan _Vampire_nya.

"Bisakah kalian membantuku?" tanyanya pada mereka.

"Apa yang harus kami bantu, kak?" Toshi balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin kalian membantuku mengulur waktu." Kata Momo. "Kita akan menahan makhluk kegelapan ini…sampai anak itu menemukan cara untuk mengembalikannya ke semula."

"Dengan kata lain, kau menyuruh kami untuk bertarung dengannya?" Sosuke bertanya. "Kau tahu bahkan _Nosferatu Dracula_ pun lebih memilih untuk menghindari pertarungan dengan makhluk kegelapan sepertinya. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Aku tahu." Momo mengangguk. "Tapi aku benar-benar…penasaran."

"Penasaran?" Sosuke mengangkat alisnya. "Tentang apa?"

"…tentang kekuatan manusia." Jawab Momo. "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu."

Sejenak hening. Sosuke dan Toshi bertukar pandang, lalu sama-sama menatap Momo yang kelihatannya tak mau menerima penolakan dari mereka apapun alasannya. Matanya yang penuh tekad seperti ini belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya, karena itulah mereka hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Well, tak ada salahnya kita menguji kemampuan kita melawan makhluk kegelapan, kan?" Toshi memunculkan kapak besarnya dan menyandangkannya di bahunya. "Ini bisa jadi latihan yang bagus…!"

"Terima kasih, Toshi." Momo tersenyum.

"Kau tahu pertempuran bukan keahlianku." Sosuke membetulkan topi merahnya yang agak miring. "Dan kau masih saja menyuruhku melakukan hal seperti ini…" dia tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo kita lakukan." Momo menarik keluar belatinya.

Mereka bertiga menghadapi Rukia, yang melayang di udara seakan tanpa bobot. _Dust_ hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya sementara ia menatap ketiga _Vampire_ itu dengan tatapan haus darah yang mengerikan. Bibirnya melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman sadis, yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk dirinya.

"**Apapun yang kalian lakukan, itu semua sia-sia.**" Ujarnya pelan. "**Kalian akan kulenyapkan tanpa bekas, dasar Deathdealer pengganggu.**"

"Kita lihat saja!"

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Momo sudah ada di hadapan Rukia, sejajar dengannya di udara. Dia mengayunkan belatinya, akan tetapi dinding pelindung dari _dust_ hitam menghalanginya. Namun Momo tidak diam saja, dia segera melakukan tindakan berikutnya.

Momo menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul lagi di belakang Rukia, menusukkan belatinya. Dan kali inipun serangannya diblokir oleh _dust _hitam yang sama. Rukia berbalik padanya dan melepaskan gelombang _dust_ hitam, yang membuat Momo harus mundur.

Bagi Momo, mundur itu bukanlah tanda ia mengalah, melainkan hanya jeda sebelum ia menyerang lagi. Selanjutnya ia akan menyerang bukan dengan serangan fisik, melainkan dengan kekuatan sihir.

"_Electra de magica. Violent Break!_"

Petir sihir yang berwarna ungu terkumpul di tangan Momo yang bercahaya dengan diagram sihir. Lalu, ia menembakkan petir itu dengan tepat kepada Rukia, yang hanya diam di tempatnya menerima serangan itu. Pelindung kegelapannya masih kokoh, membuat pemiliknya tak terkena pengaruh apapun.

"**Sudah kubilang, itu semua sia-sia.**" Kata Rukia dingin. "**Bisakah kalian diam saja dan biarkan aku melenyapkan kalian?**"

"Biasanya aku tak mau menolak permintaan seorang gadis, akan tetapi…"

Rukia mendongak. Beberapa meter di atasnya, Toshi telah siap dengan kapak besarnya, dan pada kapak itu ada diagram sihir bercahaya di mata kapaknya. Diagram sihir itu bercahaya hijau, dan mengeluarkan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat.

"…kurasa aku harus menolak untuk yang satu itu." Kata Toshi, mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi. "_Aero de Magica, Whirlwind!_"

Dia menghantam dinding pelindung Rukia dengan kapaknya, dan seketika itu juga angin yang dahsyat berhembus, menerbangkan segalanya seperti angin topan. Dinding gua bergemuruh seperti akan runtuh, suara dentuman batu-batu yang jatuh ke tanah bergema ke segala jurusan. Kedua temannya tak luput dari pengaruh serangan ini, dan sekarang mereka mulai protes.

"Toshi bodoh! Kenapa kau pakai _Whirlwind_ di tempat sempit seperti ini?!" seru Momo. "Kau berniat menyerang kami juga, begitu?!"

"Paling tidak, beri tahu kami dulu kau akan melakukan sihir itu." Kata Sosuke. "Kau benar-benar mengerikan. Bagaimana kalau kami sampai terbang juga?"

"Ah…maaf, maaf…" Toshi garuk-garuk kepala, merasa bersalah. "Aku terbawa suasana…"

Selagi ia masih ada di udara, Toshi merasakan bahaya menyergapnya dari tempat yang ia serang barusan. Benar saja…untung ia berhasil menghindar ke samping ketika pancaran _dust_ hitam ditembakkan padanya. Dia mendarat di tanah, dan melihat lawannya masih berdiri di tempat ia berada sebelumnya, tak terluka.

"Heh…kurasa memang tidak akan semudah itu…" kata Toshi, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Rukia masih melayang di udara, terlindung oleh pelindung kegelapannya yang bahkan tak tergores sama sekali. Tatapannya yang dingin terpancang pada Toshi, dan berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kemenangan. Dia mengangkat pedang hitamnya, menyeringai lebar.

"**Kalian harusnya tahu kalian takkan mampu menyentuhku, dasar makhluk tak tahu diri.**" Kata Rukia. "**Terutama kau. Matilah duluan.**" Dia menatap Toshi.

Semburan api hitam menyambar Toshi, dan akan kena seandainya saat itu tak ada dinding pelindung dari sihir berwarna hijau yang membentang di hadapannya, yang dimunculkan oleh Sosuke. Entah sejak kapan dia ada di depan Toshi, mengangkat tangan kirinya setinggi bahu.

"Kau ini gadis yang kasar. Kau harusnya berlatih untuk bertingkah lebih sopan…" kata pria bertopi merah itu dengan santai. "…atau takkan ada laki-laki yang menyukaimu."

Kali ini, petir hitam melecut ke arah mereka dari arah yang berlainan, dan Sosuke menangkisnya dengan memunculkan dinding pelindung yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Kemudian lebih banyak lagi serangan _dust_ hitam yang ganas, dan semuanya bisa diatasi Sosuke dengan mudah. Tak ada ketakutan sama sekali di wajahnya, sepertinya dia malah menikmati ini.

"**Menyusahkan!**" seru Rukia tak sabar. "_**Vampire**_**, kalian para lintah bisanya hanya menggangguku saja! Pergilah ke neraka!**"

Tembakan _dust_ hitam bertubi-tubi menghantam pelindung sihir Sosuke, tapi tak ada yang bisa menembusnya. Pria bertopi merah itu tersenyum, dan menjentikkan jarinya. Semua yang menyerang pelindungnya dengan ajaib memantul kembali pada Rukia, yang terpaksa menghindari serangannya sendiri.

"Tidak boleh berkata kasar, Tuan Putri." Sosuke menggoyangkan satu jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Atau haruskah aku memanggil seorang Pangeran untuk memarahimu?"

"**TUTUP MULUTMU!**"

Serangan Rukia terus berlanjut, tapi tak ada yang dapat menyentuh Sosuke. Pelindung sihir yang dimunculkannya memenuhi fungsinya dengan sempurna, dinding yang tak dapat ditembus. Sosuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, walau dia tahu lawannya itu pasti masih memiliki kekuatan yang tersembunyi…

"Percuma saja, Tuan Putri." Sosuke merentangkan kedua tangannya. "_Ultimate Guard_ ini sama sekali tak bisa kausentuh dengan serangan biasa. Serangan seperti itu takkan pernah mempan terhadap perisaiku."

"**Kalau begitu, aku harus mengganti seranganku.**"

Rukia mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan diagram sihir hitam muncul di tangannya. Jika itu belum cukup mengancam, ia lalu memunculkan sebuah _pentagram _sihir terbalik untuk menimpa diagram sihir itu, membuat _dust_ gelap berkumpul di tangannya, lebih hitam dan mengerikan daripada sebelumnya. Gadis berambut hitam itu kembali menyeringai lebar.

"**Terimalah.**"

Pancaran _dust_ hitam yang lebih dahsyat daripada sebelumnya menghantam pelindung sihir Sosuke. Tapi masih tak ada kerusakan yang diterima oleh dinding pelindung itu, membuat si pria bertopi merah tersenyum lagi. Serangan yang seperti ini masih bisa ditanganinya…

"Sudah kubilang percuma saja." Katanya pelan, mengangkat tangan kirinya lagi. "Pelindung ini akan menyerap kekuatan sihirmu dan menambah kekuatannya sendiri. Kau tak punya kesempatan menghancurkannya."

"**Jangan senang dulu.**"

Lima, bahkan enam _pentagram _sihir bergabung dengan kekuatan sihir di tangan Rukia dan bersatu dengannya, dan kekuatan yang dihasilkannya pun bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditahan oleh perisai seperti apapun, termasuk dinding pelindung sihir milik Sosuke.

"Apa?!"

Saat serangan yang diperkuat itu mengenainya pelindung sihir itu berkedip lemah lalu lenyap tanpa bekas. Dampak serangan itu tentu saja mengenai Sosuke secara langsung. Tangan kirinya yang terkena kontak dari _dust_ hitam itu, mulai terkikis menjadi debu, dan terus menyebar ke lengannya.

"ARRRGGGHHH! Tanganku…tanganku lenyap!" jerit Sosuke. "Tanganku…tanganku!"

Sebelum dampak dari serangan itu menyebar ke tempat yang lebih fatal lagi, tiba-tiba Momo muncul di belakang Sosuke, dengan cepat menyentuhkan tangannya di lengan atas pria bertopi merah itu dan menghentikan waktu dengan sihirnya.

Penghancurannya menjadi debu terhenti, dan Momo memotong lengan pria malang itu untuk mencegah apapun yang lebih buruk terjadi padanya. Sisa lengannya terjatuh ke tanah dan terkikis menjadi debu juga pada akhirnya. Belum sempat mereka menghela nafas lega, serangan _dust_ hitam menyambar mereka lagi, dan mereka semua menghindar sebelum itu mengenai mereka.

Sosuke berlutut di tanah, memegangi bahunya yang mengucurkan darah hitam. Ia meringis menahan rasa sakit, sementara Momo dan Toshi mendekatinya dengan cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sir?" Toshi bertanya. "Itu pasti sakit sekali."

"Maaf. Aku harus memotong lenganmu yang tersisa untuk menghentikan efeknya." Kata Momo. "Bahkan _Time Stop_ pun hanya bisa menghentikannya sesaat saja. Lawan kita kali ini benar-benar mengerikan…"

"Aku tidak mengira kekuatannya akan jadi sehebat ini." Kata Sosuke, terengah. "Benar-benar makhluk kegelapan…iblis…aku sudah lengah."

"Maaf sudah membuatmu mengalami ini, Sir..." kata Momo. "Aku sudah memaksamu bertarung dengannya…untuk manusia itu…"

"Tidak apa. Lagipula, aku juga penasaran…"

Sosuke bangkit berdiri. Kembali tenang walaupun lukanya masih memberikan tusukan rasa sakit. Darah hitam terus mengucur dari lukanya, dan ia mengerahkan sedikit kekuatan sihirnya demi menghentikan pendarahannya untuk sementara. Dia menoleh pada Momo.

"Kau punya ide, Momo?" kata Sosuke. "Kita tidak bisa lama-lama menghadapi iblis ini, kita tidak akan bertahan. Apakah anak itu sudah menemukan caranya?"

"Kurasa belum." Jawab Momo. "Tapi akan kuulur waktu sedikit lagi…"

Momo melangkah maju. Dia memegang belatinya di depan wajahnya, dan belati itu mengeluarkan diagram sihir yang bersinar emas terang. Kilatan-kilatan petir menyambar dari diagram sihir itu, seperti awan hitam yang siap untuk menurunkan petirnya. Toshi melangkah mundur melihatnya, begitu pula Sosuke. Mereka sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan rekannya itu lakukan.

"Kau serius akan menggunakan _itu_, kak?" Toshi bertanya padanya, terlihat agak takut. "Di tempat seperti ini? Apa tidak terlalu berbahaya untuk kita juga?"

"Sihir _itu_ terlalu kuat…" Sosuke juga berbicara. "Bisa-bisa tempat ini hancur dan menimbulkan masalah untuk kita juga."

"Aku tahu itu." Kata Momo. "Tapi tak ada jalan lain. Lagipula, aku ragu kalau ini akan mempan padanya…."

"Kau benar-benar hanya mau mengulur waktu?" Tanya Sosuke.

"Iya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Sosuke dan Toshi melangkah maju, melewati Momo. Mereka sudah terlihat siap untuk bertarung lagi menghadapi Rukia, yang masih melayang di udara dengan perlindungan _dust_ hitamnya yang tak tersentuh. Dia yakin tak ada yang bisa melukainya, tapi melihat mereka dia jadi cukup waspada juga. Apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan?

"Bacalah rapalan mantranya dengan lengkap sementara kami menahannya." Kata Sosuke. "Hantam dia dengan kekuatan penuh. Jangan ragu-ragu."

"Baik, Sir. Sir Sosuke." Momo tersenyum.

Toshi menerjang maju dan melompat. Dia mengayunkan kapak besarnya pada Rukia, walau sudah barang tentu serangan itu diblokir oleh dinding pelindungnya. Toshi terpental, tapi dia tidak menyerah. Ia mengisi kapaknya dengan kekuatan sihir lagi, membuat kekuatan serangannya berlipat ganda.

_BLARRR!_

Akan tetapi, walaupun diperkuat seperti apapun, kekuatan serangan itu tak berhasil menjebol pertahanan Rukia sedikitpun. Toshi hanya menoreh dinding pelindung _dust_ hitam itu tanpa hasil, dan Rukia hanya tersenyum dingin melihat kesia-siaan usaha lawannya.

"**Konyol. Apa kau tidak mengerti kalau kau takkan bisa menyentuhku?**"

"Aku tahu, tapi…" Toshi mengangkat kapaknya sekali lagi. "Ini cukup untuk membuatmu sibuk, kan?"

"**Apa?**"

Sementara itu, dibawah, Sosuke menyiapkan sebuah mantra sihir dengan satu tangannya yang tersisa. Diagram sihirnya bersinar merah seperti api yang membara, dan saat ia menjentikkan jarinya, sebuah pusaran api seperti membungkus tangannya.

"_Fira de Magica. Lanca Fira._"

Sosuke melakukan gerakan seperti menusuk dengan tangannya yang berlapis api ke udara, dan kemudian semburan api yang hebat seperti tombak api menyerang Rukia. Tidak hanya itu, dengan adanya sisa sihir angin yang digunakan Toshi, semburan api itu menjadi lebih berkobar lagi. Panas yang luar biasa terasa di tempat itu, segalanya terlihat seperti kobaran api merah.

Selagi Rukia dibuat sibuk dengan sihir kedua _Vampire_ itu, Momo di lain pihak sedang merapalkan sebuah mantra sihir. Sebuah mantra sihir yang hanya digunakannya jika ia menghadapi musuh yang benar-benar kuat. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah salah satu teknik pamungkasnya. Ia memusatkan seluruh tenaga dan _dust_-nya di belatinya yang memancarkan petir emas yang bercahaya terang.

"_Mata dari kebutaan…Ujung dari ketidakterbatasan…Cahaya kebinasaan dan kehancuran… keserakahan dan kerakusan yang memuncak! Penolakan hasrat yang sia-sia… kematian murni di jalan tanpa kejujuran! Berkumpul, bersinarlah di tanganku!_"

Cahaya petir emas di belati Momo sekarang sudah begitu terang, menerangi seluruh tempat itu. Ini tentu saja tidak lolos dari perhatian Rukia, yang sejenak tadi disibukkan dengan menahan sihir dari Sosuke dan Toshi. Matanya menatap Momo yang sedang merapalkan mantra, dan mata itu berkilat.

"**Kau pikir aku begitu bodohnya sampai bisa teralihkan oleh teman konyolmu itu?**" kata Rukia, mengangkat tangan kanannya. "**Usaha yang murahan. Tidak berguna.**"

_Dust_ hitam yang dahsyat ditembakkan dari tangannya seperti laser kematian mengarah Momo. Akan tetapi, Sosuke merentangkan tangannya yang hanya sebelah, menghilangkan sihir apinya, namun juga membuat dinding pelindung sihir di hadapan Momo, membuat serangan yang mengarah padanya terhalangi. Sosuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah lupa aku juga ada disini?" kata Sosuke. "Kau sungguh tidak sopan, Tuan Putri."  
Pancaran _dust_ hitam menghujani Sosuke, juga Toshi yang sekarang berlindung di balik dinding pelindung sihir si pria bertopi merah. Serangan itu bagai menawarkan maut bagi siapa saja yang terkena, akan tetapi pelindung sihir Sosuke berfungsi baik…sampai Rukia melakukan hal yang lain.

"**Lenyaplah kalian. Lenyap, lenyap, lenyap.**"

Enam pentagram sihir hitam menggabungkan dirinya dengan serangan Rukia, meningkatkan kekuatan penghancurnya seperti yang sebelumnya dilakukannya pada Sosuke. Tapi kali ini pria bertopi merah itu punya akal lain, ia juga menambah perisai sihirnya sampai beberapa lapis, menambah kekuatan pelindungnya. Dia pikir sudah bisa menangkal serangannya, tapi itu berubah saat dilihatnya Rukia menyeringai.

"**Kau pikir aku begitu bodohnya sampai tidak menyadari hal itu?**"

Kali ini, Rukia mengangkat pedang hitam di tangan kirinya, mengisinya dengan kekuatan kegelapan yang bahkan lebih pekat dari gelapnya malam. _Dust_ hitam itu mewujudkan diri sebagai kelelawar hitam raksasa, yang, saat Rukia mengayunkan pedangnya, menyerbu ke arah Sosuke dan pelindungnya dengan ganas.

"**Death Fang.**"

Pelindung sihir Sosuke bagaikan kertas yang dirobek saat kelelawar raksasa itu mencabiknya dengan gigitan taringnya, meruntuhkan lapisan demi lapisan dengan kepakan sayap raksasanya. Mulut besarnya terbuka lebar-lebar di hadapan Sosuke, berniat memangsa _Vampire_ itu bulat-bulat. Sosuke tak sempat menghindar, tapi toh saat itu dia juga tak perlu menghindar.

_CRAAAASSSSHH!_

Kelelawar raksasa itu terbelah dua secara vertikal, bagaikan dipotong oleh sebuah pedang raksasa. Tapi kenyataannya, yang memotongnya hanyalah sebuah belati perak pendek. Belati yang memancarkan petir emas bercahaya, digenggam erat oleh pemiliknya dan teracung tepat pada musuhnya, Rukia.

"_Ultima Electra de Magica_…" Momo berkata pelan, mata jingganya telah berubah menjadi emas. "_Saber la Electra Illumina._"

Momo melompat ke udara, menerjang Rukia yang untuk sejenak terkejut. Saat dia bisa mengendalikan diri lagi, Momo sudah ada di hadapannya, bersiap untuk menikam pelindungnya dengan belatinya yang masih berlapiskan petir emas. Dia tahu itu bukanlah sihir tingkat rendah, dia tahu sihir itu berbahaya. Karena itulah ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memperkuat tempat yang akan diserang _Vampire_ itu.

"Hancurlaaaaah!"

Teriakan Momo bergema ke seluruh gua bersamaan dengan tikamannya yang mengarah pelindung kegelapan Rukia. Saat belati itu bersentuhan dengan pelindungnya, seluruh tempat itu mendadak dipenuhi oleh cahaya terang, menyilaukan semua orang yang ada disana untuk sesaat, sebelum berubah menjadi sebuah ledakan dahsyat yang mengguncangkan seluruh pelosok gua itu.

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

Ledakan itu adalah sebuah kilatan petir yang, saat menyentuh pelindung sihir kegelapan itu, meledak dengan kekuatan yang sama dengan kekuatan petir alami: 200 Juta Volt. Ledakan itu menjadi tiang cahaya yang menghancurkan langit-langit gua itu, naik terus ke atas langit dan menghapus semua awan gelap yang merundungi gua itu.

Sekarang sinar matahari pagi menyeruak masuk ke tempat itu sementara langit-langit gua yang masih tersisa akhirnya mulai amblas juga. Teknik sihir yang luar biasa ini memberikan akibat yang cukup buruk, bahkan bagi pengguna teknik ini sendiri.

Di suatu tempat antara reruntuhan gua, Momo berdiri tegak,lalu terhuyung lemas. Wajahnya yang memang pucat terlihat lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya. Ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dirinya sedang mengalami goncangan berat. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Bagaimanapun ia mencoba bertahan, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya jatuh, berlutut di tanah. Jantungnya berdebar keras tak menentu, rasanya tak ada sisa sama sekali dari kekuatannya. Belatinya terjatuh ke tanah dengan suara denting logam keras. Ia tahu, kekuatan _dust_nya telah habis untuk satu serangan terakhir itu. Butuh usaha yang keras…tapi setidaknya hasilnya sepadan.

"**I…ini…mustahil…**"

Masih berdiri melayang seakan tanpa bobot di udara, Rukia bagaikan patung kematian, pucat pasi dan tak bergerak. _Shock_ melandanya ketika dinding pelindung dari _dust_ hitamnya pecah perlahan-lahan dari atas ke bawah, seperti pecahan kaca hitam yang rapuh. Di wajahnya ada sebuah luka goresan, satu-satunya luka yang ditimbulkan oleh serangan petir tadi. Darahnya yang hijau, anehnya bukan hitam seperti _Vampire_ lainnya, menetes ke tanah. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"**Bagaimana mungkin…**" dia berkata dengan tak percaya. "**Sampah seperti kalian…bisa…**"

"Itulah yang kaudapatkan karena meremehkan sampah." Kata Momo, perlahan bangkit berdiri. "Kau harusnya tahu semut pun bisa mengalahkan gajah. Kesombonganmu telah mengalahkan dirimu sendiri, **Belial Sang Kegelapan**."

Rukia, atau tepatnya **Belial** yang mengendalikan tubuhnya sekarang, membelalak pada Momo dengan tatapan yang menakutkan. Kemurkaan sekarang menyelimuti dirinya, berani sekali makhuk-makhluk sampah seperti mereka mempermalukannya seperti ini, pikirnya…

"**Oh, jadi begitu**."suaranya bergetar menahan kemarahan. "**Apa kau senang sudah bisa menghancurkan teknikku?**"

Dia melihat ke tempat belati Momo tergeletak dengan tatapan liar.

"**Apa kau senang sudah bisa menghancurkan dinding pelindungku?**"

Matanya kini terpancang pada sisa-sisa pelindungnya sendiri, yang sudah seperti kaca pecah yang bertebaran di tanah.

"**Apa kau senang sudah bisa melukai wajahku ini?!**"

Suaranya bergema dalam keheningan, tak ada yang berani menyahut kata-katanya. Darah dari luka di wajahnya mengalir sementara ia menatap Momo dengan pandangan yang cukup menyeramkan untuk membuatnya melangkah mundur. Sekarang gigi gadis berambut hitam itu menggertak keras.

"**JANGAN SOMBONG DULU,**" suaranya menggelegar penuh kemurkaan. "**KALIAN SAMPAH TAK BERGUNA!**"

_KRAKK!_

Sesuatu baru saja muncul di atas kepala Rukia dari udara kosong. Sebuah bola mata raksasa menatap Momo dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, mati dan dipenuhi oleh kegelapan. Iris mata itu merah bagaikan darah, lebih menyeramkan daripada mata _Vampire_ manapun yang pernah dilihat Momo.

Menakutkan. Benar-benar menakutkan. Kini Momo pun bisa merasakan ketakutan yang sama seperti manusia yang selama ini ia hisap darahnya, ketakutan yang sama di wajah mereka kini dirasakannya sendiri bisa merasuki dirinya. Kalau dia selama ini disebut setan oleh manusia, kenapa dia bisa takut terhadap apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang?

Saat itu, dia menyadari sesuatu. Yang dia hadapi kini adalah Iblis, setan yang sesungguhnya.

"**Aku takkan biarkan kalian mempermalukanku.**" Kata Rukia dengan suara yang bergema ke segala arah, terdengar ada dimana-mana, terdengar seperti ia sendiri bicara dalam hati mereka. "**Oleh makhluk rendah seperti kalian…akan kubuat kalian semua berlutut di hadapanku.**"

Mata di atas kepalanya mengeluarkan sinar gelap, hitam yang membuat awan gelap kembali menyelimuti langit di atas mereka semua. Ditambah lagi, sinar gelap itu lalu diarahkannya seperti lampu sorot kepada Momo, seakan menandainya sebagai sasaran tembak. Momo yang saat itu kehabisan tenaga, hanya bisa berdiri disana, mematung menunggu serangan kegelapan yang akan datang menghabisinya.

"Momo!"

Sosuke melangkah melewatinya, membentangkan dinding pelindung sihir hijau dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa. Walau ia tahu serangan yang satu ini akan menelan perisainya tanpa repot-repot, ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk membuat perlindungan.

Toshi juga maju, melindungi kakaknya dengan merentangkan tangan di depannya, ia menghadap Rukia seakan menantangnya. Ia berkeringat dingin tanda ia merasa takut, tapi masa iya ia akan meninggalkan kakaknya sendiri melawan iblis di hadapan mereka sekarang ini. Dia tak bisa meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Larilah!" seru Momo panik. "Kalian takkan bisa menahan serangannya! Pergi dan tinggalkan aku sekarang juga!"

"Itu tidak bisa, Momo."

Sosuke menoleh padanya. Dia menatap Momo sambil tersenyum, seakan fakta bahwa mereka bisa mati disambar serangan kegelapan kapan saja bukanlah apa-apa baginya.

"Kita akan menunjukkan pada manusia bahwa kita ini tidaklah seperti yang mereka pikirkan, kan?" kata Sosuke. "Kita mungkin punya jiwa yang kosong, tapi hati kita tidak!"

"Apa…maksudmu?"

"Kita akan tunjukkan pada manusia itu HATI kita." Kata Sosuke, menoleh kembali ke depan.

Momo masih ingin bertanya apa maksudnya, ia masih tidak mengerti. Tapi kini dilihatnya _dust_ hitam dari bola mata raksasa di atas mereka, yang terus memusatkan kekuatannya di iris matanya. Mereka benar-benar tak punya kesempatan lagi untuk lolos, apalagi dilihatnya Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan sadis penuh kemenangan. Takkan ada belas kasihan untuk mereka, takkan ada yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Hanya satu hal yang bisa dia pikirkan sekarang…

Manusia itu. Ichigo Kurosaki…kalau dipikir-pikir, dia tak kelihatan dari tadi. Apa dia memanfaatkan semua kekacauan ini untuk melarikan diri? Kalau itu benar, semua kepercayaan Momo pada dirinya sungguh sia-sia. Padahal kalau dia bisa bertahan hidup sekarang…ia akan mulai bisa mempercayai manusia lagi…seperti dulu.

Apa dia salah? Dia hanya ingin bisa percaya lagi kepada mereka…

"**Lenyaplah kalian…seperti debu yang tak berarti.**" Kata Rukia, menyeringai lebar. "**Selamat tinggal, sampah-sampah tak berguna**."

Bola mata itu berkilau dengan sinar gelap yang penuh akan aroma kematian, sesaat sebelum menembakkan kekuatan kegelapan yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Pancaran _dust_ hitam tertuju lurus pada mereka, serangan yang benar-benar akan menghabisi riwayat mereka semua. Sosuke, Toshi, Momo semuanya memejamkan mata, menunggu nasib yang akan segera menjemput mereka…

"Heh. Tak kusangka, kalian benar-benar sebodoh ini." Sebuah suara berkata.

Ledakan hitam mengguncang gua itu, melibas semuanya disana, menghapus segalanya mulai dari tanah, batu, air, bahkan makhluk hidup…apapun yang disentuh kekuatan **Kegelapan** menjadi kehancuran total tanpa bisa diselamatkan…

Kecuali **Kegelapan** itu sendiri.

"Maaf membuat kalian repot-repot mengulur waktu untukku…"

Ichigo Kurosaki mengangkat tangan kirinya, membuat pelindung dari _dust_ hitam yang melindungi mereka semua dari serangan Rukia yang dikuasai **Belial**, hanya tanah tempat mereka berpijak saja yang tersisa dari semua yang diserangnya. Tapi Ichigo tidak terlihat takut, karena kekuatan yang waktu itu dirasakannya… telah kembali sepenuhnya. Kekuatan **Kegelapan** miliknya.

Di dekat kakinya, sarung tangan yang sebelumnya selalu dipakainya sebelum ini tergeletak, tanda bahwa kekuatan penuhnya tidak lagi tersegel.

Sepasang sayap berbulu hitam mengepak dari punggung si pemuda, bersamaan dengan bersinarnya mata hijau-ungunya dengan kilauan ungu gelap yang indah.


	11. Chapter 11 : You Are Never Alone

**Chapter 11**

"_**You and Me, Will Never Be Alone**_**"**

**(Aku)**

Beberapa waktu sebelumnya…

Setelah aku mendapati kenyataan bahwa organisasi pelindung umat manusia yang bernama Black Lotus itu benar-benar ada, di bawah pimpinan seorang pria bernama Hashirama Senju, aku heran kenapa aku begitu disambut hangat olehnya. Setelah aku mendengarkan rapat Black Lotus, walaupun sebagian besar aku tidak mengerti, dia menyuruhku ikut dengannya ke ruangan pribadinya. Dia ingin memberikanku sesuatu yang sebenarnya milikku sejak dulu.

Seusai rapat itu, aku mengikutinya ke koridor menuju ruangannya. Lorong koridornya terlihat begitu mewah dan megah, banyak ukiran yang tidak kukenali ditulis dengan bahasa apa, mungkinkah itu _rune_? Sambil mengikutinya dari belakang, aku mengagumi keindahan tempat itu dalam diam. Siapapun yang merancang arsitektur tempat ini, dia benar-benar punya selera terhadap hal yang berbau peradaban kuno.

Lorong koridornya saja sudah begini keren, apalagi ruang pribadinya. Itulah yang kupikirkan sebelum melihat isi ruang itu, sebelum ia mengizinkanku untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

Jauh dari yang kuharapkan dari ruangan seorang pemimpin. Kukira akan ada kursi singgasana dari emas, tapi yang kutemui hanyalah sebuah kursi kayu sederhana dengan meja hitam panjang yang terlihat biasa saja. Hashirama duduk di kursi itu sekarang, dia sepertinya sedang berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari laci bawah mejanya.

Ruangan itu bahkan tidak berpenerangan memadai. Hanya ada lilin yang menyala redup di mejanya, dan obor yang padam di dinding ruangan itu. Di salah satu sudut ruangan itu, hanya ada tempat tidur yang cukup untuk satu orang, dan kelihatannya juga kondisinya tidak terlalu bagus. Aku jadi heran sendiri, biasanya seorang pemimpin akan menghias sebagus mungkin ruang pribadinya untuk memperlihatkan kekuasaan dan kewenangannya. Yang satu ini tidak begitu.

"Maaf. Apa ruangan ini menurutmu kurang menyenangkan untuk dilihat?"

Aku menoleh pada pria dibalik meja hitam itu. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang keemasan sambil tersenyum ramah, sepertinya tahu kalau aku sedang mengamati ruang pribadinya dengan seksama. Dipergoki seperti itu, tentu saja mau tak mau aku jadi salah tingkah. Aku hanya garuk-garuk kepala saja, walaupun sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Yaah, bukan begitu juga…" kataku perlahan. "Aku hanya heran saja…"

"Apa yang membuatmu heran, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Aku terdiam. Aku harus berhati-hati memilih kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan, salah-salah aku bisa membuatnya tersinggung. Karena sepertinya membuat marah seorang pemimpin saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya bukanlah kesan yang baik, jadi…

"Eh, tidak usah dipikirkan…" aku mengangkat tangan, tanda aku tidak ingin mulai membahas hal yang tidak menyenangkan. "Aku hanya sedikit penasaran, tapi tidak usah dipikirkan…"  
"Aku akan sangat menghargai kalau kau mau memberitahuku apa yang membuatmu penasaran." Hashirama mengganti posisi duduk di kursinya agar lebih nyaman. "Tidak apa-apa. Tanyakan apapun yang kau mau, aku tidak keberatan."

"Benarkah? Tapi…"

Ini sekarang malah terasa seperti dia akan tersinggung kalau aku tidak bertanya. Karena itu, aku hanya menghela nafas dan menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan yang frontal. Gaya khasku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghias ruangan ini seperti yang ruangan lainnya?"

Pertanyaan ini kupahami sendiri, sangatlah tidak sopan untuk ditanyakan pada orang lain, apalagi orang dengan posisi tinggi sepertinya. Tapi dia sendiri yang menawarkan pertanyaan padaku, dan aku hanya membalas tantangannya. Secara teknis aku tidak salah apapun…

Dia tidak terlihat terganggu dengan pertanyaanku. Sebaliknya, dia malah tersenyum maklum, sepenuhnya rileks. Jari-jari tangannya saling bertaut sementara ia mulai bicara dengan tenang.

"Banyak orang yang juga heran akan hal itu." Katanya. "Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya aku ditanya seperti itu…aku paham, tentu saja. Tidak ada pemimpin lain di zaman sekarang yang sepertiku, bukan?"

"Ya…begitulah." Aku melanjutkan seranganku. "Pasti ada alasannya, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Hashirama. "Setiap perbuatan kita tidak boleh ada yang sia-sia."

"Jadi, apa alasannya?"

Hashirama menghela nafas, memejamkan matanya sebelum membukanya lagi dan menjawab.

"Aku berusaha mengikuti teladan seseorang yang mulia. Beliau juga seorang pemimpin bagi pengikutnya." Ujar Hashirama. "Beliau begitu rendah hati, begitu baik, begitu disayangi oleh semua pengikutnya…dan seorang yang dapat dipercaya."

"Siapa dia? Gurumu?" tanyaku.

"Bukan, aku hanya mengikuti teladannya dari buku-buku tentangnya. Beliau sudah lama tiada, tapi sampai kini beliau masih diingat oleh orang-orang di dunia ini sebagai pahlawan dan pemimpin yang terhebat. Aku sangat mengaguminya… **Alexander The Golden.**"

Mata Hashirama bersinar dengan sinar yang sama seperti mata anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan hal yang menakjubkan. Perkataannya membuatku merasa ingin tahu lebih banyak.

"Tapi itu belum menjelaskan kenapa kau tidak menghias ruangan pribadimu dengan mewah dan megah seperti ruangan yang lainnya." Kataku pelan. "Apa orang yang kau kagumi juga begitu?"

"Tentu saja." Hashirama mengangguk. "Itu salah satu teladannya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Dia tidak pernah berlebihan dalam hal pribadinya, tapi selalu mementingkan kepentingan semua pengikutnya di atas hal apapun. Dia bahkan memberi semua hartanya demi membangun tempat untuk pengikutnya."

"Jadi itu alasannya…"

"Tepat sekali."

Diam-diam aku merasa kagum. Siapakah orang yang dikagumi Hashirama, sampai-sampai dia ingin mengikuti teladannya setengah mati? Aku kagum padanya, tapi lebih kagum lagi pada orang yang diteladaninya. Dia benar-benar seorang pemimpin sejati…kurasa hanya itu saja yang perlu kutahu tentangnya.

"Kurasa itu cukup untuk sekarang." Kata Hashirama, mengakhiri topik pembicaraan ini. "Lain kali akan kuceritakan lebih banyak lagi tentang beliau. Sekarang, kita ke urusan yang paling penting…"

Hashirama sepertinya telah menemukan hal yang dicarinya di laci bawah mejanya. Dia menarik benda itu keluar dan meletakkan di atas meja hitamnya. Dia segera menoleh padaku.

"Duduklah."

Aku menarik sebuah kursi kayu sederhana lain dari salah satu sudut ruangan itu, dan duduk di hadapannya, tepat menghadap benda itu. Sebuah kotak hitam dengan lambang V aneh yang sudah tak asing lagi untukku. Hashirama membuka tutup kotak itu, memperlihatkan padaku apa isinya.

Sebuah sarung tangan hitam dengan lambang segitiga terbalik di bagian punggung tangannya menarik penglihatanku. Di dalam lambang segitiga terbalik itu ada lambang lain, tentu saja lambang V aneh yang sangat kukenal. Yang agak ganjil, sarung tangan itu hanya sebelah, untuk tangan kiri saja.

"Apa ini…?" tanyaku segera.

"Ini adalah _Glove of Restriction_." Jawab Hashirama. "Mulai sekarang, aku memintamu untuk memakai ini saat bertarung, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus memakai ini?"

Hashirama menghela nafas dan menatapku tajam. Ditatap oleh mata keemasannya memberi sensasi seakan aku sedang disinari oleh sinar _x-ray_, seakan sepasang mata itu bisa menembus diriku, menembus pikiran dan jiwaku dan membacanya.

"Kau sudah merasakannya sendiri, kan? Kekuatan yang kaumiliki." Hashirama berkata. "Itu terasa sangat hebat, tapi kau tiba-tiba saja kehilangan semua kekuatan itu dan pingsan…itu karena tubuhmu masih belum cukup kuat."

Itu mengingatkanku. Setelah pertarungan melawan para makhluk penghisap darah dan makhluk bermata satu yang namanya _Deva _entah apalah itu, aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan tahu-tahu sudah ada di Markas Besar Black Lotus. Kekuatan yang kurasakan saat itu memang begitu luar biasa, tapi baru memakainya beberapa saat saja sudah menguras habis seluruh tenaga fisikku. Staminaku habis dalam sekejap.

"Aku ingat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" aku meraih ke bawah leherku, meraba kalung oktagram yang baru-baru ini kudapat. "Kekuatan apa ini? Kekuatan **Kegelapan**-kah? Apakah kau memberi kalung oktagram ini padaku untuk memberiku kekuatan itu?"

"Itu kurang tepat, Ichigo Kurosaki." Sanggah Hashirama. "Aku tidak memberimu kekuatan apapun. Kekuatan itu, adalah kekuatan yang kaumiliki sejak awal. Bahkan bukan kekuatan SF-mu. Kekuatanmu sendiri. Kuberikan kalung itu karena itu adalah milikmu sejak kau lahir, itu hanya membangkitkan kekuatan yang tertidur dalam dirimu. Walau tubuhmu sendiri belum mampu menanggung kekuatan itu…"

"Bisa kaujelaskan lebih banyak? Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang diriku."

Kalung itu adalah milikku sejak aku lahir? Kekuatan kegelapan yang kumiliki ini, bukan kekuatan SF-ku, tapi kekuatanku sendiri? Apakah ini artinya aku bukanlah manusia biasa dari awal? SF yang kudapat hanyalah sebagian saja dari kekuatan yang kumiliki, apakah itu yang dimaksudnya?

"Kau adalah manusia yang diberkahi oleh Kekuatan **Kegelapan** sejak awal, bahkan sejak dalam kandungan ibumu. Tidakkah kau menyadari, kau sering dijauhi orang lain selain keluargamu? Itu karena dalam keluargamu, keluarga **Kurosaki**, terdapat **Darah Kegelapan**."

"Keluarga…ku?" aku tergagap. "Apa kau mengenal mereka? Ayah dan ibuku?"

"Isshin dan Masaki. Tentu saja aku mengenal teman baikku." Hashirama tersenyum seperti mengingat masa lalu, seperti nostalgia. "Mereka orang-orang yang baik."

"Mereka tidak pernah bilang mereka kenal dengan orang sepertimu!"

"Mereka tidak ingin kau tahu secepat itu. Mereka ingin kau tahu secara perlahan, seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang. Aku berusaha membantumu…"

"Tapi ini tidak masuk akal!" seruku, suaraku meninggi. "A…aku dan Yuzu…hanyalah manusia biasa. Ibu kami juga meninggal dalam kecelakaan…dan ayah pun menghilang entah kemana. Kau pasti salah. Kami cuma manusia biasa!"

"Kalian memang manusia." Kata Hashirama. "Manusia yang memiliki Kekuatan **Kegelapan**."

"Itu mustahil! Tak mungkin…"

Aku berhenti bicara saat Hashirama mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Memang sulit dipercaya, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kau harus menerimanya kelak, begitu juga adikmu." Hashirama berkata, begitu tegas dan tak bisa dibantah. "Kalian akan duji dengan takdir yang berat, tapi… selama kalian masih menjadi manusia, kalian akan bisa melewati ujian itu."

Ini bercanda, kan? Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? **Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!**

* * *

Sekarang, aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Aku memiliki **Kegelapan** di dalam diriku, dan aku tak bisa melarikan diri dari fakta bahwa kekuatan yang kumiliki ini dibenci, sekaligus dicari oleh banyak orang. Hanya aku sendiri yang bisa memutuskan takdirku, apakah kekuatan ini akan kugunakan untuk menghancurkan atau menyelamatkan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana nantinya di masa depan, tapi untuk saat ini…aku akan menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku dengan kekuatan ini!

Seseorang yang memiliki **Kegelapan** yang sama denganku, walaupun dia lebih menderita daripada diriku. Dia tak memiliki siapapun untuk dipercaya, sesuatu yang tak ingin kualami. Aku masih memiliki orang yang kupercaya, walaupun aku juga dijauhi orang. Penderitaanku bukan apa-apa dibanding sakit hatinya, aku yakin. Tapi aku paham satu hal yang membuat kami sama…kami sama-sama kesepian.

Itulah yang membuatku ingin menyelamatkannya dari **Kegelapan** dalam dirinya, lebih dari apapun.

Aku akan menyelamatkannya, pasti akan menyelamatkannya!

"Rukia!"

Kesedihan di mata birunya itu…aku akan menghilangkannya. Minimal, sedikit menguranginya.

Menurut Hashirama, kalau aku melepas _Gloves of Restriction_ sekarang dan membuka segel kekuatanku, aku masih belum cukup kuat untuk menahan kekuatan penuh yang kumiliki. Seperti waktu itu, aku akan kehilangan kesadaran…dan kali ini mungkin saja tubuhku akan diambil alih oleh kegelapan.

Sekarang pada sarung tangan hitam itu ada angka 8 yang berpendar ungu. Itu artinya, kekuatanku yang sebenarnya masih disegel oleh 7 Level lagi. Saat kekuatan fisikku berkembang, level segel itu akan turun menjadi 7 dan seterusnya, dan kekuatanku meningkat. Tapi kalau aku ingin melepas seluruh segel itu sebelum waktunya, aku bisa melepas sarung tangan itu sekarang.

Resikonya hanyalah, aku hanya bisa mempertahankan kekuatan penuhku itu hanya dalam waktu singkat saja untuk saat ini. Kalau tubuhku tak bisa menahannya lagi, maka aku akan pingsan. Apakah ini sebenarnya masalah? Tidak, kalau aku bisa menyelamatkan Rukia sebelum waktuku habis. Ini taruhan nyawaku, tapi aku tidak keberatan.

"Belial? Sang **Kegelapan**?"

Aku melompat tinggi ke udara, sampai aku sejajar dengan makhluk kegelapan itu. Aku juga melayang seakan tanpa bobot di udara, ditopang oleh sayap hitamku.

Aku mengayunkan _gunsword_-ku kepada Belial, dan Sang **Kegelapan** di tubuh Rukia itu menangkisnya dengan mudah. Aku lalu melancarkan serangkaian serangan susulan yang dahsyat, dan tetap saja masih bisa ditangkis. Namun yang terakhir cukup untuk memaksa **Sang Kegelapan** melompat mundur, menjaga jarak dariku.

"Jangan buat aku tertawa!" seruku. "Kau itu Rukia Kuchiki, kan?! Jawab!"

"**Kekeraskepalaanmu sangat tidak menyenangkan.**" Jawab Belial. "**Akan kulenyapkan kau.**"

Belial mengangkat tangannya, dan tahu-tahu enam buah bola mata raksasa berkumpul di sekelilingnya, lebih kecil daripada yang ada di atas kepalanya, tapi tetap terlihat begitu menyeramkan melayang-layang di udara. Aku tahu ini tanda bahaya, tapi jangan pikir aku akan mundur sekarang. Tidak akan.

"Akan kulenyapkan kau duluan dari tubuhnya, dasar makhluk sialan!"

"**Kau hanya manusia yang bisa memakai kekuatan kegelapan, tapi begitu lancang.**" Kata Belial. "**Bagaimana kalau aku menutup mulutmu dengan taringku? Death Fang!**"

Dengan satu tebasan pedang hitamnya, Belial melepaskan _dust_ hitam yang berwujud seperti kelelawar raksasa, menerjang ke arahku dengan ganas. Serangan itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, seperti akan menelanku. Dengan perlahan, aku menyiapkan _gunsword_-ku, lalu mengayunkannya dari bawah.

"_Leviathan Spike_!"

_Dust_ hitam yang berbentuk seperti kepala ular raksasa meluncur dari tebasan _gunsword_-ku, berbenturan dengan kelelawar raksasa itu lalu meledak dengan dahsyat di hadapanku, saling meniadakan satu sama lain. Aku mengeluarkan teknik yang belum pernah kulakukan sebelumnya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa aneh. Rasanya seakan aku sudah akrab dengan teknik ini.

"**Bagaimana bisa…?**" kata Belial, terlihat terkejut tapi segera dihalau. "**Tidak, itu hanya kebetulan saja. Black Meteoswarm!**"

Dia melayang lebih tinggi di udara, dan saat ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, _dust_ hitam seperti batu meteor mulai jatuh dari langit, dari balik awan hitam yang kelam. Semua batu meteor itu mengarah padaku, seperti peluru kendali maut yang siap menabrakku sampai hancur.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menangkisnya. Pertama kali aku tak menyadarinya, tapi kini aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Suara Kaladbolg, SF-ku. Dia membisikkan nama sebuah teknik padaku, dan aku memercayainya sepenuhnya untuk langsung mengeluarkan teknik itu tanpa pikir panjang.

"_Asmodeus Claw!_"

Kukumpulkan _dust _hitam di tangan kiriku, lalu kugerakkan tanganku ke atas dalam satu gerakan seperti mencakar udara. Semua _dust _hitam di tanganku menjadi cakar hitam raksasa, yang membelah semua meteor _dust_ hitam, membuat mereka semua meledak di udara sebelum bisa menyentuhku.

Di udara, walaupun dia berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin, bisa kulihat Belial mulai panik. Dia menggertakkan giginya, mulai terganggu. Saat itulah, Kaladbolg kembali berbicara dalam pikiranku, dengan suaranya yang lembut dan menenangkan.

"_Sekaranglah saat yang tepat, Master._" Kata suara itu. "_Gunakanlah Black Distortion_. _Percayalah padaku._"

Aku memusatkan semua _dust_ hitamku, kemudian menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku dengan itu, membiarkannya menjadi pelindung sekaligus penguat untuk tubuhku.

"_Black Distortion!_"

Dengan ini, aku lebih terlindung dari serangannya dan seranganku padanya juga akan lebih kuat. Bukan maksudku untuk menghancurkan dirinya, aku hanya akan menghancurkan kendali kegelapan itu atas Rukia. Untuk benar-benar menyelamatkannya, aku harus mengalahkan **Belial** yang menguasai tubuh dan pikirannya.

"**Kau ini sebenarnya apa?!**" seru Belial. "**Bisa memakai kekuatan Kegelapan sampai seperti ini…benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya!**"

"Aku hanya seorang manusia, tak lebih dan tak kurang…" jawabku. "Ingatlah itu."  
"**Itu tak mungkin…!**"

"Tentu saja mungkin. Sekarang, kembalikan tubuh Rukia padanya."

Aku melompat menerjang, saat bola-bola mata di sekeliling Belial menyebar. Semuanya mengepungku, lalu menembakkan _dust_ hitam yang tepat sasaran mengenaiku. Harusnya serangan itu akan membuat makhluk apapun jadi debu dalam sekejap, tapi untungnya _dust_ hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhku melindungiku dari dampak terburuk. Walaupun serangan itu terasa cukup menyakitkan.

"Percayalah, kau." Aku menunjuk Belial "Akan kubuat kau kapok merasuki tubuh orang lain!".

Sama sekali tak memedulikan aliran darah dari luka yang baru kudapat, aku menerjang lagi. Bola-bola mata kembali menembakku, tapi aku menangkisnya dengan menembakkan _dust_ hitam dari _gunsword_-ku dalam jumlah yang sama. Aku berhasil menarik Belial ke pertarungan jarak dekat. Aku menebasnya beberapa kali, tapi ia masih teguh bertahan. Pastinya gelar **Sang Kegelapan** itu bukan sekedar lelucon.

"**Jangan senang dulu****. Coba serangan ini.**" Kali ini, dia memakai matanya sendiri untuk menembakkan _dust_ hitam padaku.

Aku mengelak ke samping, tapi serangan itu bahkan tidak mengarah padaku. _Dust_ hitam itu memantul di salah satu bola mata yang melayang, dan memantul di bola-bola mata yang lainnya dengan cepat. Dan bisa kutebak, saat energi itu memantul untuk yang terakhir kali, aku tertembus dari belakang sebelum aku bisa menangkisnya. Aku jatuh berlutut di tanah, darahku mengalir deras.

"Sial!"

Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Belial mengulang lagi pola serangannya yang terbukti efektif. Tapi untuk yang kedua kalinya, Aku menghindar, lalu melompat dan membelah bola mata itu satu-persatu sampai tak tersisa satupun.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir serangan yang sama bisa mempan dua kali padaku?" kataku mengejek.

"**Kau lancang, manusia.**" suara Belial meninggi. "**Terimalah hukumanmu!**"

Pedang di tangan kiri Belial berubah menjadi pedang hitam yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri, dan ia mengayunkannya dengan mudah, tanpa beban sedikitpun. Aku yang terkena dampak serangannya tentu saja tidak berpendapat sama. Pedang ini benar-benar berat…aku jadi kewalahan.

Dengan satu ayunan pedang raksasanya, Belial dengan mudah membuat tempat itu bergetar hebat seperti terkena gempa. Energi gelap keluar bersama setiap tebasan, dengan segera menjadikan tempat itu dipenuhi kegelapan yang mematikan. Langit yang ditutupi awan hitam terasa makin gelap sekarang.

"**Akan kuhancurkan dunia yang kubenci ini.**" Kata Belial. "**Begitu kata Rukia Kuchiki sebelum aku mengambil kesadarannya. Jadi, usahamu sia-sia.**** Dia sendiri yang ingin aku mengambil alih tubuhnya.**"

"Jadi itukah yang dia katakan?!"

Belial hanya tersenyum sinis, sebelum melancarkan tebasan berikutnya, yang melontarkan diriku jauh sekali. Tapi, aku takkan menyerah. Sekali aku memutuskan sesuatu, maka akan kulakukan sampai gagal atau berhasil. Tapi kali ini pilihannya hanya ada satu. Aku akan terus mencoba menyelamatkan Rukia sampai berhasil. Aku tahu kesedihan yang ada di mata gadis berambut hitam itu, dan aku akan menghapusnya...minimal, bisa sedikit menguranginya.

"Hahaha. Aku tidak heran." Kataku pada sosok menyeramkan di hadapanku, seakan Rukia yang menatapku dan bukan Belial. "Kau tahu, Rukia? Dulu, aku juga pernah berpikir begitu. Dunia ini tidak adil, kan?"

Momo menyaksikan seluruh pertarungan itu dengan seksama, tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan pandangan dari kedua orang yang sedang bertarung itu. Di belakangnya, Sosuke dan Toshi melangkah mendekatinya, mereka tidak sedikitpun ingin menganggu konsentrasi gadis _Vampire_ itu.

"Jadi…inikah, kekuatan manusia itu…?" gumam Momo. "Memang, dia itu…sama seperti yang pernah kulihat…"

Sosuke dan Toshi bertukar pandang, masing-masing dari mereka tahu apa yang dimaksud rekan mereka. Mereka mengerti, karena itu mereka hanya diam, membiarkan Momo tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sama…seperti orang itu…"

Di matanya yang kini berubah menjadi emas, terpantul sosok Ichigo yang sedang bertarung…sosok pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan manusia yang pernah ditemuinya, berabad-abad lalu.

…Manusia pertama yang dia kagumi.

* * *

Belial menciptakan kembali bola-bola mata yang tadi Ichigo hancurkan. Dan, mengacuhkan usaha Ichigo untuk berbicara padanya, ia melepaskan tembakan _dust_ hitam dari semua matanya. Beberapa berhasil ditangkis Ichigo, tapi ada juga yang menembus tubuh Ichigo dan menimbulkan ledakan hitam besar di kejauhan. Ichigo terhuyung, darah mengucur deras dari lukanya. Tapi ia takkan menyerah sampai ia berhasil...atau mati.

"Bodohnya aku...tidak langsung menyadarinya..." Ichigo perlahan melangkah maju. "Kalau kita ini sama. Jika aku tahu lebih cepat...mungkin aku bisa memberitahumu!"

Pancaran _dust_ hitam menghantam Ichigo, akan tetapi ia tetap bergeming di tempatnya, walaupun itu membuat lukanya makin parah. Ia harus menahan rasa sakit ini...ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan yang Rukia rasakan. Bukan sakit fisik tapi sakit hati.

"Aku tahu kalau kau ini sebenarnya orang baik!" Ichigo berlari menyongsongnya. "Dari awal pun aku sudah tahu! Kau polos dan jujur! Tidak mungkin orang seperti itu bisa membunuh orang."

Dia harus meyakinkannya kalau ia tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang dilahirkan benar-benar sendirian. Satu orang akan melengkapi yang lainnya, menutupi kekurangan mereka. Tidak ada yang sempurna. Tidak ada yang bisa hidup seorang diri di dunia ini.

"Aku suka dengan sifatmu itu...aku menganggapmu berharga, karena itulah aku datang sejauh ini!"

Ichigo melompat menyerbu Belial. Belial mengayunkan pedang raksasanya, dan Ichigo menangkisnya dengan pedangnya sendiri, yang dari ukuran saja sudah kalah telak. Akan tetapi kali ini dia tidak terpental sedikitpun. Seluruh tenaga dan tekadnya ia pertaruhkan untuk serangan terakhir ini...serangan yang akan menentukan segalanya.

"Kau putus asa, karena kesepian, kan?!" Ichigo menatap mata Belial yang diselimuti kegelapan dalam-dalam, berusaha agar suaranya bisa didengar Rukia. "Karena itulah kau menyerah pada kegelapan! Kau ini sangat, sangat bodoh! Kau tidak sendiri di dunia ini!"

Tak ada respon yang berarti darinya. Hanya senyuman sinis Belial yang membalasnya. Apa dia benar-benar sudah tertelan oleh kegelapan itu tanpa bisa kembali? Atau dia hanya menolak untuk mendengar suaranya saja? Ichigo harus berusaha lebih keras lagi. Sedikit lagi saja…

"Masih ada aku. Walaupun dunia ini membuangmu..." Ichigo memejamkan matanya, walau tahu nyawanya di ujung tanduk. Pedangnya nyaris kalah. "Aku akan tetap ada untukmu. Sampai kapanpun. Karena aku sudah berjanji, kan? Aku akan selalu melindungimu...dan selalu ada disisimu. Ingat itu...!"

Akhirnya, tenaga Ichigo sampai pada batasnya. Belial menghantamnya sampai _gunsword_-nya terlempar ke udara. Pedang raksasanya ia hunjamkan, menusuk perut Ichigo. Ia sendiri mendekat pada Ichigo, tangannya yang bercakar ia siapkan, untuk benar-benar mengakhiri riwayat pemuda itu. Semua gangguan...harus dilenyapkan. Ia harus menghancurkan dunia ini...untuk itulah kegelapan itu ada.

Dimulai dari pemuda ini...tapi kenapa tubuhnya berat sekali untuk digerakkan? Apakah benar-benar masih tersisa, kesadaran gadis yang menjadi wadahnya ini? Kalau benar, ia harus menghancurkannya.

"Sejak...pertama kali...bertemu denganmu...kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan tentang dirimu?" Kata Ichigo, tersengal-sengal karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat. "Kupikir kau ini cuma seorang gadis cantik biasa yang kesepian. Tak terpikir sama sekali akan jadi seperti ini akhirnya." Ia tersenyum.

Belial membeku. Bukan kehendaknya yang membuat tubuh ini berhenti bergerak, akan tetapi sesuatu yang lebih kuat. Kesadaran gadis itu. Kesadarannya makin menguat dan menghambat gerakannya...kini, menggerakkan satu jarinya saja sudah luar biasa sulit.

Ichigo melangkah maju mendekatinya, setiap langkahnya membuat pedang raksasa itu makin tembus di perutnya.

"Rukia… masih ada aku!" Ichigo mengulurkan satu tangan, berusaha meraih gadis itu. "Aku ada disini… kau tidak pernah sendiri di dunia ini!"

Tangan kanannya masih terulur ketika ia melihat keajaiban terjadi. Mata gadis itu, yang diselimuti kegelapan, kembali ke warnanya yang ungu cerah, warna mata yang dia sangat kenal. Terlebih lagi, ekspresi gadis itu tidak lagi dipenuhi oleh kegilaan dan kegelapan, melainkan dirinya yang semula, yang dipenuhi oleh kesedihan dan kesepian.

"Rukia…!"

* * *

**(Rukia)**

Aku mendengar suara.

Suara itu memanggilku…ataukah itu hanya perasaanku saja? Seringkali aku berharap akan ada seseorang yang memanggilku dengan nama yang diberikan padaku sejak lahir. Sejak mereka tahu aku memiliki Kekuatan **Kegelapan** dalam diriku, panggilan mereka untukku berubah.

Aku adalah _vampire _ yang unik. Aku tidak lemah terhadap sinar matahari, dan aku juga tidak perlu menghisap darah manusia untuk bertahan hidup. Tubuhku bahkan tidak dingin seperti _Vampire_ pada umumnya. Darahku berwarna merah gelap, tidak hitam pekat seperti yang lain. Aku harusnya merasa senang akan keistimewaan ini…tapi aku tak bisa.

Sang Kegelapan, Raja Iblis, Penguasa Kekacauan…itu hanya sedikit contoh dari macam-macam julukan yang diberikan padaku. Bahkan kakakku, yang dulu selalu baik padaku, mulai menjauhiku seakan aku ini anggota keluarga yang berpenyakit mematikan. Aku mulai tidak tahan…

Tapi, hanya satu orang yang berbeda. Dia tidak memanggilku dengan nama panggilan yang bisa membuat orang gemetar ketakutan, walau dia tahu persis siapa aku sebenarnya. Dan dia…seorang manusia.

Dia bernama Kaien. Pemuda berambut hitam sepanjang bahu dengan mata yang cukup aneh, karena sebelah kanan hijau, sebelah lagi ungu. Dia adalah perwakilan manusia untuk mengawasi pergerakan _Vampire Nation_, tempat para _Vampire_ berada. Semacam duta besar.

Saat itu aku sendiri, tak ada yang mau menemaniku karena aku ini seorang Pemegang **Kekuatan Kegelapan** yang ditakuti akan menebar kehancuran dan kematian. Bahkan tidak ada yang sudi memandangku. Semuanya, teman maupun keluarga, menjaga jaraknya dariku.

Malam itu, aku sedang berbaring sendirian dibawah sebuah pohon besar, merasakan betapa pahitnya kesendirian yang menyiksa. Aku merasa mengantuk, suatu hal yang aneh bagi _Vampire_ di malam hari. Baru saja aku mau menyerah pada rasa kantuk itu, sebuah suara menyapaku.

"Hey, kamu yang ada disana." Kata suara itu ramah. "Tidur di luar pada malam hari bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk seorang gadis, kan?"

Aku membuka mataku dan langsung duduk.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku segera.

Pemuda itu cukup tinggi, lebih tinggi sekepala dariku. Dia berambut hitam sampai sepanjang bahu, rambutnya berantakan tapi entah kenapa pantas saja dilihat. Matanya hijau-ungu. Aneh, tapi aku merasa tentram dan damai hanya dengan balas menatapnya.

"Ah, maaf tidak sopan, Tuan Putri." Kata pemuda itu sambil membungkuk. "Aku Kaien Shiba. Aku disini sebagai Perwakilan manusia dari _Black Lotus_."

"Benarkah? Kau manusia?"

"Iya, Tuan Putri." Kaien tersenyum ramah. "Mulai sekarang mungkin aku akan mengganggumu dengan

menjadi pendampingmu. Tuan Putri Rukia Kuchiki."

"Eh? Pendamping…ku?"

"Iya. Makanya mulai saat ini…" Kaien membungkuk sekali lagi. "Mohon bantuannya, Tuan Putri."

Aku berpikir tentang hal yang aneh-aneh sewaktu dia mengatakan 'menjadi pendampingmu'. Tapi saat kami sudah mulai bisa mengobrol dengan nyaman, aku diberitahu olehnya bahwa dia ditugaskan oleh organisasinya untuk mengawasiku, karena pihak _Vampire Nation_ memberikan tanggung jawab pengawas untukku pada mereka.

Awalnya aku pikir dia hanya mengawasiku kemanapun aku pergi dan mengikutiku juga murni karena tugas dari organisasinya. Tapi aku segera tahu kalau dia benar-benar ingin memahamiku, karena kecerewetannya dalam bertanya berbagai hal tentangku. Dia menjadi satu-satunya teman bagiku yang dijauhi oleh rasku sendiri. Padahal dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak pernah melihatku sebagai makhluk penghancur yang mengerikan. Dia melihatku sebagai diriku saja. Sebagai Rukia Kuchiki.

Aku berharap dia memang benar-benar peduli padaku. Peduli yang bukan kepedulian palsu, kepedulian yang bagaikan topeng, tapi benar-benar peduli. Aku ingin dia menyayangiku lebih daripada kakakku sendiri, yang kini menelantarkanku seperti sampah. Aku harap dia benar-benar kakakku.

Suatu hari, di bawah pohon besar yang sama…

Aku sedang berbaring di rumput yang sejuk, kepalaku ada di pangkuan pemuda itu. Aku sedang bercerita padanya tentang bagaimana aku merasa sedih, bagaimana aku merasa dikhianati oleh semua orang yang awalnya menyayangiku, kemudian meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku menceritakan padanya semua penderitaan dan kesedihanku…dia dengan sabarnya mendengarkan semua keluhanku, sesekali sambil membelai kepalaku dengan lembut layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya.

"Rukia…"

Aku hanya mendengarnya mengucapkan namaku. Aku tahu dia mengatakan hal yang lain setelah itu, tapi aku saat itu terlanjur letih untuk bisa mendengarkannya. Aku merasa ingin tidur…

Mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak bisa kutangkap lagi.

"Apa yang kaukatakan, Kaien?"

Aku tak bisa mendengarnya. Walau aku ingin sekali mendengar apa yang dia katakan, tak ada yang dapat kudengar. Mulutnya bergerak sekali lagi…

"Ingatlah ini, Rukia… aku ada disini…"

Wajah Kaien mendadak disinari sinar matahari, dan aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya saat dia mengatakan hal yang sampai saat ini bisa kuingat dengan jelas, bahkan saat aku sedang tenggelam dalam kegelapan… Kata-kata yang selalu bisa menjaga akalku, menjagaku agar tidak jadi gila…

"Kau…tidak pernah sendiri di dunia ini."

Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya aku seperti mendengar kembali kata-kata itu? Kata-kata yang mencegahku agar tidak tenggelam dalam kegelapan, kini bisa kuingat lagi. Kesadaranku mulai menguat, dan pandanganku kembali, kegelapan di mataku telah memudar…membuatku kembali bisa melihat dunia.

Di hadapanku, seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan, bermata hijau dan ungu, membalas tatapanku dengan sorot matanya yang tajam. Walaupun mata itu terlihat kesakitan, mata itu tetap tak kehilangan kekuatannya.

Sama seperti Kaien. Mata itu tak pernah berhenti membuat dadaku berdebar kencang.

Aku memegang sebuah pedang raksasa di tangan kiriku. Itulah yang menembus tubuh pemuda itu, itulah sebabnya dia terlihat kesakitan. Akulah yang menyebabkannya, aku telah dikuasai oleh kegelapan dan melukainya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyangkalnya, aku membiarkan diriku diambil alih oleh kegelapan…maka dari itu, ini salahku. Semuanya salahku…

Tapi kenapa dia tersenyum? Apakah dia tidak membenciku? Aku bisa mendengar suaranya saat aku di dalam kegelapan, tapi aku tidak mau mendengarkannya. Dia berteriak agar aku kembali, tapi aku memilih untuk tetap di dalam bayanganku yang dibenci segalanya, dan membenci segalanya.

Sampai ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau…tidak pernah sendiri di dunia ini!"

Kata-kata itulah yang membuat kesadaranku kembali. Kata-kata yang pertama kalinya memberi harapan padaku agar tidak membenci dunia ini, hanya beberapa patah kata yang mungkin tidak penting bagi orang lain. Namun bagiku, kata-kata itu adalah sumber kewarasanku…bagaikan air bagi orang yang hampir mati haus di padang pasir.

"A…aah…"

Kenapa…ini? Air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya…

Perasaan apa ini? Menyakitkan karena ini membuat dadaku sesak, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan terasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku merasa sangat bahagia hanya dengan melihat pemuda itu, tapi aku tak tahu apa sebabnya. Hatiku bergetar dan berdesir hebat…

"Ichi…go…!"

Melihatnya tersenyum padaku walau dalam kesakitan yang luar biasa, membuatku cemas setengah mati. Apalagi akulah yang menyebabkan kesakitannya itu…apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya? Walau aku sudah kembali mendapatkan kesadaranku, tubuhku masih belum mau menuruti perintahku. **Kegelapan** dalam diriku masih bergerak, bahkan saat ini berusaha mengambil alih kesadaranku lagi.

"Syukurlah…kau sudah kembali…" Ichigo berkata dengan suara lirih menahan sakit. "Rukia…apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa kamu ini bodoh?! Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!"

Darahnya mengucur terus. Dengan ngeri, aku terbayang bagaimana dia akan mati saat dia kehabisan darah. Tidak, aku bahkan tidak mau memikirkannya…baru saja aku bertemu dengan orang sepertinya, orang seperti Kaien yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman…

Jangan Ichigo. Jangan dia juga!

"Aku…akan menyegel…kegelapanmu." Kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Aku membelalak, dan kegelapan dalam diriku pun tertegun mendengarnya. Itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana caranya…?

"Bagaimana…kamu…melakukannya?"

Dia melangkah mendekatiku, membuat pedang di tanganku menembusnya lebih jauh lagi. Tapi dia tidak peduli sama sekali dan terus maju mendekatiku, langkah demi langkah. Matanya yang hijau-ungu menatapku dalam-dalam, menatap ke dalam mataku.

"Hanya…jika kau mengizinkannya."

Darah merah, tetes demi tetes mengalir jatuh dari tubuhnya, membuatku tidak tega untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi. Apapun itu, asalkan bisa mengakhiri rasa sakitnya, lakukanlah!

"Aku tidak peduli! Lakukan apapun yang kau mau!"

Aku berseru padanya dengan tegas dan keras, tidak penting lagi apa yang akan dilakukannya bagiku. Yang penting, dia bisa selamat. Itu yang paling penting, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku!

Dia menyongsongku lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi. Jarak kami sudah amat dekat, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang terengah kepayahan dan bau darahnya yang rasanya sangat harum. Kenapa, baru kali ini aku merasakan keharuman saat mencium darah manusia. Pertama kalinya seperti ini…

Wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Saat itu, aku baru tersadar dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi saat dia semakin dekat, dan aku menginginkannya…

Ciuman pertamaku.

* * *

**(Ichigo)**

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkan tubuhku sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, dan aku yakin baginya juga. Bibir kami saling bersentuhan, tubuh kami saling merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain. Rukia akhirnya bergerak, melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling tubuhku. Perasaan ringan kurasakan, dan saat itu juga kudapati kalau pedang raksasa yang menembus tubuhku sudah tak ada lagi.

Aku hanya mengikuti instingku, balas melingkarkan tanganku di sekeliling tubuhnya. Tubuh kami terlihat seakan menyatu, tak mau lepas dari satu sama lain. Kami saling rengkuh untuk beberapa saat, berpelukan di udara tanpa memedulikan apapun seakan dunia ini hanya milik kami berdua.

Matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya yang merah. Rambut panjangnya yang halus. Tubuhnya yang hangat dan berbau harum yang khas. Hanya itu yang kupedulikan, saat dia berada dalam pelukanku. Kubiarkan pertahanan terakhirku runtuh, kupeluk dia erat-erat saat bibir kami masih bersentuhan.

Aku menginginkan kehangatannya. Dia menginginkan kehangatanku.

Setelah beberapa saat, kami saling melepaskan diri. Dengan perlahan, seakan tak rela. Aku menatap mata biru cerahnya yang indah, dia juga menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Rasanya aku bisa tenggelam dalam keindahan mata itu selamanya, dan itu cukup.

"Rukia…"

"I-Ichigo…"

Pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya memanggilku dengan suara selembut itu, suaranya terdengar lebih menenangkan daripada sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa membuka dirinya lebih dalam lagi denganku, dan bayangan kesedihan di matanya juga kini tidak terlalu terlihat lagi, walaupun masih ada. Aku mengerti, ini perlu waktu. Kami masih punya banyak waktu bersama, aku dan dia…

"Terima kasih…Ichigo-kun."

Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku dan menempel dengan manja disana. Aku tidak keberatan, tapi apa dia nyaman di dadaku yang basah dengan darah? Ah, masa bodohlah. Yang penting kami bisa terus seperti ini…terus, selamanya…

"…!"

Kemudian, sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi. Mulai dari bagian atasnya, pakaian dan jubah Rukia yang serba hitam mulai mengurai menjadi _dust_ hitam yang terbawa angin dan menghilang. Saat kubilang pakaiannya hilang, maksudnya semua yang dia kenakan menghilang! Kau tahu apa maksudnya? Sekarang, tidak ada sehelaipun kain menutupi tubuhnya yang indah bagai diukir malaikat!

"He-hey, bajumu…!"

Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya yang mulus itu, takut aku tak sengaja menyentuhnya di tempat yang tak pantas. Namun yang terjadi malah Rukia membenamkan dirinya lebih erat ke dalam pelukanku, kulitnya yang halus bisa kurasakan menempel di tubuhku…

"Jangan lepaskan!"

Dia memelukku lebih erat lagi, membuatku merasakan sensasi antara surga dan neraka. Di satu pihak, rasanya begitu menyenangkan…tapi sebaliknya aku merasa sesak nafas dipeluk begitu erat olehnya.

"Ja…jangan kamu lepaskan…" kata Rukia, suaranya mengecil. "Kalau kau melepaskannya, kau bisa melihat tubuhku…itu memalukan…"

Aku akhirnya mendiamkannya saja, menikmati pelukannya yang sedikit mengendur untuk beberapa saat. Lukaku masih terasa sakit, tapi aku bisa melupakannya hanya dengan melihat wajah Rukia yang kini merona bahagia. Aku juga merasa bahagia, walau masih belum yakin dengan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya. Aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memastikan perasaanku sendiri… tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin bersama dengannya sampai aku bisa menghilangkan kesedihan dan kesepian di mata birunya.

Aku mendongak ke langit.

Awan gelap mulai menyingkir, dan langit pun kembali cerah, biru cerah.

* * *

"Jadi, kerjasama kita berakhir disini."

Beberapa saat setelah pertarungan yang penuh kekacauan itu, kami akhirnya berpisah jalan. Aku dan Rukia akan kembali pulang menuju kota Karakura, sedangkan Momo, Sosuke dan Toshi akan tetap di reruntuhan gua yang hancur, katanya mereka masih punya sedikit urusan disana. Entah apa itu, aku tak tahu.

Walaupun mereka adalah _Vampire_, kurasa khusus untuk mereka saja, aku senang mereka adalah rekan seperjalanan kami. Momo sudah menyembuhkan sedikit lukaku dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, itu cukup kuhargai. Mereka juga sudah janji akan memberikan informasi palsu tentang keberadaan kami pada _Vampire Nation_. Aku harap kata-kata mereka bisa dipercaya.

Hanya Momo yang melepas kepergian kami, dua yang lainnya sudah pergi untuk menyelidiki reruntuhan gua itu lebih dalam lagi. Bajuku yang robek-robek baru saja selesai diperbaiki ke bentuk semula olehnya, dan bahkan dia menciptakan baju baru untuk Rukia dari udara kosong, seperangkat pakaian yang tampak seperti kimono untuk perempuan.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mengatakan ini, tapi…" kataku sambil menggaruk dagu. "Terima kasih untuk bantuan kalian."

"Kalian juga sudah membantu." Balas Momo. "Terima kasih."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan denganku, dan kusambut uluran tangannya. Setelah aku, Momo juga mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia, hal yang tak disangka gadis berambut hitam itu.

"A-aku?" Rukia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi- aku yang membuat semua kekacauan ini…"

"Itu bukan kau, kan?" kata Momo, tersenyum padanya. "Itu diluar kendalimu. Takkan ada yang menyalahkanmu karena itu…"

Akhirnya Rukia, setelah malu-malu sedikit, dia juga menjabat tangan Momo dengan agak canggung.

"Lagipula kalau kau tidak menghancurkan semua ini…" Momo berkata, tangannya masih berjabatan dengan Rukia. "Aku takkan pernah tahu 'Potensi Manusia' yang sebenarnya."

"O-oh, begitu ya…"

Selesai berjabatan tangan, Momo kembali menoleh padaku. Mata jingganya menatapku dengan skeptis, entah bagaimana pandangannya terhadap manusia sekarang. Lebih baik, atau lebih buruk? Well, karena aku yang dijadikan acuannya, aku jadi merasa salah tingkah sendiri.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, manusia…tidak." katanya pelan. "Maksudku…Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Seorang _Draculina_ mau mengingat nama manusia rendahan sepertiku, sepertinya aku harus merasa terhormat nih." Aku nyengir. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Momo."

"Yeah. Dan saat kita bertemu lagi…" Momo melambaikan tangan. "Semoga kita tidak menjadi musuh."

"Yeah, aku juga berharap begitu." Aku balas melambai.

Itu benar-benar kata hatiku. Mungkin selama ini pikiranku juga yang salah, menganggap semua _Vampire_ itu makhluk licik yang busuk dan mengerikan. Dari pengalamanku kali ini, aku tahu ada juga _Vampire_ yang baik sepertinya. Kalau bisa aku tak ingin bertarung dengannya sebagai musuh.

Momo segera berbalik akan pergi, dan dalam sekejap dia berkelebat menghilang menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah pergi duluan. Aku tak bergerak sampai hawa kehadirannya benar-benar menghilang dari sana. Aku menghela nafas panjang…

Aku menoleh pada Rukia, dan kudapati dia menatapku sambil cemberut.

"A…ada apa ya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kalian kelihatannya akrab sekali." Katanya. "Bicara dengan gadis secantik dia menyenangkan, ya?"

"Eh, yah…"

Nada bicaranya setajam silet, dan langsung kututup mulutku sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Diam itu emas…bicara itu bencana. Itu yang kupikirkan sekarang…

"Hey, Ichigo-kun. Kamu suka dengan Momo, kan?"

"Heeh?!"

Kesimpulan yang sepertinya ditarik dari pemikiran satu detik itu membuatku terbelalak seketika. Darimana dia dapat pikiran seperti itu. Lebih baik kukatakan dengan jujur dan kuperjelas agar masalah ini tidak diperpanjang lebih jauh lagi.

"Yeah, aku suka dia…"

"Hm?!" mata Rukia membelalak.

"…sebagai teman yang baik, tentu saja."

Kusambung kata-kataku dengan penjelas yang gamblang. Aku tersenyum kecil, kuharap tampangku kelihatan meyakinkan.

"Kenapa kau penasaran dengan hal seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"…Bukan apa-apa, kok. Lupakan saja…"

Walau nada bicaranya seperti tidak peduli sama sekali, tapi nyatanya ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah daripada sebelumnya, kelihatan dari senyum-senyumnya yang mencurigakan. Aku kembali menghela nafas, rupanya aku masih harus belajar lebih banyak lagi tentang perasaan perempuan. Ada-ada saja ulah mereka yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Aku gagal paham lagi nih…

Selagi aku berpikir, Rukia hanya berdiri disana, mengamatiku.

"Hey, Ichigo-kun…"

"…apa?"

"Sekarang, kamu mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku mau kembali ke penginapan. Aku mau pulang…" jawabku, merasa heran. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? "Kenapa dengan itu?"

"Oh, aku mengerti…"

Suaranya jadi terdengar tidak bersemangat. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, ragu harus bilang apa.

"Itu berarti…kita sampai disini saja.." Kata Rukia, menunduk dengan sedih. "Dari sini aku harus pergi sendiri. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Ichigo-kun."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa dia jadi tidak semangat lagi mendengarku bilang akan pulang. Dia akan pergi…artinya dia akan sendiri lagi, berusaha melarikan diri dari kejaran para _Vampire_ tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Kami akan berpisah dari sini, itulah sebabnya matanya kembali terlihat sedih…

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja denganku?"

Aku mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu sebelum aku bisa menahannya. Aku baru saja punya kesempatan untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh, memahaminya lebih dalam lagi, dan dia sudah akan pergi secepat ini? Yang benar saja, aku takkan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku masih ingin bersamanya.

"Tidak bisa, Ichigo…kamu tahu sendiri aku sedang dikejar-kejar." Kata Rukia, masih menunduk, menolak untuk menatapku. "Bersama denganku itu berbahaya. Aku tidak mau kamu sampai terlibat…"

Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, aku bisa mengerti. Dia merasa bersalah telah membuatku terluka sangat parah sebelumnya, walau itu bukan salah dia juga. Dia pasti berpikir kalau dia hanya akan merepotkanku saja kalau terus bersamanya, dengan semua masalah yang mengejarnya. Dia mengkhawatirkanku, makanya dia tidak mau bersama denganku karena itu demi kebaikanku juga…

Tapi aku tak peduli akan semua itu. Aku takkan membiarkannya sendirian lagi, tidak akan. Aku akan melindunginya sekarang, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Egois memang, tapi aku sudah memutuskan jalan ini. Takkan kubiarkan ada kesedihan lagi di matanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Kau bisa ikut denganku dan membawa semua _Vampire_ yang mengejarmu." Kataku tegas. "Akan kukalahkan mereka semua…karena itu, ikutlah denganku!"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kamu mau melakukan itu?"

"Karena…"

Aku menaruh kedua tanganku di bahunya. Rasanya tubuhnya begitu rapuh, seperti gadis manapun juga. Aku menatap mata birunya lurus-lurus, dan dia memalingkan wajahnya dengan malu. Aku juga sebenarnya merasa malu melakukan ini, tapi kalau tidak kulakukan, aku bisa menyesal seumur hidup.

"…Aku ingin bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi." Kataku pelan. "Karena itu, ikutlah pulang denganku…"

"Setelah itu?" Rukia masih belum mau memandangku. "Aku tak punya siapapun, tak punya tempat untuk pulang dimanapun…aku hanya akan menghancurkan semua di sekelilingku kalau aku kehilangan kendali lagi…"

"Karena itulah," aku menyentuh wajahnya dan mengangkatnya, sehingga kami saling bertatapan. "Kau sekarang bisa tinggal denganku, di rumahku…aku takkan membiarkanmu kehilangan kendali lagi."

"Ta…tapi…"

"Serahkan saja semua padaku. Percayalah. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Rukia kembali menunduk. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, sepertinya tidak yakin akan menerima tawaranku atau tidak. Aku tahu , walau bagaimanapun dia menolaknya, dia tetap ingin ikut denganku. Dia hanya tidak mau membuatku susah, dia benar-benar mengerti apa resikonya bagiku jika tinggal dengannya. Dia pikir aku tidak tahu resikonya? Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"A…a…aku…"

"Tinggal bilang ya atau tidak, apa susahnya sih?" aku jadi tidak sabar. "Ayo, jawab…"

Dia masih ragu untuk beberapa saat. Tapi rupanya dia sadar kalau dia tidak akan menang berdebat denganku, tidak dengan wajah merona merah yang sudah bisa ditebak apa maunya itu. Akhirnya, dia menatapku dengan malu-malu, dan mengangguk pelan.

"I…iya, aku percaya padamu, kok…"

"Nah, kalau begitu kan urusannya beres!" Aku menggenggam tangannya, menariknya pergi sebelum dia bisa memprotes. "Yuk, kita pergi!"

"Eeh, tu…tunggu sebentar, Ichigo…!"

Apa dia baru saja memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel –kun? Apa itu berarti dia sudah lebih percaya padaku? Ah, senang rasanya…

"Sudahlah~ pokoknya sekarang kau ikut aku~"

"He-hey, jangan tarik-tarik!"

Aku tidak mempedulikan protesnya dan terus menggenggam tangannya yang halus, aku hanya tersenyum ketika aku menyadari bahwa orang yang harus kulindungi telah bertambah satu lagi. Dengan bahaya yang mengerikan mengejar, dan kekuatanku yang masih sebatas ini, bisakah aku melindungi mereka semua?

* * *

Tanpa diketahui mereka, sesosok wanita berjubah hitam mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan, dia melayang di udara tanpa sayap atau apapun, dia berdiri disana seakan ada pijakan tak terlihat yang dia injak. Dia tersenyum hampir seperti menyeringai, melihat kedua orang itu.

"Yaa, mereka memang kandidat yang cocok…" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Mereka hanya perlu sedikit waktu lagi untuk menjadi 'Sempurna'…"

Yoruichi Shihouin berbalik di udara, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Sesosok pria kurus berjubah ungu dan berambut pirang panjang muncul di hadapannya, entah darimana. Dia segera berlutut hormat di hadapan wanita berjubah hitam itu, juga menundukkan kepalanya.

"Anda memanggil saya, Nona Yoruichi?" kata pria itu. "Ada perintah untuk saya?"

"Perintahku. Segera pergi ke kota Karakura… dan menyusuplah untuk memata-matai Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki." Kata Yoruichi. "Dan jangan lupa, ada beberapa lagi kandidat **Sang Kegelapan** di kota itu. Kau juga harus mengawasinya selama tugasmu disana, kalau perlu bawa beberapa orang untuk membantumu."

"Sesuai perintah anda." Si pria berambut pirang mengangguk perlahan.

Sosok pria itu lenyap ke dalam udara kosong, seperti kabut perak. Yoruichi menghela nafas, kemudian berbalik kembali dan menatap ke arah langit yang kini cerah, matanya bersinar ungu.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu, sebelum **Kekaisaran** **Kegelapan **bangkit kembali…" katanya pelan, mulutnya melengkung menjadi seringai lebar yang tidak manusiawi.

* * *

CHAPTER 11 SELESAI

Chapter 12 bakal menyusul secepatnya, kalau ada waktu :v

Dan siap-siap untuk melihat kejutan di next chap!

Jaa, matta ne~!


	12. Chapter 12 : I Will Protect You

**Mugen no Tenma, hadir~**

**Gomen karena sudah terlalu lama hamba nggak update…**

**Banyak faktor yang menghambat, misalnya kuliah, project novel hamba, dan juga karena faktor kemalasan hamba… (sebenarnya ini yang paling bener) mohon mangap… eh maap :v**

**Sebagai permintaan maaf hamba, hamba bakal update 3 chapter sekaligus!**

**Yosh, minna, silahkan membaca! :v**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**"****_I Will Protect You_****"**

**(Ichigo POV)**

Aku menghela napas saat aku berjalan bersama Rukia di tepi pantai Arclight. Kami hanya tinggal kembali ke penginapan Shinkirou, dan memberitahu semua orang kalau kami, khususnya diriku, baik-baik saja.

Maklum, sudah dua hari aku tak kembali ke penginapan, siapa tahu ada yang mulai cemas dan mencarinya. Terutama Tatsuki dan Naruto.

Tapi alih-alih pulang cepat, kami malah berjalan-jalan santai di tepi pantai. Aku dan Rukia saling mengobrol tentang banyak hal, walaupun kebanyakan Rukia yang bertanya padaku, dan aku pun menjawabnya dengan cukup rinci.

Aku memberitahunya soal kehidupanku, bagaimana aku hidup hanya berdua dengan Yuzu, Akulah yang harus mencari kerja sambilan untuk kehidupan sehari-hari kami, dan Yuzu yang bertugas untuk mengurus semua urusan rumah tangga kami.

Hidup yang cukup merepotkan, tapi aku menikmatinya.

"Ayah dan ibumu…?" Rukia bertanya.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan ayahku, pergi entah kemana setelah upacara pemakamannya." Aku memberitahunya dengan senyum pahit.

"Oh…aku tidak tahu. Maaf, kamu jadi teringat…" Rukia terlihat menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok."

Aku memberitahunya bahwa meskipun orangtua kami sudah tidak mengurus mereka lagi, kami masih saling memiliki satu sama lain sebagai keluarga. Selama aku dan Yuzu masih bersama, itu sudah cukup. Untuk saling menjaga, itulah yang membuat hubungan persaudaraan kami hangat.

Saat itu aku teringat sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah, Rukia pernah menyebut kakaknya dalam beberapa kesempatan. Dilihat dari ekspresinya saat menyebut kakaknya, sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak sebaik diriku dan Yuzu. Aku tidak yakin apa sebaiknya kutanyakan hal ini pada Rukia, takutnya dia tidak akan senang, tapi pada akhirnya rasa penasaranku mengalahkanku.

"…bagaimana dengan kakakmu?"

Rukia berhenti melangkah, sementara Aku mendahului berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya sebelum aku sadar kalau diriku sudah menginjakkan kaki ke dalam hal yang bukan urusannya

Wajah Rukia menjadi suram saat ia hanya menunduk, menolak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Maaf. Kalau kau belum bisa bilang, tidak usah bilang." Kataku sambil mendekatinya. "Aku terlalu ikut campur, ya? Aku tahu itu urusan pribadimu…"

"Tidak, Ichigo…bukan begitu…bukannya kamu terlalu ikut campur…"

Rukia berhenti di tengah kata-katanya, dan aku menepuk bahunya pelan untuk menyemangatinya agar melanjutkan. Wajahnya masih muram saat ia mendongak.

"Tapi…beri aku waktu sedikit lagi saja…" lanjutnya pelan. "Aku akan memberitahumu segalanya saat aku sudah siap…tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa." Aku tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggu."

Dia tersenyum balik padaku, dan seketika itu juga wajahnya menjadi jauh lebih cerah.

Merasa agak lelah setelah berjalan-jalan cukup lama, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mencari tempat istirahat. kutemukan sebuah batu karang dengan bentuk yang cocok untuk dijadikan tempat duduk, dan jadilah kami istirahat disana. Aku dan Rukia duduk berdampingan, sekarang kami membicarakan tentang dirinya.

Dia mengatakan bahwa sebagai _Vampire_ yang dilahirkan dengan Kekuatan **Kegelapan**, dia mempunyai banyak keistimewaan dibandingkan dengan rasnya yang lain. Kekuatannya tidak melemah saat berada di bawah sinar matahari, dan dia tidak perlu menghisap darah manusia untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Dia bisa bertahan dengan hanya meminum darah hewan saja, itupun tidak banyak.

Dan juga, tubuhnya hangat, tidak sedingin es seperti _Vampire_ biasanya. Itulah yang membuatku pertama kali menyangka kalau dia hanyalah gadis biasa, manusia biasa. Darahnya bahkan merah seperti manusia.

Berkat semua keistimewaan itu, dia bisa hidup di antara manusia, berbaur sempurna dengan mereka untuk mengelabui para _Vampire_ yang mengejarnya. Mereka semua memburunya karena menginginkan kekuatannya juga, menginginkan kekuatan **Kegelapan** miliknya.

Walau dia sendiri muak akan kekuatannya itu dan ingin membuangnya, dia tidak bisa. Karena itu adalah hal yang membuatnya terus hidup, bagaimanapun bencinya dia. Kekuatan itu sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya ratusan kali, menurut ceritanya.

Orang-orang yang dibunuhnya, yang menjadikannya dijuluki pembunuh massal, ternyata adalah para _Vampire_, bukan manusia. Itupun Rukia membunuh mereka untuk mempertahankan dirinya.

Dia menolak untuk bercerita lebih jauh lagi tentang orang-orang yang dibunuhnya, dan aku maklum. Tak ada orang yang mau membunuh atau dibunuh dengan sukarela, untuk alasan apapun. Segera kuganti topik menjadi hal sepele yang lebih menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat tanpa kami sadari, aku mendongak ke langit dan mendapati kalau hari telah menjadi sore, sekarang matahari mulai condong ke arah barat. Kurasa kami sudah kelamaan disini, sudah saatnya kembali ke penginapan. Yang lainnya mungkin sudah mencari-cari.

Aku menggigil saat dia kusadari kalau udara di sekitarnya mulai terasa dingin. Padahal ini sama sekali belum malam, apalagi sekarang ini musim panas. Tapi kenapa rasanya dingin, dan dinginnya ini terus bertambah? Seakan, musim dingin mendadak datang menggantikan musim panas. Suhunya terus dan terus menurun…

Hembusan nafasku mengeluarkan uap sekarang. Hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang kurasakan di sekujur tubuhku. Aku mungkin tidak ahli di bidang cuaca dan iklim atau semacamnya, tapi setidaknya aku tahu suhu seperti ini sama sekali tidak normal, apalagi dalam keadaan sekarang. Sesuatu…pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. Tidak ada kesimpulan lain.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba mencengkram lenganku. Ternyata itu Rukia, dia berpegangan padaku dengan erat, badannya menggigil hebat seakan terkena demam tinggi. Seakan rasa dinginnya yang dia rasakan bukan hanya hawa dingin yang menyebar di sekeliling kami, melainkan juga rasa ngeri pada sesuatu. Sesuatu, yang menyebabkan rasa dingin tidak normal ini, telah membuatnya takut.

Rasa takutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang baru baginya. Dia telah sering merasakan takut seperti ini, apapun yang menyebabkannya gemetar ketakutan seperti ini telah membekas di pikiran dan ingatannya, seperti trauma yang sulit diatasi.

Ketakutannya juga menulari diriku, apalagi saat telingaku menangkap suara yang sangat familiar.

Dari awal, alasan kenapa aku tidak menghubungi saja teman-temannya yang lain untuk membantu dirinya keluar dari gua itu adalah karena ponsel milikku terjatuh saat aku berusaha meloloskan diri dari para _Vampire_ yang berniat menangkap Rukia dan diriku sendiri. Tapi kini, suara nada dering ponselku berdering keras entah darimana, menusuk telingaku.

"Apa kau yang menjatuhkan ini?"

Suara dengan nada dingin itu membuatku otomatis langsung menoleh ke arah sumbernya.

_My mixed emotions,where'd you come from?  
Rolling soul is missing now  
Don't you know?  
Dark with light  
Reflection...into you  
Inside...discover me  
I'm lost in the dark  
Affection and hatred are living in everyone_

Aku terbelalak tak percaya.

Lagu 'Dark Side of The Light' dari Faylan yang merupakan nada dering ponselku berdering makin keras, dan secara refleks dia menangkap benda metalik hitam yang masih berdering itu saat si pembuat suara melemparkannya padanya.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku, karena sudah susah payah membawakannya untukmu…" kata si pembuat suara. "Well, berkat itu juga aku bisa menemukan kalian lagi…"

Sosok pucat yang sudah tak asing lagi menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan kami. Seorang pria berambut pirang yang berantakan, dengan jubah merah gelap yang panjang menyunggingkan seringai penuh kemenangan saat dia melihat kami, seringai yang membuatku merinding.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, _Lady_ Rukia." Findor Calius melambaikan tangannya pada kami, yang jelas dimaksudkan bukan sebagai sapaan yang ramah. "Kuharap setelah semua masalah yang kautimpakan padaku, kau mau ikut bersamaku…Dengan SANGAT tenang."

"Ti…tidak mau."

Jika Rukia terlihat sangat ketakutan sebelum melihatnya secara langsung, kini reaksinya sudah lebih dari itu. Dia bagaikan melihat setan dari neraka, setan yang kini menyeringai di hadapan kami. Aku menggertakkan gigiku, menghilangkan semua ketakutan dalam diriku, untuk melangkah maju di antara Rukia dan pria pucat itu. Dia begitu ketakutan melihat pria ini, apakah sebabnya?

"Jangan…bawa aku…kembali…"

Rukia sangat ketakutan hanya dengan melihat sosok pria pucat di hadapan kami. Apakah yang telah dilakukannya pada Rukia, yang tidak kuketahui? Yang jelas itu bukan hal yang bagus, melihat reaksinya saja. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begini…

"Nah, namamu Ichigo Kurosaki, kan?" kata Findor, mengulurkan satu tangannya. "Aku akan biarkan kau pergi kalau kau mau menyerahkan gadis itu padaku tanpa melawan."

"Apa katamu…?" aku bertanya.

"Kataku aku akan membiarkanmu pergi kalau kauserahkan dia." Findor mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Rukia. "Pilihlah dengan bijak, manusia. Aku tidak mau tambah masalah untuk diriku sendiri…"

"Heh. Kalau begitu maaf ya…" aku menyeringai. "Tapi masalahmu akan bertambah sekarang, _Vampire_."

"Apa…katamu?" Kini giliran Findor yang bertanya.

"Kataku aku akan membuat masalahmu bertambah sekarang…!" aku mengaktifkan SF-ku dan memanggil _gunsword_ ke tanganku. "Karena aku takkan menyerahkannya padamu!"

"Jadi, kau lebih suka mati untuknya…" Findor menggertakkan tanganya. "Tidak masalah yang manapun pilihanmu. Aku akan berikan kematian untukmu juga."

"Juga…?"

"Aku sudah membereskan temanmu itu…ah, siapa namanya ya..."

Hatiku serasa mencelos. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Oh, iya." Findor menjentikkan jarinya. "Sasuke Uchiha, kalau tak salah."

"A…apa?!"

"Dia mengalahkan semua anak buahku, orang-orang tak berguna itu dibunuhnya." Katanya. "Tapi sekarang dia sudah selesai. Dia terkubur di dalam reruntuhan gua itu saat bertarung denganku!"

Rasanya aku seperti tersambar petir. Sasuke dikalahkan dengannya…itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke tidak mungkin mati semudah itu, dia lebih kuat dari kelihatannya. Orang ini tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Sasuke…aku tidak akan percaya kata-katanya! Untuk apa aku percaya pada makhluk penghisap darah busuk sepertinya?

"Sepertinya kau tak percaya apa yang kukatakan. Terserah kau." Kata Findor. "Apa kau pikir seorang _Valkyrie_ sepertinya memang pantas menyandang posisi sebagai Komandan Divisi? Dia cuma sampah."

Kemarahan mulai bergolak dalam diriku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku menjadi sebuah tinju.

"Sejujurnya, aku penasaran. Apa semua Komandan Divisi selemah dia?" Findor terus saja berbicara. "Kalau itu benar, harusnya kami tidak pernah ragu untuk menghancurkan kalian semua tanpa tersisa-"

Emosiku memuncak: aku menerjangnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi, menyerangnya dengan kepalan tinjuku yang berlapiskan _dust_ hitam mengarah tepat pada wajahnya. Pria pucat itu terdiam, dan menangkap pukulanku dengan tenang. Dia terkekeh dengan suara tawa yang melengking tinggi, tapi aku bahkan sudah tidak takut lagi padanya. Pikiranku saat itu hanya satu: menghajar orang ini sampai habis!

"Sorot mata yang bagus."

"Apa?!"

Findor melancarkan pukulan balasan, dan aku melompat mundur untuk menghindarinya. Dia hanya tersenyum sadis di tempatnya, senyum yang membuatku muak.

"Kalau kau pikir aku tidak tahu tentang dirimu, kau salah besar, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ujarnya. "Kau adalah Pemegang Kekuatan **Kegelapan** yang kekuatannya jauh lebih menjanjikan daripada buruanku saat ini. Setidaknya, itulah yang Aizen-sama beritahukan padaku…"

"Siapa itu Aizen?!" tanyaku keras.

"Kau takkan kuberitahu."

"Apa yang dia tahu tentangku?"

"Segalanya. Dia tahu segalanya, karena dia bisa melihat segalanya." Kata Findor. "Khususnya kau. Matanya telah mengamatimu selama ini, tanpa kau sadari…"

"Keparat!"

Aku menerjangnya, menebasnya dengan _gunsword_-ku. Dia melompat mundur untuk menghindarinya, dan senyum sadis itu tak lenyap dari wajahnya yang pucat. Dia mendarat di tanah, mengepalkan tangannya menjadi sebuah tinju. Bagi kami berdua, pertarungan rupanya sudah tak bisa dihindarkan lagi.  
Aku menoleh pada Rukia, yang masih ada di belakangku beberapa meter jauhnya.

"Sembunyilah, Rukia. Cari tempat yang aman, dan jangan keluar sampai aku bilang boleh." Kataku cepat-cepat. "Aku akan mengalahkan keparat ini dengan cepat. Sampai saat itu, pergilah…!"

"Tapi…aku tidak bisa…" Rukia bergeming disana, tidak bergerak. "Kabur…sendirian…"

"Aku akan menyusulmu!" balasku mulai panik. "Cepat pergilah! Kumohon, pergi sekarang juga!"

"Ba…baiklah…"

Mau tak mau, pada akhirnya dia mengikuti kata-kataku juga. Dia pergi secepat dia bisa, suara langkah kakinya di pantai berpasir terdengar makin lama makin sayup-sayup. Setelah yakin benar bahwa dia sudah pergi ke tempat yang cukup jauh, aku memusatkan kembali perhatianku pada pria pucat yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan seringai sadisnya.

"Kau berusaha jadi pahlawan, ya?" ucapnya pelan. "Baik sekali kau."

"Bukan urusanmu." Aku menjawabnya dengan dingin.

"Kau tahu, aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyegel kekuatan kegelapannya…itu akan membuatnya lebih mudah ditangkap setelah aku selesai denganmu."

"Darimana…kau tahu tentang hal itu?"

Hal ini membuat perhatianku teralih sejenak. Aku memang menyegel kekuatan kegelapan Rukia, itupun dengan petunjuk Kaladbolg. Saat aku melakukan itu…SF-ku membuat segel pada jiwanya dan membuat kegelapan dalam dirinya terkunci untuk sementara. Itu berarti, dia hanyalah _Vampire_ biasa tanpa kekuatan kegelapan sekarang, kekuatannya telah berkurang banyak. Itu tidak masalah selama aku bisa melindunginya, tapi ada hal lain yang menggangguku…

_Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku telah menyegel kekuatannya?_

"Aizen-sama yang memberitahuku." Kata Findor. "Sudah kubilang, dia bisa melihat segalanya dengan matanya. Melihat kalian berdua bukanlah hal sulit baginya."

"Kau…!" aku mengacungkan _gunsword_-ku padanya. "Siapa sebenarnya 'Aizen-sama' yang kau maksud itu? Kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang itu?"

"Hahaha…kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan memberitahumu?"

Dia berkelebat dalam sekejap, dan dia menghilang dari tempatnya berada barusan. Aku menyilangkan _gunsword_-ku di depan dadaku, bersiap memblokir serangan apapun yang akan datang. Tapi ternyata, tempat dia menyarangkan serangannya ada di luar dugaanku.

_KRAKK!_

Tendangannya yang tak tanggung-tanggung menghantam pergelangan tanganku yang menggenggam _gunsword_ sampai senjataku itu terlepas dari tanganku dan jatuh ke tanah. Belum lagi, sendi pergelangan tanganku terasa mati rasa dan lumpuh karena serangannya barusan. Selagi aku tidak bisa bertindak untuk beberapa detik, Findor menambahkan sebuah tendangan yang membuatku terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Ugh…!"

Aku tidak terjatuh karena tendangan itu. Aku segera meluruskan diri, dan memegang pergelangan tanganku yang mati rasa dengan tanganku yang bebas. Untuk mengembalikannya agar bisa bergerak lagi, maka aku harus melakukan sedikit hal yang menyakitkan.

_KREK!_

"Gh!"

Aku memelintir tanganku sendiri, untuk sesaat rasanya sakit luar biasa. Tapi begitu rasa sakit itu hilang, tanganku sudah bisa bergerak normal kembali. Belum sempat aku menghela nafas lega, Findor menerjangku lagi, memaksaku untuk berguling di tanah, menghindari serangannya sekaligus mengambil kembali _gunsword _-ku yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana.

Aku menggenggam _gunsword_-ku seperti senapan, mengarahkannya pada Findor. Aku menembaknya dengan peluru perak beberapa kali, tapi dia bisa dengan mudah menghindarinya. Beberapa tembakan lagi, dan tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang entah kemana.

Aku melihat sekeliling, berusaha untuk mencari tahu kemana dia menghilang. Namun…

"Mencariku?"

Untuk bereaksi saja tak sempat, apalagi menghindar. Sebuah hantaman keras bersarang di perutku, membuatku merasa tertohok hebat. Sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutku, setelah terlempar karena serangan itu aku langsung berguling, berusaha menyerang balik… hanya untuk mendapati kalau lawanku yang ini terlalu cepat.

"Lambat sekali."

Sebuah tendangan menyapuku dari samping, aku berhasil menangkisnya dengan punggung tanganku. Belum puas dengan serangan yang bisa ditahan, Findor melakukan putaran di udara dan menghantamku lagi dengan tendangannya, membuatku terdorong ke belakang.

Dia melompat ke udara, lagi-lagi melancarkan tendangan padaku. Aku menahan tendangannya dengan _gunsword _-ku, dan dengan cepat Findor mengganti serangannya. Kepalan tangannya melewati penjagaanku, dan mengenai wajahku dengan keras.

"Ugh!"

Selagi tangannya masih menempel di wajahku, aku mencoba balas memukulnya. Tapi Findor menangkap tanganku dengan cekatan, dan menendang perutku dengan lututnya. Selagi erang kesakitan keluar dari mulutku, aku kembali memuntahkan darah. Aku berlutut di tanah, dan saat aku mendongak, Findor sudah menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Hahaha…" suara tawa Findor terdengar. "Apakah kau benar-benar Ichigo Kurosaki yang dibicarakan oleh Aizen-sama? Tidak sehebat yang kubayangkan."

Findor muncul agak jauh di hadapanku, mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi merendahkan di wajah kurusnya. Dia memang kuat, aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca gerakannya dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang.

Aku masih cukup kelelahan karena pertarungan di gua itu, luka yang kuterima saat itu masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Itu alasan yang masuk akal, tapi apa aku akan ditolong kalau aku hanya bisa mengeluh terus? _Tidak. Aku masih bisa sedikit lebih kuat lagi untuk mengalahkannya_.

"**Beri aku kekuatan, Kaladbolg."** Batinku. "**Lebih dari yang sekarang…!**"

"Aku mulai bosan. Sebaiknya aku mengakhirinya saja…" kata Findor. "Matilah, serangga busuk."

Sebuah tangan pucat bercakar mencoba menikamku dari depan, tapi tangan kiriku bereaksi untuk menangkapnya sebelum itu mengenaiku. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat aku bisa menangkap tangannya, dan kumanfaatkan sekejap kelengahannya untuk menebas dadanya, melukainya walau tebasanku tidak dalam. Darah hitam mengalir dari luka di dadanya, dan tanpa memberikannya waktu tambahan untuk terkejut, aku maju menerjangnya.

"_Aku adalah kekuatanmu. Aku adalah pedangmu. Kau adalah Masterku._"

Suara Kaladbolg bergema dalam diriku selagi aku merasakan kekuatanku meningkat dengan drastis. Aku mengayunkan _gunsword_-ku pada Findor, dan dia melompat untuk menghindarinya. Aku menyusulnya melompat ke udara, hanya untuk mendapati kalau dia tiba-tiba lenyap.

Kalau tadi aku tidak bisa menangkap gerakannya sama sekali, kini aku bisa tahu kemana dia pergi. Aku menendang ke arah belakang, dan terdengar suara hantaman keras yang menandakan bahwa instingku tepat. Findor terjatuh ke tanah, dan langsung bangkit lagi dengan terkejut.

"Kekuatanmu langsung meningkat seperti ini…!" kata Findor setelah aku mendarat. "Hebat. Memang seperti yang dikatakan Aizen-sama…"

Dia berkelebat lenyap, gerakannya lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya tapi masih bisa kutangkap. Aku mengangkat satu tangan setinggi bahu, dan menangkap pukulan keras dari _Vampire _pucat yang kini ada di hadapanku. Aku mengambil langkah mundur, lalu menancapkan _gunsword_-ku ke tanah. Aku memberinya isyarat dengan tanganku agar dia maju menyerangku, gaya yang sama seperti yang sering kulakukan saat berkelahi melawan berandalan di kotaku.

Walaupun kali ini musuhnya berbeda tingkatan, seratus bahkan seribu kali jauh lebih kuat.

"Kau besar kepala juga, bocah manusia!"

Aku menerima pukulan Findor dengan tangan kiriku, dan balas melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan kananku. Dia juga menangkis seranganku, dan dengan segera pertarungan kami menjadi saling adu jotos dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.

Pertarungan itu masih terus berlanjut.

Aku dan _Vampire _berambut pirang itu masih bertarung dengan tangan kosong, pukulan kami saling menyerang satu sama lain. Saat giliranku menyerang, dia menangkis dan sebaliknya. Kadang juga pukulanku berhasil mengenai wajahnya, tapi tak sedikit juga kali wajahku terhantam tinjunya. Aku merasakan kalau kemampuanku masih sedikit di bawahnya bahkan setelah Kaladbolg menambah kekuatanku…ditambah lagi, dia ini _Vampire _yang notabene makhluk berumur panjang. Pasti pengalaman bertarungnya jauh lebih banyak dariku.

Tidak hanya satu-dua kali, belasan, bahkan puluhan kali tinjuku beradu dengan tinjunya, membuat suara hantaman yang keras seperti batu yang saling berbenturan. Sambil mengelak dari pukulannya, aku menarik tanganku ke belakang, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk membalasnya. Aku melesatkan tinjuku…

"Heah!"

_DUAGH!_

Aku sedikit kalah cepat. Pukulan Findor menghampiri wajahku sebelum pukulanku sendiri mengenainya. Pukulan yang ini jauh lebih kuat daripada yang sebelumnya, untuk sesaat kepalaku terasa pusing dan tubuhku melayang karena tenaga pukulan itu.

Benar-benar berbeda dengan Sekirou, _Vampire _yang pertama kali kulawan…dia jauh, jauh lebih kuat daripada _Vampire_ itu…

Tapi…! Aku juga bisa jadi lebih kuat lagi!

"**Kaladbolg, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu lagi.**"

Selagi aku melayang di udara, aku melakukan salto dengan cepat dan melepaskan satu tendangan yang mengenai wajah pucat sang _Vampire_ dengan telak. Dia juga terlempar ke belakang, dan dengan peristiwa saling hantam di wajah ini, pertarungan tangan kosong kami berakhir dengan kami berdua sama-sama terjatuh ke tanah.

"_Vampire_ brengsek."

"Manusia keparat."

Sambil melemparkan umpatan pada satu sama lain, kami berdua bangkit berdiri. Sudut mulut kami sama-sama mengalirkan darah, bedanya darahku merah dan darahnya hitam. Kami saling menatap dengan penuh kemarahan, mata manusia dengan mata _Vampire_ yang semerah darah.

"Lumayan juga kau. Padahal aku ini salah satu dari S.E.V, Special Elite Vampire, tapi kau bisa mengimbangiku…" kata Findor. "Kau sampah yang kuat, kau bisa menahanku tanpa memakai kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Kau juga. Tidak kusangka akan ada lintah penghisap darah yang merepotkan sepertimu, aku cukup terkejut." Aku membalas pujiannya dengan sama sinisnya.

"Well, kau pikir ini merepotkan, kan?" Findor mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Aku juga. Jadi bisakah kau minggir saja dan biarkan aku menangkap gadis itu? Itu menguntungkan untuk kita berdua."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku."

"…Apa katamu?"

"Kalau kau begitu bodohnya sampai tidak mengerti perkataanku, maka biar kuperjelas saja." Aku meninggikan suara. "Aku takkan menyerahkan Rukia padamu atau Aizen, atau siapapun itu. Paham?"

"Hah, dasar manusia bodoh." Ejek Findor. "Kau buang-buang nyawamu saja."

"Masa bodoh."

"Kau tidak peduli nyawamu sendiri? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mati saja dan berhenti ikut campur urusanku?!"

"Ikut campur? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah…untuk apa kau melindungi makhluk tak berharga seperti gadis itu? Tak ada untungnya!"

"Apa?!"

Mataku membelalak. Tanganku mengepal menjadi tinju…kemarahan tiba-tiba saja bangkit di dalam diriku.

"Kau…kau bilang dia apa?!"

"Makhluk tak berharga." Findor menyeringai lebar. "Dan biar kutambahkan. Dia makhluk tak bernilai yang dilahirkan untuk jadi bahan percobaan kami! Makhluk tingkat rendah yang setelah kami 'pakai', akan kami buang seperti sampah! Kami akan mengekstrak kegelapan dalam dirinya, dan itu akan mencabut nyawanya juga! Setelah itu, tubuhnya akan kami-"

"DIAM!"

Teriakanku bergema keras di pantai itu, dan selanjutnya hening untuk sesaat.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau marah cuma karena kukatakan itu?" Seringai Findor makin lebar. "Oh, iya. Kau juga Pemegang Kekuatan **Kegelapan** sepertinya. Sesama makhluk yang dikucilkan, pantas kalian saling mengasihani. Hahaha…"

"Dasar keparat…hina dia sekali lagi dan akan kuhabisi kau!"

Kemarahan, bukan, kemurkaan sudah mengalir di dalam diriku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mencabik pria pucat di hadapanku ini untuk membayar hinaannya pada Rukia! Aku memanggil Kaladbolg kembali ke tanganku, bersiap untuk meneruskan pertarungan kami.

"Hahaha…seperti kau bisa membunuhku saja." Cemooh Findor. "Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu, akan kuakhiri riwayatmu sebelum aku menangkapnya…"

Cahaya biru yang samar dari kedua tangannya sekilas tertangkap oleh mataku, dan instingku membuatku memutuskan untuk melompat tinggi ke udara. Benar saja…

Kilatan cahaya biru menyambar tepat setelah aku menjejakkan kaki untuk melompat.

Cahaya biru itu membekukan tempat dimana aku berdiri sebelumnya menjadi bongkahan es. Tidak hanya itu saja, cahaya biru itu menyebarkan es di tanah sekelilingnya sehingga hampir semua tanah di bawahku menjadi beku oleh es. Semuanya…semuanya membeku.

"Apa itu…?!"

"Hahaha…kau beruntung bisa menghindarinya."

Aku mendarat di tanah yang tertutup oleh es, sedikit tergelincir oleh licinnya es itu. Aku melihat kearah Findor, dan di kedua tangannya sudah ada diagram sihir yang bercahaya biru secerah lautan, sinarnya yang lembut terlihat indah namun juga mematikan. Aku hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau melihat **Ilmu Sihir**…?" Findor menyeringai. "Kalau begitu biar kuperkenalkan. _Eis de Magica_, Sihir Es Pembeku Segalanya…!"

Diagram sihir yang baru bercahaya di bawah kakiku, membuat hatiku mencelos. Aku melompat ke udara, saat diagram sihir itu mengeluarkan duri es tajam yang akan membuatku jadi sate kalau saja aku tidak mengayunkan Kaladbolg untuk menghancurkannya.

Saat aku mendarat ke tanah, Findor sudah siap melancarkan serangan susulan. Belasan diagram sihir lain tercetak di tanah yang membeku, dan melepaskan duri-duri es yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku tak sempat melompat, aku hanya berlari sepanjang tanah membeku yang licin untuk menghindari tertusuk duri-duri itu.

Duri-duri itu bermunculan dari tanah, mengejarku kemana pun aku melangkah. Merasa tak ada artinya untuk terus menghindar, aku mengerem laju langkahku, memasang kuda-kuda dan mengisi _dust_ hitam di _gunsword_-ku.

"**Black Moon Slash!**"

Sambil berseru aku mengayunkan Kaladbolg di tanganku, melepaskan gelombang _dust_ hitam raksasa yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Serangan balasanku ini melibas habis seluruh duri-duri es yang mengejarku sampai semuanya hancur seperti kaca yang pecah.

Black Moon Slash. Ini bukanlah nama yang diberikan oleh Kaladbolg, tapi aku yang menamai jurus ini sendiri. Karena dia sendiri belum mau memberikan nama untuk jurus ini, maka untuk sementara kunamai saja begitu.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke tempat musuhku, tapi Findor sudah tak ada lagi di tempatnya berada sebelumnya. Aku melihat sekelilingku, kiri kanan, depan belakang, tak ada tanda-tanda _Vampire_ berambut pirang itu sedikitpun. Dimanakah dia…?

"Hey!"

Teriakan yang berasal dari atas itu membuatku spontan mendongak.

"Kau mau aku memberimu hadiah?" Findor melayang diudara, ditopang oleh diagram sihir birunya. "Hmm… bagaimana kalau kuberi kau…hujan stalaktit?"

Dalam sekejap aku sadar akan apa yang berniat dilakukannya. Dari kata-katanya saja sudah jelas.

Diagram sihir biru berjumlah lebih dari yang sebelumnya dia munculkan bersinar terang di udara di sekitarnya. Lalu, saat Findor menjentikkan jarinya, duri-duri es seperti stalaktit ditembakkan dari diagram-diagram sihir itu, semuanya ditujukan untukku.

Aku melakukan manuver gila-gilaan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Aku berlari secepat mungkin, berguling di tanah, sampai melompat liar ke tempat yang lebih aman untuk menghindari diriku tertusuk oleh duri-duri es itu. Walaupun badanku sesekali tergores oleh duri-duri es itu, setidaknya aku tidak tertusuk langsung.

"Biar kutambah seru sedikit lagi!"

Teriakan Findor dari kejauhan membuat semua indraku masuk ke dalam mode siaga. Tidak puas hanya dengan duri-duri es, dia juga kini melepaskan tombak-tombak es yang panjang ke arahku. Beberapa tombak es berhasil kuhindari dengan berguling ke samping, namun saat aku berlari ke depan untuk menjaga jarak, beberapa tombak es lagi menghalangi jalanku.

"Kau terlalu lambat!"

Lebih banyak lagi tombak es meluncur ke arahku. Tak ada jalan untuk menghindar, jadi dengan nekad kuhancurkan saja semua tombak es itu dengan ayunan liar _gunsword_-ku. Berhasil, dan-

Tanpa sempat kusadari, dua tombak es meluncur menyusul tombak-tombak yang tadi kuhancurkan, keduanya dengan telak mengenai bahuku. Keduanya menusuk dalam bahuku, sampai darahku mengucur. Walaupun tahu akan terasa sakit, aku dengan cepat mencabut kedua tombak yang menancap itu.

"Ukh!"

Menyakitkan. Tapi kalau kubiarkan saja dua benda itu menancap, bisa lebih bahaya lagi. Darahku masih terus mengalir, dan aku hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang. Benar-benar sakit.

"Hey, aku tidak bilang kau boleh istirahat!"

Teriakan itu membuatku kembali siaga. Findor sudah tidak melayang di udara lagi, dia berdiri di tanah dengan jarak beberapa puluh meter di depanku. Sebuah pilar es yang panjangnya sekitar 10 meter melayang horizontal di atas kepalanya tanpa ada yang menopang, dan saat _Vampire_ berambut pirang itu mendorong tangannya ke depan, pilar es itu meluncur ke arahku.

Aku mengumpulkan _dust_ hitam di tanganku, lalu menghunjamkan tinjuku menuju pilar es yang mengancam akan menabrakku sampai remuk itu. Pilar es tersebut hancur terkena tinjuku, suara gemanya saat hancur memenuhi pantai itu bergaung mengerikan.

"Haah…haah…"

"Kau keras kepala sekali ya, manusia."

Findor melangkah mendekati dengan santai, tak tergoyahkan. Lukanya cuma sedikit, sedangkan aku cukup parah begini. Dia sepertinya sadar kalau dirinya ada di atas angin, makanya ia begitu tenang. Seringai sinis yang tipis menghiasi wajah pucatnya, lebih membuatku muak daripada takut.

"Kau banyak bicara…" kataku pelan.

"Padahal sudah kuberi jalan aman untukmu. Malah ngotot melindungi gadis itu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Rukia." Aku menatap Findor tajam.

Findor hanya mengangkat bahu, balas menatapku dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan aku tidak mau tahu." Seringainya kembali melebar. "Apakah karena kau tahu segalanya tentangnya, kau jadi sengotot itu melawanku?"

"Diam…itu bukan urusanmu." Aku mengacungkan _gunsword_-ku pada Findor. "Pokoknya…aku sudah berjanji padanya…akan melindunginya. Pasti."

"Heh. Kau sama saja seperti orang itu! Kau pasti akan mati juga!" teriak Findor, ketenangannya tampak sedikit terganggu. "Sama seperti Kaien Shiba itu, akan kupastikan kau juga mati di tanganku! Semua yang dekat dengan gadis pembawa bencana itu pasti sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati tragis!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu…akan kupastikan kau tidak akan ikut campur lagi!" Mata merah darah Findor berkilat-kilat. "Akan kuhancurkan kau berkeping-keping!"

Tiba-tiba, angin yang sangat dingin berhembus dengan kencang. Angin itu semua berkumpul di sekitar Findor, lebih tepatnya lagi di tangan kirinya. Di tangan itu terpusat energi berwarna biru gelap yang terasa begitu dingin. Dari jarak sejauh ini saja, aku bisa merasakan dinginnya yang menusuk tulang.

"_Eis de Magica!_" Findor berteriak lantang. "_Frostenhorn!_"

Energi bercahaya biru gelap seperti lautan dalam itu melesat ke arahku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? aku hanya bisa menyilangkan Kaladbolg di depan tubuhku sebagai pertahanan nekad.

"Sial!"

Dingin…rasanya begitu dingin. Segalanya dingin…

Semuanya membeku…aku tak bisa merasakan apapun. Semuanya mati rasa…

Tubuhku membeku dalam es yang bening, tapi aku masih sadar dan bisa merasakan dinginnya. Kalau ini kubiarkan lebih lama…akan jadi lebih fatal lagi untukku. Walaupun seluruh tubuhku mati rasa, aku memaksakan diri untuk bergerak menyentakkan semua es yang membungkus tubuhku.

_BRUAAAK!_

Aku terbebas dari kungkungan es itu, tapi rasa dingin yang menusuk sampai sumsum tulang masih bisa kurasakan. Aku melihat sekeliling, dan semuanya kini sudah menjadi bongkahan es yang bening, sampai radius beberapa ratus meter. Walaupun benci mengakuinya, tapi aku kagum.

Kekuatan es milik Sasuke saja tidak sampai begini. Kini aku mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa kalah oleh orang yang jadi lawanku sekarang. Tingkat kekuatan mereka benar-benar berbeda…! Kalau saja aku tidak menangkisnya sedikit memakai Kaladbolg, tentu keadaanku bisa lebih buruk lagi.

Hawa dinginnya kini begitu terasa, dan aku bahkan merasa lebih merinding lagi saat Findor melangkah mendekatiku, dia sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh jurusnya sendiri. Jangankan menggigil, bergetar saja dia tidak. Dia pantas dapat pujian untuk ini.

"Hebat juga kau masih bisa bertahan." Katanya sambil tersenyum sinis. "Aku penasaran sampai kapan kau bisa terus berdiri seperti itu."

Tubuhku menggigil karena dingin yang begitu menusuk. Suhu udara juga begitu rendahnya sampai aku sulit bernafas, nafasku putus-putus. Rasanya semua organ dalam tubuhku nyaris membeku, entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku terkena sihir itu dengan telak.

Andai saja Kaladbolg tidak ada, mungkin aku sudah mati. Sekarang pun aku hanya bisa bertumpu padanya untuk terus berdiri. Pandanganku mengabur dan tenagaku yang makin melemah, apa ini tanda kalau aku tidak akan menang disini? Apakah aku akan mati?

"Hahaha…bagi _Valkyrie_ biasa sepertimu, kau sudah cukup merepotkanku…" Findor melangkah lebih dekat lagi. "Tapi semuanya akan berakhir sekarang."

Dia sudah ada di depanku. Tangannya yang bercakar terangkat, siap menikam titik vital tubuhku yang akan menjadi serangan penghabisan. Seringainya melebar, mungkin dia merasa sudah menang sekarang. Dan sepertinya memang akan begitu, aku bahkan tidak kuat lagi untuk membuka mata. Pandanganku mengabur, semuanya menjadi gelap…

"**Bunuh. Bunuh semuanya…**"

Sebuah suara nyaring, melengking tinggi bergaung dalam kepalaku.

(Normal POV)

Di dunia dalam diri Ichigo Kurosaki, seseorang membuka matanya yang diselimuti kegelapan.

Bukan seseorang… 'sesuatu' ini jelas-jelas bukan manusia.

"**Hahahaha…aku bisa susah kalau kau mati sekarang…**" sosok itu terkekeh jahat. "**Dasar manusia lemah…biar kupinjam tubuhmu sesaat saja!**"

Sosok itu mengeluarkan _dust _hitam dari tubuhnya, memenuhi seluruh dunia dalam diri Ichigo dengan kegelapan pekat yang kelam, benar-benar hitam.

Tangan Findor nyaris menikam Ichigo, saat tangan kiri pemuda itu tiba-tiba menangkapnya dengan cekatan, mencegahnya menyarangkan serangan yang akan menghabisi nyawanya. Belum sempat Findor bereaksi atas tindakan itu, _gunsword_ hitam milik sang pemuda menyambar tubuhnya, menebas dalam bahu sampai dadanya. Darah hitam terciprat ke tanah yang diselimuti es sementara Findor mengambil langkah mundur dengan terkejut, tak menyangka akan diserang balik.

Tapi yang tak disangka sang _Vampire_ adalah mata musuhnya yang kini warna iris matanya menjadi perak, dan ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin tanpa emosi, raut wajahnya hampa tak dapat ditafsirkan.

Tapi itu semua hanya bertahan sekejap saja.

(Ichigo POV)

Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan. Yang terakhir kuingat hanyalah suara melengking tinggi aneh dalam benakku, dan tahu-tahu musuhku sudah melompat mundur beberapa meter dariku, dadanya terluka tebas cukup dalam. _Gunsword_-ku berlumuran darahnya yang hitam, apakah aku yang telah melakukannya?

Tapi selagi aku memikirkan jawabannya, Findor melompat ke arahku lagi dan menghantamku dengan keras sampai aku terjatuh. Badanku entah kenapa terasa kaku dan tak mau bergerak, karena itulah kini Findor mulai menendangi tubuhku yang terjatuh di tanah dengan geram sekaligus juga senang.

"Berani sekali kau, manusia!" seru Findor di tengah kegiatannya menendangiku. "Kau punya nyali juga melakukan ini padaku…kau pasti akan membayarnya! Kau akan membayar!"

Walaupun dia menendang dengan penuh kekuatan amarah, entah kenapa tak terasa sakit sedikitpun. Tubuhku…semuanya mati rasa. Tenagaku benar-benar sudah habis kali ini dan pandangan mataku kembali memburam. Apakah ini pertanda aku akan segera mati?

Bukankah…kematian itu rasanya menyakitkan? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun…?

"Hentikan!"

Suara itu. Apakah aku bermimpi…?

Tidak.

Tendangan Findor padaku telah berhenti, dan suara teriakan yang kudengar itu adalah suara Rukia. Kenapa dia kembali lagi kesini? Padahal sudah kusuruh dia pergi!

Aku yang terbaring di tanah perlahan melihat ke atas, melihat sosok Rukia yang merentangkan tangannya di depan tubuhku, melindungiku dari Findor. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Findor tersenyum penuh kemenangan, apa yang diburunya sampai saat ini telah muncul di hadapannya.

Lalu Rukia berteriak lagi.

"Sudah cukup, Jangan sakiti dia lebih dari ini!"

"Hmm…tergantung keputusanmu." Findor menyeringai. "…Jadi?"

Rukia hanya menunduk terdiam. Kemudian…

"Baiklah…" katanya pelan. "Aku akan menyerahkan diri…"

"JANGAN!"

Kepala Rukia tersentak kaget saat aku tiba-tiba bangkit dari tanah dengan seluruh tenagaku yang tersisa. Apa peduliku dengan tubuhku ini? Aku rasa tubuh ini lebih baik hancur berkali-kali daripada membiarkan Rukia ditangkap dan direnggut kebebasannya! Aku takkan membiarkannya!

"Jangan…Pergi!"

"Tapi kamu bisa mati kalau begini terus!" kata Rukia, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kumohon, Ichigo… lebih baik begini saja…"

"Aku sudah bilang…JANGAN PERGI!"

Aku menatap mata birunya yang mulai digenangi air mata dengan tajam, dan saat itu juga aku tahu kalau dia sendiri tak mau kembali ke tempat dimana dia hanya akan merasa sedih dan kesepian. Apa dia pikir bisa membohongiku dengan matanya yang penuh kesedihan itu? Tidak.

"Hahaha, drama kalian ini sungguh mengharukan, tapi…"

Sebuah sinar biru menyilaukan mataku, dan seketika naluriku merasakan bahaya.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk menangkap targetku hidup atau mati…" Findor menyeringai. "Jadi kalau aku bisa melakukannya dengan cara yang lebih mudah, kenapa tidak?"

Tubuhku menegang, menyadari bahaya di ujung tanduk, yang akan diantarkan oleh sinar biru di tangan _Vampire _itu.

"Matilah kalian berdua. _Frostenhorn!_"

(Rukia's POV)

Kematian akan selalu datang padaku, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia mengambil nyawaku. Dia begitu dekat, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia mengangkat tangannya yang kejam untuk mencabut nyawaku…dia selalu mengambil orang-orang yang berusaha untuk melindungiku, orang-orang yang memahami perasaanku.

Kali ini, kurasakan kematian itu kembali datang. Dengan wujud sinar biru sihir yang dilancarkan Findor kepadaku dan Ichigo yang baru saja selesai berdebat, kematian sekali lagi mendatangiku.

Jika ada yang kutahu tentang sihir itu, hanyalah jika sihir itu menghantam kami berdua, maka dapat dipastikan kami akan mati dalam sekejap mata. Aku yang terkejut tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan kupikir kali ini aku benar-benar akan tamat, sebelum kurasakan kehangatan yang sangat kukenal mendorongku minggir.

Bongkahan es yang sangat besar tercipta di tempat dimana aku berdiri sebelumnya. Tapi alih-alih aku yang jadi sasaran utamanya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan dengan senjatanya membeku di dalamnya. Matanya yang hijau-ungu masih terbuka, dan dari posisi tangannya yang terjulur ke depan, aku langsung tahu kalau dialah yang tadi mendorongku agar tak terkena serangan sihir itu.

Ia menyelamatkan nyawaku, dan inilah akibat yang dia terima.

Dia membayarnya dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"TIDAAAAK!"

Kupukulkan tanganku ke bongkahan es itu, berusaha memecahkannya dan mengeluarkan Ichigo dari sana. Tapi dinding es itu tidak bergeming, retak pun tidak. Kekuatan kegelapanku juga tidak mau keluar seperti biasanya, ini karena Ichigo sudah menyegelnya.

Kenapa harus jadi begini? Aku tak bisa membiarkannya mati!

"ICHIGOOOO!"

Kumunculkan pedang dari udara kosong untuk menghancurkan es itu. Ini bukanlah Gram milikku, ini hanyalah pedang biasa yang rapuh. Itu terbukti saat pedang itu mencoba menusuk bongkahan es tersebut, pedang itu patah menjadi dua tanpa bisa merusak es itu segores pun.

Putus asa, aku hanya bisa memanggil namanya sekeras yang kubisa. Kuulang panggilanku, dan hanya hening yang menjawabku. Mungkin Ichigo sudah tak bisa mendengarku lagi…

Tidak!

Tidak mungkin dia sudah mati. Tidak, aku percaya dia masih hidup, dia masih ada disana! Aku percaya dia akan keluar dari es itu dengan gagah, dan dengan gayanya yang seakan tak peduli, ia akan mengatakan ini semua bukan apa-apa.

Dia tidak mungkin mati. Aku tak mau percaya ini!

"Hentikan semua rengekanmu, Putri!" seseorang menjambak rambutku tanpa perasaan. "Manusia itu sudah mati… MATI! Sama seperti Kaien Shiba tersayangmu itu!"

"Tidak, Ichigo! Kumohon bangunlah, Ichigo! Tolong aku!"

"Dasar berisik! DIAM!"

_PLAK!_

Tamparan Findor yang tak berperasaan menghampiri wajahku, yang membuat pipiku merah. Darahku kurasakan menetes dari bibirku, menetes ke tanah yang diselimuti es.

"Kau sudah membuatku kerepotan selama ini, dasar gadis jalang." Findor mendekatkan wajahnya yang menyeringai sadis ke wajahku. "Sekarang kau akan ikut denganku, dan takkan kubiarkan kau protes!"

Dengan cara menjambak rambutku dengan kasar, Findor menyeretku. Tapi aku masih bertahan di tempatku, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan pemuda itu. Setelah Kaien, dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum. Hatiku sudah jatuh untuk pemuda yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki ini. Aku tidak mau hidup tanpa dia di sampingku!

"Apa aku harus mencambukmu sampai pingsan untuk membawamu?! Jalan!" Seru Findor sambil menampar wajahku sekali lagi. "Cepat jalan!"

Sementara air mataku menetes lagi, bisa kudengar suara sayup-sayup entah dari mana.

"Lepaskan…"

Suara apa ini? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

"Lepaskan…dia…"

Apa ini hanya harapan kosongku saja? Kenapa aku masih ingin terus berharap? Padahal… kupikir semua yang telah kualami selama ini cukup untuk mematikan harapanku. Tapi kenapa…?

Kenapa aku masih berharap padanya?

"S…suara apa itu?" Findor bertanya, wajahnya yang memang pucat terlihat makin pucat.

Dia ketakutan oleh sesuatu.

Aku menoleh kembali ke bongkahan es itu. Dengan getaran yang dahsyat, rasanya es itu membuat segalanya berguncang seperti mengalami gempa bumi. Di permukaan es yang bening itu, sebuah retakan muncul, makin lama makin panjang dan lebar.

_BLARRR!_

Dengan suara gemuruh hebat yang penghabisan, seluruh es yang dingin itu hancur berkeping-keping seperti kaca. Aku hanya bisa terkesima melihat pemandangan menakjubkan itu.

_DUAAAGGH!_

Sebuah kelebatan hitam melewatiku, lalu terdengar suara dentuman yang keras, seperti suara batu karang yang berbenturan. Kemudian aku merasa jambakan pada rambutku terlepas.

Sebuah tangan hangat yang sangat kukenal menyentuh bahuku dengan lembut.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa..." Suara yang penuh kekuatan itu berbisik sangat dekat dengan telingaku. "Akan kuakhiri semua ini sekarang juga."

(Ichigo's POV)

Rasa dinginnya tangan-tangan kematian…

Rasa kantuk tak tertahankan yang akan menyeretku ke dalam tidur yang abadi…

Bisikan malaikat kematian yang menggumamkan balasan akan dosa-dosaku…

Semuanya buyar begitu aku melihat pria itu menampar Rukia. Kepasrahan sekaligus ketakutanku akan kematian semuanya berganti dengan kemurkaan begitu melihatnya disakiti. Dengan tangan kotornya ia menyentuh Rukia! Dengan tangan kotornya ia menyakiti Rukia!

Aku takkan mengampuninya!

"Lepaskan dia, dasar _Vampire _keparat!"  
Begitu aku terlepas dari kurungan es yang dingin menusuk tulang itu, kugunakan tinju tangan kiriku untuk menghantam wajah pucat sang _Vampire_ dengan sekuat tenaga, dan ia pun terpental jauh ke belakang.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa... Akan kuakhiri semua ini sekarang juga."

Aku menyambar tubuh Rukia, lalu mundur ke belakang untuk meletakkannya di tempat yang lebih aman, di belakang sebuah pohon. Tidak bagus memang, tapi daripada dia berada di tengah pertarunganku, ini jauh lebih baik. Aku tersenyum padanya dan menepuk kepalanya sebelum pergi.

Dengan segera aku kembali berhadapan dengan pria pucat berambut pirang yang mengancam keselamatan Rukia dengan tangannya yang kotor. Aku mengangkat ibu tangan kiriku, lalu kuacungkan ke bawah, memberinya peringatan bahwa aku takkan memberi ampun padanya.

"_Kaladbolg, Limit Drive…Level 7._"

Setelah kuucapkan kata-kata yang bahkan aku tak paham artinya untuk apa, aku merasakan kekuatan dalam diriku bergejolak. Sarung tangan di tangan kiriku berubah menjadi sarung tangan baja berwarna hitam, menutupi tanganku sampai pergelangan tangan. Di bagian punggung tangannya kini berhiaskan kristal ungu dengan angka 7 hijau berpendar di dalamnya.

"_Master. Kini kau sudah mencapai tingkatan kekuatan yang berbeda._" Suara Kaladbolg berbicara dengan lembut dalam benakku. "_Kau akan memiliki teknik-teknik dan kemampuan baru. Gunakanlah kekuatanmu dengan bijak, Master. Aku, kekuatanmu, akan membantumu."_

Aku tersenyum dalam pikiranku. Kehangatan dalam tubuhku berubah menjadi kekuatan yang menggebu-gebu, semangat tak tertahankan memenuhi diriku.

"Bersiaplah." Aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku padanya. "Riwayatmu sudah berakhir."

"Dasar…Keparat!" Findor mencerca, tapi kali ini bisa kudengar ketakutan dalam suaranya.

Aku melangkah maju menuju dirinya, melintasi dataran pantai yang tertutup oleh es yang dingin. _Vampire_ berambut pirang itu mengangkat tangan kirinya yang memancarkan sinar biru, dan belasan diagram sihir biru pun tercipta di udara.

"Matilah kau, manusia rendahan!"

Harus kuakui, bahwa pertarungan ini benar-benar telah membuatku sekarat. Daripada mati konyol, bukankah tadi seharusnya aku pergi saja dan membawa Rukia bersamaku menuju tempat yang lebih aman? Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada meneruskan pertarungan yang sepertinya akan berakhir dengan kematianku? Memang lebih baik begitu, tapi…

Maaf saja kalau terdengar mengecewakan, tapi aku takkan mundur. Ichigo Kurosaki takkan mundur semudah itu… Ichigo Kurosaki takkan pernah mundur dari pertarungan apapun.

Aku berhenti melangkah. Puluhan duri es yang runcing muncul dari diagram-diagram sihir milik Findor, semuanya meluncur ke arahku, siap menembus tubuhku tanpa ampun. Mungkin aku benar-benar akan mati kalau terkena rangkaian serangan ini…

Mungkin? Pikirkan lagi.

"_Cleaving Wave!_"

Teknik ini diajarkan oleh Kaladbolg dengan hanya memberitahu namanya saja, dan tiba-tiba aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara melaukannya. Gelombang hitam seperti kelebatan tebasan pedang dilepaskan dari _gunsword_-ku, mengenai duri-duri es yang mengarah padaku dan mencincang mereka menjadi serpihan-serpihan es kecil. Duri-duri es yang lain diluncurkan, dan aku mengulangi jurusku untuk menangkalnya.

Semua duri es itu hancur sebelum bisa mengenaiku.

Aku tersenyum tipis ketika kulihat wajah Findor memucat, lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Pemandangan yang buruk sekali di mataku ini semakin parah ketika aku melancarkan serangan balasan. Aku mengumpulkan _dust _hitam di _gunsword-_ku, lalu kutebas udara dua kali

"_Black Tornado!_"

Angin ribut yang tidak normal, karena berwarna hitam menerjang ke depan dengan ganas menuju Findor. Entah karena apa, dia lambat merespon seranganku. Mungkin dia terkejut melihat serangannya diatasi semudah itu.

Angin hitam itu mengangkat Findor beberapa meter ke udara, menggasak tubuhnya. Luka sayatan muncul satu-persatu di tubuh Findor, angin hitam itu tampaknya memiliki ketajaman layaknya pisau belati, dan Findor melayang di dalam angin itu, tak mampu melepaskan diri. Dan baru saja aku mulai menikmati pemandangan menyedihkan di hadapanku saat angin hitam yang kulepaskan itu berhenti, menjatuhkan _Vampire_ berambut pirang itu dengan keras ke tanah.

"Aarggh!"

Aku kembali tersenyum tipis, dan aku melanjutkan langkahku mendekati _Vampire_ itu. Sayang sekali langkahku harus terhenti lagi, karena Findor sudah melompat bangun dan melompat ke udara. Dia melayang di udara, ditopang oleh diagram sihirnya, dan belasan diagram sihir biru muncul di udara, lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya.

"Jangan sombong kau, dasar manusia…!" Teriak Findor. "Jangan kau pikir itu saja sudah cukup untuk mengalahkanku!"

Puluhan es runcing dan tombak-tombak es yang panjang ditembakkan kepadaku, dan ini mendesakku untuk mengeluarkan sebuah teknik demi menangkis serangan itu. Sebuah teknik pertahanan yang akan melindungi diriku bagai sebuah perisai.

"_Dark Aegis!_"

Aku menancapkan _gunsword_-ku ke tanah. Aku menyalurkan dust yang kumiliki kepada Kaladbolg, dan dengan cepat dia menciptakan pelindung untukku. Sebuah dinding kegelapan yang hitam pekat membentang di hadapanku, berdiri kokoh dan padat.

Mau setajam apapun duri stalaktit dan tombak dari es yang menyerangku itu, mereka semua pecah berkeping-keping saat menghantam dinding kegelapan yang kubuat, tak mampu melukaiku sedikit pun. Setelah semua serangan itu ditangkal seluruhnya, aku mencabut _gunsword_-ku dari tanah dan dinding pertahananku pun runtuh dengan sendirinya.

Wajah Findor kembali diliputi horor. Sebagai respon, kali ini aku tak tersenyum lagi, tapi aku menatapnya tajam dan kembali mengangkat ibu jariku, mengacungkannya ke bawah, memberinya vonis hukuman untuknya karena sudah menyakiti Rukia.

"Tamat riwayatmu."

Dan dengan berlari, tak berjalan lagi, aku menyongsongnya. Findor dengan gigih mempertahankan dirinya. Belasan duri, tombak, pilar, bahkan paku raksasa dari es dia munculkan untuk menghadangku. Aku menghindari serangan-serangan itu dengan mudah, kini aku bisa membaca pola serangannya… apalagi ia sedang dalam keadaan panik. Kalau tidak kuhindari, ya kuhancurkan saja es-es itu.

Saat aku sudah mengatasi semua serangannya, tiba-tiba naluriku memberiku tanda bahaya. Sinar biru dengan intensitas yang begitu dahsyat bercahaya di tangan Findor, membuat suhu sekitarku yang memang sudah dingin menjadi semakin dingin. Perasaan ini…aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"_Eis de Magica, Frostenhorn!_"

Semuanya bagaikan gerakan lambat, aku melihat sinar biru itu memancar dari tangan pucat Findor, melesat cepat menuju diriku. Semua yang dilewatinya membeku dalam sekejap, bahkan es sekalipun dibuatnya tertutup oleh kebekuan yang dia berikan.

Tak diragukan lagi, aku pasti akan mati kalau aku terkena serangan kali ini. Tapi aku sekarang bahkan tidak merasa takut, bukan karena aku pasrah untuk mati, tapi karena aku tahu aku bisa mengatasinya sekarang. Aku hanya berdiri diam, _gunsword_-ku kugenggam erat di tangan.

_CRAASSSSH!_

Dengan satu tebasan vertikal yang kulancarkan sekuat tenaga dari bawah, sinar biru yang mengandung hawa dingin yang luar biasa itu terbelah menjadi dua, dan membekukan daerah di kiri-kananku. Aku sendiri sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh serangan ini, dan bisa kulihat keterkejutan yang luar biasa di wajah Findor yang pucat.

Jelas sekali dia terguncang, melihat sihirnya yang terhebat bisa kutangkis dengan satu tebasan sederhana.

"Mustahil…kenapa…" katanya sambil melangkah mundur, pelan-pelan. "Kenapa…makhluk rendahan sepertimu… ini…mustahil…"

"Tidak mustahil, kok." Aku memutar-mutar _gunsword_-ku seperti baling-baling. "Karena kalau itu memang mustahil, aku akan mengubahnya menjadi TIDAK mustahil bagaimanapun caranya."

Aku mempercepat langkahku, dan jarak antara kami semakin dekat. Jarak sekitar 20 meter sepertinya membuatnya yakin kalau nasibnya tidak akan bagus sama sekali, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang ketakutan sekaligus tak percaya. Tapi kalau dia sudah mengira-ngira bagaimana akhir terburuk baginya, maka itu terlalu cepat, karena aku punya hal terakhir yang bisa kutunjukkan sebelum riwayatnya kuakhiri.

"Kaladbolg." Aku menyandangkan _gunsword_-ku di bahuku. "_Black Distortion, Regalian Mode._"

_Dust_ hitam yang pekat menyelimuti pedang di tanganku, mengubah bilah lurus pedang itu menjadi berliku seperti ular. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku, siap untuk melancarkan serangan penghabisan pada musuhku…seorang _Vampire_ berambut pirang yang kini ketakutan di hadapanku.

"Kau takkan kumaafkan." Kataku pelan.

"A..apa?"

Jika aku yang menghadapinya sekarang adalah Ichigo Kurosaki yang dulu, mungkin aku akan pergi dan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa membunuhnya. Tapi saat aku mengingat wajah Rukia saat bertemu dengannya, aku menyadari sesuatu. Ekspresi yang penuh ketakutan akan penderitaan…jelas-jelas bukan sesuatu yang ditimbulkan oleh kebahagiaan, akan tetapi rasa sakit, kesedihan dan kebencian…

Aku tahu pria ini adalah salah satu dari penyebabnya. Entah apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Rukia dulu, tapi jelas bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, melihat reaksi gadis itu. Untuk itu aku takkan memaafkannya.

"Apa kau tahu sudah berapa lama dia menderita?" aku melangkah lebih dekat padanya.

"Bi…bicara apa kau?" Findor terbata, dia kembali berjalan mundur dengan lambat. "Ma..mana aku tahu… bicaramu itu ngawur…aku—"

"Tutup mulutmu."

Aku menukas dengan suara tajam bagaikan silet, dan walaupun itu kukatakan dengan pelan, aku tahu dia mendengarnya karena dia sudah bungkam seribu kata.

"Kau pasti TAHU. Dan tentunya kau MENGERTI kan apa maksudku?"

Dia mulai gemetar, dan kupercepat langkahku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tertajam yang kumiliki.

"Kalian ini _Vampire_? Masa bodoh dengan itu semua. Bahkan jika kalian Iblis atau Dewa sekalipun, aku tak peduli. Bahkan sekalipun kalian punya sihir ataupun kekuatan kegelapan…itu tak jadi soal." Aku berkata dengan pelan, tapi rasanya suaraku bagai bergema di seluruh tempat itu. "Kalau kalian mencoba menyentuh Rukia dengan tangan kotor kalian, akan KUBINASAKAN kalian sampai tak bersisa dari muka bumi ini!"

Findor melangkah mundur sekali lagi, tapi apa dia pikir aku akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja? Kegelapan di pedangku semakin bergejolak, makin gelap dan kelam. Aku mengangkat pedangku tinggi-tinggi, bersiap melancarkan serangan terakhir.

"Dan yang mendapat giliran pertama adalah…KAU."

Aku berlari menyongsong _Vampire_ berambut pirang yang kini gemetaran di tempatnya berdiri, ketakutan menguasai dirinya sampai dia tak bisa bergerak selangkahpun dari sana.

"Ja…jangaaaaan!"

"_Serpent Judgement…_" keluar dari mulutku begitu saja, seakan aku sudah mengetahuinya, nama sebuah teknik yang menunggu untuk kuucapkan. "_World Piercer!_"

Pedangku menembus perutnya, dan ledakan _dust _hitam menggelegar di belakang tubuhnya, ledakan itu juga mengenaiku dan segalanya menjadi hitam pekat…

Segalanya.

(Rukia's POV)

Ledakan kegelapan terjadi saat serangan Ichigo tepat sasaran mengenai Findor. Tapi apakah kegelapan yang pada dasarnya hanyalah kehampaan yang hanya bisa merusak dan membunuh itu bisa kusebut sebagai ledakan?

Sekarang kegelapan yang pekat menggantikan es dan kabut dingin menyelimuti tempat itu. Kegelapan itu juga menghalangi pandanganku, membuatku tak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas di dalam sana. Mungkin Ichigo itu memang kuat, tapi dia bukanlah Dewa atau apapun yang semacam itu. Tidak mustahil baginya untuk terkena dampak serangannya sendiri. Apalagi sekarang, _dust_ hitam menyelimuti seluruh daerah pantai itu sejauh yang bisa kulihat, mungkinkah…jurus itu juga berbalik mengenainya?

Kemanapun aku melihat, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan ataupun kehidupan.

Mungkinkah…dia…?

"Ichigo!" aku meneriakkan namanya. "Dimana kamu…? Ichigo!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Hanya kehampaan kegelapan dan kesunyian yang membalas teriakanku. Jangankan Ichigo, Findor saja tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Mana mungkin sih…apa Ichigo benar-benar terkena teknik andalannya itu? Tidak, itu tidak-

Suara langkah yang terpincang-pincang membuatku langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, dan

karena kegelapan yang menyelimutinya masih begitu gelap, aku hanya bisa melihat siluetnya dari jauh. Langkahnya sangat kepayahan dan tertatih-tatih, menandakan bahwa dia, siapapun itu, terluka sangat parah. Aku ingin pergi menghampirinya, tapi aku takut dia bukanlah orang yag kuharapkan. Pikiran itu saja sudah membuatku tertahan di tempatku berada, seakan kakiku terpaku di tanah.

Tapi aku menyadari kesalahanku saat kegelapan akhirnya terhapus, menyibakkan penghalang yang sedari tadi menutupi pandanganku. Sesosok pemuda berbaju hitam yang sudah robek-robek berjalan perlahan ke arahku. Dia benar-benar masih hidup…walaupun terluka parah. Darah dari lukanya menetes ke tanah, rambut jingganya lebih berantakan daripada sebelumnya…

Akan tetapi…separah apapun penampilannya sekarang, wajah pemuda itu tetap tak pernah goyah. Mata hijau-ungu miliknya menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya yang tak ada duanya. Perlahan, mulutnya melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman, senyum khasnya yang tak pernah gagal membuatku merona merah, membuat dadaku sesak oleh perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan, tapi menyenangkan…

Cinta. Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa kuhentikan, untuk apa juga aku menyembunyikannya darinya? Aku ingin menyentuhnya, memastikan bahwa dia masih hidup dan takkan lepas lagi dari pelukanku…aku takkan melepaskannya. Ah…aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya!

Dia menancapkan pedangnya di tanah dengan satu tangan, menopang tubuhnya yang terluka sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dengan tangannya yang bebas ia melambai padaku, sambil tersenyum lagi dan berkata,

"Hey, Rukia."

Ini semua belum berakhir…

Sebuah sosok yang diselimuti kegelapan menatap semua yang terjadi dalam pertarungan itu dengan mata merahnya yang hanya sebelah, semuanya telah berjalan sesuai dengan yang direncanakannya, semuanya ada di bawah kendalinya… giginya terlihat saat dia menyeringai dan tertawa pelan.

"Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Tinggal menunggu waktunya…"

* * *

**END~**

**Chapter selanjutnya menyusul besok atau lusa ya... perlu editing sedikit :v**

**Mugen no Tenma,leave~**


	13. Chapter 13 : The Shapeshifter

**Mugen no Tenma, hadir~**

**Siap-siap… akan ada kemunculan karakter yang KALIAN SEMUA sudah tunggu-tunggu di Chapter ini! Kalian pasti laah siapa dia… :v**

**Sebelum cerita mulai, mau hamba tegaskan dulu disini nih (-_-)/**

**Chapter sebelumnya itu cerita yang DIFOKUSKAN pada ICHI. **

**Sekarang cerita ini masih tahap transisi/perpindahan (istilahnya apaan sih?) sebelum fokus cerita pindah ke tokoh yang lain…**

**Cuma mau negasin aja, biar ga ada yang salah paham lagi kalau disini itu peran utamanya bukan cuma Ichi :v**

**Yosh, hamba terlalu banyak cincong, silahkan nikmati Chapter ini! :v**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**"****_The Shapeshifter._****"**

(Ichigo POV)

Aku masih berdiri di dataran yang diselimuti es itu. Aku bertumpu pada _gunsword_-ku untuk tetap mempertahankan keseimbanganku sementara Rukia juga membantuku berjalan menjauh dari tempat pertarungan yang sengit itu. Langit di atas kami masih ditutupi awan gelap walau bahaya sudah berakhir, yang bisa berarti awan gelap itu hanyalah gejala alam biasa…

Atau, bahaya masih belum berakhir. Apapun itu pastilah bukan Findor, aku yakin aku sudah menghunjamkan pedangku menembus dadanya, tidak mungkin dia bisa hidup setelah terluka seperti itu. Aku masih merasakan firasat tidak enak memenuhi hatiku, tapi tak ada sesuatu pun disini yang bergerak selain kami berdua.

Apa mungkin ini cuma perasaanku saja?

_SRAK!_

Aku secara refleks berbalik mendengar suara itu, begitu juga dengan Rukia. Aku memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dan Rukia juga mengeluarkan kekuatan _Vampire_-nya. Tapi, langsung kusadari bahwa itu semua tak perlu, melihat siapa yang telah muncul di hadapan kami.

"Tenanglah kalian, aku bukan musuh kalian."

Mengangkat tangannya yang putih pucat seperti tak berdarah, Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di hadapan kami. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, jubah biru dan seragam hitam Black Lotusnya robek-robek, dan dia juga berdarah-darah di berbagai tempat di tubuhnya. Tapi dia tetap tegap dan dingin, kesan yang selalu ia tunjukkan setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Untuk beberapa alasan yang cukup jelas, aku merasa senang melihatnya. Bukankah Findor bilang dia tertimpa reruntuhan gua saat bertarung melawannya? Sudah kuduga ia takkan mati semudah itu! Dia kuat.

"Rukia, tidak apa-apa. Dia temanku."

Setelah aku memberi isyarat aman pada Rukia, Rukia menghilangkan wujud _Vampire_-nya, walaupun terlihat jelas sekali kalau dia masih memasang sikap waspada. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke itu _Valkyrie_ yang notabene musuh para _Vampire_, pantaslah kalau dia bersikap seperti itu.

"Sasuke, kau selamat?"

"Oh, tentu." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya seakan tak peduli. "Kau pikir aku bisa mati dengan mudah?"

"Yah, kukira kau dikalahkan oleh-"

"_Vampire_ bernama Findor itu?" Sasuke memotong. "Dimana dia? Apa kau melarikan diri darinya? Jangan lawan dia, karena-"

"Tenanglah, Sasuke." Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku. "Aku sudah mengalahkannya."

"Apa…?"

"Dia yang sudah menyebabkan semua ini." Aku mengedikkan kepala ke tempat sekitarku yang diselimuti es. "Aku sampai sekarat begini, tapi aku bisa mengalahkannya entah bagaimana. Dia sudah mati."

Perlu waktu beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke menyadari apa yang telah kuucapkan. Awalnya ia hanya menatapku tak percaya, membelalak kaget, lalu…dia malah mendengus dan berbalik. Aku dan Rukia hanya bisa keheranan melihatnya, pemuda berambut hitam itu tampaknya tak percaya akan apa yang telah berhasil kulakukan.

"Hah! Anak baru sepertimu memangnya bisa apa?" katanya meremehkan, masih memunggungiku. "Dia itu dari S.E.V, Special Elite Vampire, mana mungkin bocah ingusan sepertimu bisa mengalahkannya."

"Aku bisa! Kau tidak percaya?! Apa yang namanya S.E.V itu begitu hebat, hah?" aku jadi sewot. "Kau sendiri? Katanya Komandan Divisi tapi bisa kalah darinya, itu Komandan macam apa? Dasar Komandan gagal!"

Sasuke langsung berbalik dan mendekatiku secepat kilat, raut wajahnya berbahaya. Wajahnya yang dingin tampak memancarkan kemarahan yang terkendali. Aku langsung terdiam.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kauhadapi, paham?" kata Sasuke, mencengkram kerah bajuku. "Kau itu cuma anak baru. Entah siapa yang kau habisi itu, tapi yang jelas itu bukan Findor Calius yang kulawan! Makhluk itu akan mencincangmu sampai habis sebelum kau punya kesempatan untuk melawan. Dia musuh yang sangat berbahaya!"

"Me…mencincang?" kataku, agak sulit bagiku berbicara banyak dalam keadaan lelah seperti ini. "Bukannya…dia akan membekukanmu, ya?"

"Kau salah, anak bodoh!" Sasuke mengguncangkan cengkramannya padaku. "Dia itu-"

"YA! KAU SALAH, ANAK BODOH!"

Yang berteriak terakhir itu bukanlah kami bertiga yang ada disana. Suara itu berasal dari arah belakang Sasuke, beberapa puluh meter agak jauh, tempat dimana aku melancarkan teknik untuk-

Sebuah sosok pucat melompat menerkam kami seperti harimau yang kelaparan. Sosok itu hanya berupa bayangan kabur sehingga aku tak bisa mengenali siapa itu, tapi dari suaranya-

"_EIS DE MAGICA, FROSTENHORN!_"

Sinar biru yang berpendar dengan ancaman maut seketika menyambar kami. Aku dan Rukia tak sempat menghindar, tapi entah bagaimana ada yang mendorong tubuh kami seperti tangan yang tak kelihatan sehingga kami tak terkena serangan itu. Aku tahu ini Sasuke.

Aku berguling ke samping, lalu bangkit dan meluruskan tubuhku. Rukia juga tak apa-apa kelihatannya. Tapi pemilik tangan tak terlihat yang menolong kami, Sasuke, tak terlihat dimanapun. Hanya bongkahan es yang terlihat di sekelilingku, hasil dari sihir yang menyerang kami sebelumnya… Terlebih lagi, orang yang melancarkan serangan maut ini, hampir tak bisa kupercaya…

"Hah…hah…hah…kejutan untuk kalian…"

Findor masih hidup. Dia berdiri di hadapan kami, berlumuran darah hitam. Perutnya berlubang, mengucurkan darah hitam dengan deras. Tangan kanannya terkulai lemas, terlihat seperti tak bisa digunakan lagi. Badannya gemetaran menahan rasa sakit yang sangat, tapi…dia belum mati.

"Bagaimana?! Kalian kaget kan?!"

Aku merentangkan tanganku untuk melindungi Rukia, memberinya isyarat agar dia mundur. Sementara itu, Findor mengangkat tangan kirinya yang masih bisa bergerak, yang memancarkan sinar biru yang dingin mematikan. Seringai bertaringnya menghiasi wajahnya, dan ia mulai tertawa tertahan.

"Hahaha…dasar anak bodoh…kau pikir itu sudah… cukup untuk membunuhku?!" katanya dengan nafas yang terputus-putus. "Kuberitahu kau. Kalau kau mau membunuh kami para _Vampire_, serang jantung kami, bukannya perut! Kau harusnya sudah tahu itu sebagai seorang _Valkyrie!_"

"Aku bukan _Valkyrie_." Kataku pelan. "Aku ini manusia."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, kau ini manusia yang bodoh! Aku akan segera membunuh kalian disini, dan membawa kepala kalian semua ke hadapan Aizen-sama!"

Sinar biru bercahaya di tangan kirinya, dan sejujurnya aku sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga saat ini. Aku hampir tak punya kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan **World Piercer** lagi, tenagaku sudah terkuras habis untuk yang terakhir itu. Aku sudah berpikir akan menahan sihir itu dengan _gunsword_-ku saja, tapi lalu sebuah kelebatan bayangan biru muncul di hadapanku.

"Kau masih harus jadi lebih kuat lagi, anak bodoh."

Sasuke ada disana, dan seringai yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya menghiasi wajahnya yang putih pucat. Ia menghunus pedang perak di pinggangnya dengan gerakan elegan yang cepat, dan ia pun memasang kuda-kuda seperti pemain pedang professional…tidak, seperti pendekar pedang yang siap memutus nyawa musuhnya…

"MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA!" Findor meraung penuh kemenangan. "FROSTENHORN!"

Sinar biru yang siap membekukan kami melesat dari tangan _Vampire_ itu dan meluncur menuju kami. Tapi apa yang Sasuke lakukan? Ia hanya mengangkat pedangnya dengan perlahan…sangat perlahan…

"Eternal Frost…"

Setelah berputar di tempat dengan gerakan yang elegan, ia dengan cepat menancapkan pedang peraknya ke tanah yang membeku.

"Heavenly Ice Dungeon."

Bahkan sebelum apapun yang akan dilakukan Sasuke menampakkan efeknya, aku sudah merasa merinding hebat. Aku gemetaran sampai ke tulang ketika hawa yang luar biasa dingin menyergapku, walau ini bukan ditujukan padaku. Dingin sekali…ini bahkan jauh melebihi sihir Findor yang sebelumnya…bedanya bagaikan bumi dan langit!

Semuanya membeku. Tanpa kecuali. Semua tempat yang sebelumnya sudah membeku, kini lapisan esnya makin tebal, suhu makin turun dengan drastis sehingga aku makin sulit bernafas. Kabut putih yang dingin menghalangi pandangan, sehingga aku agak sulit melihat sekeliling.

Sinar sihir biru yang tadinya mengancam nyawa kami lenyap. Bukan hanya lenyap, tapi ditelan seluruhnya oleh teknik Sasuke ini. Bahkan si pemilik sihir, Findor ikut tertelan juga. Ia membeku dalam es yang bening, mulutnya masih terbuka, tangannya masih terjulur.

Hanya aku, Rukia dan Sasuke sendiri yang tak tersentuh oleh kebekuan yang luar biasa itu. Entah bagaimana dia bisa mengatur apa yang diinginkannya membeku atau tidak membeku. Sungguh kemampuan yang hebat…dan juga mengerikan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau dia yang menjadi musuhku.

"W-whoa…" gumamku kagum.

"Huh, apa kau kaget hanya karena itu?" kata Sasuke sambil mencabut pedangnya dari tanah. "Aku sudah bilang kau ini masih anak baru, jadi jangan terlalu sok hanya karena kau dipuji oleh Ketua Cort, camkan itu baik-baik." Tambahnya dengan nada sinis.

"Aku tahu itu, tak usah bicara sepedas itu kan?" balasku mulai tersulut lagi.

"Tapi kau memang pantas untuk kuberi kata-kata pedas itu, Kurosaki."

"Sialan."

"Jangan menyangkal, itu kenyataan."

"…tapi…"

"…Hm?"

Aku terdiam untuk berpikir. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Findor sesumbar bahwa ia telah mengalahkan Sasuke. Tapi sekarang, teknik sihirnya bisa dibalikkan dengan mudah oleh si pemuda berambut pirang ini. Apakah _Vampire_ itu memang hanya membual saja, ataukah ini karena kekuatannya telah berkurang setelah aku melukainya begitu parah? Aku tidak paham, tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu yang lain dibalik semua ini. Aku menatap bongkahan es tempat Findor kini membeku, tak bergerak sama sekali. Aku memicingkan mata, tapi sama sekali tak ada pergerakan dari dalam bongkahan es yang dingin itu…

Kurasa ini semua sudah berakhir. Aku hanya terlalu banyak berpikir saja.

(Normal POV)

Findor Calius mengutuk dalam hati.

Tubuhnya membeku, tak bisa bergerak. Kemarahan menggelegak bagai racun panas di seluruh dirinya, tapi dia tak bisa meggerakkan satu otot pun untuk melampiaskannya. Kekuatannya yang tersegel ingin digunakannya untuk mencincang habis semua yang telah mempermalukannya sampai jadi seperti ini, tapi ia belum mendapat izin…izin dari orang itu…

Saat dia melihat sebuah sosok dalam pikirannya.

Sosok itu diselimuti kegelapan…dengan rambut coklat menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya, hanya mata kirinya yang merah yang terlihat… walaupun di sekelilingnya adalah es, tapi ia terus mendekati Findor seakan dia hanyalah substansi yang bisa menembus apapun, dia bagaikan sesosok hantu.

"Findor…kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu." Sosok itu berbicara. "Kuhargai kerja kerasmu."

"Tapi aku kalah, Tuanku." Kata Findor dalam batinnya. Dia tahu sosok itu bisa mendengarnya. "Anak itu berhasil mengalahkanku…"

"Itu semua karena aku membatasi kekuatanmu." Kata sosok itu. "Aku ingin menguji kemampuan anak itu, dan sekarang aku sudah tahu kekuatannya sudah sampai pada tingkat yang kuharapkan. Misimu berhasil dengan baik, Findor."

"Su…sungguh suatu kehormatan, Tuan…"

"Karena itu aku akan melepas batas kekuatanmu sekarang. Kau bisa mengamuk sepuas hatimu sekarang, aku mengizinkanmu."

Mata merah sosok itu menatap Findor, dan tiba-tiba sebuah pentagram sihir merah muncul di dada Findor, lalu terlepas dari dada _Vampire_ itu dan pecah seperti kaca. Sosok yang diselimuti kegelapan itu menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi yang runcing-runcing, dan Findor pun ikut menyeringai lebar.

"**Aku memerintahkanmu untuk bangkit, Dewa Buaya… Sobek.**"

Sinar merah dan biru memancar dari tubuh Findor, melebur menjadi sinar ungu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, sinar itu begitu menyilaukan dan indah…tapi mematikan.

(Ichigo's POV)

Tiba-tiba saja, sekelilingku terasa bergetar hebat. Tanah di sekitarku berguncang seakan dilanda gempa bumi, tapi aku tahu ini bukan. Ada penyebab yang lain…sesuatu yang tidak beres sepertinya kembali terjadi. Firasat buruk memaksaku untuk menoleh lagi ke belakang, dan benar saja…

Bongkahan es raksasa yang mengurung Findor bergetar dengan hebat, retakan demi retakan yang terus melebar di permukaannya membuatnya makin rapuh. Saat bongkahan es yang besar itu tak sanggup lagi menahan beban yang harus ditahannya, akhirnya ia pecah berkeping-keping seperti kaca tipis yang dihantam palu.

Dan yang keluar dari sana bukanlah sosok kurus seorang _Vampire_ yang pucat, melainkan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang selama ini kupikir hanya ada dalam cerita monster-monster karangan manusia yang tak masuk akal. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat sosok raksasa itu merangsek keluar, menghancurkan bongkahan es yang mengurungnya sebelum ia meraung sekeras-kerasnya.

"GRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRR!"

(Normal POV)

Di tempat lain, di saat yang sama…

Tiga sosok berseragam hitam berlari menembus hutan menuju pantai Arclight, satu yang paling depan memakai jubah putih di luar seragamnya. Orang yang pertama itu adalah Ketua kelompoknya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, berniat akan bicara kepada kedua anggota timnya. Suaranya tegas namun tidak menghilangkan pesona suara merdu seorang perempuan berkata dengan cepat.

"Ini misi pertama kalian. Aku tahu kalian orang yang dipilih oleh Ketua Cort, tapi tetaplah waspada." Kata Tatsuki Arisawa. "Tolong jangan kecewakan harapanku. Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Ichigo dan menangkap **'Sang Kegelapan'** Rukia Kuchiki bagaimanapun caranya!"

"Roger, Komandan." Kata salah seorang dari mereka, pemuda berambut hijau berantakan. "Aoi Rokusho ini takkan mengecewakanmu." Di kerah baju seragam hitamnya, mawar merah terselip.

"Bagus…aku suka semangat itu." Kata Tatsuki. "Dan kau? Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah siap?"

Dia menujukan kata-kata itu pada orang satunya lagi, yang mengangguk dengan semangat membara yang meluap-luap. Dia sudah siap untuk menolong sahabatnya, karena ia punya kekuatan yang sama dengannya sekarang.

"Tentu saja aku siap!" jawabnya dengan lantang.

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan cepat, tanpa kata-kata apapun lagi.

Kembali di tempat Ichigo…

Sesosok buaya raksasa setinggi tiga meter berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya di hadapan kami bertiga. Kulit tebal buaya itu berwarna pucat kehijauan, dan kedua matanya yang melotot pada kami merah menyala bagai darah. Gigi-gigi panjang nan runcing ia pamerkan saat ia menyeringai lebar-lebar. Baju zirah yang bermotif hitam-kuning seperti motif warna tubuh lebah melapisi kepala dan sebagian tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Inilah makhluk yang telah membuatku susah…"

Aku menoleh mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih bersikap tenang, tapi aku bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda kali ini. Selain kewaspadaan…ada sedikit rasa takut dalam suaranya yang dingin seperti es. Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya, dan rasa gentarnya menulariku juga. Makhluk ini memancarkan kekuatan yang mengerikan, dan aku punya perasaan tak nyaman bahwa kami takkan bisa menandinginya.

"Dia ini…sebenarnya apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Findor sang Shapeshifter…!" kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam pedangnya lebih erat. "Salah satu dari petarung elit _Vampire Nation…_! Dia bisa berubah wujud menjadi apapun, sesuai julukannya…"

"Tapi saat bertarung denganku, sepertinya tidak sehebat itu…"

"Dia hanya memakai dalam wujud normalnya." Balas Sasuke. "Jadi dia sebenarnya hanya bermain-main denganmu! Entah apa alasannya, dia hanya berniat untuk-"

"Tidak, itu tidak benar."

Suara yang berat dan tak manusiawi menggelegar di pantai yang membeku itu, membuatku menoleh. Findor-lah yang berbicara barusan, dia kini menatap kami dengan seringai buaya bertaring yang mengerikan, mata merahnya berkilat-kilat senang. Apa yang membuatnya senang, aku tak tahu. Yang pasti itu bukan hal yang bagus.

"Aku benar-benar dikalahkan olehnya." Kata Findor. "Aizen-sama dengan sengaja telah menyegel wujudku ini sebelumnya. Sekarang ia mengizinkanku untuk menggunakannya."

"Hah, jadi ini semua rencana kalian rupanya." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum sinis.

"Tapi sekarang aku tak perlu menahan kekuatanku lagi."

Sosok raksasa itu bergerak lebih cepat dari yang bisa kurespon.

_BRAKK!_

Ekornya yang bagaikan cambuk raksasa melecut secepat kilat, dan menghantam kami semua. Aku, Rukia, dan Sasuke terlempar ke udara karena serangan kejutan ini. Kami semua berhasil menyeimbangkan diri, sebelum Findor menerjang kami lagi dan menyeruduk kami semua sekaligus, dengan sukses membuat kami terkapar di tanah.

Aku merangkak di tanah, sebelum bangkit dengan perlahan. Aku membantu Rukia berdiri, dan Sasuke sudah bangun dengan cepat, pedang peraknya siap. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memberikan isyarat padaku dalam diam, yang langsung kutangkap artinya adalah:

"Berpencar. Kita buat dia bingung setelah memisahkan diri."

Mengangguk cepat, aku segera menoleh pada Rukia, yang sepertinya juga menangkap isyarat itu. Aku segera berbalik, memulai mengambil langkah seribu, akan tetapi…

"Memangnya itu akan kubiarkan?"

_BUAK!_

Sebuah tamparan yang luar biasa keras dari ekor raksasa Findor membuatku terlempar kembali ke belakang, manusia buaya itu bergerak lebih gesit daripada aku, dan itu tak kusadari sebelumnya. Kukira badannya yang membesar akan membuatnya jadi makin lamban, tetapi ini malah sebaliknya. Dia muncul di hadapanku sebelum aku bisa lari lebih jauh. Selagi aku terkapar di tanah, aku hanya bisa berpikir bahwa…

Dia ini benar-benar berbahaya…!

"Bagaimana dengan ini, _Vampire_?"

Aku mendongak. Sasuke telah melompat di udara, pedang peraknya siap terayun. Apa yang Findor lakukan untuk menanggapi serangan itu hanyalah menangkap pedang itu dengan dua jari raksasanya yang panjang tanpa kesulitan. Dan tanpa memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk terkejut, manusia buaya itu menghantam perut si pemuda berambut pirang dengan kepalan tinju tangannya yang lain. Menerbangkannya sampai ia menabrak sebuah batu karang dengan keras.

"Sasuke!"

Memanfaatkan tenagaku yang sudah nyaris tak bersisa lagi, aku bangkit dan menebas udara dua kali dengan pedangku.

"_Black Tornado!_"

Angin ribut berwarna hitam mengurung Findor. Sejenak tampaknya ia akan terbawa terbang angin hitam yang akan mencincang tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit itu, sebelum ia melepaskan raungan sekaligus _dust_ biru yang membuyarkan angin hitam milikku. Raungan itu juga melontarkanku beberapa puluh meter jauhnya.

"Ukh!"

Aku menggenggam _gunsword_-ku seperti senapan, mengarahkannya kepada Findor tetapi aku masih kalah cepat. Perutku dihantam oleh sebuah kepalan tangan raksasa yang rasanya sekeras batu, kekuatannya rasanya meremukkan semua tulang rusukku. Erangan tertahan keluar dari mulutku sementara aku terlempar ke belakang dan jatuh terguling di permukaan pantai yang membeku.

"Ha…haha…ha…jangan coba-coba melawan dengan gerakan yang lamban seperti itu…" kata Findor mengejek. "Kau ini cuma anak bau kencur yang masih hijau, meskipun kekuatanmu hebat!"

Aku berusaha bangkit dari tanah, namun kali ini aku tidak berhasil. Alih-alih bangun, aku malah terbatuk keras dan memuntahkan darah segar. Aku terpuruk disana, tak sanggup bergerak lagi. Kurasa ini batasku… tapi tidak apa-apa, asalkan Rukia selamat-

"Kau akan kubiarkan hidup karena saat ini aku sudah berhasil menangkap targetku…"

Aku mendongak cepat. Aku terbelalak, tak percaya dengan mataku sendiri. Sejak kapan dia berhasil menangkapnya…? Padahal aku tahu dia tadi menghantamku, tapi…

"…Putri Rukia Kuchiki yang cantik ini!"

Dalam belitan ekornya yang bagaikan cambuk kematian, Findor mendapatkan Rukia. Gadis berambut merah itu meronta tanpa hasil dalam cengkramannya sementara manusia buaya itu terkekeh penuh kemenangan. Rukia menatapku dengan penuh permohonan, tapi mau bagaimanapun aku memaksa tubuhku untuk bergerak, tubuhku tidak mau mengikuti perintahku.

"Ichigo…tolong aku…"

Aku bisa melihat air mata mengaliri pipinya lagi. Tekadku untuk bergerak dan menyelamatkannya dari cengkraman si manusia buaya makin besar dan kuat, tapi itu semua tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku sama sekali. Semakin aku berusaha bergerak, semakin sakit pula sekujur tubuhku.

Apa aku harus menyerah begitu saja?

Tidak. Aku harus bisa bergerak…bergerak!

Tubuhku…bergeraklah! Bergeraklah bergeraklah bergeraklah!

Setelah semua yang sudah kulakukan, aku tidak mau semuanya berakhir seperti ini! Apa artinya kemenanganku yang sebelumnya kalau sekarang aku kalah?! Sama saja seperti aku tidak pernah menang dari awal! Aku harus menang! Aku harus punya kekuatan untuk selalu menang!

_Harus…selalu menang!_

"Jangan senang dulu, buaya darat."

Hawa dingin sekejap terasa, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuh Findor semua diselimuti es bening kecuali sedikit ujung ekornya yang membelit Rukia. Aku hanya bisa berkedip sedetik, sebelum kulihat Sasuke melompat dan melepaskan Rukia dari belitan ekor manusia buaya itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu membopongnya dan meletakkan gadis itu di depanku dengan terkesan agak sembarangan. Dia lalu berbalik dengan cepat, menolak untuk menatapku atau Rukia.

"Oi, perempuan. Kau lebih baik bawa dia ke tempat yang lebih aman. Sekarang juga, sebelum dia terbebas dari kurunganku." Katanya cepat. "Kalian disini hanya akan menghambatku saja, dasar tidak berguna."

"Kau…kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu." Kata Rukia.

"Begitukah? Tapi sepertinya aku bisa cukup mengulur waktu." Sasuke masih memunggungi kami. "Jadi pergilah sebelum kalian merepotkanku lebih jauh lagi. Maka dari itu, cepat pergi…!"

Terlambat. Saat itu juga, es yang mengurung Findor hancur berkeping-keping, dan si manusia buaya keluar dari sana seakan tak terpengaruh sama sekali, dia kembali menyeringai lebar dengan mata merahnya bersinar penuh nafsu membunuh. Melihat ini, Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan menyiapkan pedangnya dalam kuda-kuda bertarung, mengabaikan luka-lukanya yang tak kalah parahnya dari lukaku. Ajaib dia masih bisa bersikap dingin pada kami dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Ia kembali mengangkat pedangnya dengan gerakan perlahan yang elegan…

"Eternal Frost…"

Setelah berputar di tempat dengan gerakan yang sama elegannya, ia dengan cepat menancapkan pedang peraknya ke tanah yang membeku, mengulangi jurus hebatnya yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Heavenly Dungeon."

Hawa dingin dengan ruang lingkup yang luar biasa kembali menyelimuti seluruh tempat itu. Bongkahan es bening yang sangat besar menutupi sosok raksasa Findor, mengurungnya dalam kebekuan yang akan menyiksanya. Ini sedikit lebih lemah daripada yang sebelumnya, mungkin karena Sasuke juga sudah kelelahan dan terluka. Apa ini saja cukup untuk mengalahkan si manusia buaya? Aku punya firasat buruk bahwa ini sama sekali belum cukup…

Dan celakanya, firasatku ini benar.

Es yang mengurung Findor diselimuti oleh cahaya ungu yang terang, lalu…semuanya silau dan aku tak bisa melihat apapun…aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata karena cahaya ini membuat mataku sakit…

_CRAASH!_

Cahaya ungu itu lenyap begitu saja, sama mendadaknya seperti munculnya. Kulihat Findor berdiri menjulang di hadapan kami, satu tangan bercakarnya yang terangkat berlumuran darah merah. Dan Sasuke yang ada tepat di hadapannya hanya terdiam, sebelum perlahan ambruk ke tanah, darahnya mengucur ke tanah dan menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Ukh…"

Aku dan Rukia hanya bisa melihat ketika Findor mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dengan tangannya ke udara. Kami berdua bagaikan lumpuh saat Findor mulai meremukkan tubuh Sasuke di tangannya dengan mudah, seperti orang yang meremas buah jeruk di tangannya. Saat kupikir ia akan menghancurkan tubuhnya, ia malah berhenti.

Dan setelah ia menyeringai sadis, ia membuka mulut bertaringnya lebar-lebar, seakan-akan manusia buaya itu ingin…

"Sepertinya…kau mangsa yang harus kucerna biar jadi halus dalam perutku. Supaya kau dapat pelajaran disana untuk tidak bersikap sombong terhadap orang yang jauh lebih kuat darimu!"

…memakannya.

Findor melemparkan tubuh Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya yang bertaring dan menelannya bulat-bulat, tanpa bisa kami cegah sedikitpun.

Manusia buaya itu menelan Sasuke dan mengusap perutnya dengan ekspresi senang seakan baru saja melahap sesuatu yang lezat.

Dimakan. Dia benar-benar memakannya. Sasuke ditelan bulat-bulat.

Aku dan Rukia hanya bisa terpana melihatnya, tak ada yang bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang tadi menyelamatkan kami kini sudah jadi makanan sesosok makhluk mengerikan yang sekarang mendekati kami perlahan dengan langkah kaki yang berat.

Aku sadar aku harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang. Tak ada lagi yang akan menolong kami. Bergantung pada orang lain sudah tak bisa lagi. Aku harus bisa menyelamatkan diriku dan Rukia dari makhluk ini! Dan hanya ada satu cara…cara terakhir.

"Rukia…"

Aku berbisik pada Rukia, yang langsung merespon panggilanku. Dia mundur mendekatiku.

"Tolong…lepaskan sarung tanganku." Bisikku lebih pelan daripada sebelumnya. "Lepaskan kekuatanku…"

Pada awalnya Rukia kelihatan tidak mengerti, karena ia tidak bergerak. Tidak… dia mengerti, tapi tidak mau melakukannya? Kenapa?

"Tubuhmu sudah tidak kuat lagi!" kata Rukia. "Kalau kau melepaskan kekuatan penuhmu itu, tubuhmu akan hancur!"

"Lepaskan saja! Itu satu-satunya cara agar kita selamat!"

"Tapi-"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, bisik-bisik disana?"

Aku yang masih terbaring di tanah mendongak dengan ngeri. Begitu pula dengan Rukia. Findor kini sudah ada di hadapan kami, sosok manusia buayanya menjulang begitu tinggi. Mata merahnya bersinar mengerikan, memberikan kesan bahwa apapun niatnya tidaklah baik bagi kami.

"Aku sudah diperintahkan membawamu hidup atau mati, Tuan Putri…" katanya pada Rukia. "Jadi sekarang menyerahlah sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu!"

"Tidak!" walaupun agak gemetaran, Rukia membalas kata-kata Findor dengan tegas.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih mati, hah?!"

Findor mengepalkan tangannya yang sekeras batu karang. Melihatnya saja aku sudah merasa ngeri, tadi saja sekali pukul tulang-tulangku sudah remuk dan mungkin saja hancur. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau dia menghantam Rukia juga.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terjadi. Apa jadinya kalau itu terjadi di depan mataku? Bagaimana dengan janjiku untuk melindunginya? Aku sudah berjanji…dan bersumpah. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya…!

"Aku tidak takut mati, asalkan kau membiarkannya hidup."

Rukia merentangkan tangannya di depanku, seakan berniat untuk menjadi perisai bagi apapun yang akan menyerangku. Dia menoleh padaku perlahan, dan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Jangan…jangan, Rukia!" aku berusaha bangkit. "Menyingkir dari sana!"

"Tidak apa, Ichigo." Katanya dengan lembut. "Kau sudah melindungiku. Sekarang giliranku…"

"Jangan…!"

"Huh, aku tidak mengerti pikiran kalian…" Findor mengangkat kepalan tangannya. "Jadi matilah!"

Dia melepaskan pukulannya. Segalanya menjadi gerakan lambat saat aku berteriak, menyuruh Rukia menyingkir dari sana, tapi dia mengabaikanku. Dia hanya tersenyum…

Semuanya akan hancur…

…Kecuali kalau aku bisa melakukan sesuatu.

"**Aku akan pinjamkan kekuatanku lagi.**" Suara nyaring, melengking tinggi terdengar dalam benakku. "**Kau mau menang, bocah? Kalau begitu jadilah kuat, jangan kalah dari siapapun.**"

Kesadaranku menguat, dan saat itu juga aku bangkit dan berdiri, digerakkan oleh kekuatan dari dalam diriku. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan gerakan tubuhku, aku berlari ke depan melewati Rukia yang terkejut dan menahan pukulan Findor dengan satu tangan.

"Apa…?"

Menangkap kepalan tangan yang sekeras baja itu dengan tangan kiriku, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Kalau sebelumnya aku merasa kalau itu bisa menghancurkan tubuhku dengan sekali hantam, sekarang rasanya itu bukan apa-apa. Tak terasa apapun yang mengganggu.

Aku memang tak bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku. Tapi aku bisa melihat ke kiri, dan melihat kalau sarung tangan di tangan kiriku sudah terlepas, entah kemana. Itu berarti…kekuatanku yang sekarang ini…

Kurasakan mulutku bergerak membentuk seringai diluar kehendakku. Pandangan mata kiriku mulai menggelap, seakan ada yang mengisinya dengan kegelapan.

"**Perhatikan bagaimana kekuatan itu digunakan.**" Suara nyaring melengking tinggi itu bicara dalam benakku. "**Lihat dan pelajari.**"

Tubuhku menghentakkan kakinya. Dan seketika itu juga Findor terjungkir ke udara, tak berdaya. Sebelum dia jatuh kembali ke tanah, tubuhku memukul perutnya dengan kekuatan yang mengejutkan. Sosok manusia buaya itu terlempar entah berapa ratus meter jauhnya, sampai ia menabrak hancur sebuah batu karang besar.

"Kau…melepaskan kekuatan kegelapanmu?!" teriak Findor seraya bangkit di kejauhan. "_Delta Stigma…_ apakah kau sudah bangkit sepenuhnya?"

Findor mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak kumengerti. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya dengan _Delta Stigma_, dan aku juga tidak mau mengerti. Yang kupedulikan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana tubuhku bergerak diluar kehendakku, dan kini ia juga merentangkan tangan kanannya.

Dan ia memanggil Kaladbolg. _Gunsword_ yang asalnya tergeletak di tanah itu terangkat dari tanah dan melayang ke tanganku. Bibirku kembali melengkung, membentuk seringai lebar saat ia mengarahkannya pada Findor seperti senapan.

"**Shadow Revolver.**"

Kekuatan kegelapan berkumpul pada Kaladbolg. Dan tubuhku menembakkannya dalam bentuk peluru-peluru kegelapan raksasa yang semuanya mengarah tepat pada Findor. Enam butir peluru menghantamnya sampai ia terjengkang jatuh lagi.

"Keparat!"

Findor segera bangkit setelah dijatuhkan. Darah hitam mengucur di tempat peluru-peluru hitam itu mengenainya, tapi ia masih cukup kuat untuk mengeluarkan raungan yang membuat tempat itu kembali berguncang, dan ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"_Genocide Balls!_"

Bola energi ungu yang bercahaya ditembakkan dari mulutnya. Bukan hanya dua atau tiga, melainkan lebih dari belasan bola energi menyerbuku seperti hujan meteor. Tubuhku tidak berusaha melarikan diri dari hujan serangan itu, ia hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya, yang memancarkan _dust_ gelap.

"**Destruction Beam.**"

Semburan _dust_ hitam memancar keluar dari tangan kiriku, menelan habis semua bola energi yang akan mengenaiku tanpa bekas. Dan itu juga akan menelan Findor seandainya dia tidak melompat dengan tubuh raksasanya ke tempat di luar jangkauan serangan _dust_ hitam itu. Hal yang sulit karena serangan itu mengganyang habis hampir seluruh dataran pantai yang dikenainya.

"**Bagaimana?**" suara nyaring melengking tinggi itu bicara dalam benakku. "**Ini kekuatanmu, tapi kau saja belum cukup kuat untuk menggunakannya. Dengan kekuatan ini, kau akan bisa menang dari siapapun. Membunuh siapapun yang menghalangimu. Kau pasti akan tertarik mengunakannya.**"

Findor mulai gentar. Ia mundur pelan-pelan dengan tubuh raksasanya dan sepertinya begini saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kabur. Aku baru akan berterima kasih pada pemilik suara nyaring dalam tubuhku itu, saat ia bicara lagi padaku dengan sinis.

"**Kau pikir aku menolongmu? Pikirkan lagi!**" Lalu ia tertawa nyaring, seperti orang gila.

Dan saat tawanya berhenti, aku tiba-tiba bisa menggerakkan tubuhku lagi.

"Eh…?"

Dan keadaan pun kembali berbalik. Aku bisa bergerak, tapi keadaannya sama saja seperti keadaanku sebelumnya. Aku merasa kehabisan tenaga, bahkan untuk berdiri saja aku sudah susah payah. Nafasku sudah kepayahan, luka di sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit sekali.

Dan celakanya, Findor bisa melihat semua ini. Dia yang melihatku sudah tidak punya kekuatan seperti sebelumnya, langsung menerjangku dan menangkap tubuhku dengan tangannya yang sekeras batu karang. Dia menatapku dengan seringai murka di wajah buayanya, dan dia pun terkekeh.

"Siapa sangka kalau _Delta Stigma_ milikmu sudah bangkit? Tapi ya sudahlah." Katanya. "Sekarang kau tidak bisa apa-apa. Tak peduli apa kata Aizen-sama, Akan kuremukkan kau sampai hancur!"

Rasanya mengerikan saat tulang-tulangku diremuk tangan buayanya. Rasanya seperti mau mati, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menjerit kesakitan. Rasanya makin buruk saat Rukia juga menjerit dari kejauhan, menambah rasa sakitku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Jadi dia masih ada disana? Dia harus pergi…kalau tidak, ia akan melihatku dihancurkan seperti ini… dia hanya akan sedih…aku…tidak boleh…

_CRASH!_

Dalam pandanganku yang sudah mengabur, darah hitam menyembur saat kudengar suara ayunan pedang. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tangan Findor melepaskan tubuhku untuk jatuh ke tanah, tapi sesuatu menangkapku sebelum aku terjatuh dengan keras. Sentuhan yang lembut ini…rasanya aku mengenal pemilik tangan ini. Aku diletakkannya ke tanah dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ichigo?!"

Suara itu membuatku kembali fokus. Sambil berbaring di tanah, aku mengamati siapa yang telah menyelamatkanku. Rambut coklat yang amat kukenal itu…dan jubah putihnya… tatapan matanya yang selalu tegas, walau sekarang dipenuhi kecemasan saat melihatku yang sekarat seperti ini…

"Ta…tsuki?"

"Maaf kami terlambat, Ichigo." Tatsuki, teman masa kecilku, mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekatiku yang terbaring tak berdaya. "Kau sudah cukup bertahan. Sekarang biar kami yang menyelesaikannya. Tunggulah disana sebentar lagi." Ia tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kami…?"

"Ya, yang ingin menolongmu bukan aku saja." Katanya dengan nada lembut, tak seperti biasanya. "Disini ada seseorang yang sangat kaukenal."

"S-siapa…?"

Tatsuki mulai melakukan teknik penyembuhannya yang biasa. Sinar putih dari tangannya yang hangat mulai memulihkan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhku. Sementara ia menyembuhkanku, aku mulai merasa penasaran. Siapa yang dimaksudnya? Orang yang sangat kukenal?

"Siapa kalian, manusia rendahan?!" suara Findor menggelegar di kejauhan. "Siapa kalian, berani menggangguku?!"

"Wah, maaf mengganggumu, Tuan _Vampire_…" sebuah suara menjawabnya. "Tapi aku akan mundur dengan terhormat, kalau aku jadi kau. Sebelum kau menyesalinya." Suara ini tidak kukenal.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Benar! Kau sudah melukai teman kami. Sebaiknya kau berhenti sekarang atau kami akan menghajarmu sampai kau menyesal pernah datang kesini!"

Suara terakhir ini sangat kukenal. Tidak, aku pasti hanya berkhayal atau bermimpi. Tidak mungkin, suara ini…dia tidak mungkin ada disini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu-menahu tentang para _Valkyrie_ dan _Vampire._ Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara yang riang dan tanpa beban ini. Lebih baik aku memastikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri…!

Aku duduk di tanah, berusaha menjernihkan pandangan mataku. Berhasil, selain Tatsuki yang masih menyembuhkanku, aku bisa melihat dua sosok yang berdiri agak jauh dari kami. Sosok yang satu, yang berambut putih memang tidak kukenal, tapi yang satu lagi…mataku melebar saat sosok itu berbalik, dan aku menyadari kalau perkiraanku tidaklah salah. Itu benar-benar dia…!

Sosok yang tinggi besar itu, cengiran menyebalkan itu...

"Kau?!"

"Yo, Ichigo!"

Setelah menyadari siapa yang telah datang untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku, aku menyapanya dengan ringan seakan kami sedang ada di sekolah.

"Yo..." aku tersenyum tipis. "Tak kusangka, ternyata kau yang menolongku, Naruto."

* * *

**_CHAPTER 13 END_**

**Silahkan review, wahai para reader, dan mohon koreksi hamba kalau ada kesalahan, akan hamba terima dengan lapang dada :'v**

**Udah sih gitu aja~ :v**

**Mugen no Tenma, leave~**


	14. Chapter 14 : The Demigod of Babylon

**Mugen no Tenma, hadir~**

**Yosh, New Chapter.**

**Sebelumnya hamba mau minta maaf dulu pada readers sekalian, karena jadwal update yang begitu telat. Belum lagi, padahal hamba sudah janji sebelumnya akan memposting tiga chapter berturut-turut, tapi pada kenyataannya hanya dua yang dirilis. Hamba sungguh minta maaf, readers.**

**Sejujurnya hamba sudah ada ide untuk chapter ini sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, tapi baru sekarang selesai. Yah, ada bermacam-macam masalah, **_**writer's block**_**, laptop yang rusak, tugas kuliah dan bermacam-macam masalah di dunia nyata (alah, banyak alasan :v)**

**Walaupun faktor terbesarnya itu, tentu saja, niat hamba yang tak kunjung tiba untuk membereskan chapter ini. Dengan kata lain, hamba malas! (bletak). Tolong jangan tiru kelakuan hamba ini, hamba sendiri aja malu T_T**

**Untuk membayar semua kesalahan hamba, hamba sudah membuat chapter ini sebaik-baiknya. Semoga bisa menyenangkan para readers sekalian…**

**Yah, itu juga kalau hamba masih ada readers disini… semoga saja.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"**The Demigod of Babylon"**

**-Jauh sebelum mereka pergi untuk menolong Ichigo-**

_"__**Naruto?**__"_

_Naruto dan Tatsuki mendongak pada saat yang nyaris bersamaan. Beberapa meter diatas mereka, Yoruichi melayang di udara, rambut dan jubah hitamnya berkibar walaupun saat itu tak ada angin yang menerpanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kemarahan memancar darinya, membuat Naruto merinding._

"_Ah…" Naruto menyadari kalau keadaan mulai memburuk untuknya. Ia sadar akan hal itu._

"_**Apa maksudnya ini?**__" pipinya yang pucat bergetar, mata ungunya menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "__**Kau bukan Ichigo Kurosaki?**__"_

"_Yah, sebenarnya—"_

"_**Jawab aku!**__"_

_Yoruichi benar-benar memaksakan pertanyaannya. Karena Tatsuki juga ada disini, tidak jujur hanya akan menambah bahaya yang akan diterimanya. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk jujur sekarang, walaupun sangat terlambat._

"_Dia itu temanku. Aku hanya temannya…"_

"_**Kau bohong!**__" __dust __hitam mulai memancar dari tubuh Yoruichi._

"_Yah, kau yang salah mengira duluan…"_

"_**DIAM! Beraninya kau menipuku, dasar makhluk rendahan…**__" Yoruichi menggertakkan giginya. "__**Akan kubunuh kau!**__"_

_Amukan __dust __hitam membuncah darinya, mendekati Naruto seperti tentakel gurita yang siap meremukkan tubuhnya menjadi serpihan-serpihan. Naruto tak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan di sekitarnya, tak ada suara, tak ada cahaya, tak ada…apapun. Semuanya gelap dalam ketiadaan…_

_Dan dia tak ingat apa-apa lagi._

"…uh…"

Naruto mengerang. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ingatan terakhir yang diingatnya adalah kegelapan yang menyelimutinya, dan tahu-tahu dia tersadar disini, sadar tapi sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

Badannya terasa sangat panas dan sakit. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengerang pelan, tak berdaya. Apa sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

Dia sekarang terbaring di sebuah ranjang dengan roda, dibawa oleh beberapa sosok berseragam hitam yang tampaknya panik.

Mereka sedang berada di markas besar Black Lotus.

"Cepat bawa dia! Dia terkena dust kegelapan!" salah satu dari sosok itu berseru. "Bawa dia ke tempat perawatan sebelum dia berubah jadi Across! Ini perintah dari Komandan Tatsuki!"

"Aku mengerti! Aku akan membawanya kesana…" sosok yang lain menimpali, suara seorang perempuan. "Dan kau, pergi sana! panggil Ketua Hashirama!" serunya pada sosok ketiga.

"Tidak bisa! Dia sekarang sedang mengadakan rapat dengan Para Komandan…"

Mereka membawa pemuda berambut pirang itu melewati sebuah lorong panjang yang mirip lorong rumah sakit sebelum mereka dihentikan oleh sosok berseragam hitam lain, yang melambaikan tangannya dengan santai.

"Yo, kalian sepertinya sedang ada masalah. Aku baru saja pulang dari misi dan tidak ikut rapat komandan karena sepertinya aku akan dimarahi kalau aku datang telat... ah, sudahlah." Kata sosok itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Jadi, ini ada masalah apa?"

Pria berambut abu-abu bergaya jabrik ala jerami itu berkata, wajahnya yang tertutup sampai puncak hidung membuat suaranya jadi teredam. Pria itu memakai jaket kulit hijau di luar seragam hitamnya.

Memakai baju lain di luar seragam hitam adalah hak khusus bagi _Valkyrie_ yang memiliki pangkat Komandan. Mereka yang membawa Naruto tahu ini, tapi wajah tertutup pria ini membuat mereka susah untuk mengenalinya…

Kecuali, kalau pria itu adalah _dia_. Pemimpin dari divisi rahasia Black Lotus, pasukan yang melaksanakan misi super rahasia dari Ketua Tertinggi dan beberapa orang petinggi lainnya…

"Anda… Komandan Divisi Taring Putih, Kakashi Hatake, kan?"

Pria berambut kelabu itu hanya tersenyum di balik penutup wajahnya.

Sekarang mereka semua sudah berada dalam sebuah ruangan gelap yang penuh oleh tabung-tabung berisi air, masing-masing berbeda warnanya. Si pria berambut kelabu, Kakashi memberi isyarat pada ketiga orang berseragam hitam yang membawa Naruto di ranjang beroda itu agar mendekat padanya.

"Kenapa anda membawa kami kesini, Komandan Hatake?" salah satu dari sosok itu, satu-satunya perempuan dalam grup itu, bertanya. "Dimana ini? Ini bahkan bukan ruang perawatan."

Perempuan muda itu berambut coklat yang digelung dua dengan bandana hitam, seragam hitamnya tanpa lengan. Mata coklatnya tajam saat dia memandang si komandan berambut kelabu.

"Ya, memang bukan, Nona Tenten." Kakashi menjawab tenang. "Ya, aku tahu kau. Kau Tenten Tamura, salah satu anak muda yang berbakat disini." tambahnya, saat melihat keterkejutan gadis itu.

"Kenapa—"

"Kenapa aku tahu? Karena aku hafal semua anggota Black Lotus, dari pangkat teratas sampai yang paling bawah. Aku bahkan tahu siapa tukang sapu disini." Kata Kakashi dengan tawa kecil. "Dan kalian berdua ini… Kiba Inuzuka dan Shino Aburame, benar?"

Dia memandang dua orang lainnya yang bersama Tenten. Satunya adalah pemuda berambut coklat berantakan dengan tato merah seperti taring di pipinya dan seragam hitam yang kerahnya tidak dirapikan, sedangkan yang satunya lagi pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dengan kacamata hitam dan seragam hitam yang kerahnya tinggi sampai menutupi mulutnya.

"Ya." Jawab Kiba, dan Shino hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Oke. Karena kita sudah saling kenal… bagaimana kalau kita segera mengurus masalah ini?" ujar Kakashi, terlihat serius.

"Makanya saya bertanya pada anda." Kata Tenten. "Tempat ini bukan ruang perawatan. Kenapa anda membawa kami kesini?"

Kakashi menghela napas.

"Kalian tadi bilang kalau anak ini terkena _dust_ kegelapan, kan?" ujarnya. "Dan _dust_ kegelapan ini berasal dari Sang Ratu Across, Yoruichi Shihouin. Yang berarti kekuatan yang sedang merasuki anak ini bukanlah kekuatan sembarangan. Teknologi kita masih belum bisa merawatnya secara medis."

"…Kalau begitu, apa yang anda ingin lakukan, Komandan?" Shino angkat bicara. "Manusia biasa yang bukan _Valkyrie_ akan berubah menjadi Across kalau terlalu lama berada dalam pengaruh _dust_ kegelapan, itu menurut teori yang diajarkan. Jiwa mereka tidak punya antibody untuk melawan pengaruhnya."

"Kau benar sekali, nak Aburame. Kau sudah belajar banyak." Kakashi tersenyum. "Kalau kau tahu hal itu, berarti kau juga bisa menebak apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mencegah pengaruh _dust_ kegelapan dalam tubuh anak ini."

"Entahlah… menjadikan dia seorang _Valkyrie_?"

"Benar. Memasukkan _Soul Force_ padanya, untuk lebih tepatnya." Kakashi mengangguk. "Tempat ini sangat rahasia, dan kuharap kalian bisa merahasiakan apa yang kalian lihat disini…"

"Memangnya apa yang ada disini, Komandan?" tanya Kiba, penasaran.

"…Rahasia kekuatan Umat Manusia."

Kakashi merentangkan satu tangannya, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Tabung-tabung berisi air berwarna itu, jangan-jangan itu semua adalah…

"…Soul Force?" gumam Tenten.

"Dalam bentuk mentahnya." Ujar Kakashi. "Untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang dahsyat, manusia biasa hanya perlu menyentuh tabung-tabung itu… tergantung pada Soul Force itu sendiri, karena mereka akan memilih penggunanya. Jika mereka tidak menganggapmu pantas… mereka akan menolakmu. Sebaliknya, jika mereka menerimamu… kalian akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa."

"Bukankah Soul Force diberikan dalam bentuk injeksi atau suntikan?" tanya Shino. "Semua _Valkyrie_ diberikan Soul Force dalam bentuk seperti itu."

"Soul Force atau SF yang kalian tahu itu hanya SF yang dibuat massal, bisa digunakan siapa saja." Kakashi mengangguk. "Tapi Soul Force yang ada disini berbeda. Mereka adalah SF yang pernah digunakan oleh _Valkyrie_ lain… dan berevolusi. Setelah _Valkyrie_ yang menggunakan mereka mati, mereka berubah menjadi cairan berwarna yang kalian bisa lihat di tempat ini."

"Jadi…jadi…" Kiba berusaha merangkai kata-kata. "Kita akan biarkan SF yang ada disini memilih anak ini?" dia menunjuk Naruto, yang masih lumpuh di ranjangnya. "Komandan, dia hanya warga sipil! Dia tak tahu apa-apa!"

"Aku sangat paham akan hal itu, Nak Inuzuka." Kata Kakashi tajam. "Tidak melibatkan warga sipil dalam pertarungan kita adalah salah satu peraturan Black Lotus yang paling utama. Tapi anak ini akan mati, atau lebih buruk lagi, berubah jadi Across kalau kita tidak menolongnya! Dan memasukkan SF ke dalam tubuhnya adalah satu-satunya cara… pengaruh dari Ratu Across takkan bisa dihilangkan oleh SF biasa."

"Tapi, Komandan…"

"Nak Inuzuka, kau tahu apa peraturan Black Lotus yang paling utama, selain yang sudah kusebutkan tadi?"

"Itu—"

Mata Kiba melebar saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya. Kita, Black Lotus… adalah pelindung umat manusia." Kata Kakashi. "Itu artinya, kita akan melindungi umat manusia dan menyelamatkan mereka semua dengan cara apapun. Bahkan jika itu artinya menjadikan mereka menjadi _Valkyrie_ seperti kita. Kalian paham itu?"

"Paham." Shino dan Tenten mengangguk, sementara Kiba hanya menjawab, "Ya."

"Kalau begitu…"

Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh tabung yang berisi air berwarna itu, dan setelah beberapa saat, alisnya mengerut.

"Ini tidak baik." Gumamnya pelan.

"Ada apa, Komandan?" tanya Tenten.

"Soul Force di tempat ini akan menunjukkan tanda kalau mereka cocok dengan manusia manapun yang belum memiliki SF. Mereka akan bersinar… tapi…"

Seluruh ruangan itu gelap. Yang berarti…

"Tak ada yang cocok?" Kakashi mendecakkan lidahnya. "Apa anak ini… _Zero Potential?_"

_Zero Potential_. Semua _Valkyrie_ pasti sudah tahu istilah ini. Mereka yang disebut _Zero Potential_ adalah manusia yang sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan SF, mereka sama sekali tak punya potensi untuk menggunakan kekuatan SF.

"Kalau begini caranya…"

Apa mereka akan membiarkan anak ini berubah menjadi Across begitu saja? Atau apa lebih mereka mengakhiri nyawanya sekarang, untuk menyelamatkannya dari rasa sakit? Gagasan pahit ini menusuk hati sang pria berambut kelabu, dia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan idenya sendiri.

Dia adalah seorang pembunuh. Prajurit yang akan melaksanakan perintah dari tuannya tanpa pertanyaan, tanpa ragu. Tapi sekarang dia ingin menyelamatkan satu nyawa tanpa harus menyelesaikannya dengan cara yang mudah.

Mungkin dia ingin bertobat?

Pembunuh sepertinya ingin bertobat?

_"Tarik pelatuknya, Kakashi. Cuma itu caramu untuk menyelamatkan."_ suara hantu dari masa lalunya, terngiang dalam benaknya.

_Tidak. Aku akan menyelamatkan anak ini._

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kakashi berjalan cepat menuju tengah ruangan, yang, untuk sebuah alasan, kosong. Mengabaikan pandang penuh tanya dari kelompok di belakangnya, pria berambut kelabu itu mengangkat satu tangannya dan berkata dengan suara lantang:

"_Wahai Raja Agung yang membangun dinding Uruk, yang menguasai Menara Babel, yang memusnahkan musuhnya dengan kekuatan separuh dewa! Sekarang aku memanggilmu, Sang Pelahap Bibit Keabadian!_"

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, hening sejenak sebelum ruangan tempat mereka berada tiba-tiba bergetar. Kakashi melangkah mundur, tepat sebelum lantai tempatnya berada barusan menjeblak terbuka seperti pintu.

Dari celah yang terbuka itu, sebuah tabung berisi cairan berwarna menyeruak dari dalamnya. Cairan dalam tabung itu berwarna emas murni… dan mulai bercahaya, menyinari mereka semua.

"Sekarang, bawa anak itu!" perintah Kakashi. "Dekatkan dia ke tabung itu. Cepat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"

"B—baik!"

Tenten, Kiba, dan Shino segera bertindak. Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka mendorong ranjang Naruto ke tempat dimana Kakashi dan tabung berisi cairan emas itu menunggu. Mereka berhenti tepat sebelum ranjang yang mereka dorong menyentuh tabung itu.

"Sentuhkan tangannya ke tabung itu, Nona Tenten." Pinta Kakashi.

Dengan ragu, Tenten mengangkat tangan kiri Naruto yang lumpuh dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke permukaan tabung itu. Sejenak tak terjadi apa-apa… sebelum cahaya emas membutakan mata mereka semua.

**(Naruto's POV)**

Sialan.

Sejak kapan hidupku jadi kacau begini? Aku memang sudah merasa hidupku mulai jadi aneh sejak pertama kali makhluk penghisap darah muncul di kota tempatku tinggal dan mulai membunuhi orang-orang.

Sejak Tatsuki kembali ke kota ini. Sejak anak baru Sasuke Uchiha itu jadi murid baru di kelasku. Semuanya mulai jadi aneh sejak orang-orang itu bermunculan dalam hidupku… atau, mungkin lebih tepatnya lagi, hidup sahabatku, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Mereka selalu berbicara dengan pemuda berambut oranye itu tentang hal-hal yang tak pernah mereka biarkan kudengar. Apa yang mereka semua bicarakan? Apa yang Ichigo sembunyikan dariku?

Dia memang selalu misterius, si Ichigo itu. Tak pernah mau memberitahuku apa yang tepatnya ada dalam otak berambut oranye miliknya itu. Tapi mungkin, aku bisa tebak…

Dia tidak ingin melibatkanku. Melihat kejadian di rumah sakit itu, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di dunia ini, yang tidak diketahui orang banyak. Aku bodoh, ya, tapi tak cukup bodoh untuk tak menyadari semua yang terjadi di depan mataku.

Aku mencoba bersikap lebih bodoh lagi daripada seharusnya, menjadi orang tolol yang hanya bisa melawak untuk menghibur sahabatnya. Ichigo pasti menganggapku salah satu orang yang harus dilindunginya, orang tak berdaya yang bisa mati kapan saja kalau terlibat masalah.

Sialan, lagi.

Bukan maksudku untuk menyalahkannya. Saat ada pengumuman di kota Karakura untuk melakukan evakuasi, aku tahu ada yang tidak beres. Ichigo, Tatsuki, dan si Sasuke itu tidak ada di bangunan evakuasi. Tapi aku tak pernah mencoba membahasnya dengan Ichigo.

Percuma, kurasa. Tak ada gunanya aku mengetahui entah apapun yang terjadi. Aku lemah, tak punya kekuatan aneh seperti mereka. Ya, aku tahu mereka punya kekuatan khusus. Aku menyadarinya setelah kejadian di rumah sakit itu, bagaimana lagi caranya mereka bisa selamat dari kejadian itu? Ya hanya itu kesimpulan yang bisa kutarik dari otakku yang biasa saja.

Setelah itu, libur panjang tiba dan sekolah kami mengadakan tur ke pantai Arclight. Saat itu aku berharap aku bisa melupakan kejadian aneh yang kulihat untuk sementara waktu, tapi aku rupanya berharap terlalu muluk.

Siapa gadis berambut hitam dengan mata ungu itu? Dia tiba-tiba saja mendekat pada Ichigo, entah sejak kapan. Gadis itu tertarik pada sahabatku, itu sudah jelas. Tapi Tatsuki juga bertindak saat itu dan mendekatinya juga.

Siapa yang akan Ichigo pilih? Sebagai sahabatnya aku hanya bisa mendukung keputusan apapun yang dia buat, tapi dia butuh sedikit dorongan dariku sebelum dia memutuskan untuk memilih. Entah siapa yang akan dipilihnya. Dia terlihat bingung seperti anak dua belas tahun yang baru saja puber. Khas si Ichigo itu.

Sedihnya, ini mengingatkanku pada Ryuuzetsu. Tiga tahun lalu, waktu dia masih ada, kami sangat bahagia. Ya, dunia ini bagaikan milik kami berdua. Dia sedikit kaku dan tomboy, tapi pada saat-saat yang langka jika dia tersenyum—aku takkan pernah melupakannya.

Tapi kebahagiaan itu hanya berlangsung sekejap mata saja. Syndrom Nergal yang menjangkiti tubuhnya entah sejak kapan perlahan menggerogoti tubuhnya. Penyakit kematian yang bahkan tak ada yang tahu cara penularannya atau bagaimana mengobatinya, melahap daya kehidupannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Saat itu aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menungguinya setiap hari. Aku melawak, bercerita, bertingkah konyol agar setidaknya dia bisa melupakan penderitaannya melawan penyakit itu—bahkan saat kematiannya sudah dipastikan.

Dan pada suatu hari, akhirnya dia pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa kujangkau, sementara aku hanya bisa diam dan melihat akhirnya. Dia pergi dengan senyuman—setidaknya—tapi ini sama sekali tak bisa membuatku tenang. Aku gagal melindunginya…

Saat inipun begitu. Aku hanya bisa melihat sementara teman-temanku berjuang mempertaruhkan hidup mereka demi orang lain, melawan bahaya yang bisa membunuh orang biasa tanpa rasa takut.

Sejujurnya, aku ingin ikut bertarung dengan mereka. Tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa, hanya manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan, bukan seseorang dengan siluman rubah berkekuatan dahsyat yang tersegel dalam tubuhnya, hanya pecundang yang lemah.

Aku ingin kekuatan. Tuhan, berikan aku kekuatan untuk berjuang bersama mereka! Aku ingin melindungi orang yang berharga untukku, entah bagaimanapun caranya… aku ingin menjadi pahlawan yang bisa melindungi semua orang dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Tapi sekarang aku tak berdaya—yang terakhir kuingat adalah kegelapan yang begitu pekat, menyelimutiku seperti selimut kematian. Rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa mendera tubuhku—aku ingin menjerit, tapi suaraku bahkan tak keluar.

Apakah aku akan mati? Begini saja?

"_Hey, bocah_."

Dan kegelapan yang menyelimuti tiba-tiba saja digantikan oleh cahaya terang yang begitu menyilaukan. Tahu-tahu, aku sudah berdiri di suatu tempat yang sama sekali asing bagiku.

Tampaknya seperti ruang kebesaran seorang raja. Dengan karpet merah yang terbentang dari satu ujung ruangan ke ujung lainnya, lengkap dengan pilar emas yang berkilauan. Tak lupa dinding ruangan itu penuh dengan lukisan hewan-hewan aneh yang hanya ada dalam cerita dongeng: Naga, Unicorn, Phoenix, Ular dan Serigala raksasa dan masih banyak macam lainnya.

Tempat apalagi ini? Kenapa aku bisa disini?

"Berhentilah melamun dan berlututlah. Aku ada disini, bocah."

Suara yang sama dengan yang tadi kudengar. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan menemukan pemiliknya yang kini duduk bagaikan raja yang angkuh di singgasananya yang juga terbuat dari emas.

Aku tahu kalau dia lebih tinggi dariku, bahkan saat dia duduk. Rambutnya yang keemasan runcing-runcing seperti nanas, hampir terlihat seperti versi diriku yang lebih tua. Kulitnya agak kecoklatan, dan itu hanya wajahnya saja, karena dia memakai baju zirah emas yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya.

Dua buah pedang tertancap di sisi singgasananya, berada dalam posisi yang tepat untuk diambil dari posisinya duduk. Satu tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk lengan kursinya dengan tak sabar, sementara yang satunya lagi menopang wajahnya dengan gaya yang congkak.

"Siapa kau, paman?" tanyaku langsung.

"Paman? Lancang sekali kau memanggilku dengan panggilan rendah seperti itu." Pria berambut emas itu, walaupun dia terdengar biasa saja, entah kenapa aku jadi merinding. "Berlututlah dan panggil aku Tuan Raja."

Aku tidak bergerak, hanya tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau tuli, bocah? Aku sudah memberimu perintah!" seru pria itu. "Apa kau ingin merasakan kemarahan_ku_? Kalau itu niatmu, maka aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menderita."

"Heh, coba saja, paman."

Dan seketika aku merasakan diriku terangkat dari lantai, terlempar ke seberang ruangan dan menabrak dinding dengan keras.

**(Normal POV)**

Kembali dengan Kakashi, Tenten, Kiba dan Shino.

Tubuh Naruto yang semula diam mendadak mengejang, semua otot di tubuhnya menegang. Bersamaan dengan semua itu, _dust_ emas mulai mengalir dari dirinya, dan menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya.

Keempat orang yang hanya bisa mengamati semua itu terkejut saat ruangan itu mulai bergetar seakan diguncang gempa. Selain Kakashi, mereka mulai terlihat ketakutan. Suatu kekuatan yang tidak mereka pahami sedang bereaksi dalam tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Tenanglah, anak-anak." Kata Kakashi dengan santai. "SF yang kita masukkan ke dalam tubuhnya memang sedikit istimewa, karena dia sudah ada sejak beratus-ratus… tidak, tapi beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Tak ada yang berhasil menguasai kekuatannya selama ini."

"Berarti, selama ini belum pernah ada yang mencobanya sebelum anak itu?" Kiba, dengan lutut yang gemetar, bertanya. "Bukankah itu berbahaya, Komandan Hatake?"

Kakashi memberinya senyum pahit di balik penutup wajahnya.

"Memang. Tapi kita tak punya pilihan lain selain percaya pada anak itu." Kata pria berambut kelabu itu. "Lagipula, fakta kalau SF Legendaris ini memilihnya… bukankah berarti anak ini punya potensi? …ah, tunggu, kurasa aku belum tahu namanya, apa kalian tahu?"

"…namanya Naruto Uzumaki, Komandan Hatake." Shino menjawab. "Dia berteman dengan Komandan Tatsuki dan Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Begitu? Ah, kurasa ini tanda sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi…" nada suara Kakashi menjadi lebih cerah saat dia menatap Naruto yang masih pingsan itu.

"_Nak Naruto, kira-kira apa yang menjadi takdirmu selanjutnya?_" batinnya. "_Mengingat SF yang memilihmu adalah peninggalan seorang Raja Pahlawan, apa kau juga akan menjalani takdir yang sama dengannya?_"

**(Naruto's POV)**

Wow.

Aku tak menyangka dia akan bertindak sejauh itu. Aku cuma sedikit bercanda, tapi rupanya si 'Tuan Raja' ini tak punya selera humor. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, tapi dia hanya mengangkat satu tangan dan tiba-tiba aku terlempar begitu saja.

Belum lagi rasanya sakit sekali. Punggungku menabrak dinding dengan cukup keras, aku perlu beberapa saat untuk memulihkan diri dari rasa sakit dan pusing yang melandaku. Lebih menakutkan lagi, dia sepertinya sama sekali tidak serius melakukan hal yang barusan.

Kalau dia benar-benar serius, mungkin tubuhku sudah hancur saat menabrak dinding—mungkin tulang-tulang di seluruh tubuhku sudah jadi kepingan-kepingan, dan daging beserta darah muncrat kemana-mana, belum lagi organ-organ yang akan bertebaran dimana-mana—

Oke, itu menjijikkan. Aku sampai jadi ngeri sendiri hanya dengan membayangkan kemungkinan itu. Kenapa pula harus kubayangkan? Uhh…

"Itu peringatan pertama dariku, anak kecil."

Pria berambut emas yang sedang duduk dengan congkaknya di hadapanku masih terlihat tenang, walaupun matanya yang juga keemasan menyipit kesal. Aku tidak mengacuhkan ekspresi kesalnya itu dan tetap memasang senyum lebarku.

"Itu sakit sekali, paman." Kataku. "Kenapa kita nggak selesaikan ini secara baik-baik? Jangan pakai kekerasan."

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku 'Tuan Raja' sekarang." Perintah si pria berambut keemasan. "Perdamaian di antara kita bisa dimulai dengan sedikit penghormatanmu pada diriku."

"Kurasa itu nggak bisa, paman."

Dan sekali lagi aku merasakan tekanan pada tubuhku, walau kali ini lain. Aku terangkat dua meter dari lantai, dan kedua tanganku direntangkan dengan paksa oleh kekuatan _entah apa_ yang menahan tubuhku.

Juga, si pria berambut emas telah bangkit dari singgasana emasnya.

"Kau punya nyali juga bocah ingusan, untuk ukuran orang yang ingin menggunakan kekuatanku." Katanya sambil melangkah mendekatiku. "Apa kau tidak tahu siapa diriku ini? Manusia lemah sepertimu seharusnya berlutut dan memohon seperti anak anjing padaku."

"Aku sama sekali nggak tahu, paman." Jawabku sederhana. "Seandainya saja aku tahu, mungkin aku akan memanggilmu 'Tuan Raja'."

"Huh, pantas saja. Apa orang-orang dari… Black Lotus itu tidak memberitahumu siapa aku sebenarnya?"

"Nggak kenal siapa mereka, bahkan aku nggak ngerti apa maksudmu dengan 'menggunakan kekuatanku' itu." Aku memiringkan kepala. "Yakin kepalamu nggak kebentur, paman rambut nanas?"  
Aku cuma nyengir saat mata emas pria itu melotot padaku. Yah, setidaknya aku jujur. Black Lotus itu apa? Kekuatan apa maksudnya? Memangnya siapa sih dia? Apa dia orang penting? Aku sama sekali tak tahu.

"Bocah. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengarahkan kelancangan dan kemunafikannya padaku seperti ini." Katanya geram.

"Maksudnya, paman?"

"Maksudku adalah, lihat dirimu sendiri!" serunya keras. "Kau dan rambut kuning jabrikmu itu! Beraninya kau memanggilku rambut nanas!"

"Lah, jadi kau marah hanya karena itu?"

"Rambut emas ini adalah bukti kalau aku adalah orang terpilih!"

"Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama orang terpilih, paman."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu!"

Aku terkekeh. Seorang Raja bisa terprovokasi karena rambutnya sedikit dibahas? Aku saja yang begini tidak pernah protes walaupun sering diledek orang! …Tunggu, mungkin dia mirip dengan Ichigo, coba saja kau ejek rambut oranyenya itu!

"Hehehe… jadi, mau kasih tahu aku siapa kau sebenarnya, paman?"

Aku bersumpah aku bisa melihat pembuluh darah di pelipis pria berambut emas itu. Setelah dia menghela napas beberapa kali, dia menatapku lagi.

"Aku hanya akan memberitahumu namaku kalau kau menjalin kontrak denganku, bocah." Katanya dengan cukup tenang. "Karena tanpa namaku, kau takkan bisa mengakses kekuatanku."

"Bentar dulu. Kontrak apaan nih? Maksudnya kekuatan itu apaan?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa ya, bocah?"

Jawabanku hanya senyum lebarku yang khas—dan pria berambut emas itu mencubit batang hidungnya sendiri, seperti orang yang merasa pusing karena berurusan dengan orang bodoh. Ya, orang bodoh itu aku.

"Kalau kau menjalin kontrak denganku, kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang takkan pernah bisa dibayangkan oleh manusia biasa. Orang-orang di Black Lotus biasa menyebut ini 'Soul Force', atau Kekuatan Jiwa."

"Apa ada efek sampingnya, paman?" tanyaku.

"Tak ada." Pria itu tersenyum tipis, dengan arogansi dan keangkuhan yang membuatku merasa kecil. "Tapi takdirmu akan berubah saat kontrak kita selesai. Kau akan menjadi sesuatu yang takkan pernah kaubayangkan."

"Apa aku akan jadi botak dan bisa mengalahkan monster dengan sekali pukul?"

"Kau tidak akan jadi botak, bocah—lihatlah rambut emas ini."

"Aku nggak akan jadi penyihir tengkorak yang bisa menyamar jadi ksatria berbaju zirah hitam, kan?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Jelas tidak."

"Dan aku nggak akan jadi pertapa yang berlatih dengan kodok, kan?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" pria berambut emas itu meledakkan emosinya. "Kau lihat aku, kan?! Apa kau lihat ada kodok? Apa kau lihat aku botak? Apa kau lihat aku berubah jadi tengkorak?! Berhenti bertanya hal yang bodoh!"

"Tenang, paman… aku kan cuma bertanya… ya ampun…"

"Cukup sudah! Aku sudah muak dengan perkataanmu." Si pria berambut emas menggeram. "Sekarang, kau mau kontrak denganku atau tidak? Jawab dengan 'ya' atau 'tidak'… tak ada basa-basi!"

"Kalau begitu, jawabannya ya."

Pria berambut emas itu spontan terbelalak.

"…jawabanmu cepat juga." Katanya.

"Percayalah, paman. Sebenarnya aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini." Kataku. "Aku sudah lelah hanya bisa melihat sebagai penonton sementara teman-temanku berjuang dalam perang yang tak bisa kuikuti."

"Kau yakin, bocah?" suara lawan bicaraku menjadi hati-hati. "Ini bukan permainan anak-anak. Kau akan merubah takdirmu selamanya, dan mungkin kau takkan bisa kembali ke kehidupanmu sebagai manusia biasa. Tak ada jalan kembali begitu kau memulainya. Pikirkan baik-baik."

"Aku yakin. Inilah yang kuinginkan selama ini." Jawabku. "Aku ingin kekuatan untuk melindungi semua orang. Aku ingin berhenti jadi orang yang harus dilindungi oleh yang lain. Aku—"

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua itu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi pahlawan!"

Aku menyerukan tekadku, keinginanku yang selama ini selalu ada dalam hatiku tanpa bisa kuraih. Tapi sekarang… mungkin aku bisa memulai melangkah untuk mencapainya.

Teringat lagi olehku senyum terakhir Ryuuzetsu. Kegagalanku untuk melindungi orang yang berharga untukku—takkan terulang lagi, aku bersumpah. Dengan tangan ini, aku—

Bibir si pria berambut emas melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman. Bukan senyum congkak seperti sebelumnya, tapi senyuman yang benar-benar tulus kali ini.

Kekuatan yang membelengguku di udara akhirnya melepaskanku.

"Kau menarik, bocah." Katanya. "Baiklah, akan kumulai kontrak kita sekarang… akan kuberitahu namaku setelah kauberitahu namamu."

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki!" seruku lantang.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto Uzumaki… terimalah perjanjian ini. Aku adalah Raja Babylon, Pendiri dari Dinding Uruk, Sahabat dari Enkidu, dan Anak dari Raja Lugalbanda dan Dewi Ninsun… namaku adalah…"

Aku menatap matanya yang emas saat dia berhenti sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan.

"…_Gilgamesh, Sang Raja Pahlawan_."

**(Ichigo POV)**

"Hey, Naruto…"

Naruto Uzumaki, sahabatku.

Dia masih sama seperti saat terakhir aku melihatnya. Bertubuh tinggi besar, dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan, sedikit lebih panjang dari yang terakhir kulihat. Menilai bagaimana dia ada disini sekarang bersama Tatsuki, pastilah dia juga _Valkyrie._ Tapi sejak kapan dia jadi _Valkyrie_ juga? Apa sebelumku, atau sesudahku?

"…'Kenapa kau ada disini?' pasti itu yang mau kau tanyakan, kan?"

Aku baru mau mengatakan itu pada Naruto sebelum dia sendiri yang mengatakannya. Dia nyengir disana, sama menyebalkannya seperti biasanya. Dia melambaikan satu tangannya padaku dengan ceria seakan tak ada manusia buaya superbesar yang menatapnya dengan marah, dia malah terlihat santai.

"…itu benar. Kenapa kau ada disini, Naruto?" tanyaku pelan.

"Haha…kau mau tahu, sobat?" balas Naruto. "Tanyakan saja pada Tatsuki, disini aku sedang sibuk nih."

"Haa? Sibuk apanya—"

_WUSSSH!_

Findor menyabetkan ekornya tanpa peringatan, berusaha melibas dua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi Naruto dan orang yang satu lagi sudah tidak ada di tempatnya saat itu, Findor hanya mengenai udara.

Kedua orang itu bisa menebak gerakan Findor rupanya.

Findor menoleh ke sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari-cari musuhnya sebelum—

"_Kill with your dance, Rosenkreuz._"

Beberapa puluh meter dari Findor, si _Valkyrie_ berambut hijau menghunus sebuah pedang dari pinggangnya. Dan saat ia mengayunkan pedang itu, _dust_ hijau memancar dari dirinya.

"_Binding Dance!_"

Belasan sulur hijau berduri keluar dari tanah pantai yang masih membeku, menyerang Findor seperti ular berbisa dan membelit di tubuhnya. Selain menyegel pergerakan si manusia buaya di tangan, kaki dan ekornya, sulur-sulur itu juga melukainya, membuat darah hitam menetes dari tubuhnya.

Findor berusaha memberontak, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa memutus sulur itu tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan, karena mungkin sulur-sulur itu diperkuat oleh dust si _Valkyrie_ berambut hijau. Dia masih sibuk berkutat dengan sulur-sulur itu ketika sang pemilik sulur menjentikkan jarinya.

"Sekarang kesempatanmu, Uzumaki-san!"

Dia berteriak sambil mendongak ke udara. Aku juga ikut mendongak, dan melihat Naruto melayang di udara, beberapa meter di atas kepala Findor. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan tiba-tiba saja tangan itu memancarkan aliran listrik…bukan, tapi petir, yang berwarna biru.

"_Surpassing All Other Kings, Gilgamesh!_"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto terjun ke bawah dan menghantam kepala Findor dengan tinju kedua tangannya yang berlapiskan petir, tepat di ubun-ubun manusia buaya itu dengan telak.

"_Voltic Crash!_"

_DUAR!_

"AAARRGH!"

Findor terjatuh ke tanah. Tapi ia masih belum bisa bergerak dengan bebas karena sulur-sulur berduri yang mengikatnya masih kokoh menyegel gerakannya. Saat dia masih terpuruk di tanah, Naruto muncul di belakangnya dan menyambar ekor raksasanya.

"Lepaskan dia, Aoi!" Seru Naruto. "Sekarang juga!"

"Aku mengerti!"

Aoi, si _Valkyrie_ berambut hijau itu, mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, dan sulur-sulur itu melepaskan Findor. Walaupun sulur-sulur itu masih bersiaga seperti ular yang akan mematuk mangsanya. Findor yang baru saja mau bergerak lagi kembali terkejut karena dia tiba-tiba terangkat ke udara.

"A…apa-apaan?!"

"Ini balasannya karena kau telah melukai sahabatku." Kata Naruto.

Naruto membanting Findor ke belakang dengan hanya memegang ekornya. Belum puas hanya itu saja, ia menyeret manusia buaya itu dan memutar-mutarnya di udara, lama-lama mereka berpusing begitu cepat sampai mereka kelihatannya seperti angin topan.

"Lepaskan aku….manusia!" teriak Findor, jelas-jelas tak menikmati putaran bagai komidi putar yang memusingkan ini. "Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

"Kau mau kulepas?" Tanya Naruto. "Baiklah. Nih."

Dan Naruto melepaskannya begitu saja. Dengan kekuatan rotasi putaran yang dilakukan Naruto, tentu saja Findor pun melesat terlempar jauh, sampai ia menabrak lagi sebuah batu karang besar sampai hancur… dengan kepala lebih dulu. Entah dia masih sadar atau tidak, pastilah itu sangat menyakitkan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melemparnya kini malah berjalan terhuyung-huyung, matanya kelihatan tidak fokus. Aku agak terheran-heran melihat apa yang dia lakukan, sebelum menyadari bahwa dia pastilah terkena efek pusing dari putaran dahsyat yang dia lakukan sendiri.

"Aduh…duduh…pisang… eh, pusing..." Katanya sambil sempoyongan. "Padahal aku kira aku akan terlihat keren dengan itu…"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, itu sebabnya." Komentarku datar.

"Tapi aku keren kan?"

"Iyaa, kau keren sekali sebelum kau jadi pusing begitu…"

"Haha, sudah kuduga! Aku memang keren!"

Kami nyaris saja akan memulai percakapan yang akan berujung pada lawakan Naruto, sebelum bahaya kembali mengancam. Aoi memberi peringatan bahwa Findor masih belum menyerah.

Maka dari itu, Naruto melangkah maju, tanpa aku sadari dia sudah menggenggam pedang melengkung berbilah emas di kedua tangannya. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat aliran listrik biru di bilah pedangnya.

"Wow. Itu SF-mu?" kataku sambil menunjuk pedang kembarnya.

"Hehe, iya dong. Keren kan?" Naruto nyengir. "Aku bisa melakukan—"

Perkataan Naruto ditenggelamkan oleh sebuah raungan murka.

"DASAR MANUSIA!"

Findor bangkit dari pecahan-pecahan batu karang, wajah buayanya kembali menyeringai murka. Dia melangkah dengan terjangannya yang membuat tanah bergetar, tapi Naruto tidak terlihat gentar sedikitpun. Saat Findor mencoba menghantamnya dengan pukulan, dia sudah hilang dari tempatnya sebelumnya. Samar-samar kudengar suara desis listrik saat dia menghilang…

"Kau lamban sekali."

…Dan juga saat dia muncul lagi di belakangnya.

"_Voltic Leon!_"

Berasal dari ayunan pedang di tangan kanannya, petir biru berbentuk singa besar muncul dan menghantam punggung Findor yang berduri, membuat luka bakar disana. Tapi si manusia buaya juga tidak mau kalah, ia bahkan tidak terdorong saat terkena serangan itu.

"Seranganmu terlalu lemah, manusia." Findor menyunggingkan seringai buayanya. "Kau cuma cepat. Kekuatanmu tidak ada apa-apanya!"

"Yeah, tapi kau juga tidak bisa menyentuhku kan, Tuan Buaya?" Naruto balas nyengir. "Kulitmu tebal juga tuh, bagaimana kalau jual kulitmu itu untuk dijadikan sepatu atau... dompet?"

"Dasar manusia keparat!"

Findor menggeram marah sebelum mencoba menerjang Naruto lagi dengan ganas, dan Naruto juga bersiap menghadang serangannya…

"Akan kubunuh kau, serangga busuk!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa, buaya darat!"

Rukia yang dari tadi diam saja bergabung denganku tanpa kata selagi aku melihat pertarungan Naruto dengan Findor, dia duduk di sebelahku yang masih disembuhkan oleh Tatsuki. Aku juga memperhatikannya dalam diam, sebelum Tatsuki yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kau Rukia Kuchiki?" katanya pada Rukia.

"…ya." Rukia mengangguk.

"Sang Kegelapan?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tak merasakan **Kekuatan Kegelapan** darimu." Kata Tatsuki, suaranya entah kenapa terdengar tidak ramah. "Apa kau menyembunyikannya? Ataukah pendeteksianku salah? Atau-"

"Kekuatanku…sudah tersegel." Rukia menjawab. "Dia yang menyegelnya."

Rukia menunjukku. Tatsuki juga menoleh padaku, dan saat matanya bertemu denganku, sinar putih dari tangannya berkedip lemah lalu padam. Matanya melebar terkejut, seakan tak percaya. Dia bangkit berdiri, lalu ikut menunjukku, dengan tangan gemetar.

"K—kau me—menyegel kekuatannya, Ichigo?"

Aku mau langsung saja menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi naluriku entah kenapa mengatakan kalau menjawabnya dengan terang-terangan hanya akan membuatku dalam bahaya. Karena itu aku hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Tatsuki menyadarinya sendiri, seperti istilah 'diam berarti iya'.

Karena menjawabnya hanya akan membuatnya bertanya lagi, bagaimana caranya aku menyegel kekuatan Rukia. Caranya itu yang agak terasa risih untuk kukatakan secara gamblang. Ditambah lagi, aku tak yakin Tatsuki akan senang mendengarnya. Mungkin saja dia tahu bagaimana caranya, itu sebabnya dia melihatku dengan tatapan resah sambil menunjukku sekarang ini. Lebih baik aku diam.

"Ada masalah kalau dia yang menyegelnya?" kata Rukia tiba-tiba. "Dia tidak salah apapun. Tidak usah menatapnya seperti itu."

"Oh, begitukah? Dia memang tidak salah apapun padaMU." Tatsuki menoleh pada Rukia dengan cepat. "Tapi dia punya masalah denganku, yang sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Nona."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut campur."

Kedua gadis dihadapanku saling melempar tatapan tajam. Aku yang berada diantara mereka bisa merasakan suasana sebelum perang, sepi mencekam. Seakan dari tatapan mereka ada aliran listrik yang saling adu kekuatan. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah, karena berada di tengah-tengah situasi tak menyenangkan ini.

"He-hei, kalian berdua…"

Aku mengangkat satu tangan, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian mereka dan berhasil. Setelah dua-duanya menoleh padaku, aku malah bingung mau bicara apa. Akhirnya Tatsuki sih yang bicara duluan lagi.

"Simpan bicaramu untuk nanti." Katanya pelan. "Aku perlu mengurus beberapa hal dulu."

Dia membalikkan badannya, rambut coklatnya sedikit berkibar saat dia melakukannya.

"Setelah pulang ke Karakura nanti, kita akan bicara." Katanya pelan.

"Eh…?"

"Kau harus jelaskan beberapa hal padaku!" Dia menoleh sedikit padaku. "Dan…masih ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan…"

Dengan cepat ia menghadap ke depan lagi, sebelum aku bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Jadi, tunggulah disana."

Dan Tatsuki pun segera berlari menyusul Naruto dan Aoi yang sedang bertarung melawan musuh yang sama, meninggalkanku dan Rukia berdua. Aku terdiam dalam pemikiranku sendiri, kubayangkan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Mungkinkah itu adalah…

**(Normal POV)**

Naruto masih menghindari serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan Findor ketika ia mendengar teriakan seseorang dari kejauhan. Dia mengenali suara ini, karena itu ia segera mundur menjaga jarak untuk mendengarkannya.

"Mundurlah, Naruto! Sekarang biar aku yang urus!"

Naruto merasakan seseorang melewatinya dengan langkah kaki yang cepat. Seorang gadis berambut coklat merentangkan tangannya, membentuk segenggam cahaya di telapak tangannya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata aktivasi SF-nya dengan lantang.

"_Holy Light, Gather in My Hand and Become My Sword._" Selagi ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, cahaya di tangannya menjadi pedang besar yang berhiaskan batu permata putih yang gemerlap berkilauan. "_Metatron._"

Pedang itu bersinar saat Tatsuki mengucapkan namanya, seakan pedang itu telah merelakan seluruh kekuatannya digunakan oleh sang pemilik. Terangnya menyeruak menembus awan gelap di tempat itu, menyinari tempat Tatsuki berdiri sekarang. Findor sendiri sampai tak bisa berkata-kata melihatnya.

"Sekarang, saatnya kau membayar semua dosamu." Tatsuki mengangkat pedangnya, mengacungkannya pada si manusia buaya. "Persiapkan dirimu!"

Melihat Tatsuki kini dipenuhi oleh cahaya yang bersinar gemilang, Findor memperlihatkan ekspresi yang agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak menyeringai dengan congkak dan sadis, melainkan melangkah mundur seperti kehilangan minat untuk bertarung.

"Wah, wah…Kau ini salah satu dari 'Pemegang Kekuatan Cahaya', ya, Nona _Valkyrie_…" suara Findor sedikit melunak. "_Valkyrie_ biasa memang hanya sampah…tapi orang sepertimu itu berbeda. Bahkan Aizen-sama mengakui kehebatan kalian…jadi, jangan buang waktu dan tenagamu untuk melawanku…"

"Apa kau berusaha membujukku untuk berdamai, _Vampire_?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Well, Aizen-sama memerintahkanku untuk tidak melawan orang sepertimu…sebisa mungkin." Kata Findor. "Jadi kusarankan untuk hentikan saja pertarungan ini…"

"Kau hanya berusaha menjebakku, kan?" Tatsuki menatap Findor tajam. "Kalau kau pikir aku begitu polos sampai aku mau percaya kata-katamu tanpa pertukaran, jangan—"

"Tentu saja akan ada pertukaran, Nona."

Findor mengangkat tangannya, lalu menunjuk dengan jari buayanya yang berkuku tajam. Ia menunjuk ke arah Ichigo…bukan, tapi ke arah Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa terperanjat sementara Findor menyeringai lebar lagi.

"Kalau aku mendapatkan targetku, kita semua bisa pergi tanpa ada yang rugi." Katanya. "Kalian takkan mau mengambil **Sang Kegelapan** sebagai tanggungan kalian, kan?"

Sedetik hening, sebelum dipecahkan oleh Ichigo.

"Aku takkan menyerahkannya padamu!" teriaknya. "Dasar kau _Vampire_…!"

"Diamlah! Biar Nona _Valkyrie_ ini yang memutuskannya!" teriak Findor menggelegar. "Kau berbaring saja disana, anak kecil. Sudah untung kau tak kuminta juga."

"Apa?!"

"Dia benar, Ichigo." Kata Naruto menenangkannya. "Kau tak punya kuasa apapun sekarang. Biar Tatsuki yang memutuskannya, dia pemimpinnya disini."

"Masa' kau juga, Naruto?!" Ichigo memprotes. "Kalau kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan Rukia pada makhluk itu, lebih baik kalian tidak usah menyelamatkanku."

"Oi, jangan bicara seperti itu, sobat." Kata Naruto. "Dengar—"

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya! Tidak akan, kau dengar?"

"Iya, tapi dengar dul—"

"Jangan beri alasan seperti 'ini adalah perintah' atau apapun. Aku tidak akan—"

_BLETAK!_

Naruto menjitak kepala Ichigo dengan jengkel.

"Ouch!"

"Kubilang, dengarkan dulu aku!" kata Naruto kesal. "Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet begini, heh?"

"Ah, maaf!"

"Dengarkanlah keputusan Tatsuki. Kau takkan kecewa." Kata Naruto dengan suara rendah. "Percayalah, Ichigo."

"…baiklah…"

Sementara kedua sahabat itu selesai berdebat, Tatsuki masih ada di hadapan Findor, raut wajahnya kosong tanpa ekspresi. Dia terlihat masih berpikir akan menuntaskan urusan ini dengan damai atau dengan pedangnya. Dia harus memilih yang mana keputusan yang benar…yang sebenarnya sudah terpikir olehnya dari tadi. Dia hanya berusaha menunjukkan pada musuhnya bahwa ia sedang bingung…

Untuk apa?

"Jadi bagaimana, Nona _Valkyrie_?" kata Findor. "Jangan jadi orang bodoh. Putuskanlah yang paling menguntungkan untuk kepentingan bersama. Serahkan Rukia Kuchiki padaku."  
"Untuk kepentingan bersama, katamu…?" balas Tatsuki. "Memangnya makhluk seperti kalian mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kepentingan bersama itu artinya untuk membuat semua pihak merasa diuntungkan!"

"Oh, menurutmu begitu. Memang benar…"

"Aku tahu kau ini orang yang pintar." Findor menyeringai lebar. "Jadi…"

"Kalau aku setuju denganmu, sama saja aku sudah melanggar perintah yang diberikan padaku!"

Cahaya terang memancar dari diri Tatsuki dengan cahaya yang lebih dan lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Udara juga terasa makin berat, dan Findor melangkah mundur lagi saat gadis berambut coklat itu justru melangkah maju. Matanya melebar saat Tatsuki berteriak.

"Membawa **Sang Kegelapan** dan Ichigo kembali adalah misi kami!"

Mata gadis itu menatap si manusia buaya dengan tajam. Membalas tatapannya dengan menilai, Findor pada akhirnya hanya menggelengkan kepala buayanya, dan mendengus. Hawa dingin mulai menyelimuti dirinya yang raksasa, tanda bahwa dia sudah benar-benar berniat untuk bertarung.

"Huh. Negosiasi gagal." Findor mendengus. "Kalau begitu aku tak ada pilihan lain."

"Memangnya kau pikir sejak awal aku akan mendengarkanmu?" balas Tatsuki.

"Siapa tahu. Tapi sekarang…biar kumusnahkan kalian semua sekalian."

Berjalan dengan empat kaki seperti buaya sungguhan, Findor membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Bola cahaya biru yang terang muncul dari dalam sana, disusul oleh bola cahaya merah yang bergabung dengannya, menjadi bola cahaya ungu yang terlihat lebih terang, namun lebih mematikan daripada serangannya yang sebelumnya.

"Cahaya macam apa itu…?" Ichigo yang melihat dari kejauhan bertanya.

"Entahlah…tapi itu tidak bagus." Jawab Naruto.

"Kekuatan ini…kekuatan Sihir Synchro." Kata Rukia.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Itu maksudnya jenis sihir yang digabung dengan sihir lainnya. Seperti—"

"Kalian bertiga! Cepat berlindung disini!"

Ichigo dan Naruto langsung menoleh mendengar teriakan Aoi, pemuda berambut hijau itu sendiri sedang berlari ke arah Tatsuki, arah yang sebenarnya justru paling berbahaya untuk mereka. Ichigo tidak mengerti, tapi melihat Tatsuki berdiri disana seolah-olah takkan ada yang bisa melukainya.

"Baiklah!"

Dibantu Naruto dan Rukia, Ichigo yang masih terluka parah berjalan menuju Tatsuki. Tapi gadis berambut coklat itu masih bergeming, tak bergerak sampai akhirnya si manusia buaya itu…

"_Genocide Breath!_"

Tiba-tiba dan nyaris sekejap, si manusia buaya melepaskan jurusnya yang mematikan. Pancaran sinar ungu ditembakkan dari mulut Findor, begitu dahsyatnya sampai rasanya bumi pun ikut bergetar. Padahal pancaran sinar itu tidak mengenai apapun secara langsung, tapi segalanya yang dilewatinya membeku, sebelum sedetik kemudian mencair seperti dilumat lahar panas. Pancaran sinar ini akan mengenai mereka semua dan membinasakan mereka tanpa bekas…

Kalau saja sinar itu bisa menyentuh mereka. Sayang bagi si manusia buaya itu, dia terlalu percaya diri bahwa jurusnya ini akan menghabisi mereka semua. Dia tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan lain.

"_Shield of Athena._"

Tatsuki menancapkan pedangnya di tanah dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Dinding Pelindung dari cahaya yang bersinar terang menyelimuti mereka berlima, menyelubungi mereka semua seperti gelembung cahaya putih yang berkilauan. Sinar ungu dari Findor menabrak dinding pelindung itu, tapi tak ada yang terjadi selain sinar itu terkikis habis oleh dinding pelindung, tak mampu menembus.

Findor menambah kekuatan sihirnya, tapi tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Dinding pelindung itu bisa melindungi semua yang ada di dalamnya tanpa terpengaruh sedikitpun. Sampai sinar itu habis, dinding pelindung dari cahaya itu masih tetap bertahan kokoh, mengejutkan si manusia buaya. Dia pikir harusnya tak ada yang bisa menahan sihirnya yang paling pamungkas ini. Dia tak mampu berkata-kata karena _shock_ dan terpukau.

"Tidak…mungkin…" ia berkata setelah agak lama terdiam. "Sihir…terkuatku…"

Tatsuki lalu melepaskan silangan tangannya dengan gerakan perlahan. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dinding pelindungnya membuat ledakan yang cukup dahsyat, yang tidak berdampak pada siapapun kecuali Findor. Ia terjengkang ke belakang dengan cukup keras karena gelombang ledakan itu, jatuh ke tanah dengan kepala duluan.

"Uaaaagh!"

Lalu Tatsuki mencabut pedangnya dari tanah, tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan mulai berjalan mendekati Findor. Pedang besarnya berkilau dengan indah, Findor yang melihatnya buru-buru bangkit dan melompat menjauh. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang, melanggar perintah tuannya. Tuannya sudah bilang untuk tidak melawan orang dengan Kekuatan Cahaya sepertinya, karena kekuatan dahsyat mereka yang patut untuk diperhitungkan.

Tapi apa dia bisa lari sekarang? Dalam keadaan begini, ia hanya akan berakhir diserang dari belakang kalau mencoba melarikan diri. Apa dia harus menipu…tidak, nalurinya mengatakan bahwa orang seperti Tatsuki takkan bisa dibodohi dengan tipuan biasa. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Dia tak punya waktu untuk berpikir lagi, karena Tatsuki telah menjentikkan jarinya seraya berbicara.

"Sekarang giliran kalian lagi, Naruto, Aoi."

Mendengar perintah dari ketua mereka, Naruto dan Aoi dengan tanggap segera bergerak. Naruto mulai berlari setelah menitipkan Ichigo pada Rukia, sehingga Aoi mendapat kesempatan untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu. Ia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"_Whipsword Dance!_"

Pedang yang awalnya terlihat biasa itu berubah wujud. Pedangnya menjadi cambuk dari sulur tanaman yang sepertinya sama tebal dan tajamnya seperti pedang yang sesungguhnya. Saat ia mulai mencambuk Findor dengan pedang sulur itu, badan Findor terluka seperti ia ditebas oleh pedang, darah hitam tertumpahkan kemana-mana.

"Bagaimana rasanya itu, Tuan _Vampire_?" kata Aoi. "Aku akan memberimu rasa sakit yang akan kausukai…lebih banyak lagi."

Ia terus mencambuk dengan pedang itu dan melukai Findor dengan serangannya yang fleksibel tetapi mematikan. Findor yang masih _shock_ karena sihir terkuatnya dipatahkan dengan mudah terlihat seperti ia kewalahan, namun dengan segera ia mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya.

"Jangan sombong kau, manusia!"

Saat Aoi mencambuknya untuk yang kesekian kali, Findor menangkap pedang cambuk itu dengan cekatan. Tangannya terluka hanya karena memegangnya, tapi ia tak melepasnya. Ia balas menarik Aoi dengan itu, namun Aoi tetap bertahan di tempatnya. Mereka saling tarik-menarik untuk beberapa saat.

"Hei, jangan bilang kalau kalian sudah melupakanku!"

Sisi tubuh Findor mendadak dihantam oleh sesuatu dan ia menoleh ke arahnya. Ia melepaskan pedang cambuk yang sebelumnya ia genggam, menyadari kalau ia akan butuh kedua tangannya untuk menghadapi lawannya yang satu ini. Ia menyabetkan ekor dan memukul, tetapi musuhnya yang secepat kilat bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Kau masih lamban saja, buaya darat!" seru Naruto. "Tak ada gunanya badan kuatmu itu kalau kau tak bisa mengenaiku!"

Findor mencoba memukulnya, akan tetapi Naruto hilang dalam sekejap. Pemuda berambut pirang itu muncul beberapa meter dari tempatnya sebelumnya, kini ia memutar-mutar pedang di kedua tangannya secepat putaran baling-baling. Petir biru sekarang terlihat jelas di bilahnya…

"_Voltic Hawk!_"

Kali ini petir berbentuk seperti burung rajawali raksasa menghantam Findor di perutnya, membuat manusia buaya itu merasakan sensasi kesemutan yang melumpuhkan, walaupun kulitnya yang tebal menghilangkan sebagian besar efek serangannya.

"Cih! Tebal banget sih, kulitnya!" seru pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan kesal.

Naruto menerjang maju untuk melancarkan serangan susulan pada si manusia buaya, sebelum ia lagi-lagi dihentikan oleh suara Tatsuki.

"Naruto! Aoi! Kita akan selesaikan ini sesuai rencana kita sebelumnya!" teriak Tatsuki. "Pertama Aoi, lalu aku, dan penyelesaiannya kau, Naruto!"

Naruto melompat mundur menuju ketua timnya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kecewa.

"Cepat sekali. Aku belum sempat bersenang-senang dengannya, Tatsuki…"

"Kita harus selesaikan ini secepat mungkin." Balas Tatsuki. "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama disini. Panggil aku Ketua."

"Iya iya, Ketua…"

"Jadi, kita mulai sekarang, Ketua?" Tanya Aoi.

"Laksanakan."

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya bisa menonton saat ketiga orang itu memulai rencana yang mereka berdua tidak tahu. Apapun yang akan dilakukan mereka, Ichigo harap ini akan selesai dengan cepat. Ia sudah kelelahan dan terluka, ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya dan tidur… ia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Semoga saja hal yang merepotkan ini segera selesai, pikirnya.

Dan ia mendadak menyadari sesuatu. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang tadi ditelan?

"Baiklah, Ketua."

Aoi melesat maju menghadapi Findor.

"_Dance of Cage!_"

Ia menancapkan pedangnya, yang sudah menjadi pedang biasa lagi, ke tanah. Sulur-sulur tanaman raksasa menyeruak keluar dari tanah di sekeliling Findor, membuat sangkar seperti kubah raksasa yang mengurungnya dalam 360 derajat, tak ada jalan keluar baginya.

"Apa yang kalian coba lakukan?!" teriak Findor saat dia mencoba merobohkan sulur-sulur itu dan gagal dengan terlempar. "Lepaskan kurungan sial ini dariku!"

"Ya, kami akan melepaskanmu kalau kami sudah selesai denganmu."

Tatsuki maju melewati Aoi dan mendekati Findor yang terkurung dalam kubah sulur raksasa itu. Dia berlutut di tanah lalu meletakkan pedangnya di sampingnya. Lalu sambil berlutut dia mulai mengucapkan beberapa rangkaian kata yang dengan cepat sambil menadahkan kedua tangannya seperti berdoa.

Setelah ia selesai, Tatsuki langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya ke tanah.

"_Purification_."

Sebuah lingkaran yang mirip seperti diagram sihir, tapi bukan sihir, muncul di tanah tempat Findor berpijak sekarang. Lingkaran cahaya itu menutupi seluruh tempat dalam kubah sulur raksasa yang mengurung si manusia buaya, sehingga tak mungkin bagi Findor untuk tidak menyadarinya.

"Wahai makhluk jahat, sekarang saatnya untuk menyucikan jiwamu."

Lalu tanpa peringatan, cahaya putih keemasan menyembur ke atas dari lingkaran cahaya itu, membakar kulit Findor begitu manusia buaya itu terkena. Dia kesakitan terkena cahaya itu, tapi untuk melepaskan diri dari tempat itu tentu saja mustahil baginya karena suur-sulur Aoi masih mengurungnya. Sekeras apapun Findor menabrak kurungan yang mengekangnya, ia hanya melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Manusia keparat! Lepaskan aku dari kurungan sial ini!" raung Findor pada Aoi, yang tak digubris oleh si pemuda berambut hijau. "Lepaskan aku, kataku!"

"Percuma saja." Kata Tatsuki. "Dengan _Purification_-ku, kekuatan makhluk jahat sepertimu bisa kulemahkan. Selama kau tetap berada disitu, semua kemampuanmu berkurang setengahnya."

"APA?!"

"Aku yakin betul kau mendengarnya dengan baik, _Vampire_." Tatsuki menatap Findor tajam. "Kau sudah kalah sejak kau terkurung dalam sangkar itu."

"Kau pikir kau bisa…"

"Tentu saja. Inilah penyelesaiannya."

Sosok Naruto berlari cepat, melewati Aoi dan Tatsuki. Di tengah-tengah larinya dia menggabungkan kedua pedangnya dengan cara menempelkan pegangannya. Setelah itu kedua pedang itu benar-benar merekat, dan dari ujung bilahnya muncullah tali energi yang saling menyambung.

Sekarang, kedua pedang itu terlihat seperti…

"…busur panah?" gumam Ichigo pelan.

Naruto mengangkat busurnya menghadap langit dan berteriak dengan lantang.

"_Voltic Charge!_"

Langit gelap di atasnya bergemuruh sementara aliran petir biru mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya, membuat rambut pirangnya semua berdiri. Agak terlihat aneh memang, tapi kekuatan yang lebih dahsyat daripada sebelumnya kini bisa terasa dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Dan tanpa peringatan, petir menyambarnya. Tapi semua itu tidak melukainya, semua energi yang dihasilkan sambaran petir itu diserap oleh Naruto, menghasilkan sebuah anak panah dari petir di lengkungan busurnya.

"_Arrow of Perun!_"

Dia menarik busurnya, dan seketika ledakan petir biru yang dahsyat menggelegar dan mengguncang bumi, menenggelamkan Findor sepenuhnya.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Dia sampai terangkat ke udara karena ledakan itu, dan karena sulur yang mengurungnya juga hancur karena ledakan itu, ia terlempar sampai jauh ke langit, dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

"Ke…pa…rat…"

Setelah memuntahkan darah hitam yang kental, sosok manusia buaya itu tak bergerak lagi.

Untuk sejenak…hening, sebelum angin berhembus kencang, membuat rambut pirang Naruto yang tak berdiri lagi sedikit berkibar. Busurnya kembali menjadi pedang kembar, dan dia menancapkan itu untuk menopang tubuhnya yang kelelahan, dia sudah menggunakan hampir seluruh tenaganya untuk serangan penghabisan itu. Dengan ini semuanya selesai, pikirnya sambil menghela napas berat.

Sementara itu, Ichigo melihat dari kejauhan dengan campuran terkejut dan kagum.

"Hebat…sekali…" gumamnya. "Mereka…bisa mengalahkannya…"

Dia juga berpikir kalau ini semua sudah selesai. Tapi masih ada satu hal yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya… yaitu…

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

"MANUSIA…."

Baru saja Tatsuki membalikkan badannya, diikuti oleh yang lainnya, tangan si manusia buaya bergerak, menggenggam pasir pantai yang dingin dengan penuh amarah. Giginya menggertak karena kemurkaan yang luar biasa, dan dengan ajaib dia berhasil bangkit lagi, berdiri tegak walaupun lukanya masih mengucurkan darah hitam.

"KALIAN PIKIR, AKU SUDAH KALAH?!"

Mata merahnya berkilat-kilat saat ia menyeruduk Naruto dari belakang tanpa peringatan, membuat si pemuda terlempar menabrak hancur sebuah batu besar dan ambruk disana.

"AKAN KUBERI KALIAN PELAJARAN…"

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Findor mengibaskan ekor raksasanya seperti cambuk maut pada Aoi yang tak sempat menghindarinya. Nasib pemuda berambut hijau itu kini tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, dua-duanya terkapar lemas di pasir.

"…YANG TAKKAN PERNAH KALIAN LUPAKAN!"

Dengan cepat ia menangkap Tatsuki dengan tangan raksasanya sebelum gadis berambut coklat itu bisa melawan. Tak sempat melakukan apapun, kini Tatsuki hanya bisa meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diri, walau tanpa hasil karena tenaga Findor yang mencengkramnya dengan begitu kuat, diperkuat beberapa kali lipat oleh kemarahannya yang kini terlihat begitu jelas.

"Kalian sudah cukup membuatku kesal." Mata merah Findor begitu dekat dengan Tatsuki, dan betapapun beraninya gadis itu, dia tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak gemetar. "Kesabaranku sudah habis. Kalian semua akan kubunuh disini!"

Tangan Findor menggengam Tatsuki dengan erat, mencoba meremukkan Tatsuki seperti menghancurkan serangga yang mengganggu. Tapi kemudian dia membatalkan niatnya, karena dia lalu mengangkat tangannya yang menangkap Tatsuki, akan melemparkannya ke batu karang yang cukup jauh.

"Matilah kau, makhluk hina!"

Findor melempar tubuh gadis itu dengan seluruh tenaganya. Di udara, Tatsuki berusaha menghentikan lajunya sebelum ia menabrak batu karang itu, yang kalaupun tidak membunuhnya, bisa menyebabkan luka fatal. Tapi usahanya itu sia-sia, karena tenaga yang melemparkannya begitu kuat, tak bisa dilawan. Dia hanya bisa melihat sekilas batu karang yang akan meremukkannya, sebelum-

"Tatsuki!"

_BLARRR!_

Batu karang itu hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi Tatsuki bahkan tidak merasakan kerasnya permukaan batu itu. Dia membentur sesuatu yang lebih lunak, yang melindunginya dari benturan yang bisa menghancurkan tubuhnya itu. Dia mendongak, hanya untuk melihat Ichigo menangkap tubuhnya, dialah yang menerima semua dampak serangan yang seharusnya diterimanya.

"Ichigo!"

"Sial…sepertinya tulang rusukku sudah patah semua…" Ichigo menahan sakit dengan susah payah. "Dia benar-benar marah, ya…?"

Setelah melepaskan Tatsuki dari pegangannya, mendadak pemuda berambut oranye itu ambruk, dan darah mulai mengalir, menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya. Kali ini, sepertinya Ichigo benar-benar telah mencapai batasnya. Tatsuki cepat-cepat mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyangganya, dengan segera menjadi cemas karena kondisinya yang benar-benar lemah.

"Bertahanlah, Ichigo…!" serunya. "Kau tidak boleh mati disini!"

Ajaibnya, Ichigo masih bisa menjawab.

"….Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanyanya lemah.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Aku takkan mengizinkanmu!"

Tatsuki merobek baju hitam Ichigo dengan cepat, dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dadanya, memulai teknik penyembuhannya yang terbaik. Baginya tak ada lagi yang penting selain menyembuhkan luka pemuda itu, dia tak boleh sampai mati. Dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak bisa menolong Ichigo. Tak ada lagi yang berarti selain itu…

Tapi dia melupakan kehadiran sosok manusia buaya raksasa yang mendekatinya, langkah demi langkah. Dia menoleh pada makhluk itu dengan penuh horor, tak tahu apa lagi yang harus diperbuat. Seringai lebar sang manusia buaya mau tak mau mengirimkan rasa takut ke hatinya.

"T-tidak…!"

"Ucapkan salam perpisahan pada dunia ini…!" kata Findor, membuka moncong buayanya lebar-lebar.

Bola energi ungu raksasa muncul di mulutnya yang menganga, lebih kuat dan lebih dahsyat daripada jurusnya yang sebelumnya. Dalam jarak kurang dari sepuluh meter, serangan ini akan melenyapkan mereka berdua tanpa bekas.

Tatsuki menatap bola energi itu sekilas, lalu matanya beralih pada Ichigo. Pemuda itu masih sadar walaupun kesadarannya amat lemah. Tatsuki berpikir kalau ini adalah saat terakhir untuk mereka berdua, entah kenapa pikiran negatif itu memenuhi hatinya tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Setidaknya, kalau mereka berdua akan berakhir disini, dia harus bisa berkata jujur untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tatsuki menyentuh wajah Ichigo dengan lembut dan mencoba mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang singkat namun penuh arti.

"Ichigo, aku—"

Cahaya ungu yang akan mengantar mereka ke dalam pelukan kematian menerangi mereka. Cahaya itu makin terang, membuat mereka silau. Mereka berdua tak bisa percaya ini adalah benar-benar akhirnya.

Mereka akan mati disaat seperti ini, di tempat seperti ini…

_CRASH!_

Cahaya ungu itu pecah seperti kaca, dan hening untuk sejenak.

Darah hitam tumpah ke dataran pasir pantai yang masih membeku. Sebuah pedang perak mencuat keluar dari dalam perut Findor, membuat manusia buaya itu menunduk untuk melihatnya.

"A…apa…?!"

Mata merahnya melebar penuh horor, apalagi saat pedang perak itu mengayun ke bawah dan membelah perutnya.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!"

Semua yang menyaksikan saat darah hitam dan organ-organ dalam muncrat kemana-mana terlihat sama _shock_nya seperti Findor, yang roboh ke tanah setelah jeritan kematiannya yang merobek keheningan.

Apalagi saat melihat pemilik pedang perak itu keluar dari dalam perut sang manusia buaya, lengkap dengan satu mata merah semerah darah dan sebuah seringai bertaring yang mengerikan.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 14 END**_

**Oke! Thanks for reading!**

**Hamba merasa banyak yang ganjil dalam pertarungan di chapter ini… kalau bisa, minta reviewnya dan koreksi kesalahan hamba ya… :'v**

**Akan hamba perbaiki sebisa mungkin... kalau ada waktu :3**

**Dah gitu doang :v**

**Mugen no Tenma, leave~**


End file.
